


SYNDROME [Larry Stylinson]

by Silenceissexy



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), boyxboy - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Louis, Depressed Louis, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 78,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenceissexy/pseuds/Silenceissexy
Summary: Życie nauczyło Louisa żeby był twardy i nie okazywał emocji.Co zrobi, gdy wszystko nagle się rozsypuje, a on sam zostaje porwany?Jakie tajemnice skrywa porywacz?W pewnym momencie Louis będzie musiał dokonać wyboru, który zaważy na całej jego przyszłości.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> To moja pierwsza praca, dlatego proszę o wyrozumiałość ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Obudziłem się w środku nocy cały zlany potem i nadal pijany w trzy dupy. Chciało mi się pić, a jak na złość na szafce stała pusta butelka, którą zapewne wypiłem przed snem, postępując zgodnie z zasadą „nie chcesz mieć kaca, dolej wody do pełna". Zasada okazała się gówniana i swoją drogą, żywiłem głęboką nadzieję, że ten gnom Niall czuje się podobnie. 

Nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru, zrzuciłem z siebie kołdrę i postanowiłem ominąć zakazy, szukając ratunku w kuchni. Kręcenie się po domu o tej porze nie było najrozsądniejszym pomysłem, ale mając do wyboru to, a umrzeć na suchoty, zdecydowanie wygrywała opcja numer jeden. Najciszej jak mogłem uchyliłem drzwi i wyszedłem na ciemny korytarz, nasłuchując czyichś kroków. Cisza. Chociaż ten jeden raz mam szczęście.

Stąpając na paluszkach, zszedłem ze schodów i skręciłem w lewo, gdzie raptem kilka metrów dzieliło mnie od miejsca wybawienia. Niczym wielbłąd, mający przed sobą miesiąc tułaczki po pustyni, rzuciłem się do lodówki.

Błogie „ja pierdolę" wyrwało się z moich ust, a woda ściekała mi po brodzie. Chwyciłem jedną butelkę na zapas i udałem się z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Już miałem wchodzić, gdy pijany mózg podrzucił mi pewien świetny pomysł. Zachichotałem głupawo i kurczowo trzymając się barierki, podążyłem na ostatnie piętro.

Drzwi do jego pokoju były uchylone, co już wydało mi się dziwne, bo nigdy nie spał przy otwartych. Zajrzałem do środka. Światło było zapalone, ale nikogo tam nie było. Obrażony na cały świat zrobiłem krok w tył, odwróciłem się na pięcie, zachwiałem i upadłem na tyłek. Dziękowałem Bogu za brak koordynacji, gdyż dosłownie w tym samym momencie z pokoju dobiegły głosy. Musieli wcześniej siedzieć w łazience.

_Co do...?_

\- Mam tego dość rozumiesz? Dla ciebie to tylko zwykła gierka, a ja naprawdę się w ni...

\- Skończ już ten temat do cholery! Mamy chyba ważniejsze rzeczy do omówienia, czyż nie?

\- To jest ważne! Nigdy o nic cię nie prosiłem, ale... chcę żeby poznał prawdę. Nie wiesz jak mi ciężko.

Poczułem jak włosy jeżą mi się na głowie. Doskonale znałem drugi głos, bo ilekroć go słyszałem, miałem ochotę chwycić strzelbę i rozwalić jego właściciela. Chyba ktoś czytał mi w myślach, bo właśnie usłyszałem dźwięk odbezpieczanej broni. Dobrze, że już siedziałem, bo pewnie w tym momencie nogi odmówiłyby mi posłuszeństwa. Aż podskoczyłem i zdusiłem krzyk, gdy nagle coś z całej siły uderzyło w drzwi, prawie je zamykając.

\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie i radzę ci dobrze zapamiętać moje słowa...

Mężczyzna ściszył głos do szeptu i musiałem przysunąć się bliżej, żeby móc usłyszeć dalszą część rozmowy. Ryzyk fizyk, w sumie i tak nie mam nic do stracenia, a ciekawość zżerała mnie od środka.

...

Butelka wyleciała mi z dłoni i potoczyła się po podłodze... nie mogłem złapać tchu. Alkohol wyparował ze mnie w ułamku sekundy, ale ból głowy wzrósł dziesięciokrotnie.

_To jakiś żart?_

Adrenalina pozwoliła mi wstać i pognać do siebie. Chociaż tyle, bo gdy byłem już w pokoju, wszelkie siły mnie opuściły. Padłem jak długi na ziemię, a po policzkach spłynęły mi łzy. Pierwsze od pięciu lat.

Nie wiem jak długo tak leżałem, ale gdy zaczęło się przejaśniać, powoli wstałem i poszedłem do łazienki. Stanąłem przed lustrem i gdy spojrzałem na swoją twarz, wybuchnąłem śmiechem niczym rasowy psychopata. Wyglądałem jak manekin, a to jak się czułem w tym momencie... 

Zdradzony? Wykorzystany?

To jest to, co powinienem czuć, ale tak naprawdę była tylko pustka. Czarna dziura wypełniająca moje serce. Mój wzrok podążył na leżące przy zlewie nożyczki. Nadal się śmiejąc, otworzyłem je i chwyciłem w dłonie od wewnętrznej strony.

_„Ciekawe co zrobisz, gdy on dowie się o kamerze..."._

Mój śmiech zamienił się w gwałtowny szloch.

_„Gdy dowie się, że wszystko widziałeś"._     

_„ On ci nie wybaczy"._

Ostrze nożyczek pokryło się krwią. Myślałem, że już bardziej nie mogę zostać skrzywdzony. Myliłem się.


	2. Rozdział 1

Właśnie mijała kolejna godzina mojej gehenny... angielski z Klocem. Facet naprawdę wyglądał jak wielki kloc z wystającymi kończynami. Zawsze też waliło od niego czymś bliżej nieokreślonym, więc wszystko by się zgadzało. Spojrzałem na Matta, który aktualnie kreślił dzikie wzory na okładce swojego zeszytu. Wyrwałem kartkę z własnego i podsunąłem ją do kumpla. Usłyszałem stłumiony śmiech i chwilę później otrzymałem z powrotem z widniejącym na niej rysunkiem kupy w okularach mówiącej "My milkshake is better than yours". Czasem przerażał mnie fakt jak bardzo potrafił być dziecinny. Wyszczerzyłem zęby i już chciałem dorzucić swój inteligentny komentarz, gdy usłyszałem nad sobą gniewne chrząknięcie.  _Kurwa_.

Kloc stał nade mną, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się czerwone wypieki. Schylił się po kartkę, ale w porę ją chwyciłem, odchyliłem się na krześle i wsadziłem ją w spodnie. Bo czemu by nie. Nauczyciel pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, po czym bez słowa wrócił do swojego biurka prowadząc dalej lekcję. Matt szturchnął mnie łokciem, a ja pokiwałem twierdząco głową. Rozumieliśmy się bez słów i w tym momencie oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to cisza przed burzą.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami tuż po dzwonku rozległo się oschłe "Tomlinson zostajesz".

\- Spotkamy się pod biblioteką - rzuciłem zrezygnowany.

\- Lou zostanę z tobą, to był mój rysunek...

\- Daj spokój - przerwałem mu. - Nie ważne, poradzę sobie. Idź już.

Matt jeszcze przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu odpuścił i zostałem sam na sam z nauczycielem.

\- Zapraszam pana do biurka panie Tomlinson.

\- Co tak oficjalnie? - prychnąłem.

\- Słucham? - twarz nauczyciela ponownie pokryła się czerwienią.

Podszedłem i rozsiadłem się wygodnie na krześle tuż przed nim. Cała moja postawa aż krzyczała  _mam to gdzieś_.

\- Chciał pan ze mną rozmawiać, więc słucham - rzuciłem.

\- Tak... może daruję sobie formę grzecznościową i powiem wprost. Naprawdę długo tolerowałem twoje zachowanie, ale widzę, że z każdym kolejnym dniem jest coraz gorzej. Jestem zmuszony poinformować dyrektora o wszystkich twoich wyczynach oraz wezwać rodziców, aby sami...

\- Moja matka nie żyje - przerwałem mu po czym wstałem szurając krzesłem. - O czym pan przecież doskonale wie. Natomiast jeśli chce pan wezwać mojego ojca to cóż, życzę powodzenia. Jakby przypadkiem odebrał telefon to proszę go ode mnie pozdrowić.

Wyminąłem osłupiałego Kloca i wyszedłem z klasy. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, ale oczywiście nie przez niego. Działo się tak za każdym razem na Jej wspomnienie. Przełknąłem ślinę i w myślach policzyłem do dziesięciu. Przeważnie pomagało. Po chwili zobaczyłem Matta, który stał pod drzwiami biblioteki i rozmawiał z jakąś blondynką. To prawdziwy cud, że taki dupek jak ja ma takiego przyjaciela. Poznaliśmy się cztery lata temu, gdy mieliśmy po trzynaście lat i można powiedzieć, że od razu zaiskrzyło. Idealnie się uzupełnialiśmy. On był spokojnym, zrównoważonym chłopcem z dobrego domu, wychowywanym zgodnie z wszelkimi etyczno-moralnymi zasadami. Ja... no cóż. Powiedzmy, że najczęstszym epitetem jaki słyszę na swój temat jest  _ten świr_.

\- Matty kochanie, zostawiam cię na chwilę i już mnie zdradzasz? - zamruczałem i oparłem podbródek na jego ramieniu patrząc wyzywająco na dziewczynę.

Spaliła buraka, przeprosiła i po sekundzie już jej nie było.

\- Ty chory pojebie! - zagrzmiał, ale widząc moje niewinne spojrzenie natychmiast wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Co stękasz, właśnie uratowałem cię przed złapaniem jakiegoś syfa od tej tam... damy.

\- Taa jasne. W każdym razie, rano pytałem czy będziesz dzisiaj na imprezie u Alana.

\- Jeszcze pytasz. Po dzisiejszym rendez-vous z Klocem chętnie dam się poderwać jakiemuś miłemu panu - zatrzepotałem teatralnie rzęsami, ale mojego przyjaciela jakoś to nie rozbawiło.

Spuścił wzrok na swoje buty i chyba zamierzał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle mój telefon się rozdzwonił. Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz i zamarłem. Drżącym palcem przesunąłem po ekranie.

\- Cześć tato.

\- Louis, przyjeżdżam dziś wieczorem i idziemy na kolację do pani Teasdale. Załóż coś eleganckiego.

Po czym się rozłączył.

Zdezorientowany wpatrywałem się w telefon nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się właśnie wydarzyło. Poczułem na sobie silne ramiona przyjaciela i dopiero po kilku minutach uspokoiłem się na tyle, żeby mógł mnie puścić. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego przepraszająco, było mi wstyd, że tak mnie to ruszyło. Tyle, że ostatni raz z ojcem rozmawiałem dobre trzy miesiące temu.

\- Chyba z dzisiejszej imprezy nici - wydukałem. - Nie obraź się stary, ale zerwę się już do domu. Nie mam głowy do siedzenia tutaj w tym momencie.

Odwróciłem się z zamiarem szybkiej ewakuacji, gdy nagle Matt chwycił mnie za ramię. Spojrzałem na niego. Miał trochę dziwny wyraz twarzy, jakby sam nie wiedział czemu mnie zatrzymał.

\- Co jest? - zapytałem już lekko podirytowany. Ten dzień mnie nie oszczędzał.

\- Nic, ja tylko... chciałbym z tobą pogadać Lou.

\- O czym?

\- Nie tutaj. Może jutro u mnie co? Opowiesz mi o spotkaniu, a potem... pogadamy - przy ostatnim słowie głos lekko mu zadrżał.

Przyjrzałem mu się, a on czując, że próbuję go rozgryźć napiął się cały i uśmiechnął szeroko. Taak, tej reakcji obronnej z całą pewnością nauczył się ode mnie. Zdolny uczeń. Swoją drogą Matt był niezły, szczupły o krótkich blond włosach i prawie granatowych oczach. W ostatnim czasie urósł o dobre kilka centymetrów i teraz przewyższał mnie o głowę. Może to dlatego dopiero teraz zwróciłem na niego uwagę. Z racji tego, że sam byłem dość niski jak na faceta to zawsze ciągnęło mnie do wysokich. I starszych. Diagnoza: gdy nie masz ojca w domu poszukaj go po kryjomu. Dzięki tato.

\- Spoko, piszę się na męski wieczór. Porozmawiamy o Prouście, Valérym i tak dalej... - puściłem mu oczko. - A rano zrobię jajecznicę.

Blondyn trzepnął mnie po głowie i pchnął w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły.

\- Kocham cię! - zawyłem na całe gardło.

\- Spierdalaj kretynie! - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.

\- Matty no daaalej powiedz to! I tak wszyscy już o nas wiedzą - byłem takim wkurwiającym gnojkiem.

\- Lecz się!

Po niecałej minucie mój telefon zawibrował i z uśmiechem odczytałem „ja też cię kocham xx".

Gdybym wtedy wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej już go więcej nie zobaczę...

***

Otworzyłem drzwi i wstrzymałem oddech. Nie wiedziałem czego się spodziewać, czy ojciec już był czy może dojedzie na ostatnią chwilę. Niby wspomniał, że będzie wieczorem, ale kto go tam wie. Mówił różne rzeczy, nawet takie zabawne typu „zawsze będę cię wspierał" czy „nie pozwolę żeby coś ci się stało". Prychnąłem na samo wspomnienie. Rozejrzałem się i mając już pewność, że jestem sam odetchnąłem z ulgą. Nasz dom był zwyczajny, jedno piętro, trzy sypialnie, salon, łazienka i kuchnia. Brzmi luksusowo, ale wcale tak nie było.

To, że nie widywałem ojca nie oznaczało, że był on jakimś bogatym biznesmenem, który jeździ po świecie i załatwia interesy. Był zwykłym agentem nieruchomości, jednak na tyle dobrym w swoim fachu, że kalendarz spotkań zawsze miał wypełniony po brzegi. Już dawno przestało mi zależeć na jego obecności w moim życiu, nawet pasował mi taki obrót sprawy. Co miesiąc na moim koncie pojawiał się przelew. Żaden szał, ale starczało na ciuchy, imprezy, alkohol i raz na jakiś czas jakieś używki. Rok temu Matt przeprowadził ze mną poważną rozmowę i trochę przyhamowałem z tym ostatnim. Wracając do mojego ojca, nasza relacja opierała się na zasadzie: ja nie wpierdalam się w twoje życie a ty nie wpierdalaj się w moje.

Wszedłem do kuchni i otworzyłem lodówkę. Miałem do wyboru światło, lakiery do paznokci sprzed pięciu lat, ketchup i... światło. Sięgnąłem więc po telefon i zamówiłem pizzę. Cholera, muszę chyba podpisać umowę z jakąś firmą od zdrowego żarcia, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie tłuszcz wypłynie mi uszami. Już i tak byłem gruby, a moja dupa zaczynała żyć własnym życiem.

Poszedłem do pokoju przejrzeć szafę w poszukiwaniu „czegoś eleganckiego". W moich oczach zapłonęły szatańskie ogniki. Wyjąłem szary dres i białą koszulkę adidasa, gdy nagle zachciało mi się śmiać. Byłem taki żałosny z tym swoim młodzieńczym buntem. Chciałem zrobić ojcu na złość, ale z drugiej strony lubiłem Lou i nie chciałem sprawić jej przykrości. Ostatecznie postawiłem na czarne obcisłe jeansy i białą koszulę.

Usłyszałem dzwonek i szybko zbiegłem na dół prawie zderzając się z moim ojcem. Stanąłem jak wryty, podczas gdy on otworzył kurierowi i zapłacił za pizzę. Zamknął drzwi i przez chwilę mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem. Wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. Zawsze był przystojny, ale teraz dało się zauważyć efekty pracy na siłowni. Instynktownie wciągnąłem brzuch.

\- Idziemy na kolację a ty zamawiasz pizzę? - zapytał.

\- Mi też miło cię widzieć tato.

Zmarszczył brwi i skierował się do kuchni. Chcąc nie chcąc poszedłem za nim, w końcu miał moje jedzenie. Wyjąłem z szafki talerz i usiadłem przy blacie.

\- Mogę się poczęstować? - usłyszałem.

Spojrzałem na ojca jak na idiotę. Przed chwilą mnie opierniczył, a teraz sam chce jeść?

\- Jasne - wstałem i wyjąłem drugi talerz, kątem oka obserwując jego zniesmaczoną minę na widok wnętrza lodówki.

Postawił ketchup i usiedliśmy w ciszy. Powoli zaczynał dochodzić do mnie absurd tej całej sytuacji i w pewnym momencie spojrzałem na niego. Zauważyłem, że z uśmiechem mi się przygląda i po prostu nie wytrzymałem.

\- Tato czy mogę o coś zapytać?

\- Pytaj.

\- Co tu się odkurwia? - wypaliłem bez ogródek.

\- Louis! Co to za język? - kawałek pizzy wypadł mu z ust prosto na eleganckie spodnie. - Kurwa mać... - mruknął, a ja wybuchnąłem śmiechem.

\- Tato co to za język? - pokręciłem z niedowierzaniem głową.

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać właśnie leżałbym martwy, ale że nie mógł to spokojnie siedziałem dalej i radośnie machałem nogami, dodatkowo głośno mlaszcząc. Ojciec wstał i wyszedł do łazienki zapewne chcąc uratować spodnie. Zjadłem swoją część zanim wrócił i poszedłem do siebie, więc nie mieliśmy już okazji do rozmów. Godzinę później witaliśmy się z Lou w progu jej wielkiej rezydencji.

\- Louis kochanie jak ja cię dawno nie widziałam - zaszczebiotała radośnie tarmosząc moje policzki. - Jesteś taki przystojny, ale co się dziwić skoro ma się takiego ojca - dodała z uśmiechem.

\- Witaj Lou - ojciec przywitał się z koleżanką i wręczył jej kwiaty. - Dziękujemy za zaproszenie, naprawdę miło z twojej strony.

\- Och daj spokój Daniel, zawsze jesteście mile widziani - jej wzrok powędrował w moim kierunku. - Poza tym Lux już nie mogła się doczekać Louisa.

Zaprowadziła nas do salonu, gdzie przy wielkim stole siedziało z dwadzieścia osób, wszyscy odpicowani jak szczury na otwarcie kanału. Szczerze nienawidziłem takiej sztucznej atmosfery, ale nałożyłem na twarz uśmiech numer pięć i dołączyłem do towarzystwa. Wskazano mi krzesło obok Lux, która z miejsca wyznała mi swą miłość.

\- Louis, takiego zięcia to ja przyjmę z otwartymi ramionami - zaśmiała się Lou.

\- Nie ma problemu, pod warunkiem, że masz w zanadrzu jakiegoś syna - mrugnąłem do niej sugestywnie.

Przy stole nastała niezręczna cisza, a siedzący obok mnie ojciec wpatrywał się we mnie w głębokim szoku. Chyba zapomniałem mu wspomnieć, że jestem gejem. Być może powinienem też napomknąć, że lubię być na dole. Wzruszyłem ramionami i zacząłem jeść zupę, gdy nastąpił wybuch.

Siła uderzenia powaliła mnie na ziemię, ale na szczęście nie straciłem przytomności. Wszędzie unosił się dym, który szczypał w oczy i sprawiał, że ciężko było złapać oddech. Kaszląc przeczołgałem się wzdłuż ściany i wypadłem na korytarz.

\- Łapać ich! - usłyszałem i to mnie otrzeźwiło.

Nie bardzo pamiętałem jaki jest układ domu Lou i nie chcąc ryzykować dopadłem pierwszych lepszych drzwi. Sypialnia. Wiedziałem, że najpierw będą szukać pod łóżkiem, ale na szczęście w pokoju znajdowała się również mała sofa zabudowana do ziemi. Nie mając chwili do namysłu wcisnąłem się między jej oparcie a ścianę i skuliłem najbardziej jak tylko mogłem.

Zewsząd było słychać krzyki i strzały. Miałem wrażenie jakby przez cały dom przewijała się właśnie jakaś armia. Ręce trzęsły mi się tak bardzo, że musiałem je przyszpilić kolanami do podłogi. Dopiero po chwili doszło do mnie, że nawet nie spojrzałem co stało się z Lux.

_Ojciec!_

Jezu... jak mogłem ich tam zostawić! Pieprzony instynkt samozachowawczy! A może po prostu byłem zwykłym chujem. Usłyszałem jak drzwi się otwierają i ktoś wchodzi do pokoju.

\- Dan sprawdź parter, ja idę na piętro - usłyszałem.

Skuliłem się jeszcze bardziej, gdybym mógł wtopiłbym się w podłogę. Wstrzymałem oddech nie chcąc by cokolwiek mnie zdradziło. Nastała cisza. Powoli uniosłem głowę do góry i... ujrzałem parę wielkich brązowych oczu, które na mój widok powiększyły się kilkakrotnie. Reszta twarzy skrywała się za maską.

\- Myślałem, że to jakieś dziecko - stwierdził mężczyzna, bardziej do siebie niż do mnie.

\- Mam siedemnaście lat, więc można powiedzieć, że nie pomyliłeś się zanadto - w chwili, gdy słowa wyszły z moich ust już wiedziałem, że zjebałem.

Brązowe oczy wpatrywały się we mnie intensywnie, a ja doskonale znałem to spojrzenie. Tak patrzył na swój obiad wąż Matta, gdy ten wrzucał mu mysz do terrarium. Zrobiło mi się słabo.

\- Masz coś? - ktoś wszedł do pokoju.

Popatrzyłem na niego błagalnie, a moje usta wyartykułowały bezgłośne  _proszę nie_. Pokiwał do mnie głową i odsunął się od kanapy. Już myślałem, że naprawdę jestem uratowany, gdy nagle silna dłoń chwyciła mnie za kark i uniosła z ziemi. Syknąłem z bólu. Po chwili wchodziliśmy z powrotem do zrujnowanego salonu. Starałem się nie patrzeć na leżące ciała, tak bardzo nie chciałem żeby którymś okazał się mój ojciec.

\- Louis! - usłyszałem jego krzyk.

Stał pod ścianą z rękoma w górze, a obok niego kilka innych osób, w tym Lou, której krew spływała po twarzy. Spanikowany rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu Lux i ujrzałem ją na rękach jednej z zamaskowanych osób. Była nieprzytomna, a przynajmniej taką miałem nadzieję. Mężczyzna rzucił mną o ścianę, ale przygryzłem mocno wargę i nie wydałem z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

\- Zostaw go! - mój ojciec usiłował mnie obronić, ale w tym momencie przy jego skroni pojawiła się broń.

\- Nie tato! Wszystko w porządku, nic mi nie jest - próbowałem go uspokoić.

Widziałem łzy spływające teraz ciurkiem po jego twarzy. Patrzył na mnie jak na jakiś cenny skarb. Odwróciłem szybko wzrok i przyjrzałem się naszym oprawcom. Było ich dziesięciu, wszyscy zamaskowani i ubrani na czarno. Każdy trzymał w dłoni broń i celował nią w nas. Byłem kompletnie zagubiony.

Nagle mężczyzna, który mnie schwytał wystąpił do przodu.

\- Pani Teasdale. Pragniemy szczerze przeprosić za całe zamieszanie, ale sama pani rozumie. Ostrzegaliśmy i niestety nie odniosło to skutku.

Lou załkała żałośnie, cały czas obserwowała swoje dziecko.

\- Wy nic nie rozumiecie! - wykrzyczała nagle. - J-ja nie mam kontaktu z Tomem od dobrych dwóch lat! Ja nic n-nie wiem...

\- Ja to wszystko rozumiem, ale... - udał zakłopotanego. - Widzi pani, mój szef już nie jest tak tolerancyjny. Jesteśmy zmuszeni użyć wszelkich środków, by nakłonić panią do współpracy - mówiąc to spojrzał na Lux.

\- Nie! Błagam! Nie róbcie jej krzywdy, ja zrobię wszystko... - jej głos się załamał, upadła na kolana.

\- Proszę się uspokoić, nie jesteśmy przecież barbarzyńcami. Myślę, że możemy dać pani jeszcze jedną maleńką szansę - mężczyzna odwrócił się i do pomieszczenia weszła jeszcze jedna osoba, która skinęła mu głową. - Tak. Dobrze, więc zna pani zasady. Cała kwota ma zostać przelana na wskazane już pani wcześniej konto.

Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i delikatnie pomógł jej wstać.

\- Ma pani tydzień. A my w tym czasie zaopiekujemy się pani śliczną córeczką. Chyba nie muszę dodawać magicznej formułki o niezawiadamianiu władz? Szkoda by było.

Lou wpadła w histerię i odepchnęła się od niego, na co mój ojciec natychmiast chwycił ją za ramiona i przytrzymał w miejscu. Usłyszałem wystrzał i po chwili leżał na ziemi trzymając się za krwawiącą nogę. Zrobiło mi się przeraźliwie zimno. Spojrzałem na Lux, nadal się nie ruszała.  _Boże muszę to przerwać_. Nie do końca świadom tego co robię zrobiłem krok w kierunku zamaskowanego człowieka.

\- Weźcie mnie - mój głos brzmiał jakby dobiegał z zaświatów. - Zostawcie małą.

Spojrzał na mnie kompletnie zaskoczony i podszedł na tyle blisko, że stykaliśmy się butami. Nie był wysoki, więc tylko delikatnie uniosłem głowę.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Tak - odpowiedziałem bez wahania.

Natychmiast złapał mnie od tyłu, jedną ręką mocno przytrzymując moje własne przy ciele, a drugą umieścił przy szyi by unieruchomić mi głowę. Nie miałem nawet okazji spojrzeć na ojca. Serce chciało wyskoczyć mi z piersi, ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę się załamywać. Musiałem zrobić to dla Lux.

\- Idziemy - usłyszałem przy uchu.

Zrobiliśmy kilka kroków w stronę wyjścia, gdy mężczyzna, który dołączył do nich jako ostatni zaszedł nam drogę.

\- Co jest Z?

„Z" stał i patrzył na mnie bez słowa. Nagle odwrócił się do pozostałych.

\- Małą też zabieramy - powiedział.

_Co?!_

Chciałem się wyrwać, naprawdę chciałem, ale moje ciało odmówiło mi posłuszeństwa. Chyba tego było dla mnie za wiele. Wyszliśmy z budynku i wepchnęli mnie na tylne siedzenie czarnego samochodu. Mile mnie to zaskoczyło, bo spodziewałem się, że pojadę w bagażniku. Ktoś usadowił się tuż obok mnie i z rosnącym przerażeniem obserwowałem jak ten człowiek zdejmuje swoją maskę. Dlaczego pokazał mi swoją twarz?!

\- Naprawdę mi przykro - usłyszałem.

Rzuciłem się na oślep do drzwi, ale było już za późno. Ostatnie co poczułem to oplatające mnie ramiona i dłoń przyciskająca wilgotną szmatę do mojej twarzy.


	3. Rozdział 2

Trzask.

Zamrugałem gwałtownie i lekko uniosłem głowę, natychmiast tego żałując. Ból praktycznie rozsadzał mi czaszkę i chciało mi się rzygać. To chyba kac życia. Kilka sekund zajęło mi uświadomienie sobie, że przecież wcale nie piłem. Zostałem porwany. Nie, błąd! Sam dałem się porwać.

Próbowałem się podnieść, ale każda próba kończyła się na powstrzymywaniu torsji i ponownym upadkiem na ziemię. Postanowiłem, że chociaż się rozejrzę.

Leżałem na zimnej betonowej podłodze. Pomieszczenie było ciemne i obskurne, bez okien i jakichkolwiek mebli. Jedynym źródłem światła była kratka w drzwiach, które znajdowały się na wprost mnie. Była ona jednak umieszczona tak wysoko, że bez krzesła nie miałem szans by móc cokolwiek przez nią zobaczyć. Mój wzrok natrafił na tackę leżącą niecały metr ode mnie. Znajdował się na niej parujący kubek i talerz z kanapkami. Czyli ktoś tu o mnie dbał. Okej.

Zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem cholernie głodny, w końcu przerwano mi uroczysty obiad. Zagryzłem zęby, jednak mimo wszystko nie mogłem przekonać swojego organizmu do ruszenia się z miejsca choćby na milimetr. Obróciłem się na plecy i postanowiłem poczekać, aż będzie mi choć odrobinę lepiej. Cholera, mogliby mi dać chociaż poduszkę. Uprowadzeni chyba też mają swoje prawa.

Odgłos wkładania klucza do zamka sprawił, że wycofałem się jak najbardziej pod ścianę i wstrzymałem oddech. Drzwi otworzyły się i ujrzałem tego samego mężczyznę, który w samochodzie pozbawił mnie przytomności. Był średniego wzrostu brunetem z mocno zarysowaną szczęką i śniadą karnacją. Spojrzał wpierw na mnie, a potem na tackę z posiłkiem.

\- Powinieneś coś zjeść - powiedział surowym tonem.

Poczułem wściekłość.

\- Gdybyś mnie tak nie urządził to już dawno by tego tam nie było - wskazałem palcem na talerz.

\- Niedługo powinieneś poczuć się lepiej.

Prychnąłem, ale nagle przypomniały mi się jego ostatnie słowa.

\- Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że jest ci przykro? - zapytałem bez ogródek.

Mężczyzna stał i po prostu na mnie patrzył. Zwykle byłem dobry w rozszyfrowywaniu ludzkich emocji i... w tym momencie pożałowałem tego daru. W jego oczach dostrzegłem bowiem smutek i... współczucie? On nie udawał, naprawdę szczerze mi współczuł. Ale czego?  _Boże..._

\- Co się z nami stanie? - mój głos zaczął lekko drżeć. - Ze mną i małą. Dlaczego pokazałeś mi swoją twarz? Nie powinienem jej zobaczyć!

Chyba zacząłem histeryzować. Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń, dając mi tym samym znak żebym przestał, ale... nie mogłem. To było silniejsze ode mnie. Ignorując zawroty głowy przeniosłem się na kolana, mocno podpierając się na dłoniach żeby nie upaść.

\- Nie wiem o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale moja ciotka na pewno wam zapłaci. Wtedy nas wypuścicie? Taka była umowa - dodałem, uważnie obserwując jego reakcję.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na zegarek i odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi. Zanim je za sobą zamknął przystanął i przejechał palcem wzdłuż framugi.

\- Zjedz coś.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to jak mnie olał. Zacisnąłem pięści tak mocno, że gdybym miał minimalnie dłuższe paznokcie, poleciałaby krew. Przeczołgałem się w stronę tacy i chwyciłem ze złością kanapkę. Musiałem się zmusić. Będąc głodnym byłbym zbyt łatwym celem. Gdy już napełniłem żołądek, chwyciłem herbatę i przeniosłem się z powrotem pod ścianę.

***

Minęły trzy dni, podczas których nic się nie zmieniło. Średnio co trzy godziny dostawałem jakiś posiłek i ciepłe picie, a pod wieczór (tak myślę) pozwalano mi wziąć prysznic i umyć zęby. Łazienka była równie atrakcyjna co pokój, w którym mnie przetrzymywano. Dostałem również komplet świeżej bielizny, jeansy i granatową bluzę, która była na mnie za duża o dobre kilka rozmiarów.

Cały czas czekałem na informację dotyczącą Lux i tego czy jej matka dokonała już wpłaty. Jeśli by tak było to przecież od razu powinni nas wypuścić. Nie wątpiłem w to, że zapłaci, ale... cholera to już czwarty dzień. Tak naprawdę ile może trwać cały proces przelania pieniędzy z konta na konto. Siedziałem spokojnie wpatrując się w przestrzeń, a z nudów powoli dostawałem bzika. Tylko czekałem kiedy zacznę pleść od rzeczy i wbiją mnie w biały kaftan.

Prawdopodobnie był ranek, gdy usłyszałem jak ktoś przekręca klucz. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, bo nie tak dawno temu dostałem jedzenie. Drzwi zostały uchylone dosłownie na milimetr, gdy nagle usłyszałem czyjś głos.

\- Nie rób tego, uwierz mi popełniasz błąd - był to głos nieznanego mi mężczyzny, bardzo melodyjny i powiedziałbym  _przyjazny_.

\- Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić, zrozumiano? - ten głos z całą pewnością nie był przyjazny. Był niski, chrapliwy i sprawił, że włoski na karku stanęły mi dęba.

\- Ale dlaczego, Ha...

\- Zamknij się! Jeszcze słowo, naprawdę - gdybym był drugim mężczyzną, w tej sekundzie spieprzałbym jak najdalej stąd.

Drzwi otworzyły się na całą szerokość i stanął w nich wysoki mężczyzna. Był ubrany w czarne spodnie i białą koszulę, która jak na moje oko była rozpięta przynajmniej o jeden guzik za daleko. Przebiegł palcami przez swoje długie, ciemne włosy i gdy tylko na mnie spojrzał zmrużył oczy. Zupełnie jakby był na mnie zły. Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że wgapiam się w niego z otwartą buzią. Cudnie.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał nagle.

I co ja niby mam mu odpowiedzieć? Jestem przetrzymywany w jakiejś ruderze bez okien i nie mam pojęcia co się ze mną stanie. Czuję się wprost wyśmienicie. Zamiast ironizować postanowiłem spróbować wyciągnąć z niego jakieś informacje.

\- Czy moja ciotka wpłaciła już pieniądze?

Zacisnął obie dłonie w pięści i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie - niemal wysyczał, na co ja tylko lekko się uśmiechnąłem.

\- Nikt tutaj nie raczy odpowiadać na żadne z moich, więc... Poza tym jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że naprawdę interesuje cię moje aktualne samopoczucie - niestety jak już zacząłem, to jak zwykle nie umiałem przestać. - Jak mam się do ciebie zwracać? Szefie? Ojcze chrzestny? Czy wystarczy zwykłe Panie Porywaczu?

Mężczyzna zrobił krok w moją stronę. Ani drgnąłem. Nie mogłem okazać słabości, nie spojrzałbym sobie w oczy.

\- Jak śmiesz odzywać się do mnie w taki sposób?! - zagrzmiał.

\- Kiedy będę mógł wrócić do domu! - nie pozostałem mu dłużny.

Chwycił za siebie i natychmiast wymierzył do mnie z pistoletu. Poczułem nagły ucisk w gardle, nie mogłem nawet przełknąć śliny. Nie spuszczając oczu z broni powoli wstałem i... ku jego zdziwieniu również zrobiłem krok w jego stronę. Zawahał się, a ja wiedziałem, że to moja jedyna szansa.

\- Niezła Beretta. Kaliber 9 milimetrów zgadza się? - przechyliłem lekko głowę i dodałem z uśmiechem. - A nawiasem mówiąc, to jeśli planujesz mnie właśnie zastrzelić, powinieneś go najpierw odbezpieczyć.

Szach mat dupku!

Brunet natychmiast opuścił rękę, a jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak dwa spodki. Raz po raz otwierał usta i zamykał je z powrotem. Widać było, że nie wie co powiedzieć i że jest to dla niego całkowicie obca sytuacja. W pewnym momencie po prostu odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Byłem z siebie tak niesamowicie dumny, że ledwo powstrzymałem się od wybuchnięcia głośnym śmiechem. Chociaż ten jeden raz wykazałem się inteligencją i jednak się powstrzymałem, gdyż on z całą pewnością by mnie usłyszał i kto wie czym by to się skończyło. Gościu nie miał o mnie zielonego pojęcia. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że taki dzieciak jak ja może znać się na rodzajach broni. A znałem się na niej dość dobrze i mniejsza z tym po co mi ta wiedza była.

***

Kilka godzin później zostałem obudzony kopniakiem w brzuch i oschłym „Wstawaj", rzuconym przez jakiegoś faceta. Zgiąłem się wpół, ale ogarniające mnie przeczucie, że w końcu zostanę uwolniony sprawiło, że bez słowa wykonałem jego polecenie. Wyszliśmy z pomieszczenia i mężczyzna pchnął mnie w kierunku schodów. Nagle zostałem oślepiony. Mój wzrok tak przywykł do ciemności, że niespodziewany kontakt ze światłem dziennym był wręcz bolesny. Przystanąłem i po omacku złapałem mężczyznę za ramię. Zdziwiło mnie, że nie zaprotestował, tylko stał obok i spokojnie czekał. Po kilku minutach byłem w stanie mniej więcej coś zobaczyć. To był pieprzony pałac! Jednak pierwszym co przykuło moją uwagę były drzwi wejściowe i stojący po obu ich stronach uzbrojeni po zęby strażnicy.

\- Rusz dupę - aż podskoczyłem na nagły głos przy moim uchu.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się na następnym piętrze, skręciliśmy korytarzem w prawą stronę i stanęliśmy przy białych drzwiach. Mężczyzna je otworzył i praktycznie wrzucił mnie do środka. Zaryłem twarzą w szorstki dywan, ale szybko się podniosłem chcąc wybadać otoczenie.

Ten pokój to po prostu marzenie. Wielki, przestronny, jasny i wspaniale urządzony. Prawie mi stanął na widok ogromnego łoża z mnóstwem poduszek. Była też szafa, biurko, regały wypełnione książkami. Wszystko piękne i kurewsko ekskluzywne. Zauważyłem jakieś drzwi i natychmiast do nich podszedłem. Łazienka! Wanna z jacuzzi! Nim zdążyłem rozpłynąć się w zachwycie, wróciła do mnie wiedza o moim aktualnym położeniu.

Podszedłem do okna i zauważyłem, że budynek znajduje się pośrodku niczego. Był tam jedynie podjazd otoczony z każdej strony zielenią. Wytężyłem wzrok, ale nie mogłem dostrzec bramy.

\- Jak ci się podoba twój pokój? - usłyszałem niski głos.

Odwróciłem się i krew mi zawrzała. Kilka metrów ode mnie stał  _on_ , prawdopodobny sprawca mojego nieszczęścia. Dopiero teraz tak naprawdę mogłem mu się przyjrzeć. Jak zdążyłem wcześniej zauważyć, był wysoki, ale też jak się okazuje świetnie zbudowany. Czarne spodnie opinały jego długie nogi, a podwinięte rękawy brązowej koszuli pozwoliły mi dojrzeć jego tatuaże. Tak jakoś wyszło, że sunąłem po nim wzrokiem od dołu do góry i szczerze oniemiałem spoglądając w końcu na jego twarz. Zmarszczył brwi, a ja nie mogłem uwierzyć, jakim cudem jego oczy były tak bardzo zielone.

\- Gorący

_Uczcijmy to minutą ciszy..._

\- Słucham? - brunet jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi, o ile to w ogóle możliwe.

Skoro już i tak się ośmieszyłem, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby posunąć się dalej. Zanim jednak zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, pewien fakt uderzył mnie z siłą spadającej cegły.

\- Jak to mój? - poczułem jak po plecach zaczął mi spływać zimny pot.

\- Naprawdę ciężko cię zrozumieć...

\- Powiedziałeś  _twój pokój!_  Co miałeś przez to na myśli? - Przerwałem mu. Mój głos wyraźnie drżał i szczerze tego nienawidziłem. - Mój pokój znajduje się w moim domu, a nie tutaj!

Myślałem, że się wkurzy, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami i oparł się o ścianę. Stał tak przez chwilę po czym się odepchnął i ewidentnie chciał wyjść.

O nie! Tym razem mu na to nie pozwolę.

Rzuciłem się do drzwi jak oparzony i przywarłem do nich plecami, blokując mu przejście i tym samym stając z nim twarzą w twarz. Z bliska był jeszcze piękniejszy.

\- Powiedz mi co się dzieje.

\- Odsuń się.

\- Nie! Masz mi w tej chwili wytłumaczyć co... - urwałem, bo dłoń bruneta zacisnęła się na mojej szyi.

\- Jak mówię odsuń się, to znaczy, że masz się odsunąć - warknął i odepchnął mnie tak mocno, że wylądowałem na ziemi łapiąc powietrze.

Spojrzałem na niego z odrazą.

\- Jesteś pierdolonym tchórzem. Taki z ciebie kozak, a boisz się odpowiedzieć na proste pytania - mój głos był prawie szeptem, ale on doskonale mnie usłyszał.

Głośno westchnął i ku mojej uldze wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Dziecko jest już w domu. Nastąpiły... pewne komplikacje i na ten moment ty zostajesz tutaj.

To się nie dzieje naprawdę. Wolałbym żeby mnie sprał niż mówił takie rzeczy.

\- Chyba żartujesz! Jakie komplikacje?! Nie ma mowy żebym tu został! - znów zaczynałem tracić nad sobą panowanie. - Skoro Lux jest już w domu, to znaczy, że dostałeś swoje pieniądze, prawda?!

\- Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć - jego głos był tak spokojny i opanowany, że tylko białe knykcie zdradzały jego prawdziwy stan.

W końcu się podniosłem i... albo mi się zdawało, albo on właśnie zmierzył mnie wzrokiem. Nagle mnie olśniło. Nie chodziło o żadne komplikacje, ani dług. Dostał swoje, uwolnił małą, koniec i kropka. Ale po co ja mu jestem potrzebny? Skoro nie chodziło o kasę, to może...

\- Okej, rozumiem - podszedłem do łóżka i zrzuciłem z siebie bluzę zostając w samych spodniach. - Tylko zróbmy to szybko, chcę już wrócić do domu. Mój ojciec na pewno się martwi.

Teraz to ja mogłem zaobserwować jak opada mu szczęka. Wpatrywał się we mnie z absolutnym szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- C-co mamy zrobić? - wyjąkał, wyraźnie się rumieniąc, a mi zachciało się śmiać.

_Poważnie?_

\- Ty chcesz mnie pieprzyć, ja chcę do domu. Widzę tu obopólny zysk - zacząłem rozpinać spodnie, obserwując z jaką uwagą śledzi moje ruchy.

\- Czekaj... - spojrzał na mnie z wahaniem. - Ty naprawdę byłbyś gotowy się ze mną przespać?

\- A w czym widzisz problem? - nie bardzo rozumiałem o co mu chodzi.

\- Jestem facetem i to sporo starszym od ciebie.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Miałem starszych.

Tego już było dla niego za wiele. Spuścił wzrok i z roztargnieniem przeczesał swoje włosy. To był chyba jego tik nerwowy. Jakim cudem wcześniej nie zauważyłem, że miał loki? Chyba z nadmiaru wrażeń siada mi spostrzegawczość. Złapałem się na myśli, że bardzo chętnie bym ich dotknął. W końcu ponownie na mnie spojrzał, a jego twarz nie wyrażała już żadnych emocji.

\- Nie mam zamiaru się z tobą pieprzyć. Po pierwsze nie jestem gejem, po drugie nie jestem pedofilem, a po trzecie nie życzę sobie więcej takich insynuacji, bo to mnie obraża - przełknąłem ślinę. - Zostaniesz tu do czasu wyjaśnienia pewnych spraw i tyle w temacie.

\- Ostatnie pytanie - zacząłem niepewnie.

\- Lepiej dobrze je przemyśl, zanim mi je zadasz - ostrzegł, a ja zrozumiałem, że zabawa się skończyła.

\- Jak masz na imię?

Wyraźnie doszukiwał się jakiegoś drugiego dna, ale najwidoczniej nie znalazł nic co by go zaniepokoiło.

\- Jestem Harry.

Po czym wyszedł trzaskając głośno drzwiami.


	4. Rozdział 3

Usłyszałem dźwięk przekręcanego klucza i już wiedziałem, że niecny plan ucieczki spalił na panewce. Skoro nikt nie raczył mnie poinformować co dalej ze mną będzie, postanowiłem zrobić coś, o czym marzyłem od chwili kiedy wszedłem do tego pokoju. Tak, gorąca kąpiel na pewno dobrze mi zrobi. Poszedłem do łazienki i ponownie szeroko uśmiechając się na widok wanny, odkręciłem wodę. Zajrzałem do jednej z kilku wysokich szafek i aż zaniemówiłem na widok jej wnętrza. Ktoś miał niezłego bzika na punkcie kosmetyków, bo była ich tam taka ilość, że spokojnie mógłbym nimi obdarować wszystkich znajomych. Nie bardzo wiedząc na jaką serię zapachową mam się zdecydować, chwyciłem kilka butelek i po prostu wlałem je wszystkie pod strumień wody. Mam zamiar zostać truskawkowo-miętowo-jabłkowo-lawendowo-czekoladowym uprowadzonym. Kto bogatemu zabroni.

Po dobrych dwóch godzinach w końcu opuściłem łazienkę. Liczyłem na to, że wychodząc z niej, nie zastanę żadnego nieproszonego gościa, gdyż nie wziąłem z sobą czystych rzeczy na przebranie. Miałem szczęście. Szybko otworzyłem szafę i tak jak się spodziewałem, na półkach piętrzył się stos ubrań. Trochę zdębiałem na fakt, że wszystko było idealnie w moim rozmiarze, jednak postanowiłem się w to nie zagłębiać i zacząłem przekopywać półki w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś t-shirtu i jeansów. Po chwili trafił mnie szlag. Milion ubrań i kuźwa same kolorowe koszule plus dziwne spodnie. Ten pokój musiał chyba należeć do jakiejś dziewczyny. Z ulgą zlokalizowałem jedną czarną koszulę i czarne spodnie, które co prawda były w te cholerne białe paski, ale stwierdziłem, że jakoś to przeżyję. Obejrzałem się w lustrze i przekląłem głośno, zauważając na rękawach wyhaftowane czerwone róże. Wyglądałem jak kretyn.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. To dość zabawne, zważywszy na to, że jestem zamknięty na klucz.

Krzyknąłem, że można wchodzić i po chwili ujrzałem dobrze mi już znanego mężczyznę o ciemnej karnacji. Na mój widok zacisnął usta w wąska linię i... wybuchnął śmiechem. Może i bym się obraził, gdyby nie fakt, że sam najchętniej poszedłbym w jego ślady.

\- W-wybacz, ale wyglądasz tak ślicznie - wyrzucił z siebie, gdy już mógł złapać oddech.

\- Takie tanie komplementy nie robią na mnie wrażenia - odburknąłem, na co ponownie parsknął. Usiadłem na skraju łóżka. - Po co przyszedłeś?

Brunet zakaszlał i po chwili podszedł do mnie i usiadł na łóżku tuż obok. Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony.

\- Jestem Zayn - wyciągnął do mnie swoją dłoń.

W niemym szoku ją uścisnąłem.

\- Louis.

Uśmiechnął się, a to sprawiło, że z miejsca ubyło mu z dziesięć lat.

\- Słuchaj, domyślam się, że są sprawy, o których nie mogę wiedzieć i wcale nie chcę, ale... Harry wspomniał o jakichś komplikacjach i nie wiem...

\- Rozmawiałeś z Harrym? - uniósł brwi. - On... on ci się przedstawił?

\- To chyba logiczne, skoro znam jego imię - przewróciłem oczami.

Zayn oparł łokcie na kolanach i schował twarz w dłonie, mamrocząc coś pod nosem w nieznanym mi języku. Jego oczywisty niepokój sprawił, że zrobiło mi się trochę słabo. Zacisnąłem mocno pięści.

\- Zayn?

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach.

\- Wydajesz się być naprawdę fajnym chłopakiem - jego głos był rzeczowy i opanowany. - Powiem ci coś, ale obiecaj mi, że zachowasz spokój, dobrze?

\- Obiecuję - powiedziałem najciszej jak się dało. Bałem się, że gdy usłyszy jak bardzo jestem roztrzęsiony, to się wycofa.

Wyprostował się i lekko westchnął.

\- Jak już się zapewne domyśliłeś, Harry jest tutaj szefem. Ten dom i wszystko, włącznie z ludźmi należą do niego.

\- Jesteście mafią? - zapytałem prosto z mostu.

Zayn zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił przecząco głową. Oczywiście, nawet gdybym miał rację, nie mógłby tego potwierdzić. Chyba nie było sensu drążenia tego tematu.

\- Tak czy inaczej - kontynuował. - Nie powinieneś się z nim widzieć, ani z nim rozmawiać, a już tym bardziej wiedzieć jak się nazywa. Obawiam się, że wiesz zbyt wiele, aby zostać uwolnionym.

Poczułem jak powoli zatyka mnie w klatce. Żarty się skończyły.

\- Zabijecie mnie - powiedziałem spokojnie, patrząc mu w oczy.

Brunet chwycił mnie za ramię i mocno ścisnął.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Miałem na myśli to, że najprawdopodobniej zostaniesz tutaj, na jakiś dłuższy czas. Nie mamy powodu, by cię zabijać.

_Na razie..._

Ewidentnie chciał mnie uspokoić, ale ku jego zdziwieniu, po chwili delikatnie się uśmiechnąłem. Pewnie miał mnie za wariata, lecz w tym momencie najważniejsze dla mnie było to, że w końcu czegoś się dowiedziałem. Najgorsza zawsze jest niepewność, a przynajmniej dla mnie. Nie znosiłem niespodzianek, być może dlatego, że zbyt wielu nieprzyjemnych dane mi było doświadczyć.

\- Dzięki za szczerość - rzuciłem, po czym coś przyszło mi do głowy. - Słuchaj, skoro sytuacja przedstawia się w taki sposób, to może mógłbyś z nim porozmawiać, żeby pozwolił mi stąd wychodzić? Mógłbym sam sobie coś ugotować czy chociaż zrobić picie.

Zayn przez chwilę się zamyślił, po czym skinął głową. Chyba był dość małomówny.

\- Jeszcze jedna sprawa - dodałem cicho.

\- Nie przesadzasz? - co oni wszyscy tacy nerwowi?

\- Pożyczyłbyś mi jakieś normalne ciuchy? - spojrzałem na niego z nadzieją w oczach.

Spodnie zawsze można podwinąć, a trochę za duża koszulka jest zdecydowanie lepszym rozwiązaniem niż to, co aktualnie mam na sobie. Zayn uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- Daj spokój Louis, ten styl jest wprost stworzony dla ciebie.

Wstałem i ostentacyjnie pomaszerowałem do łazienki, z całej siły trzaskając drzwiami. Usłyszałem jego głośny śmiech.

***

Minęły kolejne dni, a ja wpadłem w dość niepokojący stan. Straciłem apetyt, nie mogłem spać, a jak już zasnąłem, to budziłem się po chwili cały mokry i roztrzęsiony. Potrafiłem siedzieć na parapecie i wpatrywać się w przestrzeń, by po jakimś czasie odkryć, że minęło kilka godzin. Jedyną osobą, która mnie odwiedzała był Zayn. Jednak wpadał on dosłownie na kilka minut. Cholernie brakowało mi Matta. Byłem ciekaw co u niego i czy się o mnie martwi. Uwielbiałem spędzać z nim czas. Przy nim nie musiałem udawać, mogłem być po prostu sobą. Akceptował wszystkie moje szaleństwa. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że dzięki niemu trochę się ogarnąłem.

Przyłożyłem czoło do zimnej szyby. Gdyby nie Matt już dawno nie byłoby mnie na tym świecie. Nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że przecież byliśmy umówieni na męski wieczór. Chciał pogadać. Przypomniało mi się jego spojrzenie, które umiejętnie zamaskował śmiechem. Poczułem jak serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić. Czy to możliwe, że on coś do mnie czuł? To brzmiało jak kiepski żart, ale w obecnej sytuacji miałem chyba prawo, żeby w ten sposób połechtać swoje ego.

Położyłem dłoń na lekkim wybrzuszeniu w swoich spodniach. Zayn na szczęście uratował mnie od noszenia damskich ciuchów. Pożyczył mi kilka swoich koszulek, bluzę z kapturem i dwie pary spodni dresowych, w których co prawda wyglądałem jak Alladyn, ale jak to mówią darowanemu koniowi się w zęby nie zagląda.

Postanowiłem przenieść się na łóżko i gdy już na nim byłem, od razu wsunąłem dłoń w bokserki. Nie ryzykowałem rozbierania się do naga, bo w każdej chwili ktoś mógł wejść. Przeszył mnie przyjemny prąd. Walić to wszystko, porwany czy nie, jestem tylko nastolatkiem, który też ma swoje potrzeby.

Przesunąłem dłonią po całej swojej długości. W głowie wciąż miałem obraz Matta. Jego uśmiech, jego gładką skórę, zielone oczy...

_Yyy..._

Matt nie ma zielonych oczu... Zirytowany kontynuowałem to, co zacząłem, ale za cholerę nie chciał mi stanąć. Co jest ze mną nie tak?! Postanowiłem nie myśleć o niczym konkretnym i po prostu oddać się przyjemności.

Pulchne wargi, gniewne spojrzenie, długie włosy smagające moją nagą skórę...

_Och Boże..._

Momentalnie stwardniałem. Otworzyłem oczy i już wiedziałem. Moje serce pragnęło ciepła i czułości Matta, a głupi kutas chciał Harry'ego... I czemu mnie to w ogóle dziwi? Podczas, gdy moi rówieśnicy przeżywali swoje pierwsze niewinne zauroczenia, ja siedziałem w podejrzanym barze, na kolanach mężczyzny w wieku mojego ojca... Ale tym razem będę silny. Nie ma opcji, żebym myślał o  _nim_  w taki sposób. Ponownie przymknąłem oczy.

Było mi niewygodnie, więc wysunąłem penisa z bokserek.

_Przystojny mężczyzna całuje powoli moją szyję... schodzi niżej. Liże moje sutki i delikatnie przesuwa po nich ostrymi zębami._

\- Oooch... - odchyliłem głowę do tyłu.

_Przystojny, starszy mężczyzna schodzi jeszcze niżej. Składa pocałunki na moim brzuchu, jednocześnie kładąc swoje silne dłonie pewnie na moich udach, lekko je rozchylając..._

O tak, to zdecydowanie było dobre. Moja dłoń pracowała intensywnie, tego mi było trzeba.

_Mężczyzna pochyla się i już czuję jego gorący oddech na swoim penisie. Uśmiecha się do mnie zadziornie i widzę, jak oblizuje swoje usta. Nie pyta o pozwolenie, po prostu bez ostrzeżenia bierze go do buzi..._

\- Aaaach Harryyyy!

Zagryzłem mocno wargi z zażenowania. Zrobiłem się mokry, a dłoń jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyła, mając teraz lepszy poślizg. Następnym razem muszę poprosić Zayna o jakiś nawilżacz.

_Drażni się ze mną... najpierw bierze mnie szybko i głęboko, by po chwili sunąć samym tylko językiem po główce i zlizywać preejakulat._

\- Harry, proszę... - jęczałem żałośnie, nie próbując już się powstrzymywać. Byłem zbyt blisko.

_Ze złości wbija paznokcie w moje uda i wsuwa go całego, aż do gardła. Chwytam mocno jego włosy..._

Doszedłem z jego pieprzonym imieniem na ustach...

***

Był już wieczór, gdy przyszedł Zayn. Mnie zdziwiło to, jak bardzo był radosny, a jego, że zastał mnie jedzącego kolację.

\- Protest głodowy dobiegł końca? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Tak, wszystkie postulaty zostały odrzucone... - westchnąłem.

Zayn mrugnął, a ja zaniemówiłem z kanapką w powietrzu.  _Od kiedy Zayn do mnie mruga?_

\- Może nie do końca - rzucił wesoło. - Od jutra możesz opuszczać pokój. Rano przyjdę i pokażę ci gdzie znajduje się kuchnia, salon i inne miejsca, w które będziesz mógł chodzić.

\- Naprawdę? - nie mogłem uwierzyć, że w końcu się tego doczekałem.

Odpowiedzią był szczery uśmiech.

\- Aha i jeszcze jedno, jutro zlikwidują ci kamery w pokoju. W końcu będziesz miał odrobinę prywatności.

Poczułem jak krew odpływa mi z twarzy. Kamery?

Kamery?!

\- T-tu są kamery? - wyjąkałem.

\- Oczywiście. A co ty myślałeś? - spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem.

Przełknąłem ślinę... Boże, ja chyba umrę.

\- A czy... czy te kamery mają mikrofony?

Zayn chyba w końcu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak i przestał kpić.

\- Louis, nie panikuj. To było niezbędne. Wiesz, chodzi o względy bezpieczeństwa.

_Ja pierdole..._

Zsunąłem się z łóżka na ziemię. Chciałem, żeby Zayn już wyszedł i żebym mógł sobie już po prostu spłonąć. Naczytałem się sporo artykułów o samozapłonie, to byłby chyba idealny moment.

\- Wydaje mi się, że lekko przesadzasz - usłyszałem nad sobą. - Ale skoro tak się tym przejąłeś, to pocieszę cię, że dostęp do kamer i mikrofonu z twojego pokoju ma tylko i wyłącznie Harry. Także sam widzisz, nie ma powodu do...

Podskoczyłem do góry jak pieprzona postać z kreskówki. Jeśli żywiłem jakiekolwiek nadzieje na to, że jednak Harry tego nie widział...

\- Zayn, zawołaj go - poprosiłem nagle.

\- Co? Kogo? - mężczyzna aż wstał z wrażenia. Mogłem się założyć, że widział już wiele, ale moje zachowanie mogło go trochę przerażać.

\- Harry'ego - spojrzał na mnie jakbym postradał zmysły. - Błagam, poproś żeby przyszedł.

Pokręcił wolno głową.

\- Coś ty odwalił?

Wbiłem wzrok w ziemię, nie zamierzałem odpowiadać, ale po chwili usłyszałem jak drzwi do pokoju się zamykają.

***

Harry zastał mnie siedzącego na parapecie.

\- Chciałeś mnie widzieć - powiedział.

Natychmiast zszedłem na ziemię i zrobiłem kilka kroków w jego stronę. Uważnie przyjrzałem się jego twarzy. W końcu, jeśli ktoś zobaczy kogoś innego masturbującego się i jęczącego jego własne imię, to stając przed tą osoba, powinien jakoś zareagować.

\- Dowiedziałem się, że w moim pokoju są kamery.

Lekko zmrużył oczy, ale poza tym nic nie zwróciło mojej uwagi.

\- Jutro mają je usunąć.

Okej, teraz zyskałem pewność, że nic nie widział. Poczułem minimalną ulgę, ale przecież zawsze jeszcze mógł to nadrobić. Harry przesunął wzrokiem po mojej sylwetce.

\- Dlaczego masz na sobie ubrania Zayna?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Miałem do wyboru to, albo babskie ciuchy z szafy, więc...

Ciarki przeszły mi po plecach, gdy zazgrzytał zębami.

\- To - wskazał palcem na szafę. - Ignorancie, są ubrania od najlepszych projektantów.

Podszedłem do niej i ją otworzyłem. Wyjąłem kolorową, kwiecistą koszulę z głębokim rozcięciem i jakimś sznurkiem zwisającym z kołnierzyka.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, o wielki znawco mody, że to jest męska koszula? - przyłożyłem ją do siebie. - Dokup mi do tego pióra i jadę na karnawał do Rio.

Coś na kształt uśmiechu przemknęło przez jego twarz, ale w mgnieniu oka znów nałożył maskę. Wszedł głębiej do pokoju i powoli się rozejrzał. Chciałem zadać mu z milion pytań, ale pewnie i tak by mi na żadne nie odpowiedział.

\- Zayn wspominał o zmianach, jakie od jutra cię czekają? - zapytał, patrząc na regał z książkami.

\- Tak. Dzięki, że się zgodziłeś.

\- Nie miałem wyboru... inaczej nie dałby mi żyć - westchnął.

Musiałem zapamiętać, żeby naprawdę szczerze podziękować brunetowi. Harry wyjął jedną z książek i wolno podszedł do drzwi. Zanim wyszedł, przystanął i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.

\- Louis - zadrżałem na dźwięk swojego imienia w jego ustach. - Czy powinienem obejrzeć taśmy?

Uśmiechnąłem się drwiąco.

\- Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć jak sobie walę, jęcząc twoje imię to proszę bardzo.

Pokręcił głową i wyszedł. On i Zayn byli do siebie dość podobni. Gdy tylko zostałem sam, poczułem jak uchodzi ze mnie całe powietrze. Żywiłem głęboką nadzieję, że mój pseudo żart zadziała i on jednak nie pokusi się o odtworzenie tych taśm.

***

Tym razem udało mi się przespać całą noc. Przeciągnąłem się mocno i postanowiłem zjeść naprawdę duże śniadanie. Już miałem iść się umyć, gdy nagle coś mi się przypomniało. Założyłem na nogi tenisówki i nałożyłem na siebie bluzę Zayna. Powoli chwyciłem za klamkę i... drzwi się otworzyły. To tylko wyjście na korytarz, a ja poczułem się tak, jakbym co najmniej wygrał na loterii.

Przeszedłem kilka metrów i dotarłem do schodów. Wychyliłem się przez poręcz i zauważyłem, że stojąca tam wcześniej ochrona zniknęła. Po cichu zszedłem na dół, kątem oka zerkając na kamery, które były umieszczone dosłownie wszędzie. Drzwi wejściowe się uchyliły i wszedł jeden z ochroniarzy. Skierował się w prawą stronę i zniknął mi z pola widzenia, a one w dalszym ciągu były otwarte. Może chociaż zerknę...

Podszedłem do nich i wsunąłem głowę w szczelinę. Na podjeździe nie było absolutnie nikogo. Poczułem jak z podniecenia trzęsą mi się ręce. To może być moja jedyna szansa ucieczki. Niewiele myśląc, puściłem się biegiem przed siebie i wyhamowałem dopiero po kilkudziesięciu metrach, w jakichś kłujących krzakach, gdy zauważyłem jadący z naprzeciwka samochód. Po tym jak mnie minął, odczekałem chwilę i natychmiast popędziłem dalej. Elektryczna brama jeszcze nie zdążyła się zamknąć. Miałem dosłownie kilka sekund. Przyspieszyłem i w ostatnim momencie wypadłem na zewnątrz. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć.

Byłem wolny.


	5. Rozdział 4

Nie miałem czasu do stracenia. Kierowany instynktem skręciłem w lewo i pędziłem ile sił w nogach. Dookoła mnie roztaczał się gęsty las, a droga, na której się znajdowałem była wyboista i dość szeroka. Zarówno z jednej jak i z drugiej strony otaczały ją wysokie skarpy, na które ciężko byłoby mi się wdrapać. Jedynym wyjściem był bieg przed siebie i liczenie na to, że jakimś cudem nie zauważą tak prędko mojej nieobecności. Być może uda mi się na kogoś natknąć i poprosić o pomoc. Swoją drogą, nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, jak mogli być tak głupi, żeby wycofać ochronę i dać mi możliwość ucieczki. To chyba najwięksi idioci wśród porywaczy jakich świat widział.

Biegłem już z piętnaście minut i powoli zaczynałem odczuwać zmęczenie. Kiedyś miałem zdecydowanie lepszą kondycję. To były czasy, gdy jeszcze grałem w piłkę nożną. Nie, zdecydowanie nie powinienem o tym myśleć w tym momencie. Muszę się skupić. Nagle to usłyszałem. Samochody! Musiałem być już blisko jakiejś cywilizacji, jakkolwiek śmiesznie to brzmi. Nie wiem jak, ale udało mi się wykrzesać z siebie jeszcze więcej energii i przyspieszyłem. Czułem, że tak niewiele brakowało...

Ciarki przeszły mi po plecach. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem pędzący wprost na mnie motor.

_Kurwa!_

Nie mając czasu do namysłu zacząłem wspinać się na skarpę. Ziemia osuwała mi się spod butów, a zeschnięte konary raniły mi palce. Z dwojga złego wolałem tułaczkę po lesie niż dać się złapać. Silna dłoń chwyciła mnie za nogę i pociągnęła w dół. Poleciałem całym ciężarem prosto na leżące na ziemi kamienie. Nie zważając na ból, szybko się podniosłem i ponownie ruszyłem w górę. Tym razem szarpnął mnie za bluzę i zrobił to z taką siłą, że przeturlałem się na drugą stronę drogi. To cud, że nic sobie nie złamałem.

Uniosłem się wolno na dłoniach, były całe we krwi. Spojrzałem na niego i na widok zwycięskiego uśmiechu malującego się na jego twarzy, poczułem jak coś we mnie pęka. Zalała mnie fala nieopisanego gniewu, który dał mi siłę, by jeszcze raz wstać i zacząć uciekać.

\- Jeszcze ci mało? - usłyszałem tuż za sobą.

Podciął mi nogi i po tym upadku zyskałem pewność, że więcej szans nie będzie. Był zbyt silny. Wszystko mnie bolało, a moje ubranie nadawało się już tylko do kosza.

\- Skończyłeś już?

Podniosłem głowę i rzuciłem mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Spierdalaj... - wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

W mgnieniu oka znalazł się przede mną. Miałem wrażenie, że chce mnie kopnąć, ale zamiast tego pociągnął mnie za bluzę do góry i postawił na nogi.

\- Jeszcze raz tak do mnie powiedz, a gorzko tego pożałujesz.

\- Spierdalaj - tym razem powiedziałem to głośno i wyraźnie.

Schylił się lekko i zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej, tak, że dzieliły nas dosłownie centymetry.

\- Jesteś takim małym żałosnym gównem Louis. Biedny samotny chłopczyk, który puszcza się na prawo i lewo, żeby ktoś w końcu zwrócił na niego uwagę. Myślisz, że twój tatuś za tobą tęskni? Szczerze wątpię, żeby poczuł jakąkolwiek różnicę, bo przecież zawsze miał cię w dupie, prawda? - uśmiechnął się i był to najbardziej upiorny uśmiech, jaki w życiu widziałem. - I do czego chcesz wracać, co? W twoim mieście zostało jeszcze kilku obleśnych dziadów, których musisz zaliczyć, żeby poczuć się kochanym? Żal mi cię dzieciaku.

Puścił mnie i podszedł do swojego pojazdu.

\- Wsiadaj na motor - rozkazał.

A ja po prostu stałem...

\- Harry... - odwrócił się w moją stronę. - Zabij mnie.

Zrobił krok do przodu, wyjął broń i wymierzył wprost w moją głowę. Tym razem nie zapomniał jej odblokować. Natychmiast zamknąłem oczy i czekałem. To było takie dziwne uczucie. Powinienem się bać, ale w tym momencie czułem jedynie ulgę. Nareszcie wszystko się skończy.

Gdy po minucie nic się nie wydarzyło, otworzyłem oczy i zamarłem. Harry stał z opuszczoną bronią i wpatrywał się we mnie... ze współczuciem. To było chyba gorsze niż jego słowa, ta świadomość, że nawet nie chce marnować na mnie kuli. Moje ciało zaczęło niekontrolowanie dygotać, straciłem równowagę i opadłem na kolana.

Podbiegł do mnie i zdążył mnie złapać, nim zaryłem nosem w piasek. Ułożył mi głowę na swoim ramieniu i zaczął lekko pocierać moje plecy. Nie mogłem się uspokoić, trząsłem się jakbym dostał jakiegoś ataku. Coś do mnie mówił, ale jego słowa kompletnie do mnie nie docierały. W uszach mi dzwoniło.

_On miał rację..._

Wciąż klęczeliśmy na ziemi, a w pewnym momencie on... po prostu mnie przytulił. Jego litość sprawiała, że miałem ochotę zniknąć. Psychicznie poczułem się jeszcze gorzej, ale ta nagła bliskość sprawiła, że chociaż go usłyszałem.

\- Louis, proszę uspokój się - wzdrygnąłem się.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę. Teraz dotarło do mnie, dlaczego Harry wydawał mi się atrakcyjny. Tak atrakcyjny, że ostatnio nie mogłem się powstrzymać... Był niebezpieczny i mógł dać mi to, o czym marzyłem od dawna. Zresztą, nie ważne...

\- Puść mnie - wyszeptałem. Nie chciałem, żeby mnie dotykał.

Powoli się odsunął i podłożył palec pod moją brodę, by unieść mi głowę. Pewnie chciał zobaczyć jak płaczę. Nic z tego.

\- Dasz radę wstać? - zapytał cicho.

Pokiwałem głową i próbowałem się podnieść. Wyciągnął do mnie rękę, którą od razu chwyciłem. Było mi już wszystko jedno. Po chwili usiadł na motorze i podał mi kask.

\- Usiądź za mną i mocno mnie obejmij - powiedział, a ja od razu wykonałem jego polecenie.

Jechaliśmy powoli. Oparłem czoło o jego plecy i oddychałem miarowo.

_Jesteś żałosny..._

Wielokrotnie słyszałem na swój temat różne obelgi, ale nie sądziłem, że najgorszą z nich okaże się prawda. Słowa Harry'ego pocięły mnie niczym żyletka. Gdy  _jej_  zabrakło, zostałem całkowicie sam. Na wszelkie możliwe sposoby próbowałem odepchnąć od siebie ból i sprawić, abym znów był szczęśliwy. Chociaż na chwilę. Najskuteczniejszy zawsze był seks i to zapewne dlatego zupełnie pominąłem oczywisty fakt monitoringu w moim pokoju. Po prostu chciałem poczuć się lepiej, bo wiedziałem, że zbliżam się dobrze znanej mi granicy, którą dziś przekroczyłem. Dzięki Harry'emu.

I tym razem nie ma Matta, który by mnie powstrzymał. Nie ma nikogo, komu by zależało...

***

Podjechaliśmy pod same drzwi i zauważyłem, że dom był dosłownie oblężony przez uzbrojonych strażników. Nie wiem po co Harry się tak fatygował i tak nie zamierzałem już więcej uciekać. Nim zdążyłem zrobić krok, podbiegł do nas Zayn. Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu i spojrzał z wyrzutem na swojego szefa.

\- Co mu się stało?

Harry wstał i przeczesał palcami włosy, które lekko mu oklapły od kasku.

\- Nie ważne - odparł, po czym zwrócił się do mnie. - Na parterze, po prawej stronie od wejścia jest kuchnia. Idź tam i zrób sobie herbaty, zaraz przyjdę.

Minąłem Zayna i ruszyłem w kierunku domu. Sądząc po jego minie, musiałem wyglądać naprawdę kiepsko. Szybko odnalazłem kuchnię i wlałem wodę do czajnika. Otworzyłem kilka szafek, chcąc zlokalizować herbatę, gdy nagle zauważyłem nóż. Leżał przy zlewie i aż się prosił o moją uwagę. Po chwili wziąłem go do ręki i przyglądałem mu się z zafascynowaniem. Wyglądał na ostry i... skuteczny. Poczułem jak kiełkuje we mnie znajome podniecenie. Przytknąłem ostrze do swojego przegubu.

\- Louis!

Harry, Zayn i nieznany mi blondyn stali w wejściu i wpatrywali się we mnie z przerażeniem.

\- Louis, w tej chwili to odłóż! - głos Zayna drżał w panice. Stojący po jego prawej stronie blondyn miał łzy w oczach.

Spojrzałem na Harry'ego.

\- Miałeś rację... - otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział. - Jestem małym żałosnym gównem.

\- O czym ty mówisz?! Kurwa Harry coś ty mu powiedział? - Zayn złapał Harry'ego za ramię, ale ten natychmiast mu się wyrwał.

\- Powiedział prawdę - zacisnąłem pięści.

Naprawdę go polubiłem. Byłem pewien, że w innych okolicznościach mógłbym się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Zawsze starał się mnie rozśmieszyć i w jego towarzystwie było mi jakoś lżej. Wiem, że do nich należał, ale chciałem wierzyć, że w gruncie rzeczy był dobry.

Harry odchrząknął.

\- Skończ już to przedstawienie młody. Rozumiem, że twoja ucieczka nie wypaliła, ale na pewno nie jest to powód by popełniać samobójstwo - powiedział spokojnie.

Ostrze noża znalazło się przy mojej szyi.

\- Harry... nie zdziwiło cię to, że znam się na broni? - delikatnie pokręciłem głową. - Cztery lata temu nałykałem się tabletek. Ojciec przypadkiem wrócił wcześniej do domu i zdążyli mnie odratować. Pół roku później podciąłem sobie żyły. Kolejna klapa - westchnąłem na samo wspomnienie. - Mam wymieniać dalej?

Brunet uniósł obie dłonie, chcąc pokazać mi, że nie ma złych zamiarów i podszedł odrobinę bliżej. Jego oczy błyszczały gniewnie.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - zabrzmiało to tak, jakby nie mógł tego pojąć.

Chciałem sobie z niego zakpić, rzucić jakimś tekstem w stylu „bo tatuś mnie nie kocha", ale skoro to miał być mój koniec... Może ten jeden, jedyny raz zdobędę się na chwilę szczerości. Nie mam już nic do stracenia.

\- Bo nic już nie ogarniam. Czuję, jak poczucie beznadziejności spala mnie od środka. Tak naprawdę nic już mnie nie cieszy. Nawet seks z obleśnymi dziadami, jak ich nazwałeś. Ja po prostu, nie umiem poradzić sobie sam ze sobą... - przechyliłem lekko głowę. - Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś ostatnią osobą, której powinienem to mówić, ale mam to gdzieś. Tak naprawdę, to jestem ci nawet wdzięczny. Zabiłeś we mnie ostatnią iskierkę nadziei, że jednak jestem coś wart.

Zamknąłem oczy i wbiłem ostrze w szyję, czując jak krew spływa mi po palcach. Zanim jednak zdążyłem zrobić jakikolwiek dodatkowy ruch, Harry doskoczył i chwycił moją rękę, prawie mi ja wyrywając.

Docisnął dłoń do mojej rany i po raz drugi tego dnia mnie przytulił.

\- Nigdy więcej nie waż się tego robić! Nigdy...

Czułem się kompletnie pusty, po raz kolejny mi nie wyszło.

\- Czemu ci na tym zależy? - z emocji ledwo mogłem mówić. - Twoi ludzie mnie porwali, a ty... sam dwukrotnie do mnie celowałeś.

Zayn przeklął głośno. Zupełnie zapomniałem, że też tam był.

\- Powiedzmy, że mam swoje powody - jasne. - Jesteś teraz pod moją opieką i bez mojej zgody włos ci z głowy nie spadnie. Zachowuj się poprawnie, a dam ci więcej swobody. Zgoda?

Odsunął mnie na wyciągnięcie swoich ramion, w dalszym ciągu trzymając moją szyję.

\- Zgoda?

Co miałem zrobić, nie dał mi żadnej alternatywy.

\- Zgoda.


	6. Rozdział 5

\- Zaprowadź go do pokoju i poczekajcie tam na mnie – usłyszałem jak przez mgłę i po chwili wyszedłem na korytarz, prowadzony przez Zayna.

Wchodziliśmy po schodach, gdy nagle dobiegły nas krzyki. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie i zauważyłem kilku ochroniarzy szamoczących się z innymi ochroniarzami. Spojrzałem pytająco na bruneta, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i popchnął mnie lekko do góry. Weszliśmy do pokoju i natychmiast opadłem bez siły na łóżko. Chwyciłem kołdrę i owinąłem się nią szczelnie, przez co wyglądałem jak naleśnik. W tej chwili potrzebowałem choć odrobiny tego złudnego poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Zayn podszedł do okna i po kilku minutach usiadł obok mnie. Nie miałem ochoty na jakąkolwiek rozmowę, więc przeturlałem się na drugi koniec łóżka, chcąc mu to dobitnie zakomunikować. Z całej siły próbowałem zasnąć, ale czułem się tak beznadziejnie, że ilekroć udało mi się zamknąć oczy, w głowie pojawiał mi się obraz Harry'ego mówiącego te okropne rzeczy. I choć wiedziałem, że miał rację, to jednak bolało jak cholera. Usłyszałem jak drzwi się otwierają i ktoś wchodzi do pokoju.

\- Śpi?

\- Nie wiem, chyba tak – poczułem jak Zayn się nade mną nachyla. Próbowałem zachować unormowany oddech, bo gorsza od rozmowy z Zaynem byłaby tylko rozmowa z Harrym.

\- To dobrze.

Poczułem jak Zayn się podnosi.

\- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć co tam się stało? Dlaczego on jest cały poobijany?

\- Uciekał.

\- Kurwa, Harry – obaj mówili szeptem, ale wyczułem, że Zayn zaczyna tracić nerwy. – On ma dopiero siedemnaście lat, w chuj własnych problemów, a do tego został porwany. To logiczne, że skorzystał z takiej możliwości – zaczynałem go coraz bardziej lubić.

\- To chyba nie jest najlepsze miejsce na takie rozmowy – szept Harry'ego również przybierał na sile.

\- Ostatnimi czasy żadne takie jest – nastąpiła cisza, podczas której słyszałem tylko ich przyspieszone oddechy. W pewnym momencie któryś z nich westchnął.

\- Przepraszam...

O mój Boże, czyżby ten Don Corleone jednak miał jakieś uczucia? Zrobiło mi się gorąco i lekko się poruszyłem, co zapewne nie umknęło ich uwadze. Postanowiłem nie otwierać oczu i w dalszym ciągu udawać sen. Prawie dostałem zawału, gdy usłyszałem tuż przy swoim uchu:

\- Na stoliku zostawiam ci tabletkę, pomoże ci zasnąć. Pogadamy jak odpoczniesz, dobrze?

Dupa, powtarzam, dupa. Nie mam zamiaru nawet kiwnąć głową, niech się wszyscy ode mnie odwalą.

\- Jak wolisz. Pamiętaj, że póki co w pokoju są kamery i możesz być pewny, że tym razem będę cię na bieżąco obserwował.

Gdy wyszli, odczekałem jakąś chwilę i powoli wygrzebałem się z kołdry. Spojrzałem na leżącą obok tabletkę i z lekkim ociąganiem ją połknąłem. Zanim jednak z powrotem się położyłem, wyciągnąłem rękę i każdej ze ścian pokazałem środkowy palec.

***

Minęło kilka dni, podczas których starałem się być przykładnym więźniem. Jadłem i piłem wszystko co mi dali, czytałem książki i nudziłem się jak mops. Do tej pory uważałem, że człowiek inteligentny nigdy się nie nudzi, ale jak widać żyłem w błędzie.

Nie wiem co to był za dzień, ale obudziłem się w dość dobrym humorze. Miałem ochotę na prysznic, dlatego, gdy tylko wstałem, zrzuciłem z siebie koszulkę, spodenki i ze zgrozą pobiegłem do łazienki, przypominając sobie o kamerach. Tak się nie da żyć! Pieprzony Big Brother.

Gdy już doprowadziłem się do porządku, wyszedłem i odkryłem, że w pokoju czeka na mnie Harry. Pokrótce objaśnił mi wchodzące w życiu zmiany.

_1\. Mogę opuszczać pokój kiedy mi się żywnie podoba._

_2\. Mogę chodzić swobodnie po całym domu oraz po terenie posesji, wykluczając piwnicę i gabinet Harry'ego._

_3\. Mogę do woli korzystać ze wszystkiego, co znajduje się w domu, tak więc kuchnia, salon, mini sala kinowa, są do mojej dyspozycji._

Szczerze, nie mogłem się doczekać wypróbowania tego ostatniego

_4\. Cisza nocna zaczyna się o 23:00 i po tej godzinie nie wolno mi się kręcić po domu, chyba, że sytuacja będzie uzasadniona._

_5\. Nie mogę zaczepiać ani odzywać się do gości Harry'ego._

_6\. Z mojego pokoju znikają kamery oraz mikrofony._

_7\. Mam być posłuszny Harry'emu i nie sprawiać kłopotów._

To chyba najważniejsze z nich i jak dla mnie nie było tragedii. Zawsze mogłem trafić gorzej. Dodatkowo cieszył mnie fakt, że byłem pod  _jego_  bezpośrednią ochroną. Postanowiłem od razu skorzystać z moich przywilejów i udałem się do kuchni.

Wstawiłem wodę na herbatę i otworzyłem lodówkę w poszukiwaniu mleka.

_\- Och!_

Dopiero teraz zwróciłem uwagę na to, że w kuchni znajdowały się jeszcze jedne drzwi i... dochodziły stamtąd jakieś dziwne odgłosy. Podszedłem i najciszej jak mogłem je uchyliłem.

\- Eee...

Próbowałem jakoś ogarnąć scenę jaka się przede mną rozgrywała. Pomieszczenie gospodarcze. Zayn stoi ze spuszczonymi do kostek spodniami i przyciska do regału jakiegoś faceta, który również ma opuszczone spodnie. Zayn spogląda na mnie zamglonymi oczami i otwiera usta by coś powiedzieć. Wychodzę.

Z prędkością światła zrobiłem herbatę i biegiem wróciłem do pokoju. Natrafiłem właśnie na wychodzącą ekipę, która demontowała kamery i odetchnąłem z ulgą. Chociaż jeden problem z głowy. Usiadłem na parapecie i obserwowałem jak kilka czarnych SUV-ów wyjeżdża spod domu.

\- Możemy pogadać? – odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem stojącego kilka kroków ode mnie Zayna.

Wyglądał dość jednoznacznie, pomięte ubranie, potargane włosy i spuchnięte usta. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

\- No no, Zayne. Stanowisz idealne potwierdzenie teorii, że najseksowniejsi faceci na świecie to geje. W sumie to było do przewidzenia.

\- Ja nie... kurwa – był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. – Musisz obiecać, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz.

Wokół głowy wyrosło mi sporo znaków zapytania z wykrzyknikami.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nikt o tym nie wie?

\- Nie o to chodzi. Ja... po prostu obiecaj mi.

Zeskoczyłem z parapetu i podszedłem do niego, uważnie przyglądając się jego twarzy. On nie tyle był zdenerwowany, co wręcz przerażony.

\- Spoko stary. Nic nikomu nie powiem, ale chyba powinniście bardziej uważać. Pomieszczenie gospodarcze jest średnio bezpiecznym miejscem do takich spotkań.

Zayn skinął głową i przysiadł na biurku.

\- Świetnie sobie radzisz, Louis. Normalny dzieciak na twoim miejscu już dawno by zbzikował, a ty... jesteś naprawdę dzielny.

\- Bo widzisz, ja nie jestem normalny – zaśmiałem się, na co on odpowiedział tym samym. – Poza tym, brzmisz jak rodzic, a nie zapominajmy, że jesteś jednym z nich i będąc mądrym, powinienem cię w tym momencie zaszantażować – uśmiech natychmiast opuścił jego twarz.

\- Musisz mi uwierzyć, że ja nie miałem i nie mam nic wspólnego z twoją obecną sytuacją. Harry nie mówi mi o wszystkim – podszedł do mnie i położył mi dłonie na ramionach. – Obiecuję, że zrobię co w mojej mocy żeby ci pomóc.

Może i byłem naiwny, ale mu uwierzyłem.

***

Był już wieczór, gdy zamknąłem drzwi i uzbrojony w popcorn i pepsi udałem się do sali kinowej. Z tego co objaśnił mi Harry, znajdowała się na drugim piętrze. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz obejrzałem jakiś film, ale wizja, że w końcu mogę to zrobić, dała mi pozytywnego kopa. Odnalazłem właściwe drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Po prawej stronie znajdował się wielki ekran, na którym wyświetlony był aktualnie dobrze mi znany film, natomiast po lewej, w pewnej odległości od ekranu, umieszczone były dwa rzędy wygodnych foteli, a na jednym z nich siedział Harry. Wpatrywaliśmy się przez chwilę w siebie, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić, po czym on nagle wstał i zastopował projektor.

\- Możesz zostawić – powiedziałem głośno. – Lubię ten film.

Spojrzał się na mnie jak na wariata.

\- Mówisz poważnie?

\- Niby czemu miałbym kłamać – poprawiłem w ręce popcorn, który znając mnie zaraz wyląduje na ziemi.

Pokręcił głową i włączył film, ale tym razem usiadł pośrodku drugiego rzędu. Nie mając większego wyboru, rozsiadłem się na fotelu tuż przed nim i postanowiłem nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Zwłaszcza, że zaraz miała być moja ulubiona scena.

_Mystery Man: We've met before, haven't we?_ __  
Fred: I don't think so. Where was it you think we met?  
_Mystery Man_ _: At your house. Don't you remember?_  
_Fred_ _: No. No, I don't. Are you sure?_  
_Mystery Man_ _: Of course. As a matter of fact, I'm there right now._  
_Fred_ _: What do you mean? You're where right now?_  
_Mystery Man_ _: At your house._  
_Fred_ _: That's fucking crazy, man.  
_ _Mystery Man_ _: Call me. Dial your number. Go ahead._

Poczułem, że robi mi się trochę zimno. W całym domu panowała odpowiednia temperatura, natomiast tutaj dało się wyczuć klimatyzację. Domyśliłem się, że była załączona po to, aby nikt przypadkiem nie usnął podczas projekcji. Rozejrzałem się niepewnie dookoła w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś okrycia, ale nic takiego nie zauważyłem. Nie chcąc przeszkadzać Harry'emu w oglądaniu filmu, objąłem się ramionami i skuliłem na fotelu.

_Fred_ _: How'd you do that?_ __  
_Mystery Man_ _: Ask me._  
_Fred_ _: How did you get inside my house?_  
_Mystery Man_ _: You invited me. It is not my custom to go where I am not wanted.  
_ _Fred_ _: Who are you?*_

Ciepły, gruby koc upadł mi na kolana. Obejrzałem się do tyłu i zobaczyłem jak Harry siada z powrotem na swoje miejsce. I w tym momencie mi odwaliło. Nie mogłem skupić się na filmie, bo cały czas miałem wrażenie, że on się na mnie patrzy. Dosłownie czułem, jak jego spojrzenie wypala mi dziurę w głowie. Kiedy jednak wyraźnie poczułem jego oddech na swoim karku, nie wytrzymałem. Gwałtownie się odwróciłem i spotkałem twarzą w twarz z Harrym.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz do cholery? – nie kryłem swojego oburzenia.

Harry zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji.

\- Nalewam sobie wina.

\- Co? – myślałem, że się przesłyszałem.

\- Wino. Kieliszek. Nalewam – Brunet uniósł w jednej ręce butelkę z winem, a w drugiej faktycznie trzymał wypełniony do połowy kieliszek.

Dzięki Bogu, że było ciemno, bo inaczej oślepiłbym go czerwonym blaskiem. Poczułem się jak kretyn. Natychmiast się odwróciłem i zacząłem modlić o koniec filmu. Gdy już nadszedł, zrzuciłem z siebie koc, chwyciłem pusty karton wraz z kubkiem i natychmiast zerwałem się z miejsca.

\- Nie sądziłem, że chłopcy w twoim wieku lubią Lyncha – usłyszałem.

\- Jeszcze wielu rzeczy nie wiesz o chłopcach w moim wieku – odparłem bez wahania.

Już miałem wychodzić, gdy spojrzałem na zegarek. Była 23:10.

\- Chciałbym jeszcze podejść do kuchni po coś słodkiego. Mogę?

Harry uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na mnie z dumą w oczach. Poczułem, że mógłby być całkiem niezły w roli tatusia, ale... szybko odgoniłem od siebie te myśli.

\- Pozwalam.

Zdusiłem w sobie chamskie prychnięcie i równie chamską odpowiedź. Zamiast tego odwróciłem się i praktycznie pobiegłem do drzwi. Trzymanie języka za zębami nie było moją mocną stroną, a z tym kolesiem lepiej nie zadzierać.

W kuchni szybko odnalazłem niezbędne produkty i udałem się do swojego pokoju. Jakimś cudem udało mi się wejść do środka, a nie było to takie proste ze stosem ciastek i czekoladek. Szybko położyłem je na biurku i cofnąłem się, chcąc zapalić światło. Ktoś złapał mnie od tyłu za ręce i przycisnął do ściany. Z zaskoczenia nie byłem w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Poczułem czyjeś usta przy moim uchu.

\- Bądź grzeczny, a nic ci nie zrobię – usłyszałem jego cichy szept. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, gdy nagle mnie puścił.

To było kompletnie nieracjonalne, ale nie mogłem się ruszyć, a w tym czasie on założył mi opaskę na oczy. Powoli odwrócił mnie w swoją stronę. Ze strachu miałem ochotę zwymiotować. Coś za często spotykałem się z tą reakcją swojego organizmu.

\- Jesteś taki piękny.

Poczułem, jak chwyta mnie w pasie i przybliża do swojego ciała. Jego włosy posmyrały mój policzek, a to oznaczało, że były długie. Do tego był wyraźnie silny i wyższy ode mnie.

_Harry?_

W chwili, gdy pomyślałem o dzisiejszym wieczorze, to w sumie było to prawdopodobne. Być może ta akcja z winem to jakaś zmyłka, a tak naprawdę on faktycznie coś kombinował. Z rozmyślań wyrwało mnie muśnięcie moich ust tymi jego. Były dość miękkie, ale lekko popękane, jakby często je przygryzał.

Jego pocałunki były powolne i delikatne, nie byłem do takich przyzwyczajony. Nie żeby mi się nie podobało, w końcu Harry był gorący, ale nie podejrzewałem go o coś takiego. Mężczyzna puścił moją talię i przeniósł dłonie na moje policzki. Momentalnie go od siebie odepchnąłem, ale chwycił mnie ponownie, tym razem mocno. Czułem się, jakby napadły na mnie dwie różne osoby, z czego jedna brutalnie mnie trzymała, a druga obdarzała najdelikatniejszymi pocałunkami na świecie. W końcu mężczyzna mnie puścił.

\- Dobranoc, Louis.

Szybko zdjąłem opaskę i wyszedłem na korytarz, ale pogasił wszystkie światła i nic nie dojrzałem. Z bijącym sercem położyłem się na łóżku i coś czułem, że jutro poważnie sobie porozmawiam z Panem Porywaczem.


	7. Rozdział 6

\- Pięćdziesiąt jeden, pięćdziesiąt, czterdzieści dziewięć... - odliczałem po cichu, wpatrując się w sufit.

Zawsze byłem w gorącej wodzie kąpany i to się raczej nie zmieni, ale nie mogłem przecież o siódmej rano wpaść do jego pokoju i zrobić afery za wczoraj. Chociaż miałem do tego pełne prawo. Napadanie na ludzi po ciemku, w ich pokojach, nie jest przecież normalne. Tak więc, od dwóch godzin próbowałem zająć swoją głowę czymś logicznym i skończyłem leżąc na łóżku i odliczając od tysiąca.

\- Trzydzieści siedem, trzydzieści sześć...

Puk, puk.

\- Proszę - podniosłem się na łokciach.

Drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł Zayn. Na jego widok podskoczyło mi ciśnienie. Zresztą nie tylko to... Wyglądał obłędnie! Miał na sobie czarne, obcisłe spodnie, czarną koszulkę z jakimś napisem i skórzaną kurtkę w tym samym kolorze. Do tego włosy wystylizował na quiffa.

\- Wow, Zayne! Ty weź wysyłaj jakieś ostrzeżenia, bo twój wygląd jest bardziej zabójczy niż spluwa Harry'ego - wypaliłem bez namysłu.

Brunet ryknął śmiechem, ale zauważyłem, że lekko się zarumienił.

\- Serio wyrywasz facetów na takie teksty? - przetarł dłonią twarz.

\- Te insynuacje głęboko mnie zraniły - teatralnie chwyciłem się za serce. - Ale poważnie, szykuje ci się dzisiaj jakaś randka?

\- Nie ważne - spojrzał w bok, unikając mojego wzroku.

\- Ktoś tu dzisiaj pobzyka jakiegoś słodkiego chłopczyka - poruszyłem sugestywnie brwiami, a Zayn natychmiast się spiął.

\- Louis!

\- Bzzzz...

\- Kurwa, Lou! - chyba się wkurzył. - Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, że wyjeżdżam na dwa dni i mam nadzieję, że nie narobisz w tym czasie problemów. Pamiętaj, że nikt poza mną nie wstawi się za tobą.

Zrobiło mi się smutno i to wcale nie dlatego, że wyjeżdżał, ale dlatego, że od razu pomyślałem o swoim przyjacielu. Od kilku lat tylko on się o mnie martwił, podczas, gdy reszta świata miała mnie w dupie. Swoją drogą, jak to jest, że Zayna obchodził mój los? Naprawdę chciałem, ale nie potrafiłem mu zaufać. Już zdążyłem się nauczyć, że ludzka troska zawsze ma drugie dno. Tyle razy już się zawiodłem na ludziach. Nerwowo potarłem dłońmi swoje kolana.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - patrzył na mnie zmartwiony.

\- Tak, jest świetnie - przykleiłem sztuczny uśmiech, ale on doskonale wiedział, że kłamię.

\- Dobra, ja spadam - odwrócił się, po czym nagle stuknął się dłonią w czoło. - Byłbym zapomniał.

Podszedł do mnie i rzucił mi na kolana telefon komórkowy.

\- W kontaktach masz wpisane numery szefa ochrony, Harry'ego i mój - spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony, na co tylko lekko się uśmiechnął i po chwili wyszedł.

Oczywiście nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie spróbował.

_112._

Dobra, jest sygnał.

\- Dzień dobry, Louis. Jak się spało?

\- Bardzo dobrze. Byłem ciekawy kto odbierze - usłyszałem, jak cicho się zaśmiał. - Chyba musimy pogadać, nie sądzisz?

\- Brzmi groźnie... - zniżył głos. - A o czymś konkretnym?

\- Nie udawaj. Dobrze wiesz, że o wczorajszym incydencie.

Cisza.

\- Chodzi ci o to wino?

???

\- Tak, kuźwa, o wino - zaczynał mnie irytować.

\- Poczekaj chwilę - usłyszałem ściszone głosy. - Muszę kończyć, mam spotkanie - świetnie. - Aha, Louis?

\- No...

\- Jak następnym razem będziesz chciał porozmawiać, wybierz po prostu "Harry".

***

Kolejny stracony dzień. Szczerze miałem dość tego nicnierobienia i nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale zaczynałem tęsknić za szkołą. Starałem się odganiać od siebie wszelkie myśli o swoim mieście, domu czy znajomych. Naprawdę, użalanie się nad sobą nie jest dobrym wyjściem, dlatego zawsze starałem się czymś zająć. W mojej szkole byłem dość popularny i może nie byłem już wśród Elity, ale nikt nigdy nie pominął zaproszenia mojej skromnej osoby na jakąkolwiek imprezę, a to już coś znaczy. Oczywiście zawsze ciągnąłem z sobą Matta, który mimo protestów za każdym razem mi ulegał. Na myśl o nim znów było mi gorzej. Nie wiem jakim cudem przeżyłem bez niego tyle czasu. Gdy zdarzało się, że wyjeżdżał do dalszej rodziny, to zwykle po dwóch dniach już dostawałem świra i odwalałem głupoty. Ja byłem jak stara, zardzewiała łódź, zagubiona pośrodku oceanu, ale on nigdy nie dał mi zatonąć.

Zaburczało mi w brzuchu i nagle uzmysłowiłem sobie, że cały dzień żyję na jednym batoniku. Wstałem i poszedłem do kuchni. Gdy przechodziłem obok drzwi jeden z ochroniarzy puścił mi oczko. To było tak nieoczekiwane, że wgapiłem się w niego i omal nie wszedłem w ścianę. Powinienem ogarnąć hormony, w końcu ten człowiek pracuje dla porywaczy. W kuchni natknąłem się na blondwłosy harmider. Wszędzie walały się reklamówki wypełnione zakupami, a zawartość części z nich już znajdowała się na podłodze. Pośrodku tego bałaganu kucał chłopak i nerwowo przerzucał jakieś kartki.

\- Eee, cześć? - zagadałem.

Chłopak spojrzał się na mnie. Jego twarz była czerwona, a oczy lekko załzawione.

\- Ja pierdolę, mam przejebane!

Kojarzyłem go. Ten chłopak był obecny podczas mojego lekkiego załamania.

\- I komu ty to mówisz... - odparłem cicho.

\- Fakt, ty masz gorzej ode mnie - potwierdził po chwili. - Ale po raz kolejny zawaliłem! No co jest ze mną nie tak?! - zapytał, patrząc mi w oczy.

I już wiedziałem, że go lubię. Wyglądał jak mała, bezbronna sarenka.

\- Nie wiem?

\- Powiedział, że jak tym razem coś spierdolę, to na pewno mnie nie puści!

_O Boże, co? Było więcej porwanych?_

Podszedłem do niego szybko i chwyciłem za ramiona.

\- Mówisz o Harrym? Ciebie też porwał? Wiesz co tu się dzieje? - głos drżał mi niemożliwie.

Chłopak kilka razy zamrugał, po czym uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- N-nie no... Harry jest moim kuzynem. Zlecił mi pewne, ekhm, zadania, o których jakoś mi się zapomniało i... teraz już na pewno nie pozwoli mi jechać z Zaynem do Hiszpanii.

Poczułem się, jakby ktoś z całej siły walnął mi patelnią w twarz. To był jego kuzyn. Chłopak, nie zważając na moją konsternację, kontynuował.

\- Teoretycznie mógłbym się jeszcze ze wszystkim wyrobić, ale Harry właśnie napisał, że ma ochotę na naleśniki i ja nie dam rady tego ogarnąć. A tak bardzo chciałem...

\- Czekaj, czekaj! - potrząsnąłem nim, żeby choć trochę się uspokoił, bo w głowie wykiełkowała mi pewna myśl. - Czy jeśli teraz wyjdziesz to uda ci się załatwić te „sprawy"? - pokiwał energicznie głową. - Ok, w takim razie leć, a ja mu zrobię te jego naleśniki.

Blondyn zarzucił mi ręce na szyję i dał soczystego buziaka w policzek.

\- Jezu, ratujesz mi życie! Mam u ciebie dług wdzięczności, proś o co chcesz! - już chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale zdążył dodać. - Oczywiście nie zrobię niczego przeciwko kuzynowi.

_To się jeszcze okaże._

Przewróciłem oczami, ale prawda jest taka, że zamierzałem wykorzystać chłopaka. Jako rodzina Harry'ego z pewnością posiadał sporą wiedzę, a sprawiał wrażenie osoby na tyle otwartej, że powinienem bez problemu owinąć go sobie wokół palca. Taka drobna przysługa to dobry początek znajomości. Po drugie musiałem pogadać z Harrym.

\- Niall jestem! - uścisnął mi rękę i już go nie było.

Dobra. Teraz tylko musiałem zrobić cholerne naleśniki. Teoretycznie nie powinienem mieć z tym problemu, chociaż nigdy nie ugotowałem niczego poza wodą, a moim popisowym daniem były kanapki. Ale to chyba żadna wielka filozofia: jajka, mąka, mleko, cukier, sól. Banał.

Znalazłem miskę i po kolei dodawałem wszystkie składniki. Byłem głodny, ale nie chciało mi się czekać, dlatego sam na szybko zjadłem tortillę, którą wygrzebałem z dna lodówki. Po jakimś czasie na półmisku znalazło się kilkanaście dorodnych placków. Na moje oko wyszły dość grube, ale jak na pierwszy raz to i tak byłem z siebie dumny. Wyjąłem z kieszeni telefon.

**Do Harry**

Gdzie jesteś?

**Do Louis**

W gabinecie.

**Do Harry**

zb

**Do Louis**

Co proszę??

**Do Harry**

Z A R A Z B E D E

Ja pierdzielę, jak można nie rozumieć podstawowych zwrotów. Przełożyłem kilka naleśników na osobny talerzyk i przykryłem pokrywką. Miałem nadzieję, że Niall wykapuje, że są dla niego i doceni moje starania. Chwyciłem półmisek, syrop truskawkowy oraz sztućce i poszedłem do gabinetu bruneta.

Otworzył natychmiast, jakby na mnie czekał.

\- Gdzie jest Niall?

\- Musiał jechać coś załatwić - opowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą i pewnym krokiem wszedłem do pomieszczenia. Położyłem wszystko co trzymałem na jego biurku i spojrzałem na niego wyczekująco. - No siadaj i jedz, bo wystygnie.

Jego wzrok przeskakiwał z mojej twarzy na parujące jedzenie, ale nic nie mówiąc w końcu usiadł. Korzystając z okazji, rozejrzałem się po jego gabinecie i musiałem przyznać, że robił wrażenie. Znajdowały się tu pięknie odnowione stare komody i regały, a na ścianach wisiało mnóstwo obrazów. Domyśliłem się, że były autentyczne. Biurko Harry'ego miało głęboki, orzechowy kolor, a on sam siedział na skórzanym, ludwikowskim fotelu. Harry zrobił pierwszy kęs i zaczął wolno przeżuwać. Czułem się jakbym stał oko w oko z Gordonem Pieprzonym Ramsayem.

\- Ty je zrobiłeś? - odezwał się w końcu.

\- No - przyznałem. - I jaki werdykt?

W tym momencie drzwi do gabinetu się otworzyły i poczułem jak moja twarz robi się czerwona. Natychmiast rozpoznałem te oczy i mimo, że ostatni raz widziałem go w masce, nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości. W drzwiach stał człowiek, przez którego się tu znalazłem. Potwór, który postrzelił mojego ojca. Poczułem jak krew we mnie buzuje i wystarczyła jedna iskra, żebym stracił nad sobą panowanie. Tą iskrą okazał się być złośliwy uśmieszek jaki wykwitł na jego ustach, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył.

\- Ty pierdolony kutasie! - wykrzyknąłem i rzuciłem się w jego stronę. Naprawdę miałem wywalone na to, że był ode mnie większy i silniejszy.

Zdrowy rozsądek? A jest w ogóle coś takiego?

Nim zdążyłem zrobić dwa kroki, silne ręce oplotły mnie i mogłem co najwyżej mordować go wzrokiem.

\- Przytemperuj swoją maskotkę, Styles - facet ewidentnie chciał dziś umrzeć.

\- Zamknij się - warknął Harry i nie zważając na moje próby wyswobodzenia się, wyszedł ze mną na korytarz.

Gdy tylko mnie puścił, wymierzyłem mu siarczysty policzek. Zdecydowanie się tego nie spodziewał, bo z zaskoczenia otworzył usta i wpatrywał się we mnie w szoku. Usłyszałem śmiech, dobiegający gdzieś z boku. Ten skurwiel stał i jak gdyby nigdy nic opierał się o framugę.

\- No pięknie, pięknie. Twój stryj ucieszy się jak mu o tym wszystkim opowiem. Wielki Harry Styles zdominowany przez nastolatka.

Mógłbym przysiąc, że oczy Harry'ego zapłonęły żywym ogniem. Chwycił mnie na koszulkę i uniósł do góry.

\- Do pokoju. Natychmiast - wycedził przez zęby.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że stanął po jego stronie, mimo że tamten jawnie go obrażał. Coś było na rzeczy, facet musiał mieć tu jakieś specjalne względy. Bez słowa odwróciłem się i szybkim krokiem wróciłem do pokoju. Byłem tak wściekły, że aż mnie rozsadzało od środka. Przypomniałem sobie wszystkie jego słowa, to jaki był bezczelny, jak bez mrugnięcia okiem pociągnął za spust. Byłem pewien, że zabijał już wielokrotnie.

Nie mogąc już dłużej znieść tej bezradności, położyłem się do łóżka i przykryłem szczelnie kołdrą. Jakimś cudem musiałem przysnąć, ale nie trwało to długo, bo w pewnym momencie poczułem, że nie mogę oddychać. Otworzyłem oczy i ujrzałem nad sobą znienawidzoną twarz. Wielkie, brązowe ślepia, wąskie usta i kasztanowe włosy związane w kitkę.

\- No co Louis, czy nie chciałeś mnie uderzyć? Masz właśnie okazję, by pokazać mi jak bardzo tego chcesz.

Jego ręce wzmocniły nacisk na mojej szyi. Siedział na mnie okrakiem i jedyne co mogłem, to bezradnie wymachiwać kończynami.

\- Nie dziwię mu się, że cię zatrzymał - minimalnie przysunął się do mojej twarzy i musnął nosem mój nos.

Czułem, że jeszcze chwila i on mnie zabije, ale zdążyłem zauważyć, jak jego wzrok zatrzymał się chwilę dłużej na moich ustach. Lekko się uniosłem. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, bo która ofiara przysuwa się do swojego oprawcy? Inteligentna.

Poluźnił swój ucisk i przesunął jedną dłoń w dół, bezceremonialnie chwytając mnie na krocze.

_Kurwa, nie!_

Zamruczał pod nosem i przeniósł swoje usta na moją szyję. Już wolałem żeby mnie dusił niż robił to co teraz. Rozpiął mi spodnie i wsadził łapę w moje bokserki. Zacząłem się szamotać jak opętany, ale był zbyt silny.

\- Louis?

Zastygliśmy bez ruchu.

\- Hej, tu Niall. Wszystko ok?

\- Pomocy! - wykorzystałem chwilę jego nieuwagi i krzyknąłem najgłośniej jak potrafiłem.

Niall natychmiast wszedł do pokoju i zmarszczył brwi na nasz widok.

\- Daniel, najwyższy czas żebyś już wyszedł. Chyba, że mam iść po Harry'ego? - rzucił oschle w kierunku mężczyzny.

Daniel zaśmiał się, ale powoli ze mnie zszedł.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Gdy był już w progu, odwrócił się w moją stronę.

\- Wybacz, trochę mnie poniosło - odparł, jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Lepiej na siebie uważaj i... musisz wiedzieć, że czasami nie wszystko jest takie oczywiste na jakie wygląda.

\- Wsadź sobie w dupę te swoje pierdolone rady! Jutro wszystko opowiem Harry'emu - kipiałem ze złości.

\- To od razu zapytaj go o swojego ojca.

_Co?_

Gdy wyszedł, Niall od razu podbiegł do mnie i mocno mnie przytulił. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że cały się trząsłem.

\- Spokojnie, Louis. Już wszystko dobrze. Jestem przy tobie - szeptał i pocierał dłońmi moje plecy.

Trwaliśmy tak przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu mnie puścił.

\- Nie przejmuj się nim, naprawdę. To dupek.

Chciał był miły, ale jedyne o czym mogłem myśleć to jego ostatnie słowa, oraz to jak brudny się czułem. Chciałem, żeby blondyn już sobie poszedł.

\- Dzięki Niall. Poradzę sobie.

Zmierzwił mi włosy i wstał z łóżka, by po chwili mocno się przeciągnąć.

\- Jutro nauczę cię robić naleśniki.

Spojrzałem na niego zdezorientowany, ale on tylko się uśmiechnął i wyszedł.

Coś czułem, że czeka mnie długa i bezsenna noc.


	8. Rozdział 7

Ten dzień był nawet miły. Nikt na mnie nie nakrzyczał, nie napadł, ani niczego ode mnie nie chciał. Leżałem sobie właśnie wygodnie na sofie, w saloniku na piętrze i oglądałem American Horror Story, gdy nagle gdzieś niedaleko mnie ktoś zachichotał. Szybko wyłączyłem telewizor i położyłem się płasko, żeby nie było mnie widać. Główny salon znajdował się w innej części domu, ale ten, w którym się znajdowałem, był mały, przytulny i zdawało się, że nikt tu nie przychodził. Głosy były coraz bliżej mnie i w pewnym momencie wstrzymałem oddech, nie chcąc zdradzać swojej obecności. To nie tak, że nie mogłem tu przebywać, bo oczywiście mogłem, ale... Czyjś śmiech w tym domu był naprawdę rzadkością i poczułem się lekko zaintrygowany. Wychyliłem się minimalnie zza oparcia i zauważyłem, jak do środka wpada Zayn, ciągnąc za sobą Nialla i zamyka drzwi na zamek. Wcześniej nawet nie zauważyłem, że tam był. Ciekawe czego oni tu właściwie szukają?

Zayn stanął do mnie tyłem i przygwoździł Nialla do ściany. Wbiłem nos w miękki materiał sofy.

\- Tak długo na to czekałem - wymruczał i zassał szyję blondyna, który zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

_Ja pierdolę, czy oni właśnie..._

_-_ Całe dwa dni, Zayne - odparł blondyn.

\- O dwa dni za długo. Ściągaj spodnie - rozkazał.

_Kurwakurwakurwakurwa!_

Usłyszałem odgłos rozpinanego rozporka i osunąłem się tak, żeby ich nie oglądać.

\- Jesteś taki twardy kochanie - głos Zayna roznosił się po całym pokoju. - Zajmę się tobą tak dobrze. Najpierw całego cię wyliżę, a potem będę pieprzył do nieprzytomności. Wchodzisz w to?

\- Mmm...

\- Pytałem, czy w to wchodzisz, Niall - warknął.

\- T-tak, wchodzę...

Boże dopomóż! Poczułem w spodniach narastający problem i wiedziałem, że to tylko pogorszy sprawę, ale po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Ponownie wychyliłem lekko głowę zza sofy. Gdybym miał dziś zginąć to bardzo proszę, ale dla takiego widoku warto było żyć te siedemnaście lat. Zayn klęczał przed Niallem... wróć, Zayn bez koszulki klęczał przed Niallem. Jego karmelowe, pięknie wyrzeźbione ciało napinało się przy każdym ruchu. Zakryłem dłonią usta, żeby nie pisnąć z zachwytu. Obie ręce trzymał na biodrach blondyna, jego głowa poruszała się rytmicznie, a on sam co jakiś czas wydawał z siebie lubieżne mruknięcia. Niall nadał opierał się o ścianę, a jego palce wplecione były we włosy drugiego mężczyzny. Jęczał cicho, a na jego twarzy malowała się taka ekstaza, że mogłem sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak musiało mu być dobrze. Gdybym w tym momencie się dotknął, najprawdopodobniej doszedłbym w spodnie po sekundzie. Cholera, to najdłuższy okres abstynencji jaki miałem, odkąd zrobiłem to po raz pierwszy w szkolnej toalecie, z nauczycielem muzyki.

\- Zayn, ja zaraz...

Usłyszałem głośne mlaśnięcie.

\- Nie dochodź, dopóki ci nie pozwolę - nie wiem jak Niall, ale ja bym się go słuchał.

Zayn kontynuował swoją pracę, a blondyn przygryzł mocno wargę i... spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.

\- L-Louis... - wyjąkał.

\- Co kurwa?! - brunet natychmiast go puścił. - Obciągam ci, a ty wyobrażasz sobie Louisa? Życie ci nie miłe?

Niall bez słowa wskazał na mnie palcem i w tym momencie byłem pewien, że jeśli piekło istnieje, to zaraz mnie pochłonie. Zayn wpatrywał się we mnie w szoku. Włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła, a usta miał czerwone i delikatnie opuchnięte. Starałem się był taktowny i omijać wzrokiem stojącego penisa blondyna, który znajdował się tuż przy jego twarzy. Po chwili, która dla mnie trwała wieczność, brunet uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał na Nialla.

\- Lubisz patrzeć? - odezwał się końcu, a ja opuściłem dłoń, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że wciąż zatykam nią sobie usta i głośno przełknąłem ślinę. - Louis?

\- Ja nie chciałem. T-to przypadek... - głos mi drżał, nie wiedziałem czy ze strachu przed jakąś ich zemstą, czy bardziej z podniecenia.

\- Przypadek mówisz... - brzmiał, jakby coś rozważał. - Przypadek rządzi ponad połową naszych działań, a my kierujemy resztą.*

Nachylił się do kutasa blondyna i chyba musiał go dotknąć, bo ten natychmiast cały się spiął i zajęczał. Oni ewidentnie robią sobie ze mnie jaja.

\- Zayn, ja lepiej... - zacząłem i w sumie nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć.

Z jednej strony chciałem stąd zniknąć, ale z drugiej nie wyobrażałem sobie, żebym miał obok nich przejść, bo stali dosłownie półtora metra od drzwi.

\- Masz zostać tam, gdzie jesteś - nakazał brunet.

Jedyna logiczna rzecz, jaka przyszła mi do głowy, to ukrycie twarzy w poduszce, leżącej na sofie i tak też zrobiłem. Nie byłem w stanie na nich patrzeć, wystarczyły mi odgłosy, które nasilały się z minuty na minutę. Usłyszałem wyraźny dźwięk rozpinanego rozporka. Tym razem musiał należeć do Zayna. Czy oni zamierzają się przy mnie pieprzyć?! Obciąganie jeszcze jakoś jestem w stanie przeżyć, chociaż to i tak przegięcie, ale to...

\- Wypnij się dla mnie kochanie.

_Nie ma, kurwa, mowy!_

Zerwałem się na równe nogi i pognałem do drzwi, starając się przy tym nie zabić, co było niełatwym zadaniem, gdyż jedną ręką zasłoniłem sobie oczy. Wymacałem zamek i wybiegłem na korytarz, słysząc za sobą ich śmiech. W życiu nie czułem się tak zażenowany, ale trochę pocieszająca była myśl, że jednak nie jestem tak zdeprawowany jak myślałem.

Wparowałem do swojego pokoju, potem do łazienki i wziąłem naprawdę długi, zimny prysznic.

***

Wieczorem odwiedził mnie Niall. Nie wiem jakim cudem był w stanie spojrzeć mi w oczy, ale najwyraźniej byłem jedyną osobą, rozwaloną psychicznie dzisiejszym wydarzeniem.

\- Co porabiasz? - zagadał, siadając obok mnie na łóżku.

Uśmiechnąłem się kpiąco.

\- Próbuję się nie zabić - odparłem bez namysłu, ale na widok jego miny, natychmiast się zreflektowałem. - Nie no, żartuję!

Odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Słuchaj, chciałem cię przeprosić za Zayna. On... cóż, lubi dziwne akcje - patrzył na mnie skruszony tymi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami. Czyli jednak ktoś miał wyrzuty sumienia.

\- W sumie to wygląda na takiego - przygryzłem wargę, nie chcąc się przypadkowo pogrążyć. - Więc, ty i Zayn?

\- Nie, nie! - prawie krzyknął. - To tylko seks. Nic więcej nas nie łączy.

Jakoś nie chciało mi się w to do końca wierzyć. Miałem wrażenie, że ja i Zayn byliśmy do siebie podobni i dla niego rzeczywiście mógłby to być tylko seks, ale Niall... on był inny. Sprawiał wrażenie bardzo wrażliwego chłopaka. W jego oczach malowała się szczerość i byłem naprawdę ciekaw, jak on się wmieszał w to całe bagno. Może i Harry był jego kuzynem, ale chyba siłą by go nie zmuszał do współpracy.

\- Słuchaj, Ni - jego twarz rozpromieniła się na dźwięk zdrobnienia. - Zapomnijmy o tym incydencie. Chciałbym cię lepiej poznać. Może mógłbyś mi coś o sobie opowiedzieć? Oczywiście, nie zdradzając żadnych tajemnic - dodałem szybko.

Liczyłem, że złapie przynętę.

\- Jasne! - wykrzyknął szczęśliwy. - Więc, mam dwadzieścia trzy lata, jestem Irlandczykiem, mam ciekawą rodzinę i jak już zdążyłeś zauważyć, dużego kutasa - prawie odgryzłem sobie język na jego słowa.

\- Taa... - wydukałem. Czyżby moje „zapomnijmy o tym incydencie" nie przedostało się nigdzie dalej poza te śliczne, blond włoski? - Zaraz, Harry też jest Irlandczykiem?

Niall tylko się uśmiechnął i pogroził mi palcem, więc wykonałem gest dłonią, by kontynuował.

\- Jestem jedynakiem. Gdy miałem trzynaście lat, ojciec zabił moją matkę i jak tylko jej rodzina się o tym dowiedziała, on ze strachu porwał mnie i uciekł za granicę. Przez rok przetrzymywał mnie w piwnicy, gdzie byłem zdany tylko na jego łaskę. Nie będę się wdawał w szczegóły - poczułem, jak w gardle zbiera mi się żółć. - Pewnego dnia ojciec gdzieś wyszedł, a gdy myślałem, że wrócił, okazało się, że był to Harry. W zemście zabił mojego ojca i zaopiekował się mną. Tak naprawdę to on mnie wychował i jest najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu.

Patrzyłem na niego jak zahipnotyzowany. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, ile ten chłopak musiał wycierpieć. Sprawiał wrażenie takiego pogodnego i szczęśliwego. Poczułem się jak mięczak, bo on stracił matkę w tak niewyobrażalnie tragiczny sposób i mimo wszystko sobie radził, podczas gdy... moja matka zginęła w zwykłym wypadku samochodowym, a ja jestem emocjonalnym wrakiem. Nie umiem nawiązywać normalnych relacji, nie umiem się przed nikim otworzyć, nie umiem kochać. Poczułem gulę w gardle i on chyba musiał to zauważyć, bo delikatnie mnie objął.

\- Dzięki tobie czuję się jak rycerz na białym koniu - rzucił nagle.

Wyswobodziłem się z jego objęć i spojrzałem zdziwiony.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że już drugi raz muszę cię przytulić, żebyś mi się nie rozleciał na kawałeczki, księżniczko - zaśmiał się, a ja wraz z nim. Jego uśmiech był zaraźliwy.

\- Powiem ci, że nie przypuszczałem, że w tak chujowych okolicznościach, spotkam takie osoby jak ty i Zayn.

\- I Harry? - dopowiedział, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- Nie żartuj sobie. To diabeł wcielony i nie mam zamiaru się do niego zbliżać bardziej, niż to konieczne - burknąłem z pogardą. - Chociaż, jestem szczerze zaskoczony jego postawą.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Mam na myśli to, że jeszcze żyję - nadal nie wiedział, o czym mówię. - Spoliczkowałem go, a on nic z tym nie zrobił. Mam wrażenie, że wręcz mnie unika - dodałem sfrustrowany, bo prawda była taka, że próbowałem rozmówić się z Harrym na temat mojego ojca, ale za każdym razem jakby się rozpływał w powietrzu.

Niall położył się na brzuchu i podparł głowę na dłoni.

\- To Harry, jego nie ogarniesz - mruknął.

\- Pocałowaliśmy się - wypaliłem bez zastanowienia. Ten chłopak sprawiał, że traciłem kontrolę nad swoimi słowami.

_Cholera._

_-_ Pierdolisz! - Niall wyglądał jakby miał zaraz wystrzelić w kosmos. Podskoczył, a oczy wyszły mu z orbit. - Opowiadaj!

Tak więc opowiedziałem mu o tym, jak brunet czekał na mnie po ciemku w pokoju. Nie zamierzałem ukrywać żadnych szczegółów. W pewnym momencie blondyn zastygł bez ruchu.

\- Lou, jesteś pewien, że to był Harry? - nie wiedziałem o co mu chodzi, więc tylko pokiwałem twierdząco głową. - Bo wiesz, on nie robi takich rzeczy.

\- Jakich rzeczy? - już zgłupiałem do reszty.

\- Nie wiem jak to ująć - podrapał się po brodzie. - Harry nie uznaje przelotnych romansów. On albo z kimś jest, albo nie. Nie ma nic pomiędzy. Poza tym nie sądzę, żeby się już pozbierał... - urwał i zagryzł wargę. - No i jest hetero.

Nie chciałem drążyć tematu, bo doskonale wiedziałem, że i tak niczego więcej mi nie powie. Ale jednego byłem pewien, to był Harry i nikt mi nie wmówi, że nie. Udowodnię, że długowłosy jest tak samo hetero jak i ja.

***

Następnego dnia był upał, a na niebie ani jednej chmurki, więc postanowiłem wyjść na dwór i się poopalać. Opróżniłem całą szafę, aby znaleźć jakieś krótkie spodenki. W końcu trafiłem na dwie pary, jedne były granatowe, dość szerokie i sięgały mi prawie do kolan, natomiast drugie były krótsze, znacznie bardziej obcisłe i całe w kolorowe kwiatki. Już miałem włożyć granatowe, gdy cichy głosik podsunął mi myśl. Włożyłem koszulkę i chwytając jeszcze okulary, koc, telefon i książkę, wyszedłem z pokoju.

Znalazłem świetną miejscówkę z tyłu domu. Wokół nie było drzew, więc mogłem ułożyć się w dowolnym miejscu. Włożyłem na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne, gdy nagle zawibrował mi telefon.

**Od Niall**

Cel jest na balkonie xx

**Do Niall**

Stalkujesz mnie?

**Od Niall**

Coś Ty <oburzony>

Po prostu mam niezły widok z okna XDD

**Do Niall**

Zawsze może być lepszy

Kątem oka zauważyłem, jak Harry faktycznie stoi na swoim balkonie i chyba rozmawia przez telefon. Miał na sobie rozpiętą, białą koszulę, a włosy związał w niedbałego koka. Wstałem, przeciągnąłem się i zdjąłem koszulkę. Wiedziałem, że wyglądam dobrze, a ostatnimi czasy trochę schudłem, dlatego nabrałem jeszcze większej pewności siebie. Raz, dwa, trzy Harry patrzy.

**Od Zayn**

Dajesz, dajesz młody!!!

Zaśmiałem się pod nosem, czyli ci dranie byli właśnie razem. Jeszcze raz upewniłem się, że Harry patrzy i postanowiłem wytoczyć ciężkie działa. Odwróciłem się i leniwie położyłem się na brzuchu. Nie musiałem nawet wypinać tyłka, był na tyle odstający, że wypinał się sam. Telefon znów zawibrował.

**Od Harry**

Do twarzy ci w Gucci.

Odwróciłem się szybko w jego stronę, ale już go nie było.


	9. Rozdział 8

Postawiłem sobie za punkt honoru, żeby porozmawiać z Harrym, który w dalszym ciągu zabawiał się w ducha, a co gorsza nawet nie raczył odpowiadać na moje sms-y. Teraz już miałem stuprocentową pewność, że celowo mnie unikał. Pytanie tylko, dlaczego. Szansę na odpowiedź uzyskałem kilka dni po feralnym opalaniu. Mówię feralnym, bo było mi tak przyjemnie, że zasnąłem na słońcu i gdyby nie Niall, który zaczął do mnie dzwonić jak opętany, pewnie dostałbym udaru. Całe szczęście skończyło się tylko na poparzeniu tylnych części ciała i połowy twarzy. Rzecz jasna nie zdjąłem okularów, dzięki czemu aktualnie wywoływałem uśmiech na twarzach wszystkich ochroniarzy, ilekroć się z nimi mijałem, a pewien blondwłosy mieszkaniec tego domu, dał mi w prezencie koszulkę, przedstawiającą Jack'a Sparrow'a z napisem  _AM I PERFECT? OH YES, I AM._  I jak tu go nie kochać?

Właśnie robiłem sobie kanapkę, gdy usłyszałem bardzo donośny, kobiecy śmiech. Zaciekawiony wyjrzałem z kuchni na korytarz i kilka metrów dalej zauważyłem Zayna oraz Harry'ego, który obejmował jakąś blondynkę. Olałem jedzenie i poszedłem w ich stronę. Na mój widok dziewczyna zagwizdała. Była bardzo ładna, wysoka, szczupła i z pewnością była ode mnie starsza.

\- Ty musisz być Louis, prawda? - kiwnąłem jej głową, a ona szeroko się uśmiechnęła. – A niech mnie, jesteś jeszcze słodszy niż myślałam.

Zamrugałem gwałtownie i popatrzyłem zdezorientowany na Zayna, który wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz zapaść pod ziemię.

\- Gdzie moje wychowanie - puknęła się w czoło. - Jestem Perrie.

Uścisnąłem dłoń, którą do mnie wyciągnęła i również lekko się uśmiechnąłem. Wydawała się dość sympatyczna, a do tego była pierwszą kobietą, jaką spotkałem od kilku tygodni. Powoli zacząłem myśleć, że Harry ma do nich jakieś uprzedzenia. Dziewczyna cofnęła się i natychmiast objęła Zayna w pasie.

\- Jesteś znajomą Zayna? - zapytałem.

\- Jestem jego narzeczoną, głuptasie - zaśmiała się i na potwierdzenie swoich słów pocałowała go w policzek.

Spojrzałem na bruneta i wystarczyła sekunda, żebym zrozumiał ostrzeżenie. Poczułem jak wzbiera we mnie złość i wiedziałem, że jeszcze chwila, a powiem coś, czego będę żałował. Ledwo zauważalnie pokręciłem głową i zwróciłem się do Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się we mnie w milczeniu, z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Mamy do pogadania, Styles - rzuciłem oschle.

\- Dziwnie wyglądasz... - w tym momencie przypomniałem sobie o mojej twarzy.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu. Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego mnie unikasz?

\- Następnym razem użyj kremu z mocniejszym filtrem.

Równie dobrze mogłem pogadać z lodówką. Ta rozmowa miałaby wtedy tyle samo sensu.

\- Kurwa, nie ignoruj mnie – prawie warknąłem.

\- Bo co, nadziejesz mnie na swój hak kapitanie?

Zaniemówiłem i w tej sekundzie cała trójka parsknęła śmiechem. Zajebiście, że się świetnie bawili, w każdym razie ja nie zamierzałem. Odwróciłem się i ostentacyjnie pomaszerowałem na schody. Otworzyłem drzwi do swojego pokoju i z całej siły je zatrzasnąłem. Miałem nadzieję, że to usłyszeli i szczerze mówiąc nie obchodziło mnie, że ostatnimi czasy ciągle zachowuję się jak gówniarz.

\- Louis?

Ze strachu aż podskoczyłem. Spojrzałem w bok, a na podłodze, ukryty za regałem siedział Niall. Był cały czerwony na twarzy, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy.

\- Boże, Niall... - natychmiast do niego podbiegłem, a gdy go przytuliłem rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej.

Siedzieliśmy tak dobre dziesięć minut; on szlochał w moje ramię, a ja masowałem jego plecy, prosząc żeby się uspokoił. W końcu oderwał się ode mnie i przetarł dłońmi swoją twarz. Wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść.

\- Zayn to chuj - stwierdziłem.

\- T-to nie jego wina, że ja... - głos drżał mu tak, że ledwo mógł mówić.

\- Że się w nim zakochałeś? A niby czyja? - nie mogłem uwierzyć, że go bronił. - Olej go, niech spierdala na drzewo, razem z tą swoją Perrie. Jesteś milion razy ładniejszy od niej.

Niall szeroko otworzył oczy.

\- Oni już tu są?

\- Tak. Miałem już  _przyjemność_  się z nimi spotkać - prychnąłem pod nosem, a blondyn ukrył głowę w kolanach i objął swoje nogi.

\- J-ja myślałem, że... że on ją zostawi. Miałem nadzieję, że wybierze mnie - mówił szeptem, a całym jego ciałem nagle wstrząsnął dreszcz.

Miałem ochotę wybiec z pokoju i obić Zaynowi mordę i naprawdę bym to zrobił, gdyby Niall mnie w tym momencie tak nie potrzebował. Usiadłem obok niego i wplotłem palce w jego włosy, masując lekko jego głowę. W tym momencie dostałem wiadomość:

**Od Harry**

20:00 w moim gabinecie.

Krótko, zwięźle i na temat.

\- Dlaczego nie powiesz Harry'emu? On by to szybko załatwił, w końcu to twój kuzyn.

Niall rzucił się w moim kierunku i chwycił mnie mocno za ramiona.

\- Nie waż się mu o tym mówić - przełknął łzy. - On by go zabił, a ja... nie przeżyłbym tego, rozumiesz? Louis, obiecaj...

\- Dobrze, obiecuję - uspokoiłem go.

\- To naprawdę nie jest wina Zayna. Umówiliśmy się, że to tylko seks, nic więcej.

\- Powiedziałeś mu? - zapytałem cicho.

\- Nie. Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Znów go objąłem i pocałowałem w policzek. Poddał mi się całkowicie.

\- Dlatego ja nie mam zamiaru bawić się w to gówno. Chwila radości, a potem człowiek zostaje sam, rozpierdolony na kawałki, których już nikt nie poskłada – wtulił się we mnie, jakbym był jego ostatnią deską ratunku. – Spokojnie Ni, ogarniemy to.

Poczułem deja vu, chociaż tym razem to ja byłem tym, który pocieszał. Postanowiłem już nic więcej na ten temat nie mówić i po prostu resztę dnia spędziliśmy w łóżku, pożerając cały zapas słodyczy, jaki udało mi się wcześniej zgromadzić i oglądając "Gilmore girls".

***

Tuż przed dwudziestą stałem pod gabinetem Harry'ego i z zegarkiem w ręku odliczałem sekundy. Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Zayn, który jak gdyby nigdy nic uśmiechnął się i zmierzwił mi grzywkę.

\- Jesteś takim chujem, Zayn - wycedziłem przez zęby, a on spojrzał się na mnie w osłupieniu.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - tuż za nim stał Harry.

Jego wzrok przeskakiwał ze mnie na bruneta.

\- Podobno się lubicie - teraz patrzył już tylko na Zayna.

\- Bo się lubimy - uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i z całej siły przywaliłem brunetowi pięścią w ramię. - To tylko takie nasze żarty, prawda? - spojrzałem porozumiewawczo na Zayna, a on natychmiast przywołał na swoją twarz równie szczery uśmiech.

\- Ależ oczywiście - poczochrał mi włosy, przy okazji połowę z nich wyrywając.

\- A świstak siedzi i zawija je w te sreberka. Czy ja wam wyglądam na kretyna? - zapytał i złapał mnie za koszulkę, ciągnąc za sobą do gabinetu. - Z tobą porozmawiam sobie później - rzucił jeszcze do Zayna, po czym zamknął za nami drzwi.

Usiadł przy biurku i wskazał mi krzesło.

\- Dalej, Louis. Nie mam wiele czasu, mów w czym rzecz.

Taka postawa rzeczywiście zachęcała do rozmowy. Postanowiłem nie owijać w bawełnę i wyłożyć karty na stół.

\- Chcę wiedzieć kiedy w końcu wrócę do domu i co się dzieje z moim ojcem. To tak na początek.

\- Co ma się dziać z twoim ojcem? - zapytał spokojnie.

\- Twój przydupas, Daniel, kazał mi o to zapytać - zacisnął pięści, ale na jego twarzy nadal malował się spokój. - Więc pytam.

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku. Postrzał nie był groźny - oparł się wygodnie w fotelu. - Aktualnie przebywa na wakacjach w Europie.

Udałem, że mnie to nie obeszło.

\- A co z moją ciotką? Co z Lux?

\- Możesz jaśniej?

\- Moja ciotka oddała ci pieniądze i wiem, że Lux wróciła do domu - uniósł lekko kącik ust. - Twierdzisz też, że mój ojciec jest cały i zdrowy.

Odepchnął się lekko od biurka i założył nogę na nogę.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że trafiłem tu tylko dlatego, że ten śmieć mnie znalazł i...

\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że sam się zgłosiłeś... - przerwał mi.

\- Bo chciałem chronić małą! - z wrażenia oplułem mu biurko. - Gdybym wiedział, że i tak ją zabiorą, nigdy w życiu bym tego nie zrobił.

\- Widzisz, Louis. Czasami jedna nierozważna decyzja może zaważyć na całym naszym życiu - spojrzał w okno, przez które widać było tylko ciemne niebo.

Wstałem i powoli do niego podszedłem. Przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem jak siadam na biurku na wprost niego.

\- Harry... - starałem się, żeby mój głos brzmiał jak najbardziej łagodnie. - Ja naprawdę chcę wrócić do domu. Nie każ mi cię błagać.

\- Zrobiłbyś to? - w jego oczach pojawiło się coś mrocznego i w tym momencie żałowałem, że byłem tak blisko.

\- A wypuściłbyś mnie?

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, podczas której miałem wrażenie, że obaj wstrzymaliśmy oddechy.

\- Nie.

Zachciało mi się płakać, naprawdę poczułem się tym wszystkim zmęczony. Wbiłem wzrok w podłogę i nieświadomie oparłem nogę o jego fotel, tak, że mój trampek stykał się z jego udem.

\- Poczułbym się lepiej, gdybym wrócił do piwnicy - powiedziałem w końcu.

Tego się nie spodziewał i wcale mu się nie dziwiłem. Tak, zawsze byłem dziwny.

\- To niedorzeczne - odparł zdziwiony.

\- Niedorzeczna jest sytuacja, w której jestem porwany i aktualnie mieszkam w tym wielkim, luksusowym domu, a ty traktujesz mnie jak jakąś pieprzoną utrzymankę. Czuję, że zgadzając się na takie warunki, poniekąd wyrażam zgodę na to wszystko. Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś traktował mnie jak zwykłego więźnia.

\- Nie jesteś utrzymanką, Louis.

\- Masz rację, nie jestem. Utrzymanki dają dupy w zamian za to co otrzymują, a ty przecież mojej nie chcesz.

\- Jezu... to jednak była dobra decyzja – powiedział i po jego minie zgadłem, że popełnił błąd, mówiąc mi o tym.

Miałem w głowie totalny mętlik, bo starałem się dokładnie analizować każde jego słowo, a im więcej się dowiadywałem, tym było gorzej. Potwierdził jednak najważniejszą rzecz, byłem tutaj dlatego, że on tak chciał. Nie było żadnych zewnętrznych komplikacji. To była jego decyzja. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie delikatny dotyk na mojej kostce. Obserwowałem jak jego palec wskazujący sunie powoli w górę i w dół, po czym rysuje kółka. Normalnie pomyślałbym, że robi to bezwiednie, ale on dokładnie obserwował każdy swój ruch. Poczułem jak na całym ciele pojawia mi się gęsia skórka. Chyba naprawdę brakowało mi faceta, skoro reaguję tak na zwykły dotyk. Przypomniał mi się pocałunek...

\- Od jutra zacznie do ciebie przychodzić nauczyciel - powiedział nagle, a ja omal nie spadłem z biurka. - Nie chcę żebyś przez to wszystko miał zaległości w nauce.

_On chyba kurwa żartuje!_

\- Już je mam. Jakbyś nie zauważył, od kilku tygodni nie chodzę do szkoły.

\- Wiem, dlatego liczę, że szybko nadrobisz materiał i zamiast na głupotach, skupisz się na swojej edukacji.

\- Daruj sobie tą ojcowską gadkę – palnąłem, a on lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- W sumie, zawsze chciałem mieć syna – spojrzałem na niego z oburzeniem. - Ale gdybym go miał, z pewnością byłby grzeczniejszy od ciebie.

\- Mam cię! – wykrzyknąłem i podekscytowany zeskoczyłem z biurka. - Jesteś sfrustrowanym facetem w średnim wieku, którego rzuciła panna i stwierdził, że fajnie by było zabić samotność i móc się kimś zaopiekować. W związku z tym, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, postanowiłeś mnie zatrzymać i zgrywać mojego tatusia.

Fakt, moja teoria była mocno naciągana, ale to wystarczyło, by Harry zaniósł się gwałtownym śmiechem, ukazując mi swoje śliczne dołeczki. Wpatrywałem się w nie, w niemym zachwycie, dopóki się nie uspokoił.

\- Po pierwsze, mam dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, a to dość daleko do określenia mojego wieku jako „średni". Po drugie, nie narzekam na samotność, a po trzecie, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru zastępować twojego taty. Co do jednego jednak masz trochę racji – tu mnie zaintrygował. - Chciałbym zadbać, by nie stała ci się krzywda.

\- Jak na razie chujowo ci to wychodzi– zmarszczył brwi i wzmocnił nacisk swoich dłoni na podłokietnikach. - Gdyby nie Niall, zostałbym zgwałcony. Pod twoim dachem.

Ledwo zdążyłem zarejestrować jak wstał i brutalnie chwytając mnie za ramiona, przycisnął do biurka.

\- O czym ty kurwa mówisz?! – jego oczy płonęły, a oddech przyspieszył.

\- Daniel – wyplułem to słowo z obrzydzeniem. – Po naszej kłótni, napadł na mnie gdy spałem i próbował zgwałcić. Na szczęście w porę pojawił się Niall i go wyrzucił.

\- Co ci zrobił... - miałem wrażenie, że zaraz wgniecie mnie w mebel, był niesamowicie silny. - Odpowiadaj, co dokładnie ci zrobił...

\- O-on mnie całował i dotykał. Włożył mi rękę w majtki i... Harry, to boli! - krzyknąłem.

Nie wiedziałem co robić, bo nagle całe jego ciało zaczęło wibrować.

\- Louis – powiedział spokojnie. - Idź teraz prosto do swojego pokoju.

\- Ale...

\- Nie waż się z niego wychodzić, bez względu na to, co byś usłyszał – powoli zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej. - Zmykaj.

Pobiegłem do pokoju najszybciej jak mogłem i gdy już się w nim znalazłem, nie mogłem złapać oddechu. Zrobiło mi się zimno i nawet kołdra nic nie dawała. W głowie miałem tylko jedną myśl.

_Przeze mnie dzisiaj zginie człowiek._


	10. Rozdział 9

Chorobliwa ciekawość to wspaniała cecha, która powoduje, że pomimo pewności, że pod łóżkiem czai się potwór, to i tak pod nie zajrzysz. To również cecha, którą posiadają wszystkie panienki w horrorach, idąc z latarka lub świecą (bo przecież światło wysiadło) do ciemnej, mrocznej piwnicy i liczą na to, że morderca jednak się nad nimi zlituje. I pewna część widzów siedzi wówczas jak na szpilkach, wrzeszcząc "Ty głupia kretynko, po cholerę tam leziesz!". Też zawsze należałem do tej grupy odbiorców i aktualnie sam nie mogłem się nadziwić, co ja wyprawiam i co mną kieruje, gdy wychylam głowę zza swoich drzwi. W korytarzu panuje mrok, a jedynym dźwiękiem jest mój przyspieszony oddech.

\- Będziesz tego żałował, Styles! - usłyszałem stłumiony krzyk Daniela i zadrżałem. Musieli być niedaleko.

\- Chyba zapominasz z kim masz do czynienia - głos Harry'ego wywołał gęsią skórkę na moim ciele. - Pamiętaj, że on jest jedynym powodem, dla którego cię dzisiaj nie zabiję...

\- Byłoby ciekawie, gdybyś to zrobił - zaśmiał się, ale słychać było, że jest wściekły. - Lepiej pilnuj swojego dzieciaka, byłoby szkoda, gdyby coś mu się stało. Taki ładny chło...

W tym momencie usłyszałem szamotaninę i... wystrzał. Poczułem jak wymioty podchodzą mi do gardła i jeśli wcześniej miałem problemy z oddychaniem, to teraz miałem wrażenie, jakby ktoś wsadził mi głowę pod wodę. Szybkim ruchem zamknąłem drzwi i bez namysłu wcisnąłem się pod łóżko. Te potwory nie mogły być gorsze od tych, znajdujących się w tym domu. Nie wiedziałem co robić, bo co jeśli Daniel zabił Harry'ego? Harry'ego, który owszem był pieprzonym przestępcą, ale z drugiej strony dwukrotnie zapewnił mnie, że nie pozwoli mnie skrzywdzić. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że Daniel ma na mnie ochotę, był nieobliczalny i mógłby zrobić ze mną dosłownie wszystko. Ze stresu zacząłem drapać swoje nadgarstki.

Nagle wstrzymałem oddech, bo drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły i ktoś zapalił światło.

_Nie chcę tak kończyć, nie tak..._

\- Louis?

Od razu wyczołgałem się spod łóżka i na widok stojącego mężczyzny, pękło mi serce.

\- Boże, Harry! Wszystko w porządku? - podbiegłem do niego i chwyciłem go za ramiona.

Był tym zaskoczony nie mniej niż ja, ale wszelkie hamulce mnie opuściły, gdy zobaczyłem jego zakrwawioną twarz, ubranie, wszystko. Dotknąłem jego dłoni, w której trzymał jakąś szmatkę i przykładał ją do brwi. To by tłumaczyło, skąd to krwawienie.

\- Idziemy - powiedział i chciał się odwrócić, ale go powstrzymałem.

\- Harry, zabiłeś go?

Spojrzał się na mnie z zaciętą miną i czymś nieokreślonym w oczach. Myślałem, że jak zawsze mnie zignoruje, ale jednak nie zrobił tego.

\- Nie zabiłem - jego wzrok przeszywał mnie na wylot, jakby chciał wyczytać ze mnie każdą, najmniejszą emocję.

Spuściłem głowę i poczułem, jak ogarnia mnie uczucie nieopisanej ulgi. Daniel był złym człowiekiem, ale wiedziałem, że poczucie winy zżarłoby mnie od środka i ostatecznie dobiło.

\- Śpisz dzisiaj ze mną.

Pomyślałem, że się przesłyszałem. Nie, ja  _musiałem_  się przesłyszeć, ale Harry zdawał się już mną nie przejmować i wolną ręką popchnął mnie w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju. Ani drgnąłem. Prędzej obaliłbym się na ziemię, niczym ścięte drzewo.

\- T-ty chyba żartujesz - wydukałem, a on zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mam na dzisiaj już dość wrażeń - wskazał na coraz bardziej czerwoną szmatkę. - Rób co mówię.

\- Nie ma kurwa opcji! - aż zapiszczałem, gdy złapał mnie za koszulkę i przyciągnął bliżej.

\- Nie wiem co sobie pomyślałeś, ale byłoby super, jakbyś zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Dopóki Daniel nie opuści kraju, co miejmy nadzieję będzie miało miejsce jutro, jesteś praktycznie jedną nogą w piachu - przełknąłem ślinę. - Widzę, że się rozumiemy.

Wyszliśmy na korytarz i na dobrą sprawę poczułem, że jestem, mówiąc kolokwialnie, w wielkiej, czarnej dupie. Harry szedł pół kroku za mną, jakby się obawiał, że jednak zawrócę. Ten dzień to jakiś jeden wielki koszmar. Nie, całe moje życie to jeden, wielki koszmar.

\- Niall! - wykrzyknąłem, na co brunet zrobił wielkie oczy. - Będę spać u Nialla.

Spojrzałem na niego błagalnie i modliłem się w duchu, żeby jednak się zgodził. Może i blondyn sprawiał wrażenie delikatnego, ale coś mi mówiło, że jego kuzyn zadbał o to, by umiał się bronić. Harry bez słowa skierował się na schody, prowadzące na parter i poczułem jak lekki uśmiech wypływa mi na usta. Lubię stawiać na swoim.

Stanęliśmy pod drzwiami do pokoju Nialla i nie chcąc go przestraszyć, cicho zapukałem. Gdy nikt się nie odezwał, chwyciłem za klamkę i wszedłem do środka, by po sekundzie znaleźć się z powrotem na korytarzu. Harry patrzył na mnie jak na idiotę. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą.

\- Jednak wolę ciebie - zawyrokowałem. - To znaczy, wolę spać z tobą - dlaczego zawsze, powtarzam, zawsze, muszę się tak pogrążać.

\- Louis, czy ty jesteś normalny? - Harry z niepokojem mi się przyglądał.

\- Jestem tak samo normalny jak ty - myśl, Louis, myśl. - Niall śpi nago.

\- Ja też.

Poczułem jak cała krew w moim ciele, powoli sunie do góry, by po chwili ukazać się Harry'emu w postaci pięknych, wręcz bordowych wypieków na mojej twarzy.

\- To dzisiaj zrobisz wyjątek - minąłem go i pognałem do jego pokoju, gorąco licząc na to, że jednak nie zajrzy do pokoju blondyna.

Najwyraźniej tego nie zrobił, bo do moich uszu nie doleciał żaden dźwięk mordowanego Zayna. Bez pytania wszedłem do środka, zapaliłem światło i omiotłem wzrokiem pokój. Był spory i tak jak się spodziewałem, dość mroczny. Oczywiście również posiadał swoją łazienkę. Jedynymi meblami było sporych rozmiarów łóżko z czarną metalową ramą, dwa małe stoliczki nocne i telewizor, zawieszony naprzeciwko. Tak, jego też zaliczam do kategorii mebli. Ściany były pomalowane na chłodny odcień szarości, a na jednej z nich, Harry lub jego architekt, zastosował cegły w kolorze antracytowym. To co mnie odrobinę zdziwiło, a zarazem urzekło, to piękny, gruby dywan, pokrywający prawie całą podłogę. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie odgłos zamykanych na zamek drzwi. Odwróciłem się do Harry'ego.

\- Ładny pokój.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho, po czym wszedł do łazienki i po chwili wrócił, wręczając mi czarną koszulkę i krótkie spodenki. - Idź się umyj.

\- Może najpierw ty... - skinąłem na jego zakrwawione ciuchy, ale pokręcił głową.

\- Louis, chcę żebyś jak najszybciej się położył i spróbował zasnąć, okej?

Kiedy znalazłem się w świecie, w którym Harry Styles jest dla mnie miły i o mnie dba? Coś mi tu nie gra i ewidentnie śmierdzi, zupełnie jak moja przepocona bluzka. Wyjątkowo postanowiłem go posłuchać i po chwili już stałem po prysznicem. Uwinąłem się ze wszystkim bardzo szybko, bo chciałem, żeby on już też mógł się doprowadzić do porządku. Gdy wyszedłem, zastałem go siedzącego na łóżku. Bez koszulki. Jak. Się. Oddycha? Minął moje stojące zwłoki i po chwili usłyszałem odgłos puszczanej wody. Nie wiedziałem po której stronie lubi spać, ale ja lubiłem prawą, więc jakby co to ma pecha. Ułożyłem się wygodnie na boku i wsadziłem kołdrę między nogi. Powoli zaczynałem odpływać, gdy poczułem jak materac zapulsował pod ciężarem drugiej osoby. Jak dobrze, że to łóżko było takie duże. Ryzyko, że Harry przez przypadek mnie dotknie, było minimalne.

\- Louis...

_Daj mi spać..._

\- Louis, nie mogę oddychać...

_Co?_

Uchyliłem powieki i odkryłem przerażający fakt. Leżałem na Harrym. Moja głowa znajdowała się na jego nagiej klatce piersiowej i stykała z jego podbródkiem. Jedną ręką oplotłem talię mężczyzny, podczas gdy druga leżała bezwiednie wzdłuż mojego ciała. Wisienką na torcie była noga, którą praktycznie wsadziłem między jego nogi. Uniosłem lekko głowę i spojrzałem w górę. Nie, to nie sen. Prawie przekląłem z zażenowania, gdy poczułem ciepło w dolnym rejonie swojego ciała.

\- Prz-przepraszam... - wyjąkałem i natychmiast przeturlałem się na swoją połowę łóżka.

Ukryłem twarz w poduszce i postanowiłem liczyć barany. Czy istnieje jakaś nikła szansa, że on tego nie poczuł? Znając moje szczęście, na pewno nie.

Dobra, co to za dźwięk?

Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem jak leży twarzą w moją stronę, lekko pochrapując. Muszę przyznać, że widok był przedni. Brązowe loki rozsypały się po całej poduszce, niektóre błąkały się na jego czole. Znów zapragnąłem zawinąć jednego na palec i poczuć jak miękki był. Przyjrzałem się jego twarzy i skrzywiłem lekko na widok zaczerwienionego opatrunku. Musiało cholernie boleć. Ciemne brwi były lekko zmarszczone, co chyba było u niego normą. Pulchne, różowe usta uchylały się za każdym razem, gdy wypuszczał powietrze. Długie rzęsy rzucały cienie na policzki, a błyszczące, zielone oczy wpatrywały się we mnie z zaciekawieniem.

_Czekaj, co?_

\- Nie możesz spać? - zapytał cicho.

\- Jak widać... - wróciłem do poprzedniej pozycji i zagryzłem wargi, gdy dotarło do mnie jak podniecony byłem.

***

Było mi cudownie, ciepło, przyjemnie i w dodatku tak pięknie pachniało. Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie i zamruczałem radośnie, mocniej wtulając się w poduszkę. To chyba najpiękniejszy poranek od dawna i chciałem żeby mógł tak trwać i trwać. Nagle moja poduszka głośno zaburczała, co chyba jest dość nietypowe. Dołączył do tego jakiś szelest nad moją głową. Otworzyłem oczy i zapomniałem jak się mruga, bo kilka centymetrów od mojej twarzy znajdowała się linia bokserek, zdecydowanie nie moich. Co jest ze mną do kurwy nędzy?! Znowu na nim leżałem. Tym razem moja głowa spoczęła na jego brzuchu, ręce na biodrach, a jego noga leżała, ściśnięta w udzie moimi. Uniosłem się na łokciach i zobaczyłem, że Harry leży oparty na obu naszych poduszkach i spokojnie rozwiązuje krzyżówki. Gdy mnie zobaczył, odetchnął z ulgą.

\- No w końcu, bo zaraz będą musieli mi ją amputować - poruszył nogą. - Nie mówiąc już o tym, że umieram z głodu - odłożył krzyżówkę i czekał, aż w końcu z niego zejdę.

\- Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? - zapytałem zaspanym głosem.

\- Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? - zaśmiał się ponuro. - Muszę przyznać, że jak na takiego malucha, jesteś naprawdę silny.

\- To znaczy? - przemilczmy to mało taktowne określenie, jakiego użył.

\- Próbowałem najpierw po dobroci, a potem użyłem trochę siły - oblizał usta. - Ale to tylko sprawiło, że zacieśniłeś uścisk i zacząłeś obsuwać się w dół i... sam rozumiesz. Wolałem nie ryzykować.

Naprawdę nie chciałem analizować jego słów, zwłaszcza, że w moich uszach brzmiały maksymalnie dwuznacznie. Za dużo porno. Momentalnie wstałem i pognałem do łazienki. Zimna woda powinna pomóc, ale tak się nie stało, dlatego nic dziwnego, że skończyło się na szaleńczym zwaleniu sobie pod prysznicem. Wróciłem do pokoju w samym ręczniku, przewieszonym na biodrach i zobaczyłem, że Harry zostawił mi na łóżku świeże ciuchy. Ubrałem się i czując głód, od razu zszedłem do kuchni. Przy lodówce, odwrócony plecami do mnie stał Niall.

\- Siema Romeo - wypaliłem, na co zarżał.

\- Julio, moja Julio - wyszczerzył do mnie zęby. - Twój pobyt tutaj przynosi same korzyści.

Nie bardzo wiedziałem, co ma na myśli.

\- Harry wywala stąd Daniela, w końcu wpuszcza kogoś do swojej sypialni... - mruga znacząco. - A Zayne tak się o mnie boi, że po raz pierwszy spędza ze mną całą noc.

\- Co na to jego narzeczona? - król psucia nastroju powraca.

Niall na jedną sekundę pochmurnieje, ale chwilę później znów się uśmiecha.

\- Twoje głupie uwagi nie są w stanie zepsuć mi dzisiejszego humoru - pogroził mi palcem. - Harry przełożył twojego nauczyciela na jakiś inny dzień. Zresztą sam ci powie.

\- Niall, wysłuchaj mnie proszę - podszedłem do niego i zarzuciłem mu ręce na szyję. - Nie powinieneś sobie tego robić. Łudzisz się, że on ją zostawi, ale prawda jest taka, że gdyby chciał, już dawno by to zrobił - jego oczy zwilgotniały. - Po prostu nie chcę żebyś cierpiał, to wszystko.

\- Wiem...

\- Gdzie jest teraz Zayn? - zapytałem, chcąc odrobinę zboczyć z tematu.

\- Rozmawia z Harrym. Ostatnio dużo się dzieje. Dużo złych rzeczy...

Niall oparł czoło o moje i odskoczył natychmiast, gdy usłyszeliśmy na sobą chrząknięcie. W progu stał Zayn i był dziwnie blady.

\- Wszystko okej? - Niall od razu znalazł się przy nim, ale brunet patrzył tylko na mnie.

Poczułem, jak serce podchodzi mi do gardła.

\- Zayn... - zacząłem, ale on złapał Nialla za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

Dlaczego tutaj wszystko musi być tak cholernie dziwne i skomplikowane? Zrobiłem sobie śniadanie i gdy już się najadłem, posprzątałem po sobie i postanowiłem znaleźć Harry'ego. Skoro Zayn milczy, może od niego czegoś się dowiem. Nie było go ani w salonie, ani w gabinecie, więc udałem się do jego pokoju. Zapukałem i tradycyjnie odpowiedziała mi cisza, więc po prostu nacisnąłem klamkę. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu było otwarte.

Harry siedział na łóżku z opuszczoną głową i nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Łokcie oparł na kolanach i zwisały smętnie w kierunku dywanu. Niewiele myśląc, wszedłem do środka.

\- Harry, wiem, że coś się dzieje - odpowiedzią było pociągnięcie nosem.

Uklęknąłem przed nim i odsunąłem włosy z jego twarzy. Na jego policzku ujrzałem mokry ślad, który od razu starłem. Chwycił mnie za przegub tak mocno, że aż zagryzłem zęby. Jego oczy były zimne, puste i patrzyły na mnie z nienawiścią. Momentalnie zapragnąłem zniknąć.

\- Spełnię twoją prośbę - wyszeptał.

Po raz setny nie wiedziałem co ze sobą zrobić. Czułem, że naprawdę zaraz oszaleję. Chciałem uciec jak najdalej, ale jednocześnie, widząc kolejną spływającą łzę, zapragnąłem go przytulić i obiecać, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie powinienem tak myśleć, nie powinienem go tłumaczyć, mimo że wyraźnie dostrzegałem ból jaki odczuwał. Myślę, że umysł nieszczęśliwego człowieka, w pewien sposób współgra z umysłem drugiego, równie nieszczęśliwego i są jakby... kompatybilne. Harry sięgnął po telefon, który leżał przy jego nodze i wybrał numer.

\- Zayn... zaprowadź go z powrotem do piwnicy.


	11. Rozdział 10

Siedzieliśmy w całkowitej ciszy, nawet na siebie nie patrząc. Nie bardzo wiedziałem, co się właściwie dzieje. Wydawało mi się, że powoli zaczynam sobie to wszystko jakoś układać, że godzę się ze swoim losem. Czasami łapałem się też na myśli, że może to wszystko ma jakiś ukryty cel, że tak miało być. W końcu od momentu, gdy tu trafiłem, ani razu się nie upiłem, nie ćpałem, nie urwał mi się film. Matt pękałby z dumy, gdyby to usłyszał. Było jeszcze coś, nawiązałem dziwną, bo dziwną, ale jednak, nić porozumienia z Niallem i Zaynem. Tak, byli nieźle pierdolnięci, ale czy na tym świecie jest w ogóle ktoś normalny? No i był też Harry... Harry, który aktualnie zdawał się pałać do mnie niewyobrażalną nienawiścią. To uczucie było niemal namacalne i aż bałem się głośniej oddychać. Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł Zayn.

\- Harry?

\- Zabierz go stąd... - przełknąłem ślinę i spojrzałem na Zayna.

\- Chodź Lou - wyciągnął do mnie rękę, jakby bał się podejść bliżej.

Nogi mi zdrętwiały, ale posłusznie wstałem. Ostatni raz zerknąłem na Harry'ego, który natychmiast osunął się na ziemię i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale brunet chwycił mnie mocno za ramię i wyprowadził z pokoju. Szliśmy w dobrze mi znanym kierunku i byłem na to przygotowany, ale gdy w pewnym momencie Zayn wyjął z kieszeni klucze, poczułem jakbym zaraz miał eksplodować. Otworzył drzwi i gestem nakazał mi wejść do środka.

\- Miałeś mi pomóc... - wyszeptałem, będąc do niego odwrócony plecami. - Obiecałeś, a ja... ja ci zaufałem.

Usłyszałem jak westchnął ciężko.

\- Wiem, że na to nie wygląda, ale naprawdę pomagam - powiedział spokojnie. - Możesz mi ufać...

Zaśmiałem się i odwróciłem w jego stronę. Brązowe oczy spoglądały na mnie ze smutkiem, ale postanowiłem się w to nie wczuwać. Niech łapie na to Nialla, nie mnie.

\- Przyniósłbyś mi zeszyt i długopis? - zapytałem, na co zmarszczył lekko brwi.

\- Jasne...

Nie minęło pół sekundy, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi i zostawił mnie samego. Rozejrzałem się wokoło i stwierdziłem, że od ostatniego razu nic się nie zmieniło. Było tak samo ciemno, zimno i obskurnie. W rogu leżał koc, więc od razu się nim otuliłem i usiadłem na ziemi, z zamiarem spokojnego oczekiwania na koniec świata.

***

_\- Louis, wszystko gra? - zapytał, podpierając się dłońmi o blat. - Przecież wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć?_

_Opuściłem głowę i wbiłem wzrok w trampki. Miał w sobie coś takiego, że polubiłem go od pierwszych zajęć, sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, komu można zaufać. Od feralnego majowego weekendu minęło pięć miesięcy i tak naprawdę dopiero uczyłem się żyć na nowo. Momentami było naprawdę ciężko, zwłaszcza po tym, jak tata zaczął mnie unikać i przepadał na całe dnie. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego, czy zrobiłem coś nie tak? Mężczyzna powoli obszedł moje biurko i usiadł obok, na drewnianym krzesełku._

_\- Wiesz dlaczego poprosiłem, abyś został po lekcjach?_

_Pokręciłem przecząco głową, chociaż tak naprawdę nie byłem tym zdziwiony. Nauczyciele często chcieli ze mną rozmawiać na osobności. Podobno byłem „rozchwiany emocjonalnie", czy coś w tym stylu. Lekarz użył jakiegoś specjalistycznego określenia, ale kto by się tym przejmował. Miałem problemy, jak każdy, ale przecież trzeba żyć dalej. Jakoś trzeba..._

_\- Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny – jego słowa sprawiły, że delikatnie się uśmiechnąłem._

_\- Naprawdę? - zapytałem, spoglądając na niego nieśmiało._

_Pokiwał głową i złapał moją rękę, lekko ją ściskając._

_\- Jesteś wyjątkowy, wiesz? - moje policzki pokryły się różem, czułem to. - Mój ulubiony uczeń..._

 

\- Puszczaj mnie kurwa! I dawaj te jebane klucze! - krzyk, dobiegający z korytarza sprawił, że otrząsnąłem się ze wspomnień.

Ktoś z całej siły walnął w drzwi i po chwili do środka wparował Niall, praktycznie trzęsąc się z gniewu. Zayn wszedł tuż za nim. W dalszym ciągu był blady jak ściana.

\- Wyłaź stąd Louis! Zabieram cię do swojego pokoju, niech te chuje praktykują swoje gierki na innych ludziach – syknął, ciskając gromy w kierunku bruneta.

\- Niall opanuj się, będziesz mieć problemy – Zayn położył mu dłonie na ramionach, ale ten od razu się odsunął i ukucnął obok mnie.

\- Wal się! A z Harrym też się rozmówię, niech sobie nie myśli... - zaczął mamrotać pod nosem w jakimś dziwnym języku. - Chodź maluchu, nie pozwolę im na to.

\- Nie.

Obydwoje zastygli bez ruchu, patrząc na mnie i kompletnie nie rozumiejąc. Spojrzałem w błękitne tęczówki i... Boże, blondyn w tym stanie był najsłodszym człowiekiem na całej planecie.

\- Nigdzie nie pójdę – powiedziałem spokojnie. - Skoro pan Styles uważa, że tu jest moje miejsce, to niech tak będzie.

\- Czy ciebie do reszty pojebało? - chłopak pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - Dlaczego?

W drzwiach stanął jeden z ochroniarzy i już zaczął wyjmować telefon, gdy powstrzymał go Zayn.

\- Spokojnie Nick, już wychodzimy. To nieporozumienie – złapał Nialla w pasie i przerzucił go sobie przez ramię.

\- Puuuszczaj mnie gnoju! Wrócę po ciebie Lou! - usłyszałem krzyk blondyna i gdy drzwi się zamknęły, ponownie oparłem się o ścianę i przymknąłem powieki.

***

_Chyba zaczęło się przejaśniać. Dni mijały, a ja z każdym kolejnym nabierałem siły. Łzy cisnęły mi się do oczu, gdy ojciec mijał mnie w domu bez słowa, ale profesor Lambert okazał się być prawdziwym wybawcą. Dużo rozmawialiśmy o moich uczuciach, o domu, mamie... tak naprawdę, był jedyną osoba, która nie traktowała mnie jak obłąkanego. Dostał nawet pochwałę od dyrektora, za zaangażowanie się w sprawy uczniów. W dalszym ciągu chodziłem na terapię, ale nie czułem się tam dobrze. Już sam widok budynku wywoływał we mnie odruch wymiotny._

_Był piątek, skończyliśmy lekcje wcześniej i siedziałem pod klasą, gdzie prowadził ostatnie, tego dnia zajęcia. Gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i stado uczniów wybiegło na korytarz, szczęśliwe, że nadszedł upragniony weekend. Ja nie byłem tym taki zachwycony. Mój weekend oznaczał samotne siedzenie w domu i opychanie się ciastkami przed telewizorem. Zajrzałem do klasy i uśmiechnąłem się na widok nauczyciela. Wstał od biurka i rozpiął guzik przy kołnierzyku swojej koszuli, wzdychając z ulgą. Ciekawe jakie komentarze usłyszał tym razem. Tak się bowiem składało, że profesor Lambert zawsze miał powodzenie wśród uczennic, a odkąd zrobił sobie jasne pasemka, praktycznie nie miał życia w szkole. Tak, o nim też czasami rozmawialiśmy._

_\- Witaj Louis – odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Nie jesteś już czasem po lekcjach?_

_\- Taaak, ale pomyślałem, że przyjdę panu życzyć udanego weekendu – wzruszyłem ramionami. - I chciałem podziękować za ten tydzień. Dużo mi pan pomógł..._

_Mężczyzna przeczesał palcami włosy, a jego oczy błyszczały przyjaźnie._

_\- Po to tu jestem – zanucił w rytm jakiejś mało mi znanej melodii._

_Próbował wpakować do swojej torby wszystkie zeszyty, które zapewne miał ocenić na poniedziałek, ale było tego zdecydowanie za dużo._

_\- Niech pan poczeka, pomogę! - podbiegłem i chwyciłem spory stos makulatury, plus jakieś dodatkowe materiały._

_Poszedłem z nim do samochodu i pomogłem wszystko załadować._

_\- Dzięki – rozpiął kolejny guzik. - Tata po ciebie przyjedzie?_

_Pokręciłem przecząco głową, a on uchylił drzwi od strony pasażera._

_\- Wsiadaj, podwiozę cię._

_Gdy podjechaliśmy pod mój dom, zauważyłem, że samochód ojca stoi na podjeździe. Odwróciłem się do nauczyciela i wymamrotałem ciche „dziękuję"._

_\- Louis – położył dłoń na moim kolanie. - Gdybyś kiedykolwiek czegoś potrzebował, pamiętaj, że ja zawsze pomogę._

_Wpatrywałem się zafascynowany w jego błękitne oczy. Kontrastowały z ich ciemną oprawą, która sprawiała, że wyglądał jakby używał czarnej kredki. A może używał? Nacisk na kolanie nagle się zwiększył i nim zdążyłem zareagować, nachylił się i mnie pocałował. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, nawet nie zamknąłem oczu, a przecież na filmach ludzie zawsze tak robią. Wolną dłoń położył na moim karku i delikatnie go pomasował. Po kilku minutach odsunął się i zaśmiał słodko na widok mojej zszokowanej miny._

_\- Bo ci mucha wleci – palcem przymknął mi usta. - Uciekaj już._

_I uciekłem, tak naprawdę nie wierząc w to, że właśnie miał miejsce mój pierwszy pocałunek._

***

Przez całą noc nie mogłem zasnąć, bo wciąż miałem przed oczami to wszystko. Te wszystkie straszne momenty, które sprawiły, że jestem tym, kim jestem. Próbowałem przelać myśli na papier, ale jedyne co mi wyszło, to jakiś sentymentalny bzdet. W środku nocy odwiedził mnie Zayn, który w dalszym ciągu próbował się tłumaczyć i obiecał, że rano pogada z Harrym. Dopóki ktoś nie raczy mi powiedzieć, co tu się odkurwiło, nie obchodzi mnie absolutnie nic, niech sobie robią co chcą.

Jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdy w pewnym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i stał w nich Harry. Wyglądał okropnie, chyba też miał nie najlepszą noc.

\- Zayn powiedział, że chcesz ze mną porozmawiać... - przy ostatnim słowie broda mu lekko zadrżała, ale szybko się opanował.

Miałem ochotę ryknąć śmiechem. A to ci Zayn, ciekawe które „mam to gdzieś" wyrażało według niego, chęć rozmowy z lokowanym.

\- Wiesz, myślałem o tobie – uśmiechnąłem się zachęcająco, na co uniósł lekko brwi. - Nawet ci coś napisałem.

Podałem mu zeszyt, który od razu otworzył.

_I was stumbling, looking in the dark_  
With an empty heart  
But you say you feel the same  
Could we ever be enough?  
Baby we could be enough

_And it's alright_  
Calling out for somebody to hold tonight  
When you're lost, I'll find the way  
I'll be your light  
You'll never feel like you're alone

_I'll make this feel like home_

_So hot that I couldn't take it_  
Want to wake up and see your face  
And remember how good it was being here last night

_Still high with a little feeling_  
I see the smile as it starts to creep in  
It was there, I saw it in your eyes *

Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy on w ogóle potrafi czytać, bo wodził wzrokiem po wersach raz za razem i gdy schodził w dół, zaczynał od nowa.

\- Na drugiej stronie masz jeszcze specjalną dedykację – wtrąciłem.

Zajrzał tam i jego twarz zapłonęła żywym ogniem.

_„Chuj ci w dupę, Styles – z poważaniem Twój Louis xx"_

Cisnął zeszytem o ścianę i praktycznie wybiegł na zewnątrz, a mnie lekko zaniepokoił fakt, że nie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Po chwili wrócił, trzymając w dłoniach linę. Momentalnie się cofnąłem, ale był szybszy. Przewrócił mnie na brzuch i usiadł na moich udach, wykręcając mi ręce.

\- H-Harry... - wychrypiałem, ale złapał mnie za włosy i przycisnął moją twarz do ziemi tak mocno, że aż zakrztusiłem się śliną.

Związał mi nadgarstki, nogi, a następnie złączył je razem. Nie mogłem wykonać najmniejszego ruchu, w dodatku wyjął z kieszeni chustę i zakneblował mi nią usta. Wyszedł, nie uraczywszy mnie nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

***

_Wbiegłem do domu, modląc się w duchu, żeby tata jeszcze tam był. Musiałem mu powiedzieć, to było złe. Bardzo złe. Wspiąłem się na schody i prawie go przewróciłem, gdy wychodził z sypialni, ciągnąc za sobą walizkę._

_\- Tato! - krzyknąłem i wpadłem w jego objęcia._

_\- Louis? Co się stało?_

_Byłem cały rozdygotany, ledwo mogłem złapać powietrze._

_\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć... - ściskałem go z całej siły, na co się skrzywił i odsunął na tyle, by spojrzeć mi w oczy._

_\- Za pół godziny mam samolot, mów szybko w czym rzecz._

_\- P-pan Lambert, o-on... - słowa nie potrafiły mi przejść przez usta. - On zrobił coś złego, tato..._

_Ojciec westchnął i zaczął poprawiać mi koszulkę. Zainteresował się jebaną koszulką, a nie mną..._

_\- Louis, to przez to, że muszę jechać? Próbujesz mnie w ten sposób zatrzymać?_

_Spojrzałem na niego w szoku._

_\- N-nie, tato... byłem w łazience, a on przyszedł i..._

_\- Dość – zadrżałem. - Pan Lambert jest twoim nauczycielem, próbuje ci pomóc i z tego co wiem, robicie postępy. Nie zamierzam wysłuchiwać żadnych historyjek, że znowu ktoś się na ciebie uwziął. Świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie._

_Patrzyłem jak porusza ustami i jeszcze coś do mnie mówi, ale jedyne co słyszałem to odgłos zakręcanej wody, zamykanej zasuwy, rozpinanego rozporka... dyszenie, ostry szept... ból._

***

\- Co za kretyn...

Zamrugałem oczami, gdy ktoś przeciął liny, krępujące moje ciało. Czuję, jak Niall próbuje rozwiązać supeł chusty, ale gdy mu się nie udaje, przeklina i ją również postanawia przeciąć. Gwałtownie zakaszlałem i po chwili uśmiechnąłem się do niego blado. Odłożył nóż na ziemię i mocno mnie przytulił.

\- Nie zostaniesz tu ani minuty dłużej, Lou.

Schowałem twarz w jego szyi i zaciągnąłem się jego zapachem. Dłonią wymacałem srebrzysty przedmiot.

\- Masz rację, nie zostanę... - wtulam się w niego jeszcze mocniej, o ile to możliwe.

\- No już, wstajemy – czuję jak próbuje się podnieść i jednocześnie mnie trzymać. - No dalej... Louis? LOUIS!


	12. Rozdział 11

\- LOUIS!

Niall położył mnie na ziemi i drżącymi palcami przeczesywał moje ciało, chcąc odnaleźć źródło krwawienia. W końcu jego ręka natknęła się na nóż, wbity w lewą stronę brzucha. Liczyłem na to, że trafię w jakiś ważny organ i szybciej się to skończy. Zaklął głośno, a ja zacisnąłem powieki, bo bolało jak cholera.

\- H-Harry, kurwa, do piwnicy! - wstrząsnął nim nagły, potężny szloch, ale szybko się opamiętał i mocno przycisnął moją ranę, nie wyjmując noża. Na moje nieszczęście znał się na rzeczy.

Czułem jak powoli tracę siły, wszystko wokół stawało się takie miękkie, jak z waty. Zupełnie jakbym zaraz miał wzbić się w powietrze; gdybym tylko mógł to zrobić. Ból powoli odpływał, a ja właśnie tak wyobrażałem sobie błogi stan nirwany i teraz szczerze go uwielbiałem.

\- Hazz, przepraszam, Boże... tak cię przepr... - jak przez mgłę usłyszałem załamany głos blondyna. Szlag, akurat jego nie chciałem martwić. I tak miał w życiu wystarczająco przesrane.

\- Zamknij się! Dzwoń po Ashtona, natychmiast!

Do moich uszu docierały niewyraźnie trzaski, na przemian robiło się cicho i głośno.

\- Nie pozwolę ci na to, słyszysz? - jego szept zdołał przebić się przez mroczną zasłonę, jaka powoli na mnie opadała.

Otworzyłem oczy i tuż nad sobą zobaczyłem jego piękne, zielone tęczówki. To ciekawe, że nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy znalazłem się w jego ramionach.

\- Oni już tu idą! - krzyk Nialla odbił się echem po korytarzu.

Zakaszlałem i zakrztusiłem się, a ciepła ciecz spłynęła po moim podbródku.

\- Louis, kochanie, spójrz na mnie...

\- Daj mi spokój.

\- Skarbie proszę, wszyscy na ciebie czekają.

Westchnąłem i mimo że naprawdę nie miałem na to ochoty, usiadłem. Szeroki uśmiech przeciął mi twarz, gdy tylko spojrzałem w te ukochane oczy.

\- Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem, mamo...

***

_Zayn's Pov_

Pędziłem po schodach ile sił w nogach. Z tego co zdołałem wywnioskować z telefonu Nialla, a zrozumienie go graniczyło z cudem, Louis jest w krytycznym stanie, a jemu samemu grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Trzy lata temu, Harry zainwestował w tak zwany pokój medyczny, który miał zwiększyć nasze szanse na przeżycie w razie wystąpienia jakiejś awarii. Takiej jak na przykład ta. Dotarłem na miejsce i w ostatniej chwili odciągnąłem Stylesa od jego kuzyna. Wpadliśmy na ścianę, a Niall upadł z hukiem na podłogę, trzymając się za gardło i próbując złapać powietrze.

\- Puszczaj Malik, albo ci zapierdolę! - darł się na mnie jak opętany i widać było, że całkowicie stracił nad sobą kontrolę.

Był cholernie silny i dość łatwo mi się wyrwał, więc nie miałem innego wyjścia, jak podciąć mu nogi i ciężarem swojego ciała, przyszpilić go do podłogi, by choć odrobinę ochłonął.

\- Harry, uspokój się... - zwalił mnie z siebie i grzmotnął z pięści w twarz z taką mocą, że poczułem w ustach krew.

Nie mogłem dać za wygraną, bo tak się składało, że byłem jedyną osobą, która mogła go powstrzymać przed wymordowaniem wszystkich ludzi w zasięgu wzroku. Zanim zdążył wstać, wpadłem z impetem na jego plecy i oplotłem go kończynami, skupiając się na unieruchomieniu rąk. Wierzgał jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym zrezygnowany wbił nos w podłogę.

\- Proszę, Harry, oddychaj...

Odwrócił się przez ramię i spojrzał na mnie, a na widok jego twarzy, przypominającej małe, upiorne dziewczynki z japońskich horrorów, aż mnie zmroziło.

\- Zapierdolę ci, przysięgam - wysapał.

\- Już to zrobiłeś... - na potwierdzenie oplułem mu krwią błękitną koszulę.

Leżeliśmy tak przez chwilę i gdy poczułem, że odrobinę się rozluźnił, zmniejszyłem nacisk.

\- Zejdź ze mnie - rozkazał.

Chciałem dobrze, ale nie mogłem przeginać, w końcu to nie tylko mój przyjaciel, ale także szef. Uważnie obserwując każdy jego ruch, odsunąłem się na bezpieczną odległość. Minęło dobre kilka minut, zanim usiadł i oparł się plecami o ścianę. Jeszcze nie odetchnąłem z ulgą, ale mogłem rzucić okiem na Nialla. Siedział po przeciwległej stronie, a z oczu ciurkiem leciały mu łzy. Tak bardzo chciałem go w tym momencie przytulić...

\- Powiedz co się stało - poprosiłem spokojnie, ale jednocześnie stałem w gotowości, by móc w razie czego złapać Harry'ego.

Blondyn załkał i wbił we mnie te wielkie, niebieskie oczy.

\- J-ja poszedłem, żeby go uwolnić... - pociągnął nosem i wytarł go o rękaw bluzy. - Przeciąłem mu więzy i chciałem zabrać do pokoju, a on... on wziął nóż i...

\- I kurwa nie opowiadaj bajek! - moje mięśnie gwałtownie się napięły, ale żaden nie ruszył się ze swojej pozycji. - Że to niby nie ty wbiłeś mu ten nóż?! A kto wczoraj przyszedł do mnie i pierdolił, że trzeba się go pozbyć?!

Myślałem, że się przesłyszałem i z otwartymi ustami spojrzałem na blondyna. Ten skulił się pod ścianą jak zbity pies, ale nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku.

\- To nie tak... - zdołał wyszeptać.

Harry tylko zaśmiał się złowieszczo. Nie mogłem sobie nawet wyobrazić, co on teraz musi czuć.

\- Nie chciałem go zabijać, tylko wypuścić! - Niall krzyknął najgłośniej jak potrafił, chcąc skupić na sobie naszą uwagę. - Chciałem, żeby wrócił do domu, do swojego ojca. On potrzebuje pomocy, a jest coraz gorzej. Zwłaszcza po tym jak... jak ty go traktujesz Harry.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie wiedząc o co chodzi, a Niall od razu to zauważył.

\- On - wskazał palcem na Stylesa. - Związał go tak mocno, że nie mógł się ruszyć nawet na centymetr, a jego kostki i nadgarstki są zdarte do krwi... - kolejne łzy spłynęły po jego czerwonych policzkach. - Mówiłeś, że będziesz go chronić!

Harry podciągnął kolana do góry i oparł się o nie głową. Długie włosy opadły po obu stronach jego nóg. Szybko znalazłem się przy nim i delikatnie objąłem, a on od razu przeniósł głowę na moje ramię i mocno się we mnie wtulił.

\- Ja nie wytrzymam, Zayn...

\- Shh, wytrzymasz - głaskałem go po plecach, nie zważając na ból w szczęce, który nasilał się z każdą minutą. - Pamiętaj, że jesteś nam potrzebny. Bez ciebie wszystkie nasze starania... to wszystko trafi szlag, Harry.

Poczułem wilgoć na koszulce i wiedziałem, że jest bardzo źle.

\- Zabili mi siostrę...

\- Wiem - objąłem go jeszcze mocniej.

\- Wiesz, ale nie rozumiesz! - odsunął się ode mnie i spojrzał na Nialla, który kompletnie nie wiedział o czym mówimy. - Zabili Gemmę, bo stanąłem po stronie Louisa.

\- Gemma nie żyje? - Niall zaniemówił, a jego ręce opadły bezwiednie na podłogę.

\- Wypieprzyłem stąd Daniela, a oni potraktowali to, jako nieposłuszeństwo wobec rodziny. Nie mam już nikogo, na dodatek Louis, dla którego tak de facto poświęciłem życie swojej siostry, leży tam i się wykrwawia, bo tobie zachciało się bawić w pierdolonego rycerza! Kurwa mać!

Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu i wsłuchiwaliśmy się w odgłosy, dobiegające z pokoju obok. W pewnym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Ash. Harry zerwał się na równe nogi i podbiegł do lekarza, który spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Pan Tomlinson stracił sporo krwi...

\- Przeżyje? - chwyciłem przyjaciela za łokieć, wiedząc, że w takim stanie jest kompletnie nieprzewidywalny.

\- Póki co jest ustabilizowany, ale... tak naprawdę wszystko okaże się w przeciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin.

Harry wyrwał mi się i wszedł do pokoju, a ja podążyłem tuż za nim. Mały leżał na łóżku z maską na twarzy, a stojąca obok niego aparatura wskazywała, że nie jest dobrze. Wyglądał tak blado, że byłem w szoku, jak silny okazał się jego organizm. Drobna pielęgniarka ogarniała stanowisko i zmywała właśnie resztę krwi z podłogi.

\- Zostawcie mnie - Harry dosunął sobie krzesło, a ja udałem, że nie widzę jak chwycił jego małą dłoń i złożył na niej pocałunek.

Jeśli ten dzieciak umrze, wszyscy mamy przejebane.

***

Postanowiłem udać się do gabinetu Stylesa i ogarnąć papiery. Byliśmy wstrząśnięci tym, co się stało, ale nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na to, żeby rzucić wszystko i narobić jeszcze większego bałaganu. Wyjąłem klucze, chcąc otworzyć drzwi, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu ustąpiły, gdy tylko złapałem za klamkę. Sięgnąłem za siebie i omal się nie spoliczkowałem, za nie zabranie z sobą broni. Ktoś był w środku. Zrobiłem krok naprzód i poczułem, jak nogi się pode mną ugięły. Ten dzień już nie mógł być gorszy...

\- Witaj, Zayn.

Mężczyzna wstał z fotela i oparł dłoń na jego oparciu. Brązowe oczy mierzyły moją sylwetkę i choć oficjalnie się do tego nie przyznam, to nieoficjalnie pożałowałem, że wyglądam jak gówno. W przeciwieństwie do niego.

\- Wyjdź stąd, zanim wezwę ochronę - powoli ogarniała mnie panika. - Jakim cudem w ogóle się tu dostałeś?

\- Spokojnie... - uniósł dłoń do góry. - To Harry mnie wezwał.

\- Ciebie?! - nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. - Jakim kurwa cudem?

\- Nie przeklinaj - nakazał i spojrzał w okno, przy okazji stukając palcami w skórzane obicie. - Może potrzebuje dobrego prawnika...

Prychnąłem, za co zostałem skarcony surowym spojrzeniem. Mimowolnie zadrżałem i szczerze znienawidziłem siebie za to, jak na niego reaguję. Nie powinien mieć nade mną władzy. Już nie.

\- Harry nie będzie z tobą teraz rozmawiał. Jest zajęty i nie wiem kiedy...

\- Poczekam.

\- Nie! - zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Nie chciałem go już nigdy więcej oglądać. - Natychmiast się stąd wynoś!

Mężczyzna ruszył w moją stronę, a ja mogłem tylko w milczeniu obserwować jego poczynania. Mimo sporych gabarytów, poruszał się z niebywałą gracją. Idealnie skrojony, czarny garnitur opinał jego wysportowane ciało. Zatrzymał się niecały metr ode mnie, a na jego ustach wykwitł mały uśmiech.

\- Kto ci przyłożył? - rzuciłem mu nienawistne spojrzenie, ale on je olał. - Tak czy inaczej, świetnie wyglądasz - kłamstwo! Kurwa, kłamstwo. Jak wszystko co nas kiedykolwiek łączyło.

\- A jak się ma ta szmata, twoja siostra? Carolina, o ile dobrze pamiętam? - natychmiast złapał mnie za koszulkę i podciągnął do góry. - No dalej, śmieciu, uderz mnie. Śmiało! - był wściekły, bo ta mała pizda była jego oczkiem w głowie. - Co, może nie mam racji? Wyruchaliście nas bez mydła, ty mnie, ona Harry'ego.

Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Niall. Jego twarz w dalszym ciągu była czerwona i lekko podpuchnięta, a na nasz widok wydął wargi. Cóż, mogliśmy wyglądać nieco dwuznacznie.

\- Liam? Co ty tu robisz?

Ten od razu mnie puścił i poprawił swoją marynarkę.

\- Twój kuzyn poprosił mnie o pomoc i z tego co widzę, wylądowaliście w niezłym bagnie - podszedł do biurka i zaczął przeglądać papiery.

\- Sami sobie poradzimy - bąknąłem niczym rozkapryszony bachor, którym zawsze się czułem, gdy był w pobliżu.

\- Kochanie, od kiedy znasz się na księgowości? - spytał z uśmiechem, a ja z przerażeniem spojrzałem na Nialla.

\- K-kochanie? - wydukał i miałem wrażenie, że za chwile zemdleje.

Uważnie obserwował moją twarz, ewidentnie licząc na to, że Liam sobie żartuje, ale ja nie potrafiłem zaprzeczyć.

\- Ni, proszę...

Pokręcił głową i nim zdążyłem zareagować uciekł z pokoju. Chciałem za nim pobiec, ale...

\- Zayn! - głos Liama zatrzymał mnie w miejscu.

Stałem odwrócony do niego plecami, nie wiedząc co robić. Poczułem jak jego palce zaciskają się na moich ramionach.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że teraz to chucherko cię pieprzy? A może przeszedłeś na drugą stronę?

\- Nie twoja sprawa - ostatkiem siły woli zmusiłem się, by się odwrócić i spojrzeć mu w twarz. - Zjawiasz się po takim czasie i śmiesz mnie o to pytać? Zostawiłeś mnie bez słowa Liam...

\- Skarbie...

\- Miałem się wszystkim ujawnić, miałem przedstawić cię jako swojego narzeczonego, miałeś mnie wspierać... - łzy stanęły mi w oczach. - Przez ciebie żyję w takim zakłamaniu, że czasem mam ochotę tym wszystkim rzygać.

\- Myślałem, że zrozumiesz - był zdziwiony tym, że odzywam się do niego w taki sposób.

\- Zrozumieć? Niby jak mam zrozumieć, że wolałeś wyjechać z nią, niż zostać tutaj i spróbować to naprawić. I to po tym, co zrobiła Harry'emu! - tym razem powiem mu wszystko. - Był na nią wyrok. Nie patrz tak na mnie, dobrze wiesz jaka jest kara za zdradę, a ty ją kryłeś, więc byłeś współwinny. Mimo to, ja i Harry... wybłagaliśmy ich o darowanie wam życia.

Następne co pamiętam to szaleńczy bieg przez dom w poszukiwaniu Nialla. Musiałem się wytłumaczyć, bo on o niczym nie wiedział. Nikt o tym nie wiedział... jak i o tym, że w dalszym ciągu kochałem dupka, który wyrwał mi serce.

***

_Louis's Pov_

Otworzyłem oczy i pierwsze co zobaczyłem, to brązowe loki, które smyrały mnie po twarzy. Zamrugałem, nie wiedząc co się dzieje, bo miałem nieodparte wrażenie, że przed chwilą byłem gdzieś indziej.

\- Ej... - tylko na tyle było mnie stać, ale to wystarczyło, by loki się uniosły i odsłoniły bladą twarz mężczyzny.

\- Nic nie mów, wołam lekarza - chciał wstać, ale zdołałem delikatnie chwycić go za rękaw.

\- Nien... - opuścił maskę, która zasłaniała mi usta. Przeczyściłem gardło. - Nienawidzę cię.

Uniosłem brwi w zdziwieniu, bo na moje słowa parsknął śmiechem i bez wątpienia był to najbardziej uroczy i radosny śmiech, jaki dane mi było słyszeć w jego wykonaniu.


	13. Rozdział 12

Harry wybiegł z pokoju, a ja miałem chwilę żeby się rozejrzeć. To raczej mało prawdopodobne, ale zdaje się, że znajdowałem się w jakimś szpitalu. Zewsząd otaczała mnie sterylna czystość; białe ściany, białe meble, białe wszystko. Tylko sprzęt, do którego byłem podłączony miał czarne elementy. Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł wysoki, szczupły blondyn w kitlu, a za nim rzecz jasna Styles.

\- Jak się czujesz, Louis? - lekarz złapał mnie za nadgarstek i rzucił okiem na monitor.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy byli na ty, doktorze - spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, a następnie głośno odchrząknął.

\- Przepraszam. Nazywam się Ashton Irwin i jestem lekarzem, który uratował panu życie - słowo "panu" wręcz wypluł.

\- Zupełnie niepotrzebnie...

\- Louis! - Harry stanął przy łóżku i łypnął na mnie groźnie.

\- Dobra, już będę grzeczny - dobre kłamstwo nie jest złe. - Jesteśmy w szpitalu?

Lekarz uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pokręcił przecząco głową. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Skoro Styles miał w domu własne kino, to dlaczego by nie pokój szpitalny.

\- Wygląda na to, że wszystko jest w porządku. Przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie będziesz odczuwać zawroty głowy i lekkie mdłości, dlatego powinieneś głównie leżeć i się oszczędzać. Unikaj stresów...

\- To już nie zależy ode mnie - wskazałem palcem na bruneta, na co ten przewrócił oczami.

\- Niech wam będzie, ja też postaram się być grzeczny - czy ja się przesłyszałem, czy on naprawdę to powiedział?

Lekarz zdołał zdusić w sobie śmiech i zanim wyszedł, poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu. Zostaliśmy sami i nastała niezręczna cisza. Patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu, aż w końcu Styles zdecydował się podejść i usiadł na moim łóżku. Nie wyglądał dobrze, był bardzo blady, a ciemne wory pod oczami sprawiały, że wyglądał trochę jak wampir. Omal nie zszedłem na zawał, gdy w pewnym momencie chwycił moją dłoń i zaczął się bawić moimi palcami.

\- Słuchaj... - zaczął, spoglądając na mnie niepewnie. - Przepraszam za tamto.

Co tu się do diabła dzieje?

\- Za co dokładnie? - chciałem usiąść, ale ból od razu mnie unieruchomił i aż syknąłem, zaciskając powieki.

\- Nie ruszaj się, zaraz ci pomogę - chwycił z szafki pilota i uniósł mi oparcie, przy okazji poprawiając poduszkę.

\- Dzięki - wbił wzrok w moją dłoń, która w jego uścisku wyglądała jakby należała do dziecka. Miał bardzo delikatną skórę...

\- Za to, jak cię potraktowałem - zmarszczył nos, a mi mowę odjęło, bo ten gest był po prostu uroczy. - Masz trudny charakter, jesteś pyskaty i wiesz jak wyprowadzić kogoś z równowagi, ale z uwagi na to, że jesteś teraz pod moją opieką... postaram się zastosować model wychowania bezstresowego.

Zamrugałem gwałtownie, starając się ułożyć w głowie jakąś mądrą odpowiedź, ale do cholery, co można odpowiedzieć na taki tekst?! Chyba zauważył moją konsternację, bo podrapał się po głowie.

\- Emm, to był żart Lou...

Jezu...

\- Chyba nie jesteś w tym za dobry - uśmiechnąłem się, bo po prostu już nie mogłem.

\- Zaraz przyjdzie do ciebie Niall, postaraj się nie doprowadzić go do płaczu, okej? - już chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale on w tym momencie mnie pocałował...

Ktoś zapukał i po chwili do środka wszedł blondyn, z wielkim bukietem kwiatów i wielkim poczuciem winy, wymalowanym na twarzy. Harry wstał szybko i wyszedł, mijając kuzyna bez słowa.

\- Louis! Tak się cieszę, że żyjesz! - rzucił kwiaty na stolik i podbiegł do mnie ze łzami w oczach (a przecież nawet się jeszcze nie odezwałem). - Jak się czujesz? Co...

Spojrzał zdziwiony na wierzch mojej lewej dłoni, którą uniosłem w jego kierunku.

\- Tutaj... - wskazałem palcem na konkretne miejsce. - Dokładnie tutaj, przed chwilą pocałował mnie Harry.

***

Minął miesiąc. 

Miesiąc, podczas którego z milion razy przyrzekłem sobie, że już nigdy przenigdy nie zrobię sobie krzywdy, bo gdybym miał przechodzić przez to piekło raz jeszcze... nie, tego nie da się opisać. Nie dość, że przez ból brzucha nie mogłem spać, siedzieć ani chodzić, to jeszcze trójka debili postanowiła doprowadzić mnie do szału. Przez okrągłą dobę byłem pod nadzorem. Nie miałem dla siebie nawet pięciu minut, bo albo wisiał nade mną wiecznie paplający o jedzeniu Niall, albo opowiadający niestworzone historie Zayn, a Harry... Harry kazał przytaszczyć z gabinetu swój wielki fotel i przeglądając w nim dokumenty, od czasu do czasu wyskakiwał do mnie z jakimś dziwnym tekstem.

Gdy myślałem, że gorzej już być nie może, pewnego dnia mulat wyznał Stylesowi, że podobno niepokojąco się zachowuję i teraz postanowili ze mną chodzić również do toalety. Nialla jeszcze mogłem przeżyć, ale dopadła mnie czarna rozpacz, gdy miał mi w tym towarzyszyć Zayn. Chwyciłem telefon i wysłałem wiadomość.

**Do Harry; Niall**

_Zebranie. NATYCHMIAST!!!!!!_

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, po dosłownie pięciu minutach miałem ich wszystkich w pokoju. Usiadłem wygodnie na łóżku i postanowiłem na spokojnie wytłumaczyć im swoje stanowisko.

\- Mam was serdecznie dość. Jesteście powaleni! Doprowadzacie mnie wszyscy do szewskiej pasji i naprawdę żałuję, że nie podpieprzyłem Niallowi tego noża i zamiast ranić siebie, mogłem po prostu pozabijać was... Zayn jeśli jeszcze raz przyjdziesz do mnie i zaczniesz mi czytać jakąś denną, historyczną powieść, to własnoręcznie wsadzę ci ją w dupę, choćby była w twardej oprawie - patrzyli na mnie w skupieniu, nawet blondyn nie pisnął słowa. - Przysięgam, że więcej nic sobie nie zrobię, nie mam względem swojej osoby żadnych, nawet najmniejszych złych zamiarów, więc naprawdę możecie mi już odpuścić.

Spojrzeli po sobie i po chwili wszyscy trzej zaczęli się śmiać.

\- W porządku, Lewis – Harry podszedł i zsunął ze mnie kołdrę. - Możesz już wrócić do swojego pokoju.

Chyba coś za gładko mi poszło. Czy oni mnie czasem nie zrobili w chuja?

\- Zrobiliście to specjalnie, tak? - zazgrzytałem zębami, a Niall udał oburzenie.

\- Niczego nam nie udowodnisz – zadecydował.

Z pomocą Zayna doczłapałem do swojego pokoju i odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy po miesiącu męczarni w końcu zostałem sam. Styles powiedział, że nie zamontowali z powrotem kamer, ale dla pewności sprawdziłem jeszcze wszystkie kąty. Otworzyłem szafę i z uśmiechem zauważyłem, że wymienili mi garderobę. Brzuch jeszcze bolał, ale z lekkim grymasem na twarzy, udało mi się przebrać w granatową bluzę i czarne rurki. W końcu czułem się jak człowiek.

Postanowiłem iść do kuchni, bo powoli robiłem się głodny, ale gdy już miałem wychodzić, dostałem sms'a.

**Od Harry**

_Za dwadzieścia minut obiad w salonie._

**Do Harry**

_Czytasz mi w myślach? Ooo_

**Od Harry**

_Chciałbym..._

Zamarłem z telefonem w ręku.

**Od Harry**

_Albo jednak nie._

Czy ktoś kiedyś zrozumie tego człowieka? Było jeszcze trochę czasu, ale w dalszym ciągu chodzenie sprawiało mi trudność, dlatego od razu udałem się na miejsce. Gdy wszedłem, moim oczom ukazał się ciekawy widok. Przy stole siedział Zayn, po jego lewej stronie Niall, a naprzeciwko bruneta jakiś mężczyzna, którego widziałem pierwszy raz na oczy. Były jeszcze trzy wolne nakrycia, po jednym dla mnie i Stylesa. Ciekawe dla kogo jest trzecie.

Zająłem miejsce obok nieznajomego, a on wyciągnął do mnie rękę.

\- Liam Payne – uścisnąłem ją, a pod siłą jego spojrzenia poczułem się jeszcze mniejszy niż w rzeczywistości byłem. - Jestem prawnikiem Harry'ego.

Zayn prychnął, a ja przyjrzałem się facetowi. Miał na sobie czarny tank top, który więcej odkrywał niż zakrywał, oraz niezbyt obcisłe ciemne jeansy. Był cholernie przystojny i... onieśmielający. Takiego prawnika sam bym chętnie zatrudnił. Jak to możliwe, że Styles otaczał się takimi towarami i sam nie był gejem? To nie mieściło mi się w głowie. O wilku mowa.

Wszedł do środka, a tuż za nim wychyliła się blondynka.

\- Niespodzianka! - podeszła do Zayna i mocno go pocałowała, zostawiając na jego ustach ślad czerwonej szminki.

Spojrzała na Liama i szeroko się do niego uśmiechnęła.

\- A my to się chyba jeszcze nie znamy? - zagruchała słodko. - Perrie, narzeczona Zayna.

Zobaczyłem jak mężczyzna pod stołem zacisnął dłoń w pięść, ale zachował przy tym kamienny wyraz twarzy.

\- Liam – skinął jej głową.

Harry zasiadł u szczytu stołu i spoglądał na wszystkich niczym dumna matka.

\- Pomyślałem, że fajnie będzie zjeść razem obiad – powiedział, rozkładając sobie serwetkę na kolanach i wszyscy poszli za jego przykładem.

Podano do stołu, ale jakoś nie mogłem skupić się na jedzeniu, gdy przy stole działo się _to_. Niall mierzył wzrokiem Liama, Liam mordował wzrokiem Perrie, Perrie nie odrywała rozanielonych oczu od Zayna, a Zayn... wpatrywał się w swój talerz i wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz zadźgać widelcem. Atmosfera zrobiła się naprawdę niepokojąca.

\- Czy dzieje się coś, o czym nie wiem? - zapytał w końcu Harry.

Jak na zawołanie wszyscy zaczęli zaprzeczać i sztucznie się uśmiechać, poza Perrie, w której szczerość uśmiechu nikt nie wątpił. Styles spojrzał na mnie, ale ja tylko wzruszyłem ramionami, bo skąd mam to wiedzieć. Jakoś udało nam się przetrwać dwa dania, ale niestety miał być jeszcze deser.

\- Kotku, otwórz buzię – Zayn z przerażeniem spojrzał na dziewczynę, która w palcach obracała truskawkę.

Niall zbladł, a Liam zaraz zmiażdży sobie nogę.

\- Kochanie, nie trz... - truskawka znalazła się w ustach mulata, które blondynka dodatkowo cmoknęła.

Sztućce Nialla upadły z głośnym brzdękiem na podłogę, więc wpadł pod stół, żeby je podnieść, a prawnik stwierdził nagle, że musi wyjść do toalety.

\- Dziwni jesteście – Perrie zachichotała i zwróciła się do Harry'ego. - Ten Liam jest przesłodki, gdyby nie Zayn, to chętnie bym go poderwała.

Styles zaczął się śmiać i przeczesał palcami włosy.

\- Raczej nie miałabyś u niego szans, Pezz.

\- A to dlaczego? - dziewczyna wydęła śmiesznie wargi.

\- On woli chłopców – odparł spokojnie i wsadził do ust sporą porcję ciasta.

Spojrzałem na Zayna, który aż rozdziawił usta w szoku.

\- S-skąd to wiesz?! - wypalił nagle, a Harry tylko przekrzywił głowę.

\- Powiedział mi to.

\- Kiedy?

\- Jakiś miesiąc temu. Nie wiem Malik, czemu cię to tak szokuje. Znamy się wszyscy od wielu lat i jakoś nigdy nie widzieliśmy Liama z dziewczyną, to było dość oczywiste...

Reszta popołudnia przebiegła już bez żadnych niespodzianek. Co prawda pewne napięcie nadal wisiało w powietrzu, ale przynajmniej wszyscy zajęli się rozmową. Zayn i Liam poszli zapalić, a ja stwierdziłem, że idę się położyć. Przechodziłem właśnie obok tarasu, gdy ich usłyszałem.

_\- Powiedziałeś mu._

_\- I co z tego?_

_\- To, że mieliśmy zrobić to razem... kiedyś._

_\- Nigdy nie jest za późno, Zayn. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się go boisz. Harry naprawdę różni się od swojej rodziny._

_\- Wiem... ale wiele się zmieniło._

_\- Masz narzeczoną –_ usłyszałem drwinę w głosie Payne'a. _\- Jest przesłodka._

_\- Daruj sobie te komentarze. Dobrze wiesz, że nie doszłoby do tego, gdybyś..._

_\- A co gdybym ci powiedział, że tęskniłem? I że w dalszym ciągu cię kocham?_

Zakryłem sobie usta dłonią i najszybciej jak tylko mogłem, podreptałem do pokoju. Usiadłem na łóżku i z wrażenia omal nie zacząłem piszczeć. To jakaś pieprzona telenowela! A rolę głównej bohaterki, o którą biją się wszyscy amanci, gra Malik.

***

Następnego dnia wpadł do mnie Harry, wystrojony w garnitur w kwiatki. Chyba tylko on mógł wyglądać dobrze w czymś takim.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zagaił z dziwnym podnieceniem w głosie.

\- Do rzeczy, Styles – Harry zagryzł wargę, ale po chwili usiadł obok mnie na łóżku

– Dobra, mam do ciebie prośbę – zmierzwił swoją lwią grzywę, na co się uśmiechnąłem. Ten jego tik mnie rozbrajał. - Za dwa dni organizuję przyjęcie. Tutaj – podkreślił. - Chciałbym, żebyś mi towarzyszył.

Zatkało mnie.

\- Ale, że jako kto?

\- Jako osoba towarzysząca – powiedział, jakby to było takie oczywiste. - Nie musisz odpowiadać od razu, ale najpóźniej jutro rano musiałbym zamówić ci smoking.

\- Z-zastanowię się... - wyjąkałem.

Uśmiechnął się tylko i wyszedł, a po chwili w drzwiach stanął Niall.

\- Powiedział ci? - zapytał bez zbędnych ceregieli.

Pokiwałem głową.

\- Louis, przemyśl to. Ja... na twoim miejscu bym mu odmówił.

Spojrzałem na niego pytająco.

\- To co się tu dzieje nie jest do końca legalne, zwłaszcza sytuacja z tobą – to było dla mnie logiczne, w końcu przetrzymywano mnie tutaj wbrew mojej woli. - Tam będą ludzie, których nie powinieneś widzieć, a oni nie powinni zobaczyć ciebie.

\- Niall, możesz to po prostu powiedzieć? Nienawidzę takiego owijania w bawełnę.

\- Chodzi o to, że gdy się tam pojawisz, już nigdy nie będziesz mógł wrócić do domu. Harry nie będzie mógł podjąć ryzyka, żeby pozwolić ci odejść. Zobaczysz za dużo, Louis. On dał ci możliwość wyboru, ale jeśli się na to zgodzisz, to będzie tylko i wyłącznie twoja decyzja.


	14. Rozdział 13

\- Nigdy w życiu nie zgodzę się na ten kolor - spoglądałem z odrazą na połyskujący, błękitny materiał, który krawiec trzymał w rękach. - Jestem gejem, ale bez przesady...

Facet wyciągnął dłonie ku niebu i zajęczał żałośnie.

\- Za jakie grzechy muszę się użerać z takimi jak ty.

\- Wal się, jak coś ci nie pasuje to zmień profesję - wzruszyłem ramionami. - I co to do cholery miało znaczyć, "z takimi jak ty"?

\- O nie gówniarzu, w ten sposób to my nie będziemy rozmawiać - przesadnie teatralnym gestem chwycił za komórkę. - Panie Styles, mógłby pan tu podejść? Mamy problem.

\- Sam jesteś kurwa problem - obrażony skierowałem się do łazienki i z całej siły trzasnąłem drzwiami. Standard.

Usiadłem na skraju wanny i czekałem na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Jeśli Harry chce mieć osobę towarzyszącą, musi się za mną wstawić. Nie pozwolę jakiemuś frajerowi traktować się w taki sposób. Nie dość, że zbudził mnie o piątej rano, to jeszcze od samego początku odnosił się do mnie z pogardą. Miałem dość. Usłyszałem ciche pukanie.

\- Zapraszam - burknąłem i po chwili brunet wszedł do środka.

\- Louis, co się stało?

\- TO się stało! - wskazałem na krawca, który stał w progu z założonymi rękami. - On w ogóle nie słucha, co do niego mówię, a poza tym traktuje mnie jak śmiecia.

Harry uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego wymownie.

\- O czym on mówi, Frank?

\- Ten dzieciak wymyśla, nic takiego nie miało miejsca...

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że słowo gówniarz, nie jest obraźliwe? - czułem jak ze złości dostałem wypieków. - A jak ja cię nazwę pierdolonym, starym zgredem, to też cię to nie ruszy?!

Facet aż się zagotował, otworzył szeroko usta, ale coś w spojrzeniu Harry'ego wstrzymało jego wypowiedź.

\- Nazwałeś Louisa gówniarzem? - brunet podszedł do niego, nieomal stykając się z nim butami.

\- P-panie Styles, ja... - widać było, że gościu zaraz wyzionie ducha. - Przepraszam.

\- To nie mnie powinieneś przeprosić.

Z rosnącą satysfakcją patrzyłem, jak krawiec spuszcza głowę i robi krok w moim kierunku. Jeśli mam być szczery, to liczyłem, że Harry spuści mu łomot. Czy to czyniło mnie złym człowiekiem?

\- Przepraszam.

Uśmiechnąłem się i wstałem, zatrzymując się obok Harry'ego. Wspiąłem się na palce i pocałowałem go w policzek. Chciałem tym gestem jeszcze bardziej dopiec temu idiocie i pokazać, że chcąc nie chcąc, musi się ze mną liczyć. A poza tym, Harry sobie zasłużył. Czysty biznes, to wszystko.

Wróciliśmy do pokoju i od razu chwyciłem próbnik materiałów.

\- Zapomnijmy o tym przebrzydłym błękicie - mruknąłem pod nosem. - Co myślisz o tym? - pokazałem brunetowi ładny, ciemnofioletowy materiał, który miał przyjemną fakturę, a co najważniejsze, nie błyszczał.

Mężczyzna wziął go do ręki i następnie przyłożył do mojej twarzy. Wwiercił we mnie to swoje kocie, zielone spojrzenie, a ja nie mogłem nawet opisać uczucia, jakie mi przy tym towarzyszyło. Chyba było dość pozytywne. Chyba.

\- Może być - zawyrokował.

_Mówisz o mnie, czy o tkaninie?_

\- Masz już wszystkie wymiary? - spojrzał na krawca, który wciąż dziwnie blady, pokiwał twierdząco głową. - Dobrze, w takim razie decydujemy się na ten kolor - wręczył mu próbnik.

Facet spakował swoje rzeczy i wyszedł tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe. Gdyby mógł, to zapewne by się teleportował.

\- Um, Harry? - wlepiłem spojrzenie w podłogę i nie wiem, kto był tym bardziej zdziwiony, on czy ja. Szybko się otrząsnąłem i spojrzałem mu pewnie w oczy. - Dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co. Nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś obrażał cię pod moim dachem.

\- To jak się jutro umawiamy? - zignorowałem dziwne trzepotanie w piersi, spowodowane jego słowami. - Przyjdziesz po mnie, czy ja mam dojść do ciebie?

\- Będę zajęty witaniem gości, więc po prostu bądź w sali bankietowej na... - zamyślił się przez chwilę. - Powiedzmy, na dziewiętnastą. Do tej godziny powinieneś się już ze wszystkim wyrobić.

\- Okej.

\- Cholera, zapomniałem o najważniejszym. Usiądźmy - gdy znaleźliśmy się na łóżku, Styles zmierzwił włosy, podrapał się po nosie i poprawił mankiet koszuli. Czy on był zdenerwowany? - Muszę przekazać ci kilka ważnych informacji, dotyczących przyjęcia. Właściwie, to zasady, których musisz przestrzegać.

Spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco.

\- Okej.

\- Trzymasz się blisko mnie, nie odzywasz się nieproszony i wykonujesz moje polecenia - żadna nowość. - Będą do nas podchodzić różni ludzi, niektórych możesz nawet kojarzyć - że co?! - Wiem, że to może być dla ciebie trudne, ale... postaraj się być miły.

Dobra, w tym momencie mi pojechał, ale w sumie miał ku temu powody. Można o mnie powiedzieć wszystko, ale na pewno nie to, że jestem miły. Nurtowało mnie jeszcze jedno, po co on mnie tam w ogóle zaprosił. Z tego co mówił, nie wyglądało na to, żeby miało mi się tam podobać. Nim zdążyłem znokautować go pytaniami, wstał i wyszedł. Cwana bestia.

***

Spojrzałem na siebie w lustrze i z bólem serca musiałem stwierdzić, że Frank spisał się na medal. Wyglądałem obłędnie, a kolor, który wybrałem, idealnie współgrał z moją opalenizną. Zdecydowałem się na zaczesanie włosów do góry, co chyba dodało mi lat. Puściłem oczko do swojego odbicia.

\- Show time!

W korytarzu minąłem się z jednym ochroniarzem. Za każdym razem jak mnie widział, miałem nieodparte wrażenie, że mnie obczaja.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz - usłyszałem i przystanąłem, patrząc na niego. Zaskoczył mnie, bo jeszcze nigdy się do mnie nie odezwał. Tak samo jak reszta ochrony.

\- Wiem - bezczelny uśmieszek wkradł mi się na usta.

Zerknął na kamerę w rogu ściany i odwrócił głowę, tak by nie było widać jego twarzy.

\- Może... masz ochotę się ze mną spotkać? - zagryzł wargę, skanując moją sylwetkę. - Na przykład po przyjęciu?

\- Chcesz... pogadać?

\- Zdecydowanie - doskonale wiedziałem, jakiego tematu dotyczyłaby ta  _rozmowa_. - Jestem Nick.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Nick - mówiąc to, zerknąłem na jego ewidentną erekcję. - Chętnie z tobą porozmawiam - dodałem znacząco.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i skierowałem w stronę dobiegającej muzyki. Flirt flirtem, ale nie mogłem się spóźnić. Przystanąłem przed wielkimi drzwiami i prawie podskoczyłem na widok dwóch łysych karków, którzy pojawili się dosłownie znikąd.

\- Louis Tomlinson? - zapytał jeden z nich, a drugi zaczął mnie obmacywać.

\- Co do chuja?! - warknąłem.

\- Tak, to na pewno on - spojrzeli na siebie sugestywnie. - Czysty. Możesz wejść.

Otworzył mi drzwi i wszedłem do wielkiej sali, pełnej ludzi. Pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to Harry, którego naprawdę ciężko byłoby przeoczyć. Podczas, gdy większość wybrała czerń, on miał na sobie czarną, rozpiętą koszulę i... różowy garnitur. Najgorsze było to, że wyglądał w nim świetnie. Pojęcia nie mam, jak to w ogóle było możliwe. Napotkał moje spojrzenie i gestem nakazał mi podejść. Przełknąłem ślinę, omal nie padając trupem na widok znanych mi twarzy. Pamiętałem jednak o zasadach, byłem obserwowany, więc jak najszybciej znalazłem się przy brunecie. Położył mi dłoń na ramieniu i skinął głową w kierunku jakiegoś ubranego na biało faceta, który oznajmił zgromadzonym, że pora zasiadać do stołów. Rozejrzałam się i nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co widzę. A raczej, kogo. Znałem tych ludzi, jednych z telewizji, innych z gazet. Co oni do cholery robią na imprezie, organizowanej przez przestępcę? Gdyby to wypłynęło... powiedzmy, że sfera polityczna naszego kraju, uległaby znaczącej zmianie.

Wszyscy się rozsiedli, rozmawiając ze sobą i konsumując. Muzyka grała cicho, stanowiąc jedynie tło dla całego wydarzenia. Już miałem wepchnąć do ust kawałek, wspaniale pachnącej kaczki, gdy poczułem dotyk na udzie. Zamarłem i spojrzałem w dół. Znajdowała się tam wielka dłoń Harry'ego. Powoli odłożyłem widelec i postanowiłem zerknąć w górę. Styles jak gdyby nigdy nic, obserwował otoczenie. W porządku, może pomyliły mu się nogi i zamiast na swojej, położył rękę na mojej i był tak zaaferowany przyjęciem, że nawet tego nie zauważył. Sięgnąłem po widelec.

\- To był dobry wybór - usłyszałem tuż przy moim uchu.

Jak słowo daję, on chce żebym udusił się jedzeniem.Kawałek mięsa stanął mi w gardle, więc szybko napiłem się wody. Czułem na sobie jego wzrok i... znowu.

_Chodzi ci o ubranie, czy też może... o mnie?_

To głupie. Już nie raz pokazał, jak bardzo nie jest mną zainteresowany. Ja także nie byłem zainteresowany nim. Owszem może i był w moim typie, jeśli chodzi o wygląd, bo charakter to miał rodem z koszmaru. Tak czy inaczej...

\- Witaj Harry. Czy będę mógł zatańczyć z Louisem?

_Ja pierdolę._

\- Co on tu robi? - syknąłem na bruneta, nie wierząc, że przede mną stoi, nie kto inny, jak pieprzony Daniel, którego Styles podobno  _wywalił_  na zbity pysk.

\- Louis, zachowuj się - gdzie moja siekiera? - W porządku, jeden taniec.

Z gulą w gardle patrzyłem, jak Daniel uśmiecha się i wraca na swoje miejsce. Strzepnąłem dłoń bruneta z mojego uda, ale od razu umieścił ją tam z powrotem.

\- Zabieraj tą łapę Styles, albo ci ją odgryzę - wiedziałem, że mimo szeptu, doskonale mnie usłyszał.

Jedyną reakcją był jeszcze mocniejszy nacisk na mojej nodze. Wkurwiony, zacząłem nakładać na jego talerz parujące jedzenie. Ciężko jest jeść jedną ręką, prawda? Po drugie, to mało kulturalne.

\- Jesteście tacy słodcy - obydwoje spojrzeliśmy na kobietę w średnim wieku, siedzącą niedaleko nas.

Kilka osób jej zawtórowało, ale zanim zdążyłem palnąć coś w swoim stylu, zauważyłem, wyciągniętą w moją stronę dłoń Daniela. Bez namysłu ją chwyciłem. Skoro tatuś Harry zadecydował, że mam z nim zatańczyć, to mam zamiar być posłusznym chłopcem i to zrobić. Phi! Wyszliśmy na parkiet, gdzie znajdowało się już kilka innych par. Objął moją talię. W tym momencie chyba bardziej nienawidziłem Stylesa, niż tego kutasa. Czułem się zdradzony, miał mnie chronić... Nie chcąc zwariować, całkowicie wyłączyłem myślenie, skupiając się na krokach.

\- Jestem zdziwiony, że jeszcze nie wszcząłeś awantury, Lou.

\- Chyba się starzeję - zrobiło mi się niedobrze, gdy zbliżył się do mnie jeszcze bardziej i wsadził nos w moje włosy.

\- Posłuchaj mnie. Widzisz tego mężczyznę, obok którego siedzę?

Spojrzałem ukradkiem w tamtym kierunku.

\- To wuj Harry'ego, bardzo wpływowy człowiek. Przejął się twoją historią i zorganizował ci ucieczkę - oczy rozszerzyły mi się w szoku, ale w porę się opamiętałem. Harry wciąż na nas patrzył. - Równo za godzinę udaj się do toalety, okno będzie odblokowane. Wyjdź przez nie, a na zewnątrz już będzie czekać człowiek, który cię przejmie.

\- Dlaczego nie wierzę w twoje dobre intencje? - z emocji drżały mi kolana.

\- Powiedzmy, że źle zacząłem naszą znajomość i powiedzmy, że nieźle mi się oberwało za swoje postępowanie - uśmiechnął się do mnie i niech mnie drzwi ścisną, ale był to szczery uśmiech. Zero złośliwości. - Poza tym, miło wspominam nasz pocałunek.

\- Napadłeś na mnie zwyrolu.

\- Nie mówię o tym - zamrugałem szybko, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co ma na myśli. - Chodzi mi o ten raz, gdy czekałem na ciebie w pokoju. Było ciemno, zawiązałem ci oczy...

Stanąłem jak wryty, nie mogąc wykonać najmniejszego ruchu. Spojrzałem na jego włosy. Były nawet trochę dłuższe, niż te Harry'ego. Byłem takim idiotą.

\- Myślałem, że...

\- Musimy wracać - mężczyzna popchnął mnie lekko w kierunku stołu. - Tylko nas nie wsyp.

Usiadłem na swoim miejscu i jednym duszkiem opróżniłem szklankę z sokiem. Spojrzałem tęsknie na butelkę wina.

\- Zapomnij, jesteś niepełnoletni - Styles mierzył mnie wzrokiem, a mi zachciało się śmiać.

\- Skoro tak bardzo przestrzegasz prawa, to dzwoń na policję. Niech wlepią mi mandat za picie alkoholu, chętnie powieszę go sobie na ścianie.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - kącik jego ust uniósł się ku górze. Sądziłem, że raczej się wkurzy, a nie, że będzie go to bawiło.

Co chwila spoglądałem na zegarek i nieubłaganie zbliżała się chwila mojego wyjścia do toalety. Za cholerę nie ufałem Danielowi, a już tym bardziej temu facetowi obok. Wyglądał jak arabski terrorysta, nawet ubrany był podobnie. Normalnie bym nie zaryzykował, ale wściekłość i upokorzenie, zalały mnie od środka.

\- Zaraz wracam - burknąłem do Harry'ego, a gdy przytrzymał mnie w miejscu, rzuciłem mu oschłe spojrzenie. - Chcesz, żebym naszczał w te eleganckie spodnie?

Wiedziałem, że coś podejrzewa, ale skinął jedynie na ochroniarza, który oczywiście za mną polazł. Wszedłem do łazienki, okno było lekko uchylone. Co prawda było trochę za wcześnie, ale podejrzewałem, że ktoś tam już musiał na mnie czekać. Wspiąłem się na deskę i już miałem się wychylić, gdy usłyszałem rozmowę.

_\- ... też tego nie rozumiem. Najważniejsze, że zaraz będzie po wszystkim._

_\- Ale swoją drogą, przyznasz, że Styles ma jaja -_ mężczyźni zaczęli się śmiać. Nie wiedziałem ilu ich było.

_\- Nie zaprzeczę. Chociaż, przyprowadzenie go na imprezę, to skrajna głupota. Już i tak przez niego zabili mu siostrę. Na jego miejscu oddałbym im smarkacza i miał problem z głowy._

_\- Ja tak samo... dobra, za pięć minut tu będzie. Czekam w wozie._

Noga ześlizgnęła mi się z deski i omal nie wpadła do kibla. Spuściłem wodę i wyszedłem z łazienki, prawie zderzając się z Zaynem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał, świdrując mnie spojrzeniem.

\- Jasne - tak, pewnie, oczywiście.

\- Harry na ciebie czeka - zarzucił mi rękę na ramię i poprowadził do sali.

Do końca przyjęcia nie ruszyłem się z miejsca. W kółko podchodzili jacyś ludzie i gratulowali Harry'emu za różne rzeczy. Normalnie by mnie to ciekawiło, ale moje myśli odpłynęły gdzieś daleko stąd. Tego wieczora wiele się wydarzyło, zbyt wiele, jak na moją zmęczoną głowę.

\- Louis, na nas już pora - głos bruneta wyrwał mnie z odrętwienia.

Pożegnał się z kilkoma osobami i odprowadził mnie do pokoju.

\- Dziękuję, że mi towarzyszyłeś - spojrzałem w jego oczy, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Śpij dobrze.

Widziałem jak zmierza do swojego pokoju i naprawdę nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło. Kilka minut później, zapukałem do jego drzwi. Otworzył, a ja usiłowałem nie klęknąć, bo jego koszula i marynarka... już nie miał ich na sobie.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? - to przypomniało mi o ochroniarzu, z którym umówiłem się na seks. Jebać to. - Proszę.

\- O czym?

\- Jest kilka spraw...

\- Louis, jestem zmęczony, nie możemy jutro? - usiłował zamknąć mi drzwi przed nosem, ale w porę wsadziłem nogę w szparę.

Spojrzał na nią i zmarszczył brwi. Po chwili do nogi dołączyła ręka i praktycznie prześlizgnąłem się do jego pokoju. Czasem opłaca się być małym. Ekhm, drobnym.

\- Co ty odpierdalasz? - zagrzmiał, lecz głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy wtuliłem się w jego ciało.

Oplotłem go rękoma w talii, czułem jak szybko bije jego serce. Czy to możliwe, że źle go oceniłem? Był porywaczem, przestępcą, ale po raz pierwszy pomyślałem, że może to wszystko jest zbyt oczywiste? Może jest jakieś drugie dno? I dlaczego naszła mnie myśl, że w jakiś sposób, obydwoje mamy przejebane? Uniosłem głowę i zalała mnie fala szmaragdowej przyjemności. Przygryzł pulchne wargi, na które od razu powędrował mój wzrok. Był piękny, kuszący... był grzechem.

\- Louis...

Przeniosłem dłonie na jego szyję, po drodze subtelnie muskając jego wytatuowaną klatkę piersiową.

\- Powinieneś stąd wyjść... - wyszeptał w moje czoło.

\- Nie zamierzam.

Poczułem, jak niepewnym ruchem, kładzie dłoń w dole moich pleców. Zrobiłem co w mojej mocy, by nawet nie drgnąć i zachować kamienny wyraz twarzy. Widziałem jak mnie obserwuje, jak walczy z samym sobą. Nagle oczy zaszły mu mgłą i to było to... właśnie podjął decyzję.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, na co się piszesz...


	15. Rozdział 14

_\- Nie masz pojęcia, na co się piszesz..._

W mgnieniu oka, zerwał ze mnie marynarkę i szarpnął za koszulę, unosząc ją lekko do góry. Jego dłonie, na moim drobnym ciele, sprawiały wrażenie ogromnych. Nie zamierzał być delikatny, wręcz przeciwnie, brutalnie pchnął mnie na ścianę, a uderzenie w głowę spowodowało, że aż zobaczyłem gwiazdy.

Szybko przetarłem twarz, chcąc choć odrobinę się ocucić, ale nie pozwolił mi na to. Poczułem ucisk na nadgarstkach, które po chwili znalazły się nad moją głową. Wolną ręką, zaczął rozpinać mi koszulę.

\- H-Harry... - wyjąkałem, próbując wyłapać jego spojrzenie.

Bez słowa obrócił mnie twarzą do ściany i zsunąwszy koszulę z ramion, unieruchomił nią moje ręce. Byłem w szoku, takiego obrotu sprawy, na pewno się nie spodziewałem. Zacisnąłem powieki, ledwo rejestrując, jak mężczyzna pozbywa się moich spodni, butów, skarpetek... Zadrżałem, gdy nagle boleśnie wgryzł się w moje ramię.

\- Jesteś gotowy na naprawdę ostrą zabawę, chłopczyku? - gorący oddech owiał moją szyję. - A może jednak, chcesz się wycofać?

Przechyliłem głowę, w końcu odnajdując zielone tęczówki. Spoglądał na mnie badawczo, pożądliwie, ale też lekko kpiąco. Nie pozwolę, żeby ze mnie drwił, nie ma takiej opcji. Byłem pewien, że to ja z naszej dwójki, mam większe doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie życia, jakkolwiek przerażająco to brzmi. On nawet nigdy nie robił tego z facetem.

\- Nie - odrzekłem pewnym siebie głosem, a kąciki jego ust, lekko się uniosły.

Bez ostrzeżenia, rzucił mnie na łóżko, a ja nie będąc w stanie zamortyzować upadku, zaryłem nosem w poduszki. Wdrapał się na moje nogi i jednym, sprawnym ruchem, zdjął ze mnie bokserki. Byłem kompletnie nagi i bezbronny. Ta świadomość sprawiła, że odczułem strach. Kurwa, nie powinno tak być. Przecież tego właśnie chciałem, chciałem to z nim zrobić... Od razu zauważył, jak całe moje ciało się napięło.

\- Spójrz na mnie - zażądał, a gdy nie wykonałem polecenia, chwycił mnie za włosy i zmusił do tego. - Masz robić, co ci każę, rozumiemy się?

Zagryzłem wargę, bo czułem, że jeszcze chwila i zacznę krzyczeć. Naprawdę niewiele brakowało. Spróbowałem oddychać miarowo i w chociaż minimalnym stopniu się uspokoić.

\- Dobrze - wychrypiałem cicho. - Będę grzeczny.

Harry patrzył na mnie i teraz kompletnie nie potrafiłem rozszyfrować, o czym myślał. Zdawało mi się, że pokręcił głową, ale pewny nie byłem. Przejechał dłonią po moim karku, następnie wzdłuż pleców, zahaczając o związane dłonie. W końcu sięgnął do moich pośladków, które lekko ścisnął. Mimowolnie jęknąłem, a on z całej siły dał mi klapsa. Z bólu wbiłem twarz w poduszkę. Mógł mnie wcześniej ostrzec, że mam być cicho. Powinien...

Złapał mnie za biodra i uniósł do góry, tak, że teraz klęczałem z wypiętym tyłkiem. Usłyszałem, jak rozpina rozporek i zamarłem... Czy on zamierza mnie pieprzyć bez przygotowania?! Natychmiast wróciłem do pozycji leżącej i przeturlałem się na plecy, spoglądając na niego z otwartymi ustami.

\- Wracaj na kolana - prawie warczał.

\- A-ale, co zamierzasz mi zrobić? - z zażenowaniem odkryłem, że drżała mi broda.

\- To, po co tu przyszedłeś - odparł z rosnącą irytacją.

\- Mogę... mogę się chociaż przygotować? - zapytałem z nadzieją w głosie.

\- To ja tu wydaję polecenia - nachylił się nade mną i złapał mnie za gardło. Nie tak mocno, żebym się dusił, ale na tyle mocno, żeby moje oczy rozszerzyły się w panice. - Wtargnąłeś do mojego pokoju, wręcz błagając, żebym cię zerżnął. Mimo, że doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem sporo starszym, silniejszym i całkowicie niedoświadczonym w tego typu seksie, mężczyzną - jego głos był spokojny, opanowany. Brzmiał jak nauczyciel, tłumaczący coś swojemu uczniowi. - Na twoim miejscu, byłbym kompletnie przerażony, ale jeśli ty nie masz z tym problemu, to ja tym bardziej.

Ponownie odwrócił mnie twarzą do łóżka i umieścił na kolanach, które trzęsły mi się niemiłosiernie. W głowie miałem sieczkę, czułem jak moja dusza powoli umiera...

***

_\- To ja was zostawię - lekko przytłumiony, spojrzałem na Lamberta, ale on tylko puścił do mnie oczko i wyszedł._

_Poczułem delikatny dotyk dłoni na ramionach._

_\- Chcesz się jeszcze napić, skarbie? - pokręciłem głową, byłem już wstawiony i nie chciałem całkowicie stracić kontroli. - Jesteś taki śliczny i taki... niegrzeczny._

_\- Jestem grzeczny - odparłem oburzony, a facet zaczął się śmiać._

_\- Naprawdę? Możesz mi to udowodnić?_

_Niepewnie pokiwałem głową, przyglądając mu się z bliska. Miał na imię Carl i był znajomym Lamberta, mojego nauczyciela muzyki. Tak, tego samego, z którym przeżyłem swój niezapomniany pierwszy raz. Powinienem go znienawidzić, zgłosić na policję i na pewno powinienem trzymać się od niego z daleka. Było jednak jedno małe, maluteńkie „ale". Miałem tylko jego i on doskonale o tym wiedział._

_\- Masz kociaku, widzę, że potrzebujesz więcej - Carl wlał mi do ust wódkę, która wąskim strumieniem, spłynęła również po mojej brodzie. Nachylił się i ją zlizał. - Pycha._

_Podążył językiem do moich ust i naparł na mnie swoim ciałem, przygwożdżając do podłogi._

_\- N-nie powinienem, Lambert... - wydukałem, ale zamknął mi usta krótkim pocałunkiem._

_\- Spokojnie, Adam wie o wszystkim. Powiedział, że będziesz grzecznym chłopcem, Louis - potarł nosem o mój nos. - Będziesz?_

_Nie chciałem, tak bardzo tego nie chciałem, ale wstydziłem się mu odmówić. Po drugie bałem się, że jak powie Lambertowi o moim nieposłuszeństwie, to tamten mnie zostawi. Nie mogłem zostać sam. Wtedy znów pojawią się myśli..._

_\- Będę - uśmiechnąłem się słabo i całkowicie się mu poddałem._

_***_

\- N-nieee! Nie! Nie chcę!

\- Louis!

\- Nie chcę! Zostaw mnie! - darłem się jak opętany.

\- Poczekaj, chcę cię tylko rozwiązać!

Gdy poczułem, że uwolnił mi ręce, w ekspresowym tempie odnalazłem bieliznę, włożyłem ją na tyłek i dopadłem drzwi. Nie wiem, jakim cudem udało mi się odblokować zamek, ale z impetem wypadłem na korytarz i pognałem do swojego pokoju. Trzasnąłem drzwiami i skuliłem się w rogu pokoju, kiwając się jak sierota, którą chyba faktycznie już byłem.

Usłyszałem, jak drzwi się otwierają i byłem pewien, że to Harry. Oczywiście, chciał wytłumaczenia, czemu wcale się nie dziwiłem. Liczył na seks, a ja zachowałem się jak obłąkany. Myślałem, że zaraz zacznie na mnie krzyczeć, ale on tylko stał i po chwili usiadł na ziemi, naprzeciwko mnie.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny - powiedział, a mnie zatkało.

Spojrzałem na niego, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, o czym mówi.

\- To była brutalna lekcja, przyznaję - spuścił głowę. - Ja tylko chciałem, żebyś w końcu o siebie zawalczył, Louis.

\- C-co takiego? - wydukałem.

\- Chciałem, żebyś mi odmówił. Żebyś powiedział nie - popatrzył na mnie z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. - Mam wrażenie, że nigdy wcześniej się na to nie zdobyłeś.

Wbiłem paznokcie w przegub, chcąc poczuć ból i odegnać to wszystko w cholerę.

\- Hej, przestań! - Harry przyczołgał się do mnie i chwycił mnie za ręce.

\- Ja tylko... chciałem być dobry - wpatrywałem się w jego dłonie, były silne, a jednocześnie delikatne.

\- Louis, ty jesteś dobry. Musisz tylko zrozumieć, że seks nie jest rozwiązaniem. On sprawi, że przez chwilę będzie ci dobrze, ale to tylko pozory. Chyba, że... - zamilkł na chwilę. - Chyba, że robisz to z osobą, którą kochasz albo, na której chociaż ci zależy.

\- Byłeś kiedyś zakochany? - zapytałem, właściwie zbaczając z tematu.

Nie patrzył na mnie i miałem wrażenie, że posmutniał.

\- Raz. Kiedyś - westchnął.

\- I co się stało? - zamyślił się i byłem pewien, że już mi nie odpowie, ale jednak...

\- Byliśmy zaręczeni. Na miesiąc przed ślubem, nakryłem ją w łóżku z innym mężczyzną. W dodatku z wrogiem - puścił moje dłonie i potarł nerwowo kolana.

\- Jakie to uczucie? - spojrzał na mnie, nie rozumiejąc. - Kochać kogoś. Jak to jest?

\- Wspaniale - uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przekrzywił głowę. - Nie mów, że nigdy się w nikim nie zadurzyłeś.

\- Kochałem tylko jedną osobę w swoim życiu, moją mamę - przełknąłem ślinę, a on natychmiast spoważniał. - Zginęła jakiś czas temu. W sumie, dość dawno... - odchrząknąłem, to była ostatnia osoba, o której chciałbym mu opowiadać. - Zawsze byłem dziwny, taki aspołeczny. Kiedyś nawet podejrzewałem, że mogę być socjopatą, ale po wnikliwszej analizie odkryłem, że jednak się nie kwalifikuję - zaśmiałem się.

\- Louis, chciałbym cię o coś zapytać - spoglądał na mnie niepewnie, ale pokiwałem głową. Byłem ciekaw. - Czy ktoś cię skrzywdził?

\- Ty.

\- Wiesz dobrze, o co mi chodzi - wiedziałem, ale... co miałem zrobić?

Czy gdybym mu powiedział, to coś by się zmieniło? Zawalczyłby o mnie? Raczej w to wątpiłem, bo nikt nigdy nie stanął po mojej stronie. Szukałem pomocy i efekt był taki, że rodzony ojciec mnie olał, a szkolny psycholog wysłał mnie z powrotem do psychiatry. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Znowu mam cię złamać? - zmienił ton głosu na bardziej agresywny i serce podeszło mi do gardła. - Wiesz, że to zrobię, ale naprawdę wolałbym się do tego nie posuwać.

Skuliłem się, a on natychmiast znalazł się obok i przyciągnął mnie do swojej nagiej piersi.

\- Adam... Adam Lambert - wyszeptałem i wtuliłem się w niego jeszcze mocniej.

\- Dobrze - delikatnie podrapał mnie za uchem. - Zajmę się tym.

Poczułem się lepiej.

Jakby ktoś zdjął mi z pleców wielki krzyż.

***

_Zayn's Pov_

Mocno zaciągnąłem się papierosem i poczułem, jak nikotyna przyjemnie rozprzestrzenia się po moim organizmie. Zawsze mnie to odprężało, a dzisiaj naprawdę tego potrzebowałem. Usłyszałem dźwięk przesuwanej zasłony i chwilę potem, chłopak stanął po mojej prawej stronie.

\- Ciepło dzisiaj.

Spojrzałem na niego i zmrużyłem oczy.

\- Mimo wszystko powinieneś się ubrać. Wiesz, że łatwo się przeziębiasz.

\- Uuu, ktoś tu się zrobił opiekuńczy - zatrzepotał rzęsami, a ja aż się zaśmiałem. Gówniarz zawsze rozkładał mnie na łopatki.

\- Niall, proszę, ubierz się - próbowałem brzmieć groźne, ale on tylko machnął ręką.

\- Wiesz... kocham cię.

I świat nagle stanął w miejscu.

\- Ty... co? - musiałem się przesłyszeć, ja... musiałem. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia.

\- Kocham cię, Zayn. Zawsze cię kochałem i nic nie wskazuje na to, bym mógł przestać - wyrzucił to z siebie na wydechu, niczym pocisk, który przeszył mnie na wylot. - Nie musisz nic mówić, niczego nie oczekuję. Wiem jak jest.

\- Ale, kurwa Niall. Wiesz, że to wszystko zmienia, prawda? - odwróciłem się w jego stronę. - Wiesz, że już nie możemy tego robić?

Uśmiechnął się do mnie ponuro, w oczach stanęły mu łzy, ale szybko je zwalczył.

\- Już się z tym pogodziłem. Chciałem tylko, żebyś o tym wiedział.

Odpaliłem następnego papierosa i oparłem głowę o barierkę.

\- Dziwi mnie, że Louis nie uciekł - natychmiast spojrzałem na blondyna, który wpatrywał się w niebo.

Przetarłem dłonią usta, myśląc nad tym, co powiedział. To logiczne, że po akcji z Danielem, rodzina Harry'ego będzie knuła za jego plecami. Śmierć Gemmy była dla nich niewystarczającą zapłatą, kwestią czasu było, aż sięgną po Louisa.

\- Harry też się zdziwił, jak zobaczył, że prowadzę małego z powrotem - odparłem. - Myślę, że to pewien rodzaj przełomu w ich relacji.

\- Relacji? - Niall zmarszczył brwi. - Co masz na myśli? Przecież Harry nie jest gejem.

Zaśmiałem się, bo miałem na ten temat swoją teorię.

\- Harry nie musi być gejem, żeby zakochać się w Louisie. Kocha się nie płeć, a osobę - popatrzył na mnie, jakbym odkrył Amerykę. - Zresztą, nawet jeśli to nie będzie miłość, to w pewien sposób, mogą pomóc sobie nawzajem. Tak myślę...

Chłopak pokiwał głową i odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Jesteś bardzo mądry, wiesz?

\- Wiem.

\- I seksowny... wiesz?

\- Wiem.

\- I...

\- Ostatni raz? - zbliżyłem się do niego i musnąłem palcem jego przyrodzenie.

Zarzucił mi ręce na szyję i przyciągnął do pocałunku. To bolało, bo on kochał mnie, a ja... sam nie wiedziałem już kim jestem. Zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby w końcu być szczęśliwym. Tyle, że moje szczęście, złamało mi serce i wypieprzyło je do kosza.

Tak, użalam się nad sobą i tak, zamierzam to robić jeszcze przez jakiś czas. A jak ktoś ma coś do tego, może porozmawiać z moim Glockiem.


	16. Rozdział 15

Harry w końcu przypomniał sobie, o mojej podupadającej edukacji, tak więc od jakiegoś czasu starałem się być przykładnym uczniem. Mój nauczyciel, pan Smith regularnie zrzucał mnie z łóżka o ósmej rano i narzekał, że przeze mnie tylko tracimy cenne minuty. Nic nie poradzę na to, że odzwyczaiłem się od wczesnego wstawania... jak i od wszelkich innych obowiązków. Moje życie polegało aktualnie na zasadzie "chodzę, oddycham i gówno wam do tego".

\- Powiedz mi Louis, jak ty zamierzasz zdać egzaminy, skoro tak lekko do tego wszystkiego podchodzisz? - mężczyzna załamał ręce, spoglądając na mnie spode łba.

\- Jesteś taki głupi... - zaśmiał się. Po kilku lekcjach przestał zwracać uwagę na moją arogancję i szczerze go za to szanowałem, chociaż może nie było to widoczne, na pierwszy rzut oka.

\- Możesz nazywać mnie, jak ci się żywnie podoba, ale komu chcesz tym zrobić na złość? Ja ukończyłem studia i moja kariera rozkwita, ale na to wszystko trzeba sobie ciężko zapracować. Niestety, za darmo umarło.

Z westchnieniem zsunąłem się z krzesła i kładąc się na podłodze, tęsknie spojrzałem na łóżko. Smith podniósł się i wyciągnął do mnie rękę.

\- No dalej, młody. Wstawaj, nie mamy czasu na zabawę. Trzeba jeszcze dzisiaj przerobić cały trzynasty dział, a za dwa dni sprawdzian...

\- To jakiś koszmar! - złapałem jego dłoń i ostatecznie zdecydowałem wrócić na miejsce. - Już wolałem chodzić do szkoły. Tam było przynajmniej dwadzieścia innych osób, które mógłbyś dręczyć.

\- Patrzysz na to ze złej strony. Pomyśl, że masz szansę być od nich mądrzejszy, bo nauczyciel skupia się tylko na tobie.

Spojrzałem na niego i zbeształem się w myślach za to, w jaki sposób odebrałem jego słowa. Naprawdę wziąłem sobie do serca, to co Harry powiedział o seksie i radzeniu sobie z problemami. Postanowiłem spróbować być grzeczny i zacząć szanować swoje ciało, chociaż nie było to łatwe w tym domu. Z jednej strony gburowaty, ale i cholernie pociągający Styles, z drugiej fajny, lekko obrażony na mnie ochroniarz (Nick, z tego co pamiętam) a z trzeciej chodząca królowa piękności Zayn. Przetarłem oczy i wróciłem do przerabianego tekstu, gdy nagle przypomniało mi się, co chciałem powiedzieć.

\- Kochany panie nauczycielu. Dziękuję ci za twą nieocenioną pomoc i zacne rady, niemniej pojmij fakt, iż naprawdę niepotrzebnie martwisz się o moje egzaminy. Nie będę miał okazji się na nich pojawić, gdyż, jak zapewne wiesz, jestem osobą uprowadzoną i nie zapowiada się, by zaistniała sytuacja miała w najbliższym czasie ulec zmianie.

Facet wyglądał, jakby lada moment miał się posikać za śmiechu, ale na szczęście zdołał się opanować. Odchrząknął i oparł się na łokciach, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

\- Kochany uczniu. Dziękuję ci za rzeczową i obiektywną ocenę sytuacji, niemniej rozmawiałem już na ten temat z twym szanownym opiekunem. Był uprzejmy poinformować mnie, iż przewiduje pojawienie się twojej skromnej osoby na egzaminach, w związku z czym, może skończymy już z tymi przemowami i weźmiemy się do roboty?

O i w tym momencie zdecydowałem, że gościa lubię. Postanowiłem nie wnikać w kwestię wypuszczenia mnie na egzaminy, bo to uczucie było dość ambiwalentne. Z jednej strony, o kurwa naprawdę stąd wyjdę (!), a z drugiej, to wciąż egzaminy... Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Zayn, na widok którego, Smith aż upuścił długopis. Doskonale go rozumiałem.

\- Musicie skończyć na dziś. Harry prosi cię do siebie - rzucił krótko i stanął przy ścianie, najwyraźniej pilnując, żebyśmy się pospieszyli.

\- Okej... a coś się stało? - spytałem, ale tylko mnie ponaglił.

\- Dobrze, Louis. Wiesz co masz dzisiaj zrobić, prawda? - pokiwałem głową, nadal zerkając z niepokojem na mulata. - Świetnie, to widzimy się jutro.

Zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł, a my wyszliśmy tuż za nim. Zayn stanął, obserwując jak ochrona zamyka za nauczycielem drzwi i kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu, lekko popchnął mnie w kierunku... piwnic?

\- Z-Zayn? - ani drgnąłem, ale on pchnął mocniej i bezwiednie zrobiłem kilka kroków do przodu, by znów się zatrzymać. - Ja tam nie idę.

Uśmiechnął się, pokazując szereg białych zębów i przechylił zadziornie głowę.

\- A ja myślę, że pójdziesz.

\- Nie ma mowy - cofnąłem się, gdy się zbliżył. - Chcę wrócić do pokoju.

\- Aż taki z ciebie cykor? - prychnąłem, bo doskonale wiedział, że nim nie jestem. - Myślę, że to co zobaczysz, nawet ci się spodoba. No chodź maluchu.

Maluchu? Cóż, jak widać Malik miał u mnie pewne przywileje, nie ma co temu zaprzeczać. Przeszliśmy ciemnym korytarzem i z lekkim wzdrygnięciem minąłem pomieszczenie, w którym miałem już wątpliwą przyjemność przebywać. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy miałem obawę, że chłopak zaraz mnie tam wepchnie, zamknie i nikt już mnie nigdy nie wypuści. Na samą myśl dostałem gęsiej skórki. Nie spodziewałem się, że piwnice są tak rozległe i szczerze, nawet nie chciałem myśleć, co się tam mogło dziać. Stanęliśmy przed wielkimi metalowymi drzwiami, w które Zayn cicho zapukał. Otworzył je wielki, łysy facet w skórzanej kurtce, którego widziałem po raz pierwszy.

Zachęcony przez mulata, wszedłem do środka i aż zmrużyłem oczy. Pokój był wielki, jasny i przypominał trochę gabinet lekarski. W prawym rogu stało jakieś dziwne łóżko, z którego zwisały skórzane paski, a obok niego metalowy stolik, przykryty czarnym materiałem.

\- Louis - drzwi zostały zamknięte, odsłaniając pozostałą część pomieszczenia.

Wolno się odwróciłem i zastygłem w bezruchu. Stało tam trzech innych mężczyzn, równie wielkich i przerażających jak ten łysy. Był też Harry, który patrzył na mnie z uśmiechem tak szerokim, że przypominał Jokera, a jego oczy... wyrażały czyste szaleństwo. Włosy miał w nieładzie, a ubranie pomięte i lekko wilgotne. Ze strachu omal nie narobiłem w portki, spoko, teraz mogą nazwać mnie tchórzem. Tak jakby, nie mam już z tym problemu. Przełknąłem ślinę i podszedłem do niego, zachowując bezpieczną odległość, ale tylko się zaśmiał i przyciągnął mnie do swojego boku.

\- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę - zaświergotał radośnie i skinął na jednego z mężczyzn, który podszedł do ściany, przykrytej jakąś czarną płachtą i szybkim ruchem ją zerwał, ukazując...

\- Adam... - wydukałem, nie wierząc własnym oczom.

Mężczyzna wisiał na ścianie, przykuty do niej grubymi łańcuchami. Miał na sobie jedynie jasne jeansy i skarpetki. Zrobiłem krok w jego stronę, a on uniósł głowę i zamrugał, patrząc na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

\- L-Louis? - zadrżałem na wspomnienie jego głosu. Tak naprawdę, liczyłem na to, że już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę. - B-błagam pomóż mi...

Spojrzałem na Harry'ego, który wyglądał, jakby właśnie dostał gwiazdkę z nieba.

\- Co się tu dzieje? Co on tu robi? - spytałem w końcu.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że się tym zajmę. Ja nie rzucam słów na wiatr, Louis.

\- Wypuśćcie mnie! Louis, każ im mnie zostawić! - facet chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. Olałem go i zwróciłem się do Stylesa.

\- Nie powinieneś go porywać. Przez niego będą same problemy - dodałem z westchnieniem. - Jego ojciec jest komendantem policji.

Harry zachichotał. Przysięgam, to był chichot.

\- Oj głupiutki Lou - wcale nie poczułem dziwnego ciepła, gdzieś w okolicach serca. - Jego ojciec jest zwykłą szumowiną, która ma już dość tuszowania tego całego bagna.

\- Bagna? - nie rozumiałem, o czym on do cholery mówi.

Harry zasyczał niczym wąż i podszedł do Lamberta, przejeżdżając palcem po jego brzuchu.

\- Pewnie nawet się ucieszy z takiego rozwoju sytuacji. Pozwól młody, że cię oświecę. Twój były nauczyciel, okazał się być naprawdę niegrzecznym człowiekiem - to mówiąc sięgnął ręką do kieszeni i wyjął z niej scyzoryk, przykładając go do ciała mężczyzny. - Stanowiłeś zaledwie wierzchołek góry lodowej, Lou. Być może byłeś jego pierwszym, ale po tobie było wielu innych. Wciąż ten sam profil, młodzi, naiwni uczniowie, potrzebujący wsparcia. Świetnie to sobie zorganizował.

\- Louis, proszę zrób coś! - Harry chwycił go za gardło i zwrócił jego twarz ku swojej.

\- Nie waż się do niego odzywać, śmieciu.

\- Co zamierzasz z nim zrobić? - spytałem, czując jak trzęsą mi się ręce.

\- A na co masz ochotę? - to pytanie zbiło mnie z tropu i tylko uchyliłem usta, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - A może chciałbyś zobaczyć zdjęcia, które znaleźliśmy? Są też nagrania... - żółć podeszła mi do gardła. - Z tego co mi wiadomo, przynajmniej dwoje uczniów popełniło samobójstwo.

Zbliżyłem się do nich, patrząc Lambertowi w oczy. To przez niego stałem się taki... zniszczył mnie, zniszczył mi życie. Zaufałem mu, a on to wykorzystał. W końcu zwróciłem się do Harry'ego.

\- Rób z nim co chcesz - brunet ujął w dłonie moją twarz i przesunął kciukiem po moim policzku. - Niech cierpi.

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się i nachylił się, delikatnie muskając wargami moje usta. To była chyba najdziwniejsza chwila w moim życiu, ale nie powiem, żeby mi się nie podobała. Powoli się odsunął, a ja nawet nie potrafiłem wyrazić, jak bardzo byłem mu wdzięczny, za to co zrobił. W końcu ktoś o mnie zawalczył i miałem wyjebane na to, że w taki właśnie sposób i że to było naprawdę złe. I tak wszyscy skończymy w piekle.

\- Chyba lubię cię trochę bardziej - stwierdził rzeczowo.

\- Chyba nie jesteś taki do końca hetero - pokazałem mu język, a Lambert zaczął się wić i błagać o litość, czym zepsuł nasz pierwszy, romantyczny moment. Zawsze musiał wszystko zepsuć. - Harry, czy ja mogę tego nie oglądać?

Pokiwał głową i odprowadził mnie do drzwi. Starałem się nie patrzeć na rzeczy, leżące na stoliku, z którego łysy właśnie zdejmował materiał. Wiedziałem jedno, chuj zapłaci za swoje czyny.

\- Przyjdę wieczorem - Styles wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań.

\- Przyjdź - wspiąłem się na palcach i objąłem go za szyję. - Dziękuję.

***

Wróciłem do pokoju i zastałem Nialla, leżącego na moim łóżku, przyssanego do butelki z alkoholem.

\- Kochanie, wróciłeś! - wyciągnął do mnie ręce, więc cóż mogłem zrobić, podbiegłem i rzuciłem się na niego, przygniatając go całym ciężarem ciała i jednocześnie wyrywając trunek z ręki. - Eeeeej zostaw!

\- Chwila, chwila! - zacmokałem, odpychając go nogą. - Wiesz, że picie w samotności, to pierwszy krok do alkoholizmu?

Pokręcił głową, więc wzruszyłem ramionami i pociągnąłem solidnego łyka. To było jak Boże Narodzenie. Ten smak, to przyjemne palenie w przełyku... tak mi tego brakowało. Z błogim uśmiechem opadłem na poduszki.

\- Proszę cię, powiedz, że masz tego więcej - spojrzałem na blondyna, który wyszczerzył zęby i sięgnął z ziemi kolejną butelkę. - Swój chłop. To teraz mów, co się stało i gdzie byłeś. I nie kłam, bo wiem, że ma to związek z Zaynem.

Chłopak skulił się lekko i spojrzał na mnie wystraszonym wzrokiem.

\- Skąd wiesz, że ma to związek z Zaynem? - spytał niepewnie.

\- Teraz już mam pewność - zrobiłem kolejny łyk i skrzywiłem się, gdy zdzielił mnie z łokcia. - Co to za przemoc w rodzinie? Ała, dobra już dobra! Po prostu wyjechałeś z dnia na dzień, co jest dziwne, bo przeważnie mnie o tym informujesz, dodając, że mam nie pytać, bo to ściśle tajne - Niall zrobił minę, jak obrażony paw. - Po drugie, Zayn chodzi jakiś struty i nawet nie zareagował, gdy mu powiedziałem, że ma fatalną fryzurę.

\- Woohoo - blondyn zrobił wielkie oczy. - A faktycznie miał?

\- No coś ty, była perfekcyjna. Jak zawsze zresztą.

Byliśmy już nieźle wstawieni, gdy Niall w końcu zdecydował się przemówić. Usiadł prosto, odchrząknął i położył dłoń na sercu.

\- Powiedziałem mu, że go kocham - ciecz spłynęła mu po brodzie. - No i cóż. Stwierdził, że to koniec i takie tam blabla.

Chwyciłem go dłonią za kolano i potarłem lekko, chcąc dodać mu otuchy.

\- I... jak się trzymasz? - spytałem nieśmiało.

\- Srak.

Pokiwałem głową, idealnie rozumiejąc jego stan. Często się tak czułem. Ale dziś było mi lepiej, dziś odkryłem, że może komuś na mnie zależy. Bardzo możliwe, że się mylę i po prostu mi odbiło, ale czy gdyby Harry miał mnie w dupie, to by to dla mnie zrobił?

\- Niall, zamierzasz się teraz poddać?

\- A co mam zrobić? Przecież nie zmuszę go, żeby odwzajemnił moje uczucie.

\- Brzmisz jak baba z tanich komedii - położyłem się na jego brzuchu i parsknąłem, gdy usłyszałem jakie dźwięki się stamtąd wydobywają. - Kurwa, w twoim brzuchu odbywa się chyba jakieś żabie wesele.

\- Może ty już więcej nie pij, Lou - mimo poważnego tonu, jego twarz wykrzywiał uśmiech. - Nie mam pojęcia, co mógłbym zrobić. Przykuć go do łóżka i zmusić do miłości?

Zamyśliłem się, bo w sumie...

\- Ja nie jestem jak Harry - z wrażenia aż się zakrztusiłem, a on kontynuował. - Marzy mi się taka romantyczna miłość, wiesz, z tymi wszystkimi słodko-pierdzącymi bzdetami. Chcę być czyimś pierwszym wyborem, a nie zastępstwem za pierdolonego Liama.

Pokiwałem głową, a on spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem.

\- Wiedziałeś.

\- O czym?

\- O Liamie! Albo mnie nie słuchasz, albo wiedziałeś. Zayn coś ci mówił?

\- Uspokój się, nic mi nie mówił. Po prostu podsłuchałem ich rozmowę - blondyn wydął policzki i czułem, że zaraz wybuchnie z ciekawości. - Liam powiedział, że nadal go kocha. Tak przynajmniej zrozumiałem...

\- A to chuj.

I teraz już poszło z górki. Dziwnym trafem znalazły się jeszcze dwie butelki i po bliżej nieokreślonym czasie, nie byłem już nawet w stanie trafić otworem do ust. Leżeliśmy na łóżku obserwując, jak świat wokół nas, robi się coraz bardziej piękny i przyjemny.

\- Super wieczór... - usłyszałem, ale niestety nie miałem siły przytaknąć. Moja zdolność nieupijania się, najwyraźniej przeminęła z wiatrem. Albo ten alkohol był jakiś trefny.

\- LOUIS! NIALL! - spojrzeliśmy w kierunku drzwi, gdzie stał Harry i... Zayn.

Cholera, zapomniałem, że Styles obiecał przyjść. Teraz byłem już byt nawalony na... cokolwiek. Mogłem jedynie biernie obserwować, jak Niall wstaje i chwiejnym krokiem podchodzi do mulata. Wystrzelił palcem w pierś Zayna.

\- Ty - chyba parsknął śmiechem. - Złamałeś mi serce, chuju jeden. Ale wiesz co, pierdol się ty i ten twój prawnik. Pierdolta się obydwoje, mam to w dupie. Co nie Louis?

Coś mi mówiło, że źle się dzieje. Zayn zbladł i spojrzał na Harry'ego, który zacisnął usta w wybitnie wąską linię. Spróbowałem usiąść, ale momentalnie zakręciło mi się w głowie. Silne ramiona dźwignęły mnie do góry i gdzieś niosły. Po chwili poczułem w ustach czyjeś palce. Usiłowałem się ich pozbyć, ale ten ktoś wpychał je coraz głębiej, aż w końcu zacząłem rzygać.

\- Już dobrze, wywal z siebie to całe to gówno - spokojny głos Harry'ego to ostatnie co pamiętam.


	17. Rozdział 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moda na sukces level hard

Wolno uchyliłem powiekę i po sekundzie natychmiast ją zamknąłem. Świat nie przywitał mnie z otwartymi ramionami, a wręcz przeciwnie, pokazywał mi właśnie środkowy palec. Tak wiem, to typowy bełkot pijanego, ale ból głowy jaki odczuwałem, był wprost nie do opisania.

\- Leż spokojnie, zaraz dam ci tabletkę - przyjemny, niski głos sprawił, że jednak otworzyłem oczy.

Zalała mnie jasność i dziwny szum w głowie.

\- Pięknie się urządziłeś, nie powiem - włożył mi do ust lekarstwo i przystawił szklankę z wodą. - No dalej, masz sprawne rączki.

Westchnąłem i z ciężkim sercem, uniosłem się na łokciach, biorąc od niego picie. Nie przeszkadzałoby mi, gdyby wyręczył mnie we wszystkich czynnościach, ale najwyraźniej wymagałem zbyt wiele. Nie ważne. Przełknąłem wszystko i z powrotem odpłynąłem. Obudziłem się po jakimś czasie, z radością stwierdzając, że czuję się o niebo lepiej. Może nie super zajebiście, ale wystarczająco dobrze. Spojrzałem w lewo i rozpłynąłem się w zachwycie. Śpiący Styles, to najbardziej urocza osoba na świecie. Przysunąłem się i delikatnie odgarnąłem włosy z jego twarzy. Przez ciemne obwódki wokół oczu, sprawiał wrażenie wyczerpanego.

\- NIE ŚPIJ, BO CIĘ OKRADNĄ! - wrzasnąłem mu wprost do ucha.

Usiadł i nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się po pokoju, aż w końcu zarejestrował, jak kwiczę ze śmiechu z twarzą wbitą w poduszkę. Dobra, wiem, że to było mało zabawne, ale... a tam nie znacie się.

\- Ty gnido dworska! - warknął i zerwał ze mnie kołdrę, wymierzając mi w tyłek siarczystego klapsa.

\- Aaaa! Nie bij mnie! Dlaczego wszyscy mnie biją?! - nie zważając na moje krzyki, wciągnął mnie na swoje kolana i poczułem kolejne uderzenie.

Czy to normalne, że w tym momencie mi stanął? Odwróciłem głowę i uszczypnąłem go w bok, na co zadrżał. Łaskotki, o tak!

\- Harry, posłuchaj mnie! Posłuchaj, proszę! - spojrzał na mnie, więc zyskałem cenne sekundy. - Musisz wiedzieć, że twoje metody wychowawcze są nieprawidłowe. Powinieneś się dokształcić w tym kierunku, bo niestety, ale przemocą dziecka nie wychowasz... - parsknął śmiechem, ale zdołałem przeturlać się na bezpieczną stronę łóżka.

\- Ty i dziecko, dobre. Naprawdę dobre - pokręcił głową. - Jesteś po prostu niewdzięcznym bachorem, Louis.

Aż się zapowietrzyłem.

\- Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga, Styles. Cofnij to. - w mgnieniu oka powalił mnie na plecy i przyszpilił do materaca.

\- Nic nie będę cofał. To ja się tobą tak ładnie opiekowałem w nocy, a ty co? Nie patrz tak, mówię prawdę. Rzygałeś jak kot, średnio co pół godziny.

\- Byłeś tu przez całą noc? - zamrugałem, szczerze zdziwiony.

\- Oczywiście - przeczesał mi palcami włosy. - A teraz wstawaj i doprowadź się do porządku. Mamy do pogadania z Malikami.

\- Z Malikami? - czy ja o czymś nie wiem?

\- Tak. Z Zaynem, Liamem, Niallem i Perrie. Koniec robienia ze mnie idioty. Dowiem się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

O cholera, chyba ktoś ma przejebane i obawiam się, że tym kimś jest Zayn. Wstałem z łóżka i omiotłem wzrokiem pokój.

\- Nic z tego - spojrzałem na Harry'ego, który właśnie obracał w swoich długich palcach, moją komórkę. - Nikogo nie będziesz ostrzegać.

***

Godzinę później siedzieliśmy wszyscy w salonie, czekając na Perrie. Kątem oka spoglądałem na Zayna, który nie wyglądał najlepiej. Próbowałem dać mu jakiś znak, ale za każdym razem Styles mnie na tym przyłapywał.

\- Louis, skończ z tą maskaradą, bo za chwilę cię stąd wyproszę - nie wytrzymał.

\- Naprawdę mogę wyjść? - spytałem z nadzieją w oczach.

\- Nie.

Jak słowo daję, co za człowiek. Drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Perrie. Wyglądała obłędnie, w krótkiej, białej sukience i trampkach. Włosy zaczesała w ciasnego kucyka, co dodawało jej drapieżności. Szczerze jej współczułem, tego co ją czeka.

\- Co to za zebranie Hazz? - spytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź, usiadła obok Zayna, całując go w policzek.

\- Moi drodzy, pora wyłożyć karty na stół - Harry wstał i oparł się tyłkiem o komodę, mając wszystkich na oku. - Niall, powiedz proszę, czego nie toleruję.

Blondyn zaczerwienił się i wbił wzrok w ziemię.

\- Kłamstwa.

\- Dokładnie tak - Styles uśmiechnął się, a mi od razu przypomniała się wczorajsza sytuacja z Adamem. To nie był dobry uśmiech. - Jeśli ktokolwiek z was mnie okłamie lub zacznie kręcić, a wiecie, że od razu to zauważę, gorzko tego pożałuje. I chyba nie muszę wam przypominać, że moja szanowna rodzinka, z chęcią powita was w swoich progach.

Momentalnie powiało grozą, więc najwyraźniej przestroga zadziałała.

\- Liam, co łączy ciebie i Zayna - Perrie wybałuszyła oczy.

\- Byliśmy zaręczeni... kiedyś. Ale to już nieaktualne - Styles pokiwał głową.

\- W takim razie powiedz, co łączy was teraz?

\- Nic - nie dało się nie zauważyć smutku w jego głosie.

\- Kochasz go? - Liam spojrzał na Zayna i nerwowo wytarł dłonie w swoje spodnie.

\- Tak.

\- W porządku. Niall, twoja kolej...

\- Nie dziękuję - fuknął blondyn.

\- Nie pytam cię o zdanie. Sami tego chcieliście. Zasady są proste, ja pytam, ty odpowiadasz. Jak nie pasuje, możesz się pakować.

\- Nic nas nie łączy.

\- Wczoraj usłyszałem coś innego...

\- Dobra! Pieprzyliśmy się, było zajebiście. Wyznałem mu swoje uczucia, on mnie olał. Koniec historii.

W oczach Perrie pojawiły się łzy. Spojrzała na Nialla, potem na Zayna i zagryzła wargi.

\- Kochanie, o czym on mówi? - brunet położył dłoń na jej kolanie, ale od razu ją strąciła.

\- P-przepraszam cię Pezz... - dziewczyna wstała i aż złapała się za rękę, żeby mu nie przywalić.

\- Tak bardzo cię teraz nienawidzę - jej policzki były już całkowicie mokre.

Zrobiła kilka kroków w tył, wpadając na Harry'ego, który zagrodził jej wyjście.

\- Przykro mi Perrie, ale chcę to wyjaśnić do końca - powiedział łagodnie i wskazał jej wolne miejsce obok mnie. Usiadła, ale od razu ukryła twarz w dłoniach, więc niepewnym ruchem ją objąłem. Ku mojego zdziwieniu, nie odsunęła się.

\- Malik, co jest z tobą nie tak? - Styles rozłożył ręce, a z jego miny nie można było absolutnie nic wywnioskować. - Mówiąc, że masz się opiekować Niallem, nie miałem na myśli tego, że masz z nim sypiać! To mój kuzyn, do kurwy nędzy! A ty jesteś w związku! Dobrze wiesz, jak bardzo brzydzę się osobami, które tak postępują. Dlaczego miałbym cię teraz nie zabić?

\- Harry... - Perrie wbiła w niego zapłakany wzrok. Głos jej drżał i widać było, że ledwo nad sobą panuje. - Nie rób tego, proszę. Ja... jestem w dziesiątym tygodniu ciąży - Nastała cisza, a Zayn aż otworzył usta. - Między nami koniec, ale nie odbieraj mojemu dziecku ojca. Błagam...

\- D-dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? - mulat wstał i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Chciałam to zrobić w przyszłym tygodniu, podczas moich urodzin - dziewczyna skrzywiła się, a ja trzymałem ją najmocniej jak tylko się dało. Kto by pomyślał, że to wszystko tak się spierdoli.

\- Nie zrobię tego, pod jednym warunkiem - Styles spojrzał z pogardą na Malika. - Już nigdy więcej nie zbliżysz się do Nialla.

Zayn pokiwał głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z Perrie. Nawet nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić, jak chujowo musiał się czuć. Ale prawda była taka, że ciężko sobie na to zapracował. Gdy przesłuchanie dobiegło końca, wszyscy wyglądali, jaki zdjęto ich z krzyża. Jedynie Styles miał w oczach coś, w rodzaju chorej satysfakcji. Kazał im się rozejść i zostaliśmy sami. Z ciężkim westchnieniem, opadł na sofę i położył mi głowę na ramieniu.

\- Ty też masz coś do ukrycia? - spytał, niby od niechcenia.

\- Jestem czysty jak łza - burknąłem, zastanawiając się, czy faktycznie jest coś, o czym powinien wiedzieć. Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Tak tatusiu - zgromił mnie wzrokiem.

\- Nie jestem twoim tatusiem.

\- Faktycznie, nie jesteś. Po wczorajszej akcji, prawdziwy tatuś dałby mi karę, a nie robił za pielęgniarkę.

\- Hmm, a może najpierw by cię niańczył, żebyś doszedł do siebie i mógł odpowiednio znieść karę... - spojrzałem na niego i wcale nie zrobiło mi się gorąco.

Zielone spojrzenie lustrowało moja twarz i chwilę dłużej zatrzymało się na moich ustach.

\- To co robimy, jest dziwne - stwierdziłem, a on uniósł brwi. - To znaczy... spójrz. Przetrzymujesz mnie tu wbrew mojej woli, czasem naprawdę mnie przerażasz. Ale z drugiej strony, potrafisz być miły, zabawny i opiekuńczy i... wybacz, ale ewidentnie na mnie lecisz.

Zagryzł wargę i po chwili ułożył się tak, że jego głowa spoczęła na moich kolanach.

\- Szczerość za szczerość? - spytał, a ja przytaknąłem, nakręcając na palec jego włosy. - Fascynujesz mnie. Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo takiego.

\- Masz na myśli, pięknego, słodkiego, niewinnego, idealnego...

\- Zamknij się - przyłożył mi palec do ust. - Jesteś piękny, ale nie o to mi chodzi. Masz w sobie pewien rodzaj smutku, który chciałbym wymazać. Myślę, że jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobni. Oboje mamy wewnętrzne demony, które często przejmują nad nami kontrolę.

\- To fakt. Nie jesteśmy normalni - zaśmiałem się.

\- Rzekłbym, że stanowilibyśmy niezłą gratkę w świecie psychiatrii - przymknął oczy, gdy trochę za mocno pociągnąłem, za jeden z ciemnych kosmyków.

\- I co z tym zrobimy? - spytałem niemal szeptem.

\- Nie wiem... - zamyślił się. - Może... randka?

Leżąc na moich kolanach nie przypominał tego potwora, którym czasem się stawał. Nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, odwrócił się i przywarł nosem do mojego brzucha. Wpatrywałem się, jak się we mnie wtulał, chcąc znaleźć najwygodniejszą dla siebie pozycję. Odniosłem wrażenie, że brakowało mu czyjejś bliskości i dotyku. Pragnął tego.

\- Randka brzmi nieźle.

***

Polepszenie relacji z Harrym, zaowocowało większą niezależnością i... możliwością robienia zakupów! Tak, dokładnie tak! Otrzymałem laptop (oczywiście zabezpieczony, pod każdym możliwym względem), za pomocą którego mogłem przebierać w ubraniach, kosmetykach, gadżetach i innych przyjemnościach dzisiejszego świata. Nie określono mi żadnych limitów, w związku z czym, poczułem się niemal wolnym człowiekiem.

\- Wolę te czarne - wskazałem palcem na ekran, a Zayn prychnął.

\- Daj spokój, te czerwone lepsze...

\- To chyba ja mam być zadowolony, co nie?

\- Mówię tylko, że czerwone lepsze - westchnąłem i ostatecznie kliknąłem „kup teraz" przy obu kolorach.

\- Zadowolony?

\- Jak nie będą ci pasować, zawsze możesz mi je dać - wzruszył ramionami i odpalił papierosa. To była myśl!

\- Mam pomysł! - z podniecenia zacierałem rączki. - Zrobię wam prezenty. To będzie miłe i może... pozwoli trochę oczyścić atmosferę - dodałem cicho.

\- Jak Harry się dowie, że coś mi kupiłeś, to się wkurwi. Jakbyś zapomniał, jestem na cenzurowanym...

\- Daj spokój, o niczym się nie dowie.

\- Mówicie o mnie? O czym mam się nie dowiedzieć? - Harry stał w drzwiach i skrzyżował ręce, patrząc na nas podejrzliwie.

\- To niespodzianka - uśmiechnąłem się tajemniczo.

\- Równie dobra, jak Zayn pieprzący mojego kuzyna?

\- To ja spadam - Malik wstał i wyszedł, omijając Stylesa szerokim łukiem.

\- Mógłbyś mu trochę odpuścić... - szybko opuściłem ekran komputera, by nie mógł zobaczyć, co oglądałem.

\- Nie mam zamiaru. Louis... - popatrzyłem, jak idzie w moją stronę i siada na podłodze tuż obok. Intrygujące. - Pomyślałem, że może... może chciałbyś do kogoś zadzwonić.

\- Co? - chyba właśnie padł mi słuch.

Harry wyjął z kieszeni telefon i włożył mi go do ręki.

\- Możesz wykonać jeden telefon... do kogo tylko chcesz.


	18. Rozdział 17

Jak urzeczony, wpatrywałem się w czarne urządzenie, leżące w mojej dłoni.

\- M-mówisz poważnie? - jakoś nie mogłem uwierzyć, w prawdziwość jego słów. To było po prostu zbyt nierealne.

\- Louis, dobrze wiesz, że ja zawsze jestem poważny - położył szczególny nacisk, na słowo  _zawsze_. Nie śmiałem się z tym nie zgodzić.

\- Do kogo chcę, tak? - zerknąłem na niego niepewnie.

\- Tak. No... może z wyjątkiem policji - zaśmiał się, ukazując ten przeklęty dołeczek.

Co gorsza, nawet mnie to rozbawiło. O panie, źle się dzieje, skoro bawią mnie żarty Stylesa. Nie musiał dodawać nic więcej, byłem na tyle inteligentny, żeby samemu zorientować się w zasadach, jakie mnie w tym momencie obowiązują. Drżącymi palcami wybrałem numer i przyłożyłem komórkę do ucha. On jednak szybko złapał mnie za rękę i wcisnął tryb głośnomówiący. Proszę zatem wykreślić fragment o inteligencji...

\- Halo? - na dźwięk jego głosu zabrakło mi tchu. Po prostu, myślałem, że już go nigdy więcej nie usłyszę.

\- Cześć... - nim zdążyłem cokolwiek dodać, przerwał mi, gwałtownie nabierając powietrze.

\- LOUIS?! - krzyknął tak głośno, że to nawet dobrze, że nie trzymałem telefonu blisko ucha. - O boże! Gdzie jesteś? Co się z tobą dzieje? Wszyscy cię szukają! Z twoim ojcem nie ma żadnego kontaktu, dyrektor i nauczyciele zawiadomili władze.

Przełknąłem ślinę, nie wiedząc, jak mam wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Chyba nie przemyślałem tego za dobrze, ale co miałem zrobić. Harry wziął mnie z zaskoczenia i bałem się, że jak będę zwlekał, to jeszcze się rozmyśli.

\- Proszę, nie mam wiele czasu. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że ze mną wszystko w porządku...

\- N-nie, nie Louis! Masz mi w tej chwili powiedzieć, gdzie jesteś! Przyjadę po ciebie - mimo, że go nie widziałem, mogłem sobie wyobrazić, jak jego ciało trzęsie się z nadmiaru emocji. Tak bardzo chciałbym móc go teraz przytulić i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Kochanie, posłuchaj - udałem, że nie słyszę cichego prychnięcia, po swojej prawej. - Uwierz mi, gdybym mógł, powiedziałbym ci wszystko. Nie chcę, żebyś się o mnie martwił.

\- Serio? To może mi powiesz, jak mam to do chuja zrobić?! Odkąd zniknąłeś, nie przespałem nocy - jego głośny szloch, kroił mi serce. Przetarłem dłonią oczy, bo niby jak miałem kontynuować tę rozmowę. - K-kocham cię, Lou. Chciałem ci to powiedzieć wcześniej, ale... zdaje się, że się spóźniłem.

Nie wiem co było gorsze. Fakt, że najlepszy przyjaciel wyznał mi miłość, czy fakt, że świadkiem tego był Styles, który już ponaglał mnie, żebym kończył.

\- Przepraszam... - wyszeptałem i rozłączyłem się, modląc się o jakiś nagły armagedon.

To było najgorsze, co mogłem nam obojgu zrobić, ale tak cholernie mocno chciałem usłyszeć jego głos. Usłyszeć, że tęskni, że mnie szuka... tak, to egoistyczne. Jestem egoistą, a do tego pieprzonym masochistą. Chciałem, żeby mnie zrozumiał, co było głupie, bo przecież nie potrafił czytać w myślach. Wiedziałem, że to nie była moja wina, ale nie mogłem powiedzieć mu prawdy. Jestem pewien, że Matt poruszyłby niebo i ziemię, gdyby się o tym dowiedział. A Harry zrobiłby wszystko, żeby go uciszyć. Na samą myśl, włosy zjeżyły mi się na głowie. Nie wiem, jak Styles zdołał zatuszować całą akcję u Lou, ale najwyraźniej świetnie mu się to udało. Nikt nie wiedział, co się ze mną stało. Pewnie parę osób myśli, że po prostu uciekłem z domu...

\- To był twój chłopak? - wzdrygnąłem się i szybko oddałem mu telefon.

\- Nie - starałem się głęboko oddychać. - Najlepszy... umm, jedyny przyjaciel. - spojrzałem na niego i poczułem, jak wszystko wokół mnie, zlewa się w czarną, błotnistą masę. - Dziękuję. Czy mógłbyś teraz... chciałbym zostać sam.

\- Nie wyjdę.

\- Harry, proszę... - nie chciałem, żeby był świadkiem mojego załamania.

Jedyne co mogło mnie teraz uratować, to coś małego, ostrego, coś co powoduje ból... Momentalnie potrząsnąłem głową. Nie kurwa, nie będę tego robił. Nigdy więcej. Poczułem, jak mnie obejmuje i wciąga na swoje kolana. Zacisnąłem usta i próbowałem się wyrwać, bo to co robił, było tak kuriozalne, że aż śmieszne.

\- Chcę zostać sam! - z bezsilności uniosłem głos, spodziewając się za to konkretnej reprymendy, ale on tylko zacieśnił uścisk.

\- Wiedziałem, że będzie ci ciężko, ale chciałem, żebyś zamienił choć kilka słów z bliską ci osobą - poczułem, jak na dźwięk jego głosu, moje mięśnie się rozluźniają. - Jesteś rozbity, a mając na uwadze sposoby, jakich do tej pory używałeś, żeby sobie z tym poradzić, nie zamierzam zostawić cię teraz samego - z rezygnacją, oparłem głowę o jego klatkę piersiową, a on uszczypnął mnie lekko w policzek. - Grzeczny chłopiec. Możesz się wypłakać, jeśli chcesz.

_Och naprawdę? Mogę? Dziękuję! Merdam ogonkiem ze szczęścia..._

\- Daj spokój - mruknąłem, gryząc się w język.

\- Czasem to pomaga... - zwalczyłem chęć zamruczenia, gdy posmyrał mnie po uchu.

\- Chodź - chwyciłem go za rękę i poprowadziłem do łóżka.

Skoro nie zamierzał wyjść, to przytulanie się na wygodnym materacu, było lepszym pomysłem, niż robienie tego na podłodze. Położyliśmy się i odwróciłem się do niego plecami, ale ku mojemu niezadowoleniu, nie objął mnie. Zmarszczyłem brwi i dłonią wymacałem jego rękę, przerzucając ją sobie przez talię. Po chwili poczułem gorący oddech na swoim karku i usnąłem.

_\- Harry?_

_\- Ciszej, bo go obudzisz. Co jest?_

_\- Udało się?_

_\- Nie._

_\- Cholera, a myślałem, że uda się go namierzyć._

_\- Nie zadzwonił do niego. Poczekaj, już idę._

Gdy usłyszałem dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, momentalnie usiadłem. Co prawda byłem dość zaspany, ale dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że wiedziałem o kim rozmawiali. Tylko w jakim celu, Styles szuka mojego ojca?

***

\- And nothing else matters...

\- Metallica? - podskoczyłem, omal nie odkrawając sobie palca.

Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem, jak Payne idzie w moim kierunku. W białej koszulce z napisami i dość luźnych, czarnych spodniach, wyglądał na młodszego o kilka lat. Dalej jednak był boski. Uniósł brwi, a ja przypomniałem sobie, że o coś pytał.

\- Tia... jakoś mi się wkręciło.

\- Nie wyglądasz na fana takiej muzyki - wzruszyłem ramionami, mrucząc "cokolwiek" i wróciłem do robienia sobie kanapek. - Zrobisz mi też?

Westchnąłem niczym cierpiętnik.

\- Z czym?

\- Trochę masła, szynka, ser, sałata, pomidor i szczypta soli - wyrecytował z uśmiechem. - I w tej kolejności. Dziękuję.

_I frytki do tego..._

\- A jak się ma twoja miłość do Zayna? - mężczyzna syknął, co nie zrobiło na mnie zbytniego wrażenia.

Liam był cholernie dominujący, ale gdzie mu tam do Harry'ego. Mówię czysto subiektywnie, żeby nie było.

\- Masz paskudny charakter, Louis. A ja tylko próbuję być miły.

Spojrzałem na niego i szybko zdusiłem w sobie chamski komentarz. Smutek w jego oczach zwalał z nóg. Szybko wyjąłem z lodówki potrzebne produkty i wziąłem się do roboty.

\- Skoro tak go kochasz, to dlaczego go zostawiłeś? - spytałem cicho, nawet nie licząc na odpowiedź.

\- Musiałem wyjechać. Sprawy rodzinne - zastukał palcami o kamienny blat.

\- Twoja siostra, Carolina, zdradziła Harry'ego. Musiałeś z nią wyjechać i przypilnować, żeby nie stała jej się krzywda, tak?

Patrzył na mnie z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. P-p-p-poker face.

\- Ja to rozumiem - leciałem dalej. - Gdybym miał siostrę, zrobiłbym dla niej wszystko. Problem w tym, że mogłeś porozmawiać o tym z Zaynem. On by to zrozumiał.

\- Nie sądzę - uśmiechnął się. - Chyba bardzo go lubisz, co?

Zaczerwieniłem się trochę, no bo tak, lubiłem go. Nie w taki sposób jak Harry'ego, ale... ups, wkraczamy na niebezpieczny teren.

\- Lubię... jak kolegę, żeby była jasność - łypnąłem na niego groźnie i zastygłem, gdy nachylił się nade mną, przeszywając mnie wzrokiem.

\- A co byś powiedział, gdyby się okazało, że twój  _kolega_ , wcale nie jest taki, za jakiego go uważasz?

\- Co masz...

\- Nie chcę wam przerywać tej romantycznej chwili, ale możesz mi wyjaśnić, co to jest? - do kuchni wparował huragan Zayn.

Liam natychmiast się ode mnie odsunął, a ja zmrużyłem oczy, lustrując trzymany przez mężczyznę, kolorowy materiał.

\- Koszula? - już zwątpiłem.

\- To wiem, ale po kiego grzyba kupiłeś mi koszulę... - odczytał metkę. - ... marki Gucci? Kwiatki, motylki, ptaszki... Harry cię do tego namówił? Chcesz żebym dostał od kogoś wpierdol? Jakbym nie miał już wystarczająco przejebane. Zamknij się Payne - fuknął.

\- Przecież nic nie mówię - wydął wargi, udając obrażonego.

\- Wiem, co myślisz!

Uniosłem dłonie ku niebu, błagając o litość, dla mych skołatanych nerwów.

\- Po pierwsze, ile ty masz kurwa lat? Dziesięć? - Payne parsknął śmiechem. - Przecież wcale nie musisz w tym chodzić. Po drugie, ona nie była dla ciebie, tylko dla Harry'ego.

\- Tak? Skoro była dla Stylesa, to co robiła w moim pokoju z przypiętą karteczką "Dla Zi od Lou"?

Cholera, o co tu chodzi. Faktycznie zamówiłem dla wszystkich prezenty, ale najwidoczniej ktoś musiał pomylić adresatów. Liam wyciągnął rękę i zamachał nią w naszym kierunku.

\- Ja dostałem Rolex'a.

Wytrzeszczyliśmy na niego oczy i teraz już zrozumiałem, dlaczego nagle stał się dla mnie taki milutki. Ktoś nieźle zjebał sprawę. Szybko umyłem ręce i postanowiłem to wszystko wyjaśnić, póki nie narobi się jeszcze większy gnój.

\- Rolex miał być dla Zayna, koszula dla Harry'ego, tobie kupiłem nowy garnitur, a Niall... kurwa - mamrotałem pod nosem i wyszedłem z kuchni, nie zważając na ich głośne protesty.

Przeszukałem wszystkie możliwe pomieszczenia, ale Styles przepadł bez śladu. Przekląłem samego siebie, za tak idiotyczny pomysł, jak robienie prezentów swoim oprawcom. Co ja sobie w ogóle myślałem? Straciłem apetyt, zresztą nie wyobrażałem sobie teraz powrotu do kuchni. Kto wie, co bym tam zastał. Wszedłem do swojego pokoju i zamarłem na widok Harry'ego, siedzącego na łóżku i obracającego w dłoniach niewielką paczkę.

\- To chyba twoje - rzucił mi ją, ale tradycyjnie, zanim zdążyłem ją złapać, upadła na podłogę.

\- T-to znaczy? - wyjąkałem, a on przewrócił oczami.

\- Przyszedłem, żeby zaplanować z tobą jutrzejszy dzień, a ona tu leżała - wskazał na poduszkę. - Jutro nasza randka, Louis.

_A więc o to chodzi._

\- Yyy, tak... to co z jutrem? - bacznie przyglądałem się jego twarzy, ale nic nie zdradzało, żeby był jakiś dziwny. To znaczy, dziwniejszy niż zwykle.

Może chociaż tym razem los będzie mi sprzyjał? Tak odrobinkę?

\- Przyjdę po ciebie około trzeciej. Pojedziemy w plener... mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- A tak liczyłem na kino i dobrą restaurację - nastała chwila ciszy, po której obaj wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Uczeń przerósł mistrza.

\- Świetnie, w takim razie do jutra - otworzyłem usta, chcąc spytać go o mojego ojca, ale on wstał i skrzywił się, poprawiając spodnie na tyłku. - Dziękuję za prezent, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie są zbyt wygodne.

\- Co?

\- Majtki, które mi kupiłeś. Są niewygodne.

Poczułem, jak na twarz wypływa mi rumieniec. Przygryzłem wargę, próbując nie patrzeć w dół.

\- Pokaż.

Zmierzwił palcami włosy i przyglądał mi się bez słowa, nie wiedząc co zrobić.

\- No dalej, pokaż. Chociaż kawałek - oblizałem się, czując jak raptownie zasycha mi w ustach.

Niczym sęp, wpatrywałem się, jak niepewnie rozpina spodnie i unosi koszulę, ukazując mi fragment koronki... Boże drogi, Styles ma na dupie czarne, koronkowe figi, które kupiłem Niallowi! Poczułem, jak robi mi się gorąco, bardzo gorąco. Podszedłem do niego, próbując opanować ślinotok.

\- Jeszcze kawałek...

\- Louis...

Nie wierzę, że to zrobił! Nie wierzę, że je założył... to prostu... ja pierdolę! Opadłem przed nim na kolana i bez zbędnych ceregieli, zsunąłem mu spodnie do kolan. Po takiej abstynencji, spokojnie mógłbym dojść od samego widoku. Przejechałem kciukiem po delikatnym materiale i z satysfakcją zauważyłem gęsią skórkę na jego udach.

\- Lou, wstań.

\- Ja tylko sprawdzam, czy dobrze leżą - musnąłem wargami jego podbrzusze. - Wiesz, czy rozmiar jest odpowiedni... - usłyszałem ciche sapnięcie i spojrzałem w górę, jednocześnie trącając brodą jego twardniejącego kutasa.

Wyglądał obłędnie, nie było mowy, żebym teraz pozwolił mu odejść. Położył mi dłonie na ramionach, chcąc mnie odsunąć. Nie wiedział, jak bardzo potrafiłem być zdeterminowany, gdy czegoś chciałem. Nie mógł tego wiedzieć.

\- Wyglądasz tak kurewsko gorąco w tych majtkach... - wychrypiałem, pocierając dłońmi jego biodra.

Doskonale widziałem jego rozszerzone źrenice, nadal jednak z sobą walczył. Trzeba więc było wyciągnąć lepsze argumenty. Szybkim ruchem zdjąłem z siebie koszulkę i pchnąłem go na łóżko. Byłem w szoku, że mi na to pozwolił. Pokręcił głową i zacisnął oczy, jakby sam nie wierzył w to, co się dzieje.

\- Harry... - wyjęczałem, wbijając w niego potrzebujące spojrzenie. No co, trzeba spróbować wszystkiego.

\- Proszę, Lou. Rozmawialiśmy o tym.

\- To było zanim zobaczyłem cię w jebanej koronce! - warknąłem z frustracją, obserwując, jak zrobił się jeszcze twardszy. I tu cię mam Styles. - Więc grzecznie cię proszę, siedź spokojnie i daj mi robić swoje, albo zaraz wyjmę z paczki nowe zabawki i dam ci takie przedstawienie, że sam mnie będziesz o to błagał.

Wstrzymałem oddech, obserwując jak lekko odchylił głowę. Już miałem zacząć świętować swoją porażkę, gdy poczułem jak nieśmiało wsuwa palce w moje włosy i ciągnie za nie, przybliżając moja twarz, do swojego pięknego ciała.


	19. Rozdział 18

_Wstrzymałem oddech, obserwując jak lekko odchylił głowę. Już miałem zacząć świętować swoją porażkę, gdy poczułem jak nieśmiało wsuwa palce w moje włosy i ciągnie za nie, przybliżając moją twarz, do swojego pięknego ciała._

Pchnąłem go do tyłu, żeby oparł się na łokciach i zrobił mi więcej miejsca. Z uwagą obserwował każdy mój ruch. Podniecony do granic możliwości, rozpiąłem mu koszulę i przygryzłem wargę, lustrując jego blady tors, pokryty licznymi tatuażami. Żaden mężczyzna, z jakim kiedykolwiek byłem, nie mógł się z nim równać. Jeśli istnieje na tym świecie narkotyk, stworzony specjalnie dla mnie, to jego nazwa brzmi Harry Styles.

\- Jesteś przepiękny... - wyszeptałem. I była to szczera prawda.

Przesunąłem dłońmi po jego skórze, zahaczając palcem o materiał majtek, by lekko zsunąć je w dół. Nie zamierzałem pytać o zgodę, wystarczył mi przyspieszony oddech, jaki wydobywał się z jego ust. Sztywny penis uderzył w jego brzuch, brudząc go preejakulatem. Zwilżyłem wargi, wpatrując się w niego, jakby był jednym z cudów świata. I niech mnie piorun strzeli, jeśli nim kurwa nie był. Polizałem wrażliwą główkę, a Harry momentalnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Spojrzałem mu w oczy.

\- Mógłbyś... złapać mnie za włosy?

Bez wahania wykonał moją prośbę, podpierając ciężar ciała na jednej ręce.

\- Nie musisz być delikatny... - zamruczałem i polizałem całą jego długość, delektując się smakiem.

\- Louis, kurwa, weź go już - uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, kontynuując to, co robiłem do tej pory.

Harry syknął i gwałtownie szarpiąc za moje włosy, docisnął mnie do siebie tak, że zaryłem nosem w jego podbrzusze. Zakrztusiłem się, pragnąc, by zrobił to ponownie. Subtelnie i delikatnie? Nie dziękuję. Zamierzałem doprowadzić go do szewskiej pasji, więc z niewinną miną zacząłem się nim bawić, zataczając językiem kółeczka i co jakiś czas, zasysając wrażliwą skórę. Odepchnął mnie i wstał na równe nogi, wolną dłoń umieszczając na moim karku.

\- Tego chciałeś? - ochoczo pokiwałem głową, a on warknął i jednym ruchem wszedł w moje usta.

Zaczął je pieprzyć, nie mając już żadnej litości. Widziałem, jak sine były jego wargi, gdy je zaciskał, nie chcąc wypuścić z siebie żadnego odgłosu. Ledwo mogłem złapać oddech, a oczy zaszły mi łzami, ale to było takie dobre. Właśnie w ten sposób tego chciałem... Gdy już odrobinę przyzwyczaiłem się do jego wielkości, zacząłem mocniej zasysać policzki i pracować na nim językiem. Przy każdym moim jęku, przyspieszał. Nie sądziłem, że można robić to tak szybko. Aż strach pomyśleć, co stanie się z moim tyłkiem, gdy...

\- Aaaach, blisko... - poczułem, jak napiął wszystkie mięśnie i po chwili nagły dreszcz wstrząsnął jego ciałem.

Ciepła, słonawa substancja, trysnęła wprost do moich ust. Przełknąłem wszystko, nie przestając go pieścić, chcąc przedłużyć jego orgazm. Ucisk na moich włosach rozluźnił się i mężczyzna opadł na łóżko, nie kłopocząc się nawet, by podciągnąć bieliznę.

Wstałem z kolan i usiadłem obok niego, gładząc jego brzuch, który w zastraszającym tempie unosił się i opadał.

\- Jak było? - spytałem cicho, bojąc się unieść wzrok. Cholera, akurat teraz musiała mnie dopaść jakaś chora trema. Rychło w czas, Tomlinson.

Odpowiedziało mi westchnięcie i nim zdążyłem zorientować się w sytuacji, wciągnął mnie na siebie. Zagryzłem zęby, nie chcąc, by zauważył mój dyskomfort. Oczywiście zauważył.

\- Co jest, Louis? - przechylił głowę i spojrzał na moją, zapewne mocno czerwoną twarz.

\- Nic, p-po prostu... - jeszcze pytasz? - Bardzo mnie boli... więc albo wyjdziesz i sam się tym zajmę, albo możesz mi pomóc. Osobiście, wolałbym opcję numer dwa, ale...

\- Masz na myśli... - wsunął rękę pomiędzy nasze ciała i pomasował wybrzuszenie w moich spodniach.

\- Och.

_Błagam, błagam, błagam, nie przestawaj!_

Styles ułożył mnie na plecach, sam kładąc się na prawym boku i zaczął rozpinać mi rozporek.

\- Jeśli to zrobię, będziesz posłusznym chłopcem, Lou? - wsadził dłoń w spodnie, dotykając mnie przez cienki materiał bokserek.

\- T-tak - odchyliłem głowę, pojękując, gdy w końcu uwolnił mojego penisa.

Zgodziłbym się na wszystko, żeby tylko mnie dotknął. Nachylił się i złożył na moich ustach motyli pocałunek. Co dość kontrastowało ze sposobem, w jaki właśnie objął dłonią moją męskość. Bez zbędnych słów, zaczął wykonywać szybkie, sprawne ruchy.

\- Haaarry... o boże - wbiłem mu paznokcie w ramiona i poczułem, jak zbliża się, upragnione spełnienie.

Doszedłem tak mocno, że zakręciło mi się w głowie. Przysięgam, orgazm to najlepsza rzecz, jaka istnieje na tym popieprzonym świecie. Przetarłem dłonią twarz i spojrzałem na Harry'ego, który w końcu się ubrał i wstając z łóżka, rzucił w moją stronę karton z chusteczkami.

\- Ty powinieneś to zrobić... - obruszyłem się, no bo kurwa.

\- Niby dlaczego? - kącik jego ust, uniósł się w uśmiechu.

\- Takie są zasady - mruknąłem, wycierając brzuch. Popatrzyłem na jego zdziwioną minę. - Spokojnie, wszystkiego cię nauczę. W końcu jesteś w tym nowy.

Głośny rechot przerwał moją wypowiedź.

\- Czy wiesz, jak to śmiesznie brzmi w ustach takiego dzieciaka? - nagle zamilkł, jakby zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział.

Szybko zapiąłem spodnie i podszedłem do niego, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach.

\- Nigdy w życiu nie uwierzę, że przyszedłeś do mnie tak prostu i bez konkretnego powodu, mając na tyłku czarną koronkę. Godzinę spotkania mogłeś mi przesłać sms-em, tak, jak to robisz zazwyczaj. Jeszcze to udawanie niewinnego i nieśmiałego... powinieneś dostać Oscara, Styles. - wspiąłem się na palce i dałem mu buziaka. - I chyba muszę cię uświadomić, że jestem legalny i naprawdę nie masz się czym przejmować.

Patrzył na mnie przez chwilę i pociągnął nosem.

\- I jestem gejem... - pokiwałem współczująco głową, a w myślach właśnie otwierałem szampana.

\- Z dumą witam cię w naszym elitarnym gronie.

***

W kwestii doboru ubioru, nie było lepszego doradcy niż Zayn. Dziś miała mieć miejsce, moja pierwsza i niezapomniana randka ze Stylesem, więc musiałem wyglądać jak milion dolców. Było dość wcześnie, a Malik lubił sobie pospać, także poszedłem prosto do jego sypialni. Cicho zapukałem, nie chcąc narażać się na niepotrzebną awanturę.

\- Zayn, mogę wejść? Musisz mi w czymś doradzić - cisza. - No dalej!

\- Louis, czy to ty?

Co do cholery? To chyba nie był on.

\- Tak, to ja. A ty to kto?

\- Jesteś sam? - obejrzałem się dookoła, ale nawet ochrona gdzieś się ulotniła.

\- Tak - odpowiedziałem. Głos podobny do Liama, ale był jakby, zniekształcony.

\- Właź szybko!

Nie wiem, czy to był najlepszy pomysł, ale wszedłem. Gdy go ujrzałem, z wrażenia rzuciło mnie na drzwi. Payne leżał na łóżku. Był nagi, a jego obie dłonie, były przypięte kajdankami do żelaznej ramy łóżka. Twarz miał bladą i mokrą od potu, a jego ciało dziwnie drżało. Pomińmy fakt, że zarówno jego brzuch, jak i wszystko wokół, było uwalone wiadomą substancją...

\- Ja pierdolę... wychodzę - rzuciłem, gdy dobiegł mnie jego płaczliwy lament.

\- P-pomóż mi...

Wiedziałem, że będę tego żałował, ale przełknąłem ślinę i ponownie na niego spojrzałem.

\- Co tu się dzieje?

\- Malik... t-ten chuj mi to zrobił - podszedłem do niego i uważając, by przypadkiem go nie dotknąć, przykryłem mu kołdrą miejsca intymne.

\- Gdzie są kluczyki? - spytałem, przyglądając się kajdankom, chcąc sprawdzić, czy po prostu nie da się ich jakoś odblokować.

\- Z-Zayn ma je przy sobie... aaach - co do kurwy?

\- Liam, dobrze się czujesz? - mężczyzna nie wyglądał najlepiej, a z oczu ciurkiem leciały mu łzy. - Zawołam Harry'ego.

\- NIE! - krzyknął i zagryzł wargę. - N-nie mogę go wyjąć...

\- O czym ty mówisz? - i nagle mnie olśniło.

Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem i ze zgrozą spojrzałem w dół.

\- Proszę, wyjmij to... - zakwilił żałośnie.

\- Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz?! - zamachałem rękami, niczym postać z kreskówki.

\- Dłużej nie wytrzymam... błagam - wbił we mnie te swoje sarnie oczy i co niby miałem teraz zrobić?

Wspiąłem się na łóżko i z wahaniem, uniosłem fragment kołdry. Yep, jest tam. Jednoznaczna, fioletowa końcówka, wystawała z jego tyłka. Niech cię piekło pochłonie Malik!

Spojrzałem na Payne'a, który wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść i powoli, nie chcąc zrobić mu większej krzywdy, wysunąłem z niego wibrującą zabawkę. Ulga, malująca się na jego twarzy, była wprost nie do opisania. Wstałem i bez słowa wyszedłem z pokoju. Jak burza wpadłem do gabinetu Stylesa, gdzie oczywiście znajdował się on sam, jak i sprawca całego zamieszania.

\- Kluczyki - podszedłem z wyciągnięta dłonią, prosto do mulata.

Zaśmiał się ironicznie i nie zwracając uwagi, na zdziwioną minę Harry'ego, wyjął z kiszeni mały, srebrny kluczyk.

\- Powinieneś się leczyć - wycedziłem i pognałem z powrotem do Liama.

Uwolniłem jego ręce i dałem mu trochę wody, żeby doszedł do siebie.

\- Powiesz mi, co się stało? - spytałem, jak jego oddech w końcu się unormował.

\- Wczoraj... - zakaszlał gwałtownie. - trochę rozmawialiśmy, po czym Zayn zrobił nam drinki. I tak od słowa, do słowa, wylądowaliśmy u niego. W pewnym momencie straciłem przytomność i obudziłem się... w takim stanie.

\- Boże, leżysz tak od wczoraj?! - nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Malik był do tego zdolny.

\- Chciałem z nim pogadać... wytłumaczyć się. Po tym co mi powiedziałeś, pomyślałem, że może faktycznie zrobiłem błąd, nie dając mu wtedy szansy. Ale cóż, jak widać, w dalszym ciągu chowa do mnie urazę.

Pokręciłem głową, nie wierząc w to, co słyszę. Jak on mógł mówić o tym tak spokojnie? Powinien go znienawidzić. Przynajmniej ja mam taki zamiar, bo obrazy z dzisiejszego dnia, z pewnością będą mnie prześladować latami.

\- To dupek i sadysta! Lepiej daj sobie z nim spokój.

\- Dupek i sadysta, którego kocham ponad wszystko - westchnął. - Wiem, że jest zły do szpiku kości, ale moje życie bez niego, to jedynie pusta egzystencja.

Miłość to jednak chujowa sprawa.

***

\- Daleko jeszcze? - spytałem po raz setny, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż wysiądę z samochodu. Jechaliśmy już przeszło dwie godziny.

\- Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu.

\- Prawie, to jestem wysokim, przystojnym blondynem - prychnąłem, na co tylko się zaśmiał.

Naprawdę bym tak nie marudził, gdyby pozwolił mi zdjąć opaskę i móc podziwiać widoki. Czy to tak wiele? Nie minęło pięć minut, a samochód skręcił i zaparkował. Nagła jasność mnie oślepiła i potrzebowałem chwili, by odzyskać wzrok.

\- No już, idziemy - poklepał mnie po udzie.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie, Styles - zgromiłem go wzrokiem, choć puls ewidentnie mi przyspieszył.

Szliśmy przez las, trzymając koszyczki z jedzeniem i kocyk w niebiesko-białą kratkę. Jak słowo daję, brakowało tylko tęczy i jednorożców.

Dotarliśmy na niewielką polanę, przy której płynął mały strumyk. Harry zajął się rozbijaniem obozu, a ja po prostu stałem, chłonąc widoki. W domu nigdy mi się to nie udawało, ale tutaj mogłem sobie wyobrazić, że jestem wolny. Że to był tylko zły sen, a tak naprawdę żyję sobie w normalnym świecie, z kochającym Harrym u swojego boku...

Dlaczego, powtarzam, dlaczego coraz częściej myślę o nim w tym kategoriach?

Poczułem, jak opiera podbródek na moim ramieniu.

\- Wszystko gotowe, Lou.

Dlaczego na sam dźwięk jego głosu, zacząłem się roztapiać?

Usiedliśmy na kocu i przysunął mi pojemnik z truskawkami. Chwyciłem jedną, ale zanim zdążyłem ją pożreć, Harry pokrył ją bitą śmietaną. Z szeroko otwartą buzią, obserwowałem, jak prysnął ją sobie do ust i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, po chwili wybuchając śmiechem i plując nią we wszystkie strony.

Serce fiknęło mi koziołka.


	20. Rozdział 19

Siedzieliśmy w ciszy już jakiś czas, zajadając się samymi pysznościami i obserwując, jak przyroda reagowała na naszą obecność. Dzień był wręcz idealny, słońce świeciło, a na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Spojrzałem na wysokie drzewo, którego długie gałęzie, zanurzone były w wodzie. Poruszały się płynnie, na leciutkim wietrze i raz po raz, smagały rozedrganą taflę strumyka. Westchnąłem i chwyciłem jedną z lukrowanych babeczek, leżących na talerzu.

\- Boże! - wykrzyknąłem, wpatrując się w Harry'ego, który aż podskoczył. - To jest zdecydowanie najlepsza rzecz, jaką miałem w ustach!

Brunet skrzywił się i śmiesznie wydął wargę.

\- A myślałem, że... eee, nie ważne - podrapał się po głowie i wepchnął do ust herbatnika.

\- Co myślałeś? - drążyłem temat, mimo, że doskonale wiedziałem, co chciał powiedzieć. Zboczuch!

\- Nic.

\- Mów! - wyszczerzyłem się i wbiłem mu palce między żebra, na co mężczyzna zaczął się wić, ale nadal twardo kręcił głową na "nie".

\- Zapomniałem co chciałem powiedzieć - wykrztusił i szybko zatkał mnie resztą babeczki. - Cieszę się, że ci smakuje. Sam piekłem.

Wybałuszyłem oczy, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Z dnia na dzień mnie zaskakiwał. Stanowił żywy dowód na to, że nie należy oceniać książki po okładce. Nawet tej, wyjątkowo gównianej.

Nalałem sobie soku i łapczywie opróżniłem szklankę, a Harry nagle wstał i wolnym krokiem podszedł do strumyka, pozostając odwróconym do mnie plecami. Obejrzałem się za siebie. Ciekawe, jak daleko stąd była droga i czy gdybym się spiął, to udałoby mi się uciec. Przełknąłem ślinę, czując, jak adrenalina uderza we mnie, niczym tsunami. Spojrzałem na Harry'ego i... napotkałem jego zielone tęczówki, obserwujące mnie w skupieniu. Od razu wyczuł, że coś kombinuję. Nie miałem szans, by go zaskoczyć, zupełnie jakby miał w głowie jakiś radar, ostrzegający go przed możliwym zagrożeniem. Ponownie się odwrócił, patrząc gdzieś w dal, a ja musiałem pogodzić się z porażką. Wstałem i podszedłem do niego, próbując odszukać wzrokiem punkt, w który się wpatrywał.

\- Spójrz tam - wskazał palcem na lewo, gdzie spomiędzy drzew, przebijało coś jasnego i niebieskiego. - Tam znajduje się jezioro, gdzie ojciec uczył nas pływać. Mnie i moją siostrę Gemmę - dodał, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie wiem, kogo ma na myśli.

Na usta cisnęło mi się milion pytań, ale naprawdę nie chciałem niszczyć tej chwili. Wspominanie zmarłej siostry i tak musiało być dla niego wyjątkowo ciężkie. Zważywszy jeszcze na fakt, że stał właśnie z osobą, która to poniekąd spowodowała. Zamiast zabierać mnie na randkę, powinien mnie po prostu zastrzelić. Ja bym tak zrobił.

\- O czym myślisz? - spytał cicho.

Owinąłem się ramionami i wpatrywałem w wodę.

\- O twojej rodzinie - odparłem zgodnie z prawdą. - Harry, gdzie są twoi rodzice?

\- Nie żyją.

Przez ciało przeszedł mi zimny prąd. On był sierotą, a ja się nią czułem, mimo, że mój ojciec żył.

\- Byli wspaniałymi ludźmi, ale niestety nie nacieszyłem się nimi zbyt długo. Zostali zabici, gdy mieliśmy po kilka lat - spojrzałem na niego, chcąc, by to odwzajemnił i mógł odczytać w moich oczach zrozumienie. On jednak zaśmiał się krótko - Widzisz Louis, jestem na tym świecie sam jak palec.

\- Nie jesteś - przygryzłem wargę, bo te słowa nie miały prawa opuścić moich ust. A jednak to zrobiły.

Zażenowany pomaszerowałem z powrotem na koc i zacząłem się bawić jednym z jego rogów, usiłując zachować spokój. Harry został, ale po chwili do mnie dołączył, tym razem siadając zdecydowanie bliżej. Poczułem delikatny dotyk w dole moich pleców, a na moich ramionach momentalnie pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

\- Zimno ci?

Pokręciłem głową i szybko potarłem dłońmi skórę, żeby doszła do prawidłowego stanu.

\- Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że ładnie wyglądasz, Lou - parsknąłem śmiechem, a on zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc o co mi chodzi.

\- Poważnie Hazz? - popatrzyłem na niego z ukosa. - Pieczesz babeczki, komplementujesz mój wygląd... może jeszcze poprosisz mnie o chodzenie?

\- A zgodziłbyś się?

Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, nie wierząc w to, co słyszę. To chyba jakieś żarty, bo naprawdę... odbiło mu? Jak on sobie to niby wyobraża? Byłaby z nas cudowna para, można by rzec, wyjątkowa pod każdym względem. Miałem ochotę roześmiać się w głos, ale bałem się, że mój śmiech zamieni się w histeryczny płacz, a tego bym chyba nie przeżył. Już wiem, dlaczego nigdy nie chodziłem na randki. Nie są one warte tego całego stresu. Nagle dłoń mężczyzny zacisnęła się na mojej talii.

\- Spójrz na mnie - bardziej zażądał, niż poprosił, więc z ociąganiem uniosłem głowę.

Lustrował moją twarz, jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy jej najmniejszy fragment. Zdecydowanie mniej krępujące było dla mnie zrobienie mu loda. Chyba naprawdę powinienem się leczyć.

Niczym w zwolnionym tempie, klatka po klatce, obserwowałem, jak się nachyla i łączy nasze wargi w pocałunku. Przez moment zapomniałem jak się oddycha. Harry przechylił lekko głowę, by zwiększyć sobie dostęp i wzmocnił nacisk swoich ust. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że chyba też powinienem coś zrobić, a nie tylko siedzieć, niczym zaklęta królewna. Puściłem koc i wplotłem palce w jego długie włosy. Chyba nigdy nie wyjdę z podziwu, nad ich miękkością. Gdy zacząłem oddawać pocałunki, poczułem, jak sunie wilgotnym językiem po moich ustach. Rozchyliłem je i natychmiast wślizgnął się do środka.

Przez przypadek przygryzłem jego dolną wargę, na co jęknął i pchnął mnie na plecy, umieszczając się pomiędzy moimi nogami. Oplotłem ramionami jego szyję i teraz już całowaliśmy się jak opętani. Przycisnął swoją twardą erekcję do mojego krocza i pchnął lekko, a moje ciało zadrżało. Boże, w życiu się tak nie czułem. Zupełnie jakbym był na haju, jakbym stracił zmysły.

Zamrugałem, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna mi się przygląda. Opuściłem ręce, nadal bawiąc się jego lokami. Nawijałem na palec sprężynkę, naciągałem ją i puszczałem. Uśmiechnął się słodko i pocałował mnie w czubek nosa, w policzek, kącik ust, żuchwę...

\- Harry... - wyszeptałem, gdy zszedł ustami na moją szyję.

To najwspanialsze uczucie na świecie... on był wspaniały. Niezwykły, intrygujący, piękny. Zachłysnąłem się gorącym uczuciem, które przepłynęło po moim ciele, lokując się w sercu i nie zamierzając już go opuszczać.

_Kurwa!_

Odepchnąłem go, zrywając się na równe nogi. Sapałem, niczym po przebytym maratonie. Styles wpatrywał się we mnie rozszerzonymi oczami, w których malowało się zdziwienie. Chwyciłem koszyk i zrobiłem kilka kroków w tył.

\- Koniec randki, wracam do samochodu - zakomunikowałem. - Zamierzam biec, więc proszę, nie wszczynaj alarmu. Nie ucieknę.

Jak powiedziałem, tak też zrobiłem. Puściłem się biegiem, marząc o tym, by czas magicznie się cofnął. Po chwili znajdowałem się już w pojeździe, trzęsąc się jak osika, a jeden z ochroniarzy od razu oddał mi swoją bluzę. Schowałem się w nią i samemu nałożywszy sobie opaskę na oczy, opadłem na tylne siedzenie. Gdybym jeszcze miał słuchawki w uszach, to w ogóle byłaby Ameryka.

Usłyszałem, jak drzwi się otworzyły i do środka musiał wejść Harry. Nie odezwał się ani słowem. Pewnie jest wściekły. Na jego miejscu też bym był. Liczył na gorący seks w plenerze, a został sam z bolącą erekcją.

Gdy dojechaliśmy do domu, najszybciej jak mogłem, wysiadłem z samochodu i pognałem do swojego pokoju, zakopując się w pościeli. Chciałem zasnąć, ale myśli krążące w mojej głowie, nie opuściły mnie ani na sekundę. Jak to się kurwa mogło stać? Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Zacisnąłem mocno oczy i wstrzymałem oddech, słysząc, że ktoś wszedł do pokoju. Materac naprężył się, pod ciężarem drugiego ciała.

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - usłyszałem chrapliwy głos.

Co dziwne, nie wydawał się zły, a jedynie zaniepokojony. Nie odpowiedziałem, mocniej naciągając na siebie kołdrę.

\- Nie chciałem cię do niczego zmuszać, Louis. Ja... myślałem, że tego chcesz - bo chciałem! - Musiałem się pomylić... przepraszam.

Posiedział jeszcze chwilę i wyszedł. Zostałem sam na sam, zabijany przez to cholerne poczucie winy. Może to i lepiej, że ma mnie za idiotę. To i tak nie ma prawa bytu. I ten tekst o chodzeniu, no naprawdę świetna sprawa.

_Proszę państwa, oto mój chłopak Harry Styles. Ach tak, porwał mnie i ma przede mną milion tajemnic, ale tak ogólnie, to żyje nam się jak w bajce! Może herbatki?_

Poczułem w ustach smak krwi.

***

Cały następny tydzień spędziłem w łóżku. Nie miałem na nic ochoty i jedyne do czego się zmuszałem, to zajęcia ze Smith'em. Robiłem to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, żeby nie mieć problemów ze Stylesem, którego nie widziałem od dnia feralnej randki. Nauczyciel truł niemiłosiernie. Nie dość, że zwiększył liczbę godzin, to jeszcze co drugi dzień, robił mi testy wiedzy. Jak słowo daję, gorzej niż w normalnej szkole.

\- Ale za to jaki będziesz mądry - usłyszałem po raz dwudziesty.

\- Mam to w dupie, na dziś konieeeeec! Nie dam rady, mózg mi się wyłączył - zawyłem żałośnie i pizgłem stos kartek na podłogę.

\- Jeszcze tylko jedno zadanie, Louis.

\- Error...

\- Ostatnie i dam ci spokój.

\- Error...

Zmarszczył brwi i odhaczył kilka punktów w swoim kalendarzu. Następnie spojrzał na mnie i wstał.

\- Niech ci będzie - odparł w końcu, a ja uniosłem oba kciuki w górę. - Ale tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy trochę do przodu z całym materiałem. Od jutra zaczynamy nowy przedmiot i zajęcia grupowe.

\- Za... co? - zatkało mnie.

\- Zajęcia grupowe - powtórzył, patrząc na mnie, jak na kretyna. - Zaczynasz uczyć się francuskiego, więc pomyślałem, że konwersacja grupowa przyniesie lepsze efekty.

\- Przyprowadzisz mi kogoś?

\- Nie żartuj sobie - zaśmiał się. Co za podły człowiek. - Zrobimy to przez Skype'a.

\- Francuski przez Skype'a... interesujące - udałem zamyślonego. - Muszę ci powiedzieć, że z tego przedmiotu zawsze miałem szóstki. Zresztą możesz zapytać Harry'ego.

Facet zaczerwienił się lekko i odchrząknął znacząco.

\- Naprawdę nie interesują mnie twoje zajęcia dodatkowe, Louis - zarzucił na siebie marynarkę. - Do jutra.

Otworzył drzwi i zderzył się z Malikiem.

\- Umm, p-przepraszam... - hoho.

\- Nic się nie stało - mulat odsunął się, by zrobić mu miejsce i Smith potykając się o własne nogi, opuścił pomieszczenie.

\- Lepiej uważaj, bo przez ciebie profesorek jeszcze zawału dostanie - parsknąłem.

\- A ty co w takim świetnym humorze dzisiaj? Czyżbyś planował wyjście z okopów? - zakpił, więc w nagrodę otrzymał środkowy palec. Zignorował to i usiadł na miejscu nauczyciela, biorąc do ręki notatki. - Co słychać?

I wtedy mi się przypomniało.

\- Nie gadam z tobą! - warknąłem i ostentacyjnie odpaliłem komputer.

\- A to niby czemu? - spojrzałem na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami.

\- A niby temu, że jesteś parszywym chujem.

Wstał gwałtownie i chwytając mnie za ramiona, przygwoździł do ściany.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie, gówniarzu - warknął.

\- Bo co? Wsadzisz mi wibrator w dupę?

Przez chwilę mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniami, aż w końcu mnie puścił i cofnął się o dwa kroki.

\- Nie tobie to oceniać...

\- Nabyłem do tego prawa, wyjmując z Liama to gówno. Jesteś nienormalny! Czy ty wiesz, jak on cierpiał?!

\- A czy ktoś pomyśli o mnie? O tym, jak ja cierpiałem, gdy wyjechał?

\- Oj jaki z ciebie biedny chłopiec, Zee. Dobrze wiesz, że musiał to zrobić. Masz rodzeństwo? Po minie wnioskuję, że nie. Ja również jestem jedynakiem, ale wiedz, że gdybym je miał, zrobiłbym to samo, co on. Chociaż myślę, że co nieco bym ci wcześniej wytłumaczył... - zdenerwowałem się, bo czułem, że lada moment, a osiągnę nie ten cel, który zamierzałem. - Rozmawiałem z nim. On naprawdę żałuje i... naprawdę cię kocha.

\- To już nie ma znaczenia - jego spojrzenie było zimne jak lód. - Jest jak jest.

\- To dlatego to zrobiłeś? - w końcu mnie olśniło. - Żeby cię znienawidził, tak? Żeby tobą gardził - zaśmiałem się. - Wiesz co jest najlepsze? Że robiąc to, tylko pokazałeś mu, jak bardzo jesteś zraniony i jak mocno ci zależy.

Zayn zamachnął się i strzelił mi z liścia. Twarz mnie piekła, ale słysząc jego ciężki oddech, byłem z siebie dumny. Ja byłem na straconej pozycji, ale może chociaż oni się odnajdą.

\- Lepiej zajmij się własnym życiem - usłyszałem tuż przy uchu. - Przez ciebie, od tygodnia, każdy wieczór muszę spędzać z Harrym i tłumaczyć mu, dlaczego powinien dać ci czas. Powoli kończy mu się cierpliwość i nie chciałbym być w twojej skórze, kiedy w końcu pęknie.

Wlepiłem wzrok w jego czarną koszulkę, a na policzki wypłynęły mi rumieńce. Malik złapał mnie za brodę i zmusił do patrzenia w oczy.

\- Tak myślałem... komuś najłatwiej jest wytykać błędy, prawda? Wcale się tak bardzo od siebie nie różnimy, co Louis?

Potarł kciukiem mój obolały policzek i nachylił się, by go pocałować.

\- Nie chciałem cię uderzyć.

Pokiwałem głową na znak zgody i wymierzyłem mu kolanem cios, prosto w jaja. Zgiął się w pół, a w oczach stanęły mu łzy.

\- Wybacz, ale ja nie pocałuję twojego obolałego miejsca.

Wyminąłem go i wyszedłem z pokoju, w poszukiwaniu pewnej osoby.


	21. Rozdział 20 cz.1

Zbiegłem ze schodów, uśmiechając się do siebie, niczym wariat. Wiedziałem, że muszę się sprężyć, dopóki mulat był unieruchomiony, mając świadomość tego, że słono mi się za to oberwie.

\- Witaj, Lou - spojrzałem w bok na Liama, który właśnie odpalał papierosa.

Podszedłem do niego, zerkając za siebie, czy czasami nie zbliża się do mnie jakaś bestia, żądna krwi.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że palisz - uśmiechnął się, podając mi fajkę, gdy wyciągnąłem po nią dłoń.

\- Bo nie palę - zaciągnąłem się, następnie obserwując, jak biały dym wydobywa się z moich ust i wolno rozpływa w powietrzu. Ohyda.

\- Widziałeś Harry'ego? - spytałem obojętnym tonem.

\- Czemu pytasz?

Zmarszczyłem brwi. Czy ludzie zawsze muszą odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie? Jakby nie można było po prostu udzielić normalnej odpowiedzi. Noż ja pierdolę.

\- TOMLINSON! - wzdrygnąłem się, słysząc swoje nazwisko.

Głośno przełykając ślinę, spojrzałem w górę i zacząłem się wycofywać. Malik doszedł już do siebie i aktualnie zmierzał w moim kierunku. Przypominał kobrę, szykującą się do ataku na swoją ofiarę.

\- T-to ja będę leciał. Pa Liam! - pisnąłem i puściłem się biegiem w stronę wyjścia na ogród.

Po drodze potknąłem się z milion razy, wywaliłem jakiś wazon i wpadłem na szklany stolik, rozwalając sobie nogę, ale w końcu udało mi się dobiec do celu. Chwyciłem się metalowej poręczy i przeskoczyłem na drugą stronę, lądując na tyłku. Dobrze, że był duży i choć trochę zamortyzował upadek. Obejrzałem się za siebie i głośno przekląłem, kontynuując ucieczkę. Nie sądziłem, że potrafię biec z taką prędkością, ale wkurwiony Zayn był genialną motywacją. On się tu marnuje, powinien zrobić kurs na trenera personalnego. Efekt gwarantowany albo zwrot pieniędzy, czytaj kula w łeb.

\- Już po tobie gówniarzu!

Zacisnąłem zęby, patrząc pod nogi, żeby broń boże się nie wywalić. Niestety, pod raz kolejny okazało się, że przydałaby mi się druga para oczu, bo wyrżnąłem czołem o wystającą gałąź i wleciałem w krzaki.

\- Kurwa - syknąłem i spróbowałem się z nich wygramolić, ale Malik był szybszy.

Jednym ruchem powalił mnie na trawę i wdrapał się na moje nogi, próbując unieruchomić mi ręce. Darłem się jak opętany, uderzając na oślep i usiłując go z siebie zrzucić. Nie był przesadnie napakowany, ale miał niesamowity refleks i potrafił przewidzieć moje ruchy. To chyba jakiś cud, ale udało mi się przekręcić na brzuch i z całej siły odepchnąłem się od ziemi, wpadając na niego z impetem. Przeturlaliśmy się kawałek i zastygliśmy w bezruchu, oddychając ciężko. Pomasowałem sobie głowę, w którą solidnie o coś przywaliłem. Spojrzałem na mulata i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko na widok jego wargi. Tak to się właśnie kończy, jak zadzierasz z Tomlinsonem, śmieciarzu!

Zamrugał zdziwiony i przytknął wierzch dłoni do swoich ust. Gdy zauważył krew, gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i już wiedziałem, że żarty się skończyły.

\- ZAPIERDOLĘ CIĘ! PRZYSIĘGAM! - chwycił mnie za szmaty i przerzucił przez swoje nogi. Nie śmiałem już więcej protestować. - Wepchnę ci granat w dupę i wyciągnę zawleczkę! Raz na zawsze nauczysz się szacunku do starszych!

Jedną ręką trzymał moje włosy, a drugą spuszczał mi łomot. To chyba nie był najlepszy dzień dla moich pośladków.

\- Powtarzaj za mną! Będę grzecznym chłopcem!

\- Wal się! Ałaaa! - zaczął uderzać mocniej, więc stwierdziłem, że najwyższy czas, by uznać swoją porażkę. - B-będę grzecznym chłopcem... - wydukałem.

\- Nie słyszę!

\- Będę grzecznym chłopcem! - krzyknąłem, zaciskając pięści z upokorzenia.

Usłyszeliśmy głośne chrząknięcie i obydwoje spojrzeliśmy w górę. Harry stał jakieś dwa metry od nas. O jego bok opierała się wysoka, szczupła blondynka, która aktualnie zagryzała swoją pięść. Ciężko stwierdzić, czy była przestraszona, czy też po prostu chciało jej się śmiać. Widok musiał być przedni.

\- Moglibyście przenieść się z tym do sypialni? Tu chodzą ludzie - skwitował i obejmując dziewczynę w pasie, ruszył przed siebie.

Usiadłem na trawie i wpatrywałem się w plecy, oddalających się postaci. Nie uraczył mnie nawet jednym, maleńkim spojrzeniem. Zupełnie jakbym nie istniał. To bolało bardziej, niż wpierdol od Malika.

\- Kim ona jest? - spytałem cicho, czując, jak coś zatyka mnie od środka.

\- Jego znajoma - jęknął, gdy dotknął swoich włosów i odkrył, że każdy pieje w inną stronę. Grunt to mieć priorytety, co nie? - Zajebiście...

Nie wiedziałem co ze sobą zrobić, w związku z czym zacząłem bezmyślnie wyrywać trawę. Phi, jakby miało mi to w czymkolwiek pomóc. Zayn zmierzył mnie zimnym spojrzeniem i chwycił za rękę, zmuszając, bym skupił na nim swoją uwagę.

\- A czego się spodziewałeś? Sam to zjebałeś, a teraz jeszcze śmiesz mieć do niego jakieś pretensje?

Puścił mnie i skierował się w stronę domu, lekko utykając.

***

Dwa dni później znów spotkałem Harry'ego.

Szedłem właśnie od Nialla, z którym dokończyliśmy ostatni sezon Skam i zauważyłem go, idącego korytarzem. Uśmiechał się pod nosem, patrząc w komórkę, ale gdy tylko mnie zauważył, na jego twarz wkradła się maska obojętności. Ostentacyjnie odwrócił głowę, odrobinę przypominając napuszoną sowę. Gdy mnie wyminął, przystanąłem i oparłem się o ścianę, nie mogąc złapać powietrza.

Jego zachowanie doprowadzało mnie do szału. Czy naprawdę nie mogliśmy ze sobą normalnie porozmawiać?

Ach tak, przecież sam tego chciałem. To ja zacząłem go unikać. Zabijał mnie moją własna bronią i była to wyjątkowo bolesna śmierć.

***

_Zayn's Pov_

\- Uwaga, wchodzę! - drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wszedł Niall.

Zerknąłem na niego, szybko powracając do zagryzania ołówka i ustalania, w jakim kierunku pociągnąć następną linię.

\- Znowu rysujesz? - stanął za moimi plecami, spoglądając na płótno. Nie odpowiedziałem, więc kontynuował. - Słyszałem, że pogodziłeś się z Lou.

Przed oczami pojawił mi się obraz Louisa, zakneblowanego i przypiętego metalowymi łańcuchami do łóżka. Biedny chłopczyk, nawet nie miałby możliwości, aby błagać mnie o litość. Niestety, tuż po chwili doszła do tego wizja Harry'ego, zamachującego się na mnie siekierą. Dziękuję, postoję.

\- Nazwijmy to tymczasowym zawieszeniem broni.

\- Umm... okej, zawsze coś. Słuchaj Zee, mam do ciebie prośbę.

Westchnąłem ciężko, chociaż tak naprawdę, to się tego spodziewałem. I tak długo wytrzymał.

\- Mógłbyś pogadać z Harrym, żeby jednak nie wysyłał mnie do Irlandii? Ja... wolałbym zostać tutaj. Wiem, że tylko ty jesteś w stanie go przekonać.

Wbiłem wzrok w ziemię. Jak to się stało, że to wszystko tak się posrało?

\- Dobrze, pogadam z nim - pisnął zadowolony i rzucił mi się na szyję, składając na niej mokrego buziaka.

Chłopak oderwał się ode mnie i spojrzał na moje usta. To błąd, nie mogliśmy tego zrobić. Sytuacja i tak była ciężka, po co ją jeszcze dodatkowo komplikować.Naprawdę go uwielbiałem i nigdy, przenigdy nie chciałem go skrzywdzić. Od samego początku naszych relacji, zasady były jasne; łączy nas tylko seks. Zero uczuć. Uczucia to zło, które spycha człowieka na samo dno. Usłyszałem głośne kroki i w ostatnim momencie go odepchnąłem, każąc włazić pod łóżko. Przeczucie mnie nie myliło, bo już po chwili do środka wszedł Liam. Gdyby zastał mnie sam na sam z blondynem, na milion procent zaraz wiedziałby o tym Harry. A wtedy marny mój los.

\- Coś się stało? - spytałem.

\- W sumie nie.

\- To co tu robisz?

\- Zayn, nie ułatwiasz...

\- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

Spojrzałem na niego, jego wzrok był jak laser. Czułem jak pali mi skórę i próbuje wwiercić się w mózg. Kurwa, Niall...

\- Może przejdziemy do salonu albo... - niestety było już za późno. Payne całym ciężarem zwalił się na łóżko i podłożył pod głowę ręce, zamykając oczy.

Tradycyjnie zignorował moje pytanie. Taki już był, jeśli ktoś mówił coś, nie po jego myśli, po prostu udawał, że tego nie słyszy. Dość wygodnie. Od nieszczęsnej wpadki z zabawką, nasze relacje nieco się poprawiły. Stwierdziliśmy, że pora dorosnąć i zapomnieć o dawnych urazach, tym bardziej, że byliśmy zmuszeni ze sobą współpracować. Oczywiście nie było między nami idealnie, ale przyjmijmy, że było wystarczająco poprawnie.

\- Coś nowego w sprawie Tomlinsona? - spytał po chwili.

\- Niestety nie. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

\- Harry zatrudnił dodatkową ekipę, tym razem nam się nie wywinie.

\- W dalszym ciągu uważam, że Louis mógłby nam pomóc. W końcu jest jego synem - wtrąciłem, modląc się w duchu, żeby Horan jakimś cudem po prostu tam zasnął.

\- Naprawdę tak uważasz? Tatuś chciał go oddać w zamian za długi, wyobrażasz to sobie? Louis nie powinien mieć z nim żadnego kontaktu. Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co by z nim było, gdyby Harry nie zdecydował się go zatrzymać - usiadł, zakładając nogę na nogę. - Zmieniając temat, przesłałem już dziekanowi wszystkie dokumenty Nialla. Będzie mógł zacząć studia od przyszłego tygodnia. Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

Poruszyłem się niespokojnie, zerkając na podłogę. Cholera, cholera, cholera...

\- Um... może nie rozm...

\- To chyba twój najlepszy pomysł, Zayn. Nie dziwię mu się, że się w tobie zauroczył, ale na szczęście jest jeszcze na tyle młody, że spokojnie sobie z tym poradzi. On zacznie wszystko od nowa w Irlandii, a ty będziesz mógł skupić się na pracy i... innych rzeczach - dodał.

Pot skroplił mi się na czole. Czułem, jak maleńka strużka właśnie spływa mi po plecach. Jak można mieć takiego pecha?! Chłopak z łatwością mógłby mnie teraz pogrążyć, wychodząc spod mebla i obwieszczając Liamowi, że kontynuujemy romans, ale... nie zrobił tego. Chociaż może powinien? Zasłużyłem sobie.

\- Wstawaj, musimy iść - odparł, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia.

Zerwał się na równe nogi, nie spuszczając oczu z komórki. Podążyłem za nim, niczym cień, ostatni raz zerkając za siebie. Blondyn ma teraz niezłego asa w rękawie. A ja mam po prostu przewalone...

***

_Louis's Pov_

Postanowiłem wreszcie skończyć z tą maskaradą.

Od wczorajszego spotkania na korytarzu, nie mogłem dojść do siebie. Byłem w stanie znieść naprawdę wiele, nienawiść, przemoc fizyczną, pogardę, ale ta obojętność była najgorsza ze wszystkiego. Człowiek czuje się wtedy, jak nic nie warty śmieć.

Wypełzłem ze swojej jaskini, w celu odszukania mężczyzny i zmuszenia go do rozmowy. Pech chciał, że natrafiłem na Nick'a. To nie tak, że go nie lubię. Po prostu miałem teraz inne rzeczy na głowie.

\- Siema! - wyszczerzył się jak mysz do sera.

\- Cześć, co słychać? - spytałem, siląc się na jak najbardziej neutralny ton.

\- W porządku. Nie wiem, czy słyszałeś najnowsze plotki - pokręciłem głową, a on aż kipiał z emocji, wprost nie mogąc się doczekać, przekazania mi nowiny. - Styles ma właśnie spotkanie w gabinecie, z naprawdę niezłą dupą - poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. - Ciekawe co tam robią.

Spokojnie Louis, wdech, wydech... i powtarzamy.

\- Z kim? - nie poznałem własnego głosu.

\- Nie znam jej. Wiem tylko tyle, że wyglądała jak modelka - zbliżył się do mnie, jednak na bezpieczną odległość. Oboje pamiętaliśmy o kamerach. - Sam bym się na nią skusił.

Okręciłem się na pięcie i już mnie nie było. Pięknie, czyli Harry sprowadził sobie panienkę? Powiedzieć, że się we mnie zagotowało, to mało. Byłem pewien, że białka oczu pokryły mi się czerwonymi żyłami, a z nosa buchał dym. Z całej siły pchnąłem drzwi do gabinetu, nie przejmując się tym, że gdyby ktoś tam stał, mógłbym go nimi zabić.


	22. Rozdział 20 cz.2

Omiotłem wzrokiem pomieszczenie, groźnie mrużąc oczy, na widok zszokowanych twarzy. Pierwsza należała do tego wrednego chuja, Harry'ego, druga do tajemniczej dziewczyny. Z ulgą zanotowałem, że siedzieli po dwóch stronach biurka. Blondynka faktycznie była ładna i nie mogła mieć więcej, niż dziewiętnaście lat. Czyli ewidentnie gustujemy w młodszych, co Styles?

Nie mam pojęcia, co mną kierowało, ale bez zbędnych słów podszedłem do bruneta i wskoczyłem mu na kolana. Zarzuciłem rękę na jego szyję i wbiłem mordercze spojrzenie w konkurencję. Ekhm, chodziło mi... dobra, nie ważne. A zresztą, jebać poprawność polityczną, niunia ma wiedzieć, gdzie jest jej miejsce i tyle w temacie.

Nastała niezręczna cisza, podczas której zdołałem lekko ochłonąć i tak jakby... dotarł do mnie idiotyzm zaistniałej sytuacji. Nie miałem prawa się tak zachowywać. Co ja sobie w ogóle myślałem?! Przełknąłem ślinę i niepewnie zerknąłem w jego stronę. Jego mina nie wróżyła niczego dobrego, ale gdzieś w głębi jego oczu, błąkały wesołe iskierki. Albo tak mi się tylko zdawało.

\- Louis, możesz mi wyjaśnić, co tu się dzieje? - spytał, wymawiając wolno i wyraźnie każde słowo. 

\- J-ja...

\- Oj Hazz, nie bądź dla niego taki oschły - dziewczyna wstała i wyciągnęła rękę w moim kierunku. - Jestem Taylor, siostrzenica Roberta. To znaczy pana Smith'a, twojego nauczyciela.

Wymieniliśmy uścisk dłoni, jednak wciąż nie wiedziałem, co tu robiła i jakim kurwa prawem, zdrabniała jego imię.

\- Robert na pewno wspominał ci o nauce przez internet i to właśnie ja będę osobą po drugiej stronie barykady. Francuski mam w małym paluszku - zachichotała, unosząc do góry najmniejszy palec i puszczając Harry'emu oczko.

_Spłoń suko..._

Sapnąłem zaskoczony, gdy Styles zrzucił mnie ze swoich kolan i podszedł do dziewczyny.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc, Tay - szepnął jej coś na ucho i łapiąc w talii, odprowadził do drzwi.

Nawet nie wiem, kiedy znalazłem się za nim, szarpiąc za tył jego koszuli, by odciągnąć go od blondyny. Żółć podeszła mi do gardła, gdy pocałował ją w policzek. Co to za cyrk, ja się pytam?!

\- Do zobaczenia w środę, Louis! - zaćwierkała radośnie i wyfrunęła z gabinetu. Czy nie mógłby jej ktoś kurwa odstrzelić z łaski swojej!

\- A teraz słucham. Co masz mi do powiedzenia? - podskoczyłem na dźwięk jego głosu.

Był zły? Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, jak to zinterpretować. Można powiedzieć, że do reszty zgłupiałem i to wszystko była jego wina! Wciągnąłem powietrze i postanowiłem zgrywać chojraka. Co cię nie zabije, to cię wzmocni, jak to mówią.

\- P-przyszedłem... um, odwiedzić? Cię? - woohoo, bohater jak się patrzy.

Zacisnął zęby i gwałtownie ruszył w moim kierunku. Zdezorientowany, zacząłem się cofać, aż uderzyłem tyłkiem o biurko. Schylił się i chwyciwszy mnie za uda, posadził na blacie, lokując się między moimi nogami. Zdaje się, że właśnie wysiadła klimatyzacja.

\- Odwiedzić, powiadasz. A ja myślę, że kłamiesz - spojrzał mi w oczy, minimalnie zbliżając swoją twarz do mojej. - Po tylu dniach milczenia, tak po prostu postanawiasz się ze mną zobaczyć. I to akurat wtedy, gdy mam gościa.

\- Zbieg okoliczności... - wysapałem, próbując oddychać, jednak było to wyjątkowo trudne, mając go przy sobie tak blisko.

\- Wiesz co Freud sądził o zbiegach okoliczności? - złapał mnie za biodra i docisnął do siebie nasze krocza.

\- Uh... H-Harry, proszę. Ja... - nerwowo odgarnąłem włosy, czując, jak przyklejają mi się do czoła.

Przyznam szczerze, że nie tak wyobrażałem sobie tę rozmowę.

\- Czyżby znudziły ci się zapasy z Zaynem? - warknął, wzmacniając uścisk. Na bank będę miał tam jutro fioletowe siniaki. - Pies ogrodnika, jak słowo daję! Jesteś o mnie kurewsko zazdrosny, ale nie masz w sobie za grosz odwagi, by to przyznać, prawda?

Pokręciłem przecząco głową, zagryzając wargę. Jak na złość, zaczęło mnie ogarniać podniecenie. Dlaczego on tak na mnie działa... i dlaczego właśnie dzisiaj, musiałem wdziać na dupę luźne dresy?!

\- Patrz mi w oczy, jak do ciebie mówię! - nie śmiałem tego zignorować. - Wystraszyłeś się tego, że zaczęło ci na mnie zależeć. Jednak zamiast ze mną porozmawiać, wolisz sam siebie oszukiwać i udawać, że nic się nie stało. To żałosne Louis.

\- Dobrze, niech będzie, że jestem żałosny! - w gardle stanęła mi wielka gula.

Harry bezradnie spojrzał w sufit i po chwili przymknął oczy, puszczając mnie i robiąc krok w tył. Miał mnie już dość, czemu absolutnie nie mogłem się dziwić.

\- A co byś powiedział, gdybyś zastał mnie i Taylor nago? - wskazał ręka na biurko. - Właśnie tutaj. Leżałaby na nim, a ja pieprzyłbym ją...

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - zatkałem uszy, nie mogąc tego słuchać. To brzmiało, jak najgorszy z koszmarów i prędzej urwałbym sobie łeb, niż miałbym przeżyć taki widok. - Tak, jestem zazdrosny! Gdybym was tak zastał, zapewne udusiłbym ją gołymi rękami! Nie chciałem się w tobie zakochiwać i kompletnie nie umiem sobie z tym poradzić! Zadowolony?!

Spojrzałem na niego niepewnie, czując, że lada chwila się poryczę. Właśnie zdradziłem mu swoje najskrytsze uczucia. Odsłoniłem się całkowicie, niemalże słysząc, jak mój pancerz pęka. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się we mnie bez słowa, aż nagle podszedł i mocno mnie przytulił, wciskając nos w moją szyję.

\- Czy naprawdę musiałem się do tego posunąć, żebyś mi to powiedział? - wyszeptał.

Zarzuciłem mu ręce na ramiona, czując, jak powoli ogarnia mnie przyjemne ciepło. Pieprzone motyle w moim brzuchu, chyba przedawkowały energetyki, sprawiając, że cały drżałem jak w gorączce. Harry oderwał ode mnie jedną z dłoni i po chwili dobiegł mnie spory hałas. Zarumieniłem się wściekle, gdy zauważyłem, że zrobił na biurku błyskawiczny porządek, po prostu zrzucając wszystko na ziemię.

\- Myślałem, że tylko na filmach tak robią - wymamrotałem, ale nie dane mi były jakieś głębsze analizy, gdyż w tym momencie, mężczyzna pochylił się, kładąc mnie płasko na blacie.

Naparł na moje usta, natychmiast uzyskując dostęp do ich wnętrza, a ja zamruczałem, czując w sobie jego język. Chcąc go jeszcze bardziej nakręcić, zacząłem walczyć o dominację, wpychając agresywnie swój do jego ust. Ugryzł mnie lekko i pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. W odpowiedzi, oplotłem go nogami w pasie i przycisnąłem do mojego ciała. Pragnąłem się z nim połączyć, w każdy możliwy sposób. Stać się jednością... nie przejmując się już absolutnie niczym. Po raz pierwszy pozwoliłem swoim myślom popłynąć, nie bacząc na konsekwencje.

Nie przerywając pocałunku, umieścił moje dłonie nad głową, niemo nakazując, abym je tam zostawił. Uniósł mi koszulkę i omiótł wzrokiem odsłonięty fragment skóry, lubieżnie oblizując opuchnięte usta.

\- Piękny chłopiec...

Miałem nadzieję, że widok przypadł mu do gustu. Chciałbym mu się podobać chociaż w połowie tak bardzo, jak on podobał się mi. Koszulka poleciała w bliżej nieznanym kierunku, a wkrótce dołączyła też do niej jego koszula. Gorące wargi bruneta błądziły po moim torsie, zahaczając o sutki. Jęknąłem przeciągle na to uczucie, a on nie przestawał. Nie mogłem się na niczym skupić, to było zbyt wiele... te długie rzęsy, dłonie, brązowe loki, smagające moją wrażliwą skórę.

Spróbowałem się unieść, ale przytrzymał mnie w miejscu.

\- Nie Louis, tym razem mi nie uciekniesz - ostrzegł, wgryzając się w moją szyję i pozostawiając na niej czerwony ślad. - Od dzisiaj jesteś mój, zrozumiano?

Zdjął ze mnie spodnie wraz z bokserkami i aż zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, gdy chwycił w dłoń mojego pulsującego członka.

\- Zrozumiano? - powtórzył, przyspieszając swoje ruchy, a ja zbliżałem się do krawędzi i ledwo byłem w stanie wyjąkać „tak". - Nikt inny cię nie tknie, nie pozwolę na to.

\- Aaach... - odchyliłem głowę w tył, czując ciepło, kumulujące się w podbrzuszu. - Blisko, n-nie przestawaj.

Słysząc to, puścił mojego penisa i delikatnie przeczesując palcami moje włosy, spojrzał mi w oczy.

\- Wiem, że boli, ale nie dochodź jeszcze, dobrze? - boże, tylko nie to! Nie wiem, co kombinował, ale to o co prosił, było wręcz nieludzką torturą. - Połóż się na brzuszku, skarbie. O tak... właśnie tak, ręce tutaj. Kurwa, wyglądasz tak gorąco.

Opierałem się policzkiem o zimny blat, nasłuchując, jak mężczyzna otwiera szufladę i coś z niej wyjmuje. A tak na marginesie, to drzwi do gabinetu były w ogóle zamknięte?

\- H-Harry... - w ułamku sekundy zapomniałem o bożym świecie.

Jego usta składały pocałunki na moim pośladku, a wilgotny opuszek palca, sunął swobodnie w górę kręgosłupa, by po chwili zatrzymać się i ruszyć w drogę powrotną, zataczając kółeczko tuż przy moim wrażliwym wejściu.

\- Leż spokojnie kotku i daj mi się sobą zająć - mówiąc to, wsunął go we mnie do połowy.

Zacisnąłem wargi, starając się zachować spokój, ale świadomość tego, że to był on... że teraz patrzył, jak jego palec zanurza się we mnie. Boże, nim zdążyłem się do tego przyzwyczaić, dodał kolejnego. Tak dawno tego nie robiłem, że czułem się niemalże jak prawiczek.

\- Kurwa, jesteś tak cudownie ciasny - wysapał i przygryzł lekko moją skórę.

\- Dotknij mnie... błagam - mój głos brzmiał tak żałośnie, zupełnie jakby należał do bezbronnego dziecka.

Taki właśnie byłem, bezbronny, zdany na łaskę Harry'ego, który mógł zrobić ze mną wszystko, na co tylko miał ochotę. W tym momencie oddałem mu się całkowicie. Zadrżałem, gdy poczułem, jak wchodzi we mnie trzecim palcem. Trochę zabolało, ale robił wszystko powoli i dokładnie, drugą ręką uspokajająco gładząc moje plecy.

\- Żebyś mógł to zobaczyć... to jakiś obłęd, Lou - jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej zachrypnięty, a oddech coraz cięższy.

Niespodziewanie wyjął ze mnie palce i obrócił z powrotem na plecy, natychmiast napadając na moje usta. Mogłem zauważyć, jak zaróżowione były jego policzki, a oczy błyszczały niczym dwie, szmaragdowe gwiazdy. Moje własne gwiazdy.

\- Tak bardzo cię pragnę... - wyszeptał.

Szybko rozerwał prezerwatywę i nałożył ją na swojego penisa, następnie pokrywając go lubrykantem. Przełknąłem ślinę, oceniając jego wielkość. Jutro mogę mieć niemałe problemy z chodzeniem. Z siedzeniem zresztą też.

Wplotłem palce w jego włosy i przyciągnąłem do kolejnego pocałunku. Nigdy nie będę mieć ich dość, przysięgam. Przez moje ciało przeszedł dreszcz, gdy poczułem, jak ustawił się przy moim wejściu.

\- Tylko powoli, dobrze? - poprosiłem, a on uśmiechnął się i potarł o siebie nasze nosy.

\- Nie skrzywdzę cię, skarbie. No chyba, że ładnie poprosisz - dodał złowieszczo, kąsając mnie w płatek ucha.

Wsuwał się we mnie kawałek po kawałku i gdy już cały znajdował się w środku, odczekał chwilę, nim skinąłem głową na znak, że może się poruszyć. Wyszedł do połowy, by po chwili mocno pchnąć, niemal wbijając mnie w drewniany blat. Wyrzuciłem ręce za siebie, by móc chwycić się za krawędź mebla, bo jeszcze chwila, a rozlecę się razem z nim. Harry był bezlitosny, uderzał we mnie nieprzerwanie, z sekundy na sekundę przyspieszając swoje ruchy. Wygiąłem się w łuk, gdy trafił w moją prostatę.

\- Tutaj? - spytał, celując w to miejsce ponownie.

\- T-tak! Kurwa tak! - jeśli do tej pory się hamowałem, to teraz jęczałem już jak zawodowa dziwka.

Zalała mnie fala absolutnej przyjemności. Nawet nie zdążyłem go ostrzec, gdy doszedłem mocno na nasze ciała. Wstrząsany orgazmem, zacisnąłem się na jego penisie i po kilku mocnych pchnięciach również doznał spełnienia, opadając na mnie z głośnym westchnieniem.

\- Trochę mi niewygodnie... - mruknąłem, gdy po jakimś czasie unormował mi się oddech.

Nie żebym narzekał, ale biurko to nie miękki materac, na którym można leżeć i odpoczywać, ile dusza zapragnie. Harry uniósł się na łokciach, całując mnie w kącik ust.

\- A gdybyśmy tak zostali? Już na zawsze? - spytał cichutko z nutką rozmarzenia w głosie.

\- To zapewne nabawiłbym się skoliozy, czy też innego dziadostwa - zaśmiał się, smyrając mnie włosami po twarzy.

Delikatnie się ze mnie wysunął i wyrzucił prezerwatywę do kosza. Usiadł na fotelu i wciągnął mnie na swoje kolana, narzucając na nas swoją koszulę. To, że byliśmy brudni, naprawdę nie miało teraz znaczenia. Nikt nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Wtuliłem się w jego ciało, wdychając słodki zapach, a on gładził mnie dłonią po policzku.

\- Harry...

\- Tak skarbie?

\- Czy mogę ci zaufać? - spojrzał na mnie, już otwierając usta, ale chciałem jeszcze coś dodać. - To wszystko jest pojebane. Mam na myśli... nasza sytuacja. Ale jakby tak się zastanowić, to nie zawsze musi być tak, jak sobie wymarzyliśmy, prawda? Chodzi mi o to, że naprawdę mi zależy i jeśli chcesz tego, tak samo mocno jak ja, to będę tylko twój.

Przyglądał mi się przez chwilę, po czym skinął głową, przyciskając mnie do siebie jeszcze mocniej.

\- Możesz mi zaufać, Lou - przymknąłem oczy, wsłuchując się w szybkie bicie jego serca.

Wygląda na to, że samotny chłopiec w końcu odnalazł drogę do domu. Domu imieniem Harry.


	23. Rozdział 21

Poruszyłem się niespokojnie na jego kolanach. Nie to, żebym narzekał, ale chyba jednak wolałbym się umyć i położyć do łóżka. Rzecz jasna z pewną osobą u swojego boku. Z osobą, która właśnie miziała mnie po włosach i co chwila schylała się po buziaka. Kto by pomyślał, że groźny pan Styles, czasami potrafi być bardziej rozkoszny, niż pluszowa panda.

\- Mam pewną propozycję - zacząłem, od razu zdobywając jego uwagę.

\- Chyba zaczynam się bać - zaśmiał się, a ja przewróciłem oczami, bo akurat tym razem, nie miałem nic zdrożnego na myśli.

Rozległo się głośne pukanie i omal nie udławiłem się własnym językiem, gdy Harry tak po prostu pozwolił temu komuś wejść do gabinetu. Spojrzałem w panice na siebie, na drzwi, na siebie, a potem to już tylko na Zayna, Liama i Nick'a, którzy z zaciekawieniem zaczęli rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Wiedziałem, że te pieprzone drzwi jednak nie były zamknięte!

\- A tu co się odjebało? - no proszę, Malik jak zawsze elokwentny.

\- Larry się odjebał - Liam wzruszył ramionami, zupełnie jakby fakt, że dwójka roznegliżowanych facetów, siedzących przy biurku, wokół którego panował istny burdel, nie robił na nim wrażenia.

\- Czyli akcja zakończona sukcesem - Nick zaklaskał w ręce, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.

\- Harry, weź ich stąd wywal, jestem jakby goły! - podniosłem błagalne spojrzenie na bruneta i po chwili to do mnie dotarło. - Jaka akcja?

Mężczyzna tylko się uśmiechnął i już chciał mnie pocałować, gdy zdążyłem zrobić unik, co omal nie zakończyło się żenującym upadkiem z jego kolan. To by był dopiero wstyd, teraz przynajmniej w jakimś tam minimalnym stopniu, zakrywała mnie jego koszula.

\- Nie podlizuj się - warknąłem i zwróciłem się do Nick'a. - Mów o co chodzi!

\- Trochę ci pomogliśmy w podjęciu tej... eee... jedynej, słusznej decyzji - ponagliłem go ręką, więc kontynuował. - Po akcji z waszą randką, szef nie miał zbyt dobrego humoru, co powiedzmy... dość negatywnie odbijało się na wszystkich w tym domu. Jedynym wyjściem, było więc sprowokowanie ciebie i próba naprawienia tej całej sytuacji. A co jest najskuteczniejszą bronią w takich przypadkach?

Pokręciłem głową na znak, że nie wiem, bo bałem się tego, co mogłoby wyjść z moich ust, gdybym je przypadkiem otworzył.

\- Zazdrość - podpowiedział Payne.

\- Czyli... celowo wkurwialiście mnie tymi tekstami o Harrym i jego dupach? - zmarszczyłem brwi, gdy ochoczo pokiwali głowami.

Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, jak oni mogli tak knuć za moimi plecami. To oburzające!

\- Wiedziałeś o tym? - spytałem Stylesa, który nawet nie krył się z tym, że ma ubaw po pachy i to za darmola.

\- Domyśliłem się tuż po tym, jak Zayn sprowadził tu pannę Swift. Taylor - dodał, gdy zobaczył, że nie wiem o kogo mu chodzi.

\- Jak to on ją tu sprowadził?! I czemu mówisz o niej panna Swift, skoro z daleka widać, że jesteście ze sobą tak blisko? - na moje słowa wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem.

\- B-blisko? Widziałem laskę pierwszy raz na oczy - ze śmiechu ledwo był w stanie mówić. - Poważnie, omal nie skurwiłem się z fotela, jak nagle zaczęła się do mnie zwracać per Hazz, gdy tylko wszedłeś do gabinetu. Wtedy już miałem pewność, że coś jest na rzeczy. Gdy wychodziła, spytałem ją na ucho, czy mogę dać jej buziaka w policzek. Zgodziła się, a ty byłeś już pozamiatany skarbie.

Raz po raz, otwierałem i zamykałem usta, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszę.

\- Czyli... dobrze rozumiem, że chciałeś po prostu dobrać mi się do tyłka? - momentalnie zbladł, zacieśniając uścisk na mojej talii.

\- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Dobrze wiesz, że nie chodziło mi tylko o twoje ciało, Louis.

\- Harry, nie chcielibyśmy wam przerywać, ale przyszliśmy tu w konkretnej sprawie - słowa Liama sprowadziły wszystkich na ziemię, na co brunet tylko skinął głową.

\- Dobrze, zaczekajcie na zewnątrz - gdy wyszli, nachylił się w moją stronę i przesunął kciukiem po mojej dolnej wardze. - Mój piękny Lou... nigdy nie waż się myśleć o mnie w taki sposób.

Poczułem, jak pod siłą jego szmaragdowego spojrzenia, wszelkie wątpliwości, jakie kiedykolwiek miałem, odchodzą w zapomnienie. Lekko uniósł mi brodę i złączył nasze usta w pocałunku. W porównaniu do naszych poprzednich działań, to było wyjątkowo subtelne i delikatne, zupełnie jakby chciał mi w ten sposób pokazać, że dla niego nie było to tylko zabawą. Nie musiał tego robić, bo sam doskonale zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Ubierz się i idź do swojego pokoju. Jak tylko z nimi skończę, to przyjdę do ciebie, a wtedy może opowiesz mi co nieco, o swojej propozycji.

Szybko spełniłem jego prośbę i chwilę później już wychodziłem na korytarz, przypadkiem trącając Malika łokciem między żebra. Chłopak odwrócił się i zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, po czym złapał się za krocze i lubieżnie oblizał usta. Zrobił to nie po raz pierwszy i słowo daję, że ta franca kiedyś się doigra!

***

Harry nie przyszedł.

Zrobiłem sobie długą, relaksującą kąpiel, wtarłem w ciało chyba wszystkie możliwe olejki dostępne w łazience i niczym pachnąca księżniczka, czekałem w łożu na swojego księcia, który jednak się nie pojawił. Trochę to przykre.

Po czterech godzinach wysłałem mu wiadomość, której pożałowałem dosłownie pięć minut później. Po następnej godzinie wysłałem jeszcze gorszą, a potem to już poszło z górki. Nigdy nie byłem cierpliwy i naprawdę aż mnie korciło, żeby po prostu wstać i iść do niego z awanturą.

Już miałem zamiar to zrobić, gdy ktoś cicho zapukał i do środka wszedł Niall. Nie wyglądał na zbyt szczęśliwego, a jego twarz wykrzywiona była w dziwnym grymasie. W rękach trzymał wino i dwa kieliszki. Tym razem muszę się pilnować.

\- Nie krępuj się - rzuciłem, automatycznie robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie.

Usiadł i nalał nam po lampce.

\- Co tam? - spytałem ostrożnie, bojąc się jego reakcji.

Z nim bywało naprawdę różnie, można powiedzieć, że miał kilkadziesiąt masek i każdą nakładał na inną okazję. Raz był zabawnym, roześmianym chłopakiem, opychającym się pizzą, a innym razem ze stoickim spokojem mówił o rzeczach, które jeżyły mi włosy na głowie.

\- Dowiedziałem się kilku ciekawych rzeczy - przyglądał mi się w skupieniu i nagle przysunął twarz do mojej szyi. - Pachniesz jak chodząca perfumeria.

Machnąłem na niego ręką, wypijając łyk wina.

\- W ogóle jakiś taki rozpromieniony jesteś... czy ja o czymś nie wiem?

\- Przespałem się z twoim kuzynem - wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy, najwyraźniej rozważając, czy mówię prawdę. - Ale nie wiem czy to nie był błąd, bo właśnie mnie olał.

\- Harry by cię nie olał - stwierdził bez cienia wątpliwości.

\- Skąd ta pewność?

\- On nie poszedłby do łóżka z byle kim - poczułem, jak kąciki moich ust, mimowolnie kierują się ku górze. - Nie to co inni.

\- Masz na myśli Zayna? - pytanie było czysto retoryczne, bo obydwoje wiedzieliśmy, że to o nim była mowa. - To może... nie wiem, powiesz mi coś o tych rzeczach, o których się dowiedziałeś?

Przez chwilę milczał, obracając w dłoniach kieliszek. Odłożył go i zmierzwił swoje jasne włosy. To chyba była ich rodzinna cecha. Pewnie jak będziemy mieć ze Stylesem dziecko, ono będzie robić to samo.

_Wut?!_

\- Harry chce mnie wysłać na studia do Irlandii. Poszedłem do Zayna, by poprosić go o pomoc i przez przypadek dowiedziałem się, że to była jego sprawka. Chce się mnie pozbyć.

\- Świnia! Po tym wszystkim co was łączyło? - normalnie krew mi się zagotowała.

\- Nie chcę stąd wyjeżdżać Lou - spojrzał na mnie, a w jego oczach był już tylko i wyłącznie smutek. - Moje życie to jedna wielka katastrofa. Tutaj jest mój dom i tak naprawdę jedynie tutaj czuję się bezpiecznie. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym miał mieszkać tak daleko, w dodatku sam jak palec.

\- Nie możesz z nim po prostu pogadać? Jakim w ogóle prawem, Malik decyduje o twoim życiu? - blondyn zmarszczył brwi i z powrotem sięgnął po kieliszek.

\- On zawsze miał na Harry'ego ogromny wpływ. Znają się od małego i tak naprawdę, Zayn jest jedyną osobą, której się słucha.

W tym momencie przypomniały mi się słowa mulata o tym, jak się za mną wstawiał, gdy coś zmalowałem, albo o tym, jak mnie bronił. Do tej pory słuchałem tego z lekkim przymrużeniem oka, ale być może faktycznie sporo mu zawdzięczałem. Tak czy inaczej, nie zamierzałem zostawiać Nialla samego z problemem. Położyłem mu dłoń na udzie i poklepałem je pokrzepiająco.

\- Spokojnie Ni, załatwię ci to.

***

Był środek nocy, gdy poczułem dotyk ust na swojej szyi. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie, napotykając jego wzrok.

-To ma być to twoje  _zaraz przyjdę_?

Nim zdążyłem zareagować, wdrapał się na moje ciało, swoim ciężarem wbijając mnie w materac. Ewidentnie próbował mnie rozproszyć, ale nie ze mną te numery.

\- Albo traktujesz mnie poważnie, albo spadaj.

\- Wybacz, że to zajęło mi tyle czasu - patrzyłem na niego bez słowa, delektując się chwilą. - Nie zapomniałem o tobie, po prostu... to było ważne.

Domyślałem się, że jestem chyba jedyną osobą na świecie, której się tłumaczył i szczerze mówiąc... rób mi tak jeszcze Styles!

\- Obiecuję, że ci to jakoś wynagrodzę - mówiąc to, delikatnie chwycił zębami moją wargę i przejechał po niej językiem, a ja po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać, by nie zamruczeć. - Mówiłeś coś skarbie? - zszedł ustami na moją szyję, zostawiając na niej wilgotne ślady.

Nagle oderwał się ode mnie, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Wciągnąłem powietrze, prawie się nim krztusząc, podczas gdy Harry zaczął coraz intensywniej ocierać się swoim kroczem o moje, już w pełni rozbudzone...

\- Czy taka rekompensata cię usatysfakcjonuje? - wsunął dłoń w moje bokserki, ściskając pośladek i muskając palcem moją dziurkę.

Na ten dotyk aż zadrżałem, bo po tak długiej przerwie, ten jeden raz z Harrym, odcisnął swoje piętno na mojej wrażliwej skórze.

\- Um, chyba n-nie dam rady - wyszeptałem, mając ochotę się zastrzelić w tym momencie. - Chciałbym, ale trochę mnie boli.

Myślałem, że się wkurzy albo po prostu to zignoruje i zrobi to, na co ma ochotę, ale on pokiwał głową i od razu zabrał rękę z mojej pupy.

\- A czy tutaj też cię boli?

\- Ach... - silny prąd przepłynął wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa, gdy jego długie palce owinęły się na moim kutasie. - N-nie, tutaj nie boli...

\- To wyśmienicie! - uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując rząd białych ząbków i zanurkował pod kołdrą, a ja... ujrzałem niebo z całą chmarą pierdolonych aniołków, plumkających na boskich harfach.

***

Następnego ranka Harry niespodziewanie musiał wyjechać, lecz zanim to zrobił, obiecał, że po powrocie czeka mnie niespodzianka. Znając jego możliwości, nie wiedziałem czy mam się na nią cieszyć, czy też lepiej wstrzymać się z wszelkimi podnietami.

Krążyłem po domu całkowicie bez celu, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. To dziwne, ale kiedy Styles gdzieś wyjeżdżał, ten dom stawał się nagle jakiś taki pusty i bez życia.

\- Te krasnal! Wszędzie cię szukam, kręcisz się jak smród po gaciach - zamknąłem oczy i w myślach policzyłem do dziesięciu, chociaż wiedziałem, że i miliard by mi nie wystarczył.

\- Czego.

\- W związku z tym, że Harry'ego nie będzie przez dwa dni, to ja jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny - Zayn zakołysał biodrami i szatańskim uśmieszkiem pokonał dzielącą nas odległość. - Pragnę cię ostrzec, że jeżeli zaczniesz coś kombinować, a jestem przekonany, że tak właśnie będzie, to nie ręczę za siebie.

Patrzyłem na niego, starając się nie okazywać żadnych emocji.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Tylko tyle? - zamrugał, kompletnie ogłupiony moim zachowaniem. - Czy nie zasłużyłem sobie nawet na malutką obelgę?

\- Słuchaj Zayn, jesteś dorosłym facetem i chyba najwyższy czas, żebyś zaczął się tak zachowywać - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Powiedziałeś, co miałeś powiedzieć, ja przyjąłem to do wiadomości i sprawa załatwiona. A teraz z łaski swojej, daj mi święty spokój.

Chciałem odejść, ale mocno złapał mnie za nadgarstek.

\- Louis, ja po prostu nie chcę mieć więcej problemów...

\- Więc lepiej przyuważ z kim fruwasz - wycedziłem, wyrywając mu się. - Podział władzy w tym domu właśnie uległ zmianie.

Odwróciłem się, kierując swoje kroki na taras, by móc w spokoju obmyślić strategię działania. Oj Malik, jeszcze będziesz przeklinał dzień, w którym nazwałeś mnie krasnalem. A tak właściwie, to przecież zawsze można upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.


	24. Rozdział 22

\- Louis, o co tu chodzi? - Payne w końcu przerwał milczenie, podczas gdy pozostała czwórka chłopaków, w dalszych ciągu przestępowała z nogi na nogę, nie wiedząc co robić.

\- Nie będę się powtarzał! Proszę mi tu nie marudzić, tylko siadać do stołu - już zdrowo wkurzony, popędziłem ich w kierunku krzeseł.

Tak się składało, że postanowiłem choć raz zrobić coś miłego i pod nieobecność Harry'ego zorganizowałem pseudo rodzinny obiad. Tak, moje zdolności w tej dziedzinie, nigdy nie były zbyt... porażające, ale czego się nie robi dla najbliższych, prawda? Poszukałem w necie kilku prostych przepisów, a potem to już tylko youtube i gotowe.

Zaprosiłem Nialla, Liama, Zayna, Nick'a i Adriana, który był jedną z głównych osób, odpowiedzialnych za monitoring. Rozsiedli się wygodnie przy zastawionym stole, niepewnie zerkając w moim kierunku, zwłaszcza Malik, który kiedyś spróbował mojej jajecznicy. Do tej pory pluł na samo jej wspomnienie.

\- Sam to ugotowałeś? - spytał niepewnie.

\- Nie kurwa, z Magdą Gessler - jego brak zaufania zaczynał mnie irytować.

I weź tu człowieku zrób dobry uczynek...

\- Z kim? - westchnąłem ciężko, kręcąc głową.

\- Taka babka z Polski - złapałem za parujący półmisek i podsunąłem mu go pod sam nos. - Smacznego.

\- Pierogi! - spojrzeliśmy na Nialla, nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi. - Mówisz Polska, myślisz pierogi.

Zaśmiałem się, odnotowując, żeby później sprawdzić jak się je robi. To chyba nie powinno być zbyt trudne, a przynajmniej taką miałem nadzieję. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu obiad przebiegł pomyślnie i nawet nikt nie narzygał do talerza. Co więcej, śmiem wysnuć przypuszczenie, graniczące z pewnością, że mogło im nawet smakować.

\- Chyba muszę cię przeprosić Tommo, to było niezłe - Zayn poklepał mnie po ramieniu i dopił swoje wino, wstając od stołu.

\- A ty dokąd? - pociągnąłem go z powrotem w dół za rękaw koszuli.

\- Do pokoju?

\- Chyba żartujesz - prychnąłem, marszcząc brwi. - Ja gotowałem, wy sprzątacie. Jestem miły, ale kurwa bez przesady.

Pożegnałem się grzecznie z całym towarzystwem i poszedłem do ogrodu, zerkając na zegarek. Była trzynasta, także miałem jakieś dwadzieścia, góra dwadzieścia pięć minut.

***

\- No jak tam gołąbeczki, wszystko ogarnięte? - spytałem wesoło, wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Gołąbeczkiem to ty zaraz dostaniesz, kochany - ups, Liamowi chyba nie spodobało się to określenie.

Kątem oka spojrzałem na mulata, który aktualnie z dość nietęgą miną, wycierał talerze.

\- Zayn, dobrze się czujesz? - spytałem, podchodząc do niego i zabierając mu z ręki szmatkę. - Jakoś dziwnie wyglądasz.

Niall oderwał się od przeglądania zawartości lodówki i wychylił ku nam głowę.

\- To prawda Zee, chyba powinieneś się położyć - stwierdził.

Malik zaprzeczył, ale po chwili sam przytknął dłoń do czoła, na którym powoli zaczął skraplać się pot. Spojrzał na mnie zamglonym wzrokiem i zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

\- Chodź no tu - złapałem go za rękę i przerzuciłem ją sobie przez szyję, ciągnąc chłopaka za sobą. - Zaprowadzę go do pokoju, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie.

Zdążyłem im jeszcze zasalutować i udałem, że nie widzę podejrzliwego wzroku Payne'a. Pieprzeni prawnicy, zawsze we wszystkim wietrzą podstęp.

\- Tomleeson, ty chuju... - twarz Zayna znajdowała się raptem kilka centymetrów od mojej, dzięki czemu mogłem zrozumieć jego bełkot.

\- To ja ci tak ładnie pomagam, a ty nazywasz mnie chujem? - sapnąłem, gdy nogi się pod nim ugięły i uwiesił się na mnie całym ciężarem swojego ciała.

Jakoś udało mi się go dowlec do pokoju i wepchnąć na łóżko. Zamknąłem drzwi na klucz, co z uwagi na ostatnie wydarzenia, powinno stać się już moim odruchem bezwarunkowym i wyjąłem z kieszeni telefon. Oparłem go o jakąś książkę, uprzednio sprawdzając, czy obejmuje wszystko jak trzeba. Odwróciłem się do chłopaka, który nie był już w stanie wykonać samodzielnie najmniejszego ruchu. Jego oddech stał się płytki, a źrenice rozszerzone. Wyglądał przesłodko, ale niestety nie miałem czasu, na bezcelowe wgapianie się.

Wdrapałem się na łóżko, sprawnie rozpinając mu czarną koszulę i lekko zsuwając ją z jego ramion. Po szybkim przemyśleniu, postanowiłem zdjąć też swoją koszulkę. Zayn przełknął ślinę, nie mógł reagować, ale był jeszcze na tyle świadomy, by móc rejestrować to, co się dzieje. Usiadłem mu na biodrach i ułożyłem jedną z jego dłoni na swoim udzie. Następnie nachyliłem się i patrząc mu prosto w oczy, złączyłem nasze usta w pocałunku.

Poczułem, jak minimalnie drgnął, jednocześnie lekko rozchylając wargi, by coś powiedzieć. Pomyślałem, że to nawet lepiej i ostatni raz zerkając na telefon, wsunąłem mu do środka język. Bez zbędnego pierdolenia się, nacisnąłem przycisk na pilocie, który trzymałem w dłoni. Zrobiłem kilka zdjęć dla pewności i wstałem, by sprawdzić efekt. Był dokładnie taki, jakiego oczekiwałem.

Wróciłem do chłopaka, który już całkowicie odpłynął, więc szybko włożyłem na siebie bluzkę i zapiąłem mu koszulę. Gdzieś w kącie znalazłem gruby koc i szczelnie go nim okryłem, żeby nie zmarzł. Otworzyłem drzwi i udałem się do swojego pokoju, chcąc w spokoju świętować swoje małe zwycięstwo.

***

Jak to mówią, głupi ma szczęście!

Nie wiedząc, czy Malik czasem nie zechce zamordować mnie, zanim da mi dojść do słowa, postanowiłem zabarykadować się w swoim pokoju. Dosłownie. Wielka komoda wraz z biurkiem, wylądowały pod drzwiami. Próbowałem dosunąć też łóżko, ale to cholerstwo było tak ciężkie, że chyba potrzebowałbym do pomocy jakiegoś dźwigu.

Siedziałem skulony na parapecie, czytając książkę, gdy usłyszałem głos Nialla.

\- Louis wyłaź! Harry wrócił!

Zapiszczałem z radochy i czym prędzej odblokowałem sobie drogę do wyjścia. Wybiegłem z pokoju, praktycznie sfruwając ze schodów i wpadłem prosto w objęcia bruneta.

\- Widzę, że ktoś się za mną stęsknił - zaśmiał się, łapiąc mnie za pośladki i unosząc w górę.

Chciałem rzucić jakimś sarkastycznym tekstem, ale dziwnym trafem, nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to wszystko tak się potoczy i że nadejdzie dzień, w którym stwierdzę, że jednak lubię swoje życie. Bo teraz naprawdę je lubię.

\- Poczekaj chwilkę, zrobię sobie kawę i już będę do twojej wyłącznej dyspozycji - obiecał, a ja nie chcąc dopuścić do tego, by odstawił mnie na podłogę, oplotłem go nogami w pasie. - Okej, rozumiem, że idziesz ze mną.

Gdy byliśmy już w kuchni, posadził mnie na blacie i nastawił ekspres.

\- Działo się coś ciekawego? - spytał, a ja zrobiłem zamyśloną minę, bo...

\- W sumie nie.

I w tym momencie wszedł Malik. Chociaż słowo wszedł, było lekkim nadużyciem... On się wtoczył.

\- Jezus Maria, co ci się stało?! - Harry aż rozdziawił usta, a ja korzystając z okazji, że nie patrzy, ukradkiem wysłałem chłopakowi wiadomość, którą już wcześniej przygotowałem.

Sięgnął do kieszeni i po chwili zbladł jeszcze bardziej, natychmiast chowając go z powrotem.

\- Zayn wczoraj trochę zachorował - rzuciłem, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

W końcu opuścił głowę i sięgnął po dzbanek z wodą. Harry podszedł do niego i odwracając go w swoją stronę, spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Ty jesteś naćpany - stwierdził, a jego głos nie był już tak miękki i delikatny, jak jeszcze chwilę temu.

Zeskoczyłem z blatu, obejmując go w pasie i odciągając od Malika.

\- Hazz, daj mu spokój. Wczoraj naprawdę źle się czuł, więc Niall dał mu jakieś leki. Musiały być cholernie mocne, bo spał jak zabity aż do tej pory.

\- To prawda?

Noż cholera, czy nikt w tym domu mi nie wierzy?!

Zayn odchrząknął, spoglądając na mnie z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

\- Prawda. A Louis okazał się być wyjątkowo pomocny - dodał. - Nawet utulił mnie do snu.

Zmroziło mnie, czy on jest głupi, czy po prostu chory psychicznie? Dobra, może jedno i drugie, co nie zmienia faktu, że zaraz oboje możemy stracić życie.

\- Chyba powinieneś wrócić do łóżka, bo widzę, że leki jeszcze działają - zaśmiałem się sztucznie, licząc na cud. - O twoja kawa jest już gotowa!

\- Przyjdź do mnie później - Zayn skinął głową i wyszedł bez słowa, zostawiając nas samych. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Chwilowo.

Harry odwrócił się do mnie i zacisnął zęby, lustrując moją twarz.

\- Rozbierz się.

\- C-co? - chyba się przesłyszałem.

\- Powiedziałem, że masz się rozebrać.

Otworzyłem usta, rozglądając się na boki. To była pieprzona kuchnia, w dodatku w samo południe! Styles oparł się o blat drewnianego stołu i przesunął go pod same drzwi, tak żeby nikt z zewnątrz nie mógł ich otworzyć. Czyż to nie cudowne, że byliśmy do siebie tak podobni?

Przełknąłem ślinę, czując, jak na policzkach wykwitają mi rumieńce. Nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru, zdjąłem z siebie koszulkę i zsunąłem spodnie, stając przed nim w samych bokserkach. Podszedł do mnie, jednym ruchem opuszczając mi bieliznę. Ze wstydu aż zamknąłem oczy.

Poczułem jego dłoń na swoich łopatkach i wolno uchyliłem powieki, natychmiast tego żałując.

\- Czy ty... szukasz śladów? - spytałem najciszej jak się dało, a jego milczenie było chyba najlepszą odpowiedzią. - Harry, ja bym ci tego nie zrobił. Przysięgam, że nigdy cię nie zdradzę.

I w momencie, gdy te słowa wyszły z moich ust, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co wczoraj odwaliłem i co aktualnie znajdowało się w galerii mojego telefonu. Ale kurwa, nie zrobiłem tego dla siebie, tylko po to, żeby pomóc blondynowi! Chociaż wiem, że dla Harry'ego i tak nie miałoby to większego znaczenia.

\- Przepraszam... - wyszeptał, przyciągając mnie do siebie. - Chyba mam problem z zaufaniem.

On miał problem z zaufaniem, ja miałem problemy ze wszystkim, para jak z żurnala. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, objąłem go za szyję i desperacko wbiłem się w jego usta. Od razu oddał pocałunek, przechylając głowę, by go pogłębić.

\- Weź mnie... tu i teraz - wysapałem, gdy tylko udało mi się złapać powietrze.

To zabrzmiało jak tekst z taniego porno, ale naprawdę miałem to w dupie. Chociaż szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym tam mieć zaraz coś innego.

\- Nie mam przy sobie gumek - westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- M-możemy bez - zaproponowałem, obserwując, jak jego oczy gwałtownie się rozszerzają. - Badałem się, tuż przed...

_Tuż przed tym, jak mnie uprowadziłeś..._

Nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. W sumie to nawet i lepiej, bo co by miał powiedzieć?

„Oh, jakie to miłe z twojej strony!"

Teraz liczyło się tylko to, że jesteśmy razem. A przynajmniej bardzo chciałem w to wierzyć. Harry zrzucił z siebie koszulkę i rozpiął spodnie, popychając mnie na blat. Kryształowa cukierniczka z głośnym hukiem, roztrzaskała się o podłogę. Ułożył mnie przodem do twardej powierzchni, a moje ciało wręcz spalało się, pod gorącym dotykiem jego dłoni.

\- Mój kochany chłopiec... taki posłuszny.

Oparł się o moje plecy i delikatnie przygryzając płatek ucha, przystawił swoje palce do moich ust.

\- Tylko zrób to dobrze - nakazał, a mi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać.

Wziąłem jego palce do buzi i zacząłem krążyć po nich językiem, starając się jak najlepiej je nawilżyć. W przeciwnym razie mogło trochę boleć, zwłaszcza, że nie mamy lubrykanta. Wyciągnął je i już po chwili mogłem poczuć, jak zatacza nimi kółeczka tuż przy moim wejściu.

Przyciągnął mnie do pocałunku i wsunął we mnie dwa naraz. Chyba podobnie jak ja, nie należał do szczególnie cierpliwych osób.

\- Spokojnie, możesz to wziąć... wiem, że dasz radę - mruczał mi w usta, a ja próbowałem oddychać, by choć trochę się rozluźnić.

\- Harry! - krzyknąłem, gdy po jakimś czasie odnalazł mój wrażliwy punkt i wtedy już sam zacząłem nabijać się na jego palce.

\- Chcesz więcej? - pokiwałem głową, nie wiedząc, czy był w stanie to zauważyć, ale czy to ważne?

Nagle nabrałem ochoty na dużo, dużo więcej. Chciałem, żeby wszedł we mnie swoim kutasem, chciałem go poczuć tak mocno...

\- Pieprz mnie... już - wyjęczałem i aż zagryzłem wargi na uczucie pustki, gdy cofnął rękę.

Opuścił spodnie do kostek i zadrżałem, czując przy swojej dziurce to, na co tak czekałem. Wszedł we mnie odrobinę i nagle oblał mnie zimny pot... Jebane „Ała!" wyrwało się z moich ust, zanim zdążyłem je tam zatrzymać.

\- Kurwa, jesteś taki ciasny... nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy, kotku.

Zachciało mi się płakać. Jeśli on w tym momencie się wycofa, to przysięgam, że wszystkie depresje, które do tej pory miałem, wysiądą przy tej, w którą wpadnę. Musiał to wyczuć, bo gdy uniosłem głowę, zauważyłem jak sięga po... oliwę z oliwek. Brawo Styles, jak chcesz to potrafisz!

Zamknąłem oczy, by psychicznie przygotować się na to, co zaraz nastąpi. Harry złapał mnie za ramiona i zaczął mocno napierać na moje wejście. Tym razem poszło dużo łatwiej i już po chwili byłem wijącym się bałaganem.

\- Ugh... kurwa, tak! - wiedział gdzie uderzać, żeby doprowadzić mnie na skraj.

Jedną z dłoni wsunął mi pod brodę i uniósł moją twarz do góry.

\- Uwielbiam cię takiego - pchnął we mnie z całej siły, że aż szafki zatrzeszczały. - Uwielbiam cię rujnować.

Nagle jego ręka ześlizgnęła się na moją szyję, delikatnie się na niej zaciskając, a ja momentalnie doszedłem. Choćbym chciał, nie mógłbym tego powstrzymać i naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, co się właśnie stało. Harry również zamilkł, dochodząc chwilę po mnie. Objął mnie mocno, gładząc po spoconej skórze i trwaliśmy w takiej pozycji jeszcze przez jakąś chwilę. Naprawdę nie chciało mi się stąd ruszać.

\- Louis?

\- T-tak?

\- Kochasz mnie?

Odwróciłem się, by móc na niego spojrzeć.

\- Kocham.

 

 

A kawa wystygła...


	25. Rozdział 23

\- Już ci powiedziałem, niespodzianka to niespodzianka - Harry był nieugięty.

Od rana łaziłem za nim krok w krok, usiłując dowiedzieć się, co takiego dla mnie przygotował. Miałem wrażenie, że wszyscy ochroniarze chodzili jacyś spięci i na mój widok zaczynali szeptać. Nie chciałem się na nic przesadnie uskarżać, po prostu byłem ciekawy, a ta gnida nie zamierzała pisnąć ani słówka. Nadąłem policzki i okręciłem się na pięcie, ale w ostatniej chwili złapał mnie za koszulkę i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Tylko bez foszków proszę - przygryzł mi płatek ucha, na co z automatu dostałem jebanej gęsiej skórki na całym ciele.

\- Puuuszczaj zboku! - usiłowałem się wyrwać, ale jego uścisk był jak imadło.

\- Puszczę, jak obiecasz, że uzbroisz się w cierpliwość.

\- A co to takiego? - spytałem, zaczepnie wystawiając język.

Nie spodziewałem się, że sekundę później będziemy testować wytrzymałość jednej ze ścian i pożerać nawzajem swoje twarze. Coś mi się wydaje, że od tej pory będę pyskował jeszcze bardziej. Skoro takie są tego efekty, to jestem jak najbardziej na tak.

\- Harry? - Zayn wszedł do salonu i na nasz widok zmarszczył brwi. - Nick mówi, że wszystko już gotowe.

Styles oderwał się od moich ust, wciąż brutalnie ściskając w dłoniach moje pośladki.

\- Zajebiście - stwierdził. - Kotku, za pół godziny widzę cię na dole. Włóż coś eleganckiego.

\- W-wychodzimy? - z wrażenia wytrzeszczyłem oczy, na co tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Pół godziny - powtórzył, ignorując moje pytanie i na do widzenia jeszcze sprzedając klapsa

Chichocząc, niczym rasowa nastolatka, udałem się w kierunku swojego pokoju. Minęła chwila, nim zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że Malik idzie tuż za mną. Sto punktów za spostrzegawczość leci do Tomlinsona. Przystanąłem, wpatrując się w niego ze znakami zapytania w oczach, ale on również się zatrzymał i nie wyglądało na to, żeby zechciał wytłumaczyć, co właśnie wyprawia.

\- Aha - rzuciłem tylko i postanowiłem nie zwracać na niego uwagi.

Wszedłem do pokoju i już miałem zamknąć drzwi, gdy zastawił je swoim glanem. Z takim argumentem raczej nie wygram, więc z głośnym westchnieniem, uznałem swoją porażkę.

\- Czego chcesz, nie mam czasu na kłótnie - burknąłem i otworzyłem szafę, usiłując znaleźć w niej coś logicznego do ubrania.

Zayn oparł się o biurko, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. Taka poza w ogóle do niego nie pasowała i nawet zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy ktoś go nam czasem nie podmienił.

\- Nie przyszedłem się z tobą kłócić - odparł cicho. - Chciałbym się tylko dowiedzieć, czego ode mnie oczekujesz...

Zastygłem z koszulą w rękach i spojrzałem na niego ze zdziwieniem. Myślałem, że to czego chcę, jest oczywistą oczywistością, ale jak widać, mogłem się mylić.

\- Oczekuję, że wycofasz swoje poparcie w sprawie wyjazdu Nialla do Irlandii.

\- A co jeśli tego nie zrobię? - spytał, przygryzając wargę.

\- Wtedy pokażę Harry'emu zdjęcie - to żenujące, że musiałem mu to tłumaczyć, kto jak kto, ale on powinien znać się na regułach szantażu.

\- Ale wtedy on zabije nie tylko mnie, ale i ciebie.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, powracając do wybierania ubrań.

\- Nie dbam o to.

Wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy zaszedł mnie od tyłu i gwałtownie odwrócił w swoją stronę.

\- Louis kurwa, wytłumacz mi to, bo naprawdę nie ogarniam! Ryzykujesz własnym życiem dla Nialla?

Spojrzałem mu w oczy i wyczytałem w nich szczerość. Kompletnie nie rozumiał mojego postępowania, a przecież to było takie proste.

\- Na swój pojebany sposób, Niall jest moim przyjacielem. Jak wiesz, w moim życiu nie ma zbyt wielu osób, na których mi zależy, a Niall zdecydowanie należy do tego elitarnego grona. Obiecałem mu pomóc, więc jeśli miałbym przez to zginąć, mówi się trudno. Przynajmniej tym razem, moja śmierć by się komuś przysłużyła.

Patrzył na mnie bez słowa, przetrawiając to, co powiedziałem i po dobrej minucie pokiwał głową.

\- Okej, chyba kumam. I... tylko o to ci chodziło? To znaczy, nie chcesz ode mnie nic poza tą jedną rzeczą?

\- Nie, nic poza tym.

W końcu mnie puścił, ale chyba było jeszcze coś, co mu ciążyło, bo w dalszym ciągu jego wzrok błądził, gdzieś pomiędzy mną a podłogą.

\- Mów śmiało, nie gryzę - proszę państwa, na mojej twarzy w końcu pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

\- Ty mnie... tylko pocałowałeś, prawda? - moje brwi wystrzeliły w górę.

_Czy on myślał, że go wykorzystałem?!_

\- Jezu Zayn, to był tylko mały buziak! Uwierz mi, nekrofilia nie jest w kręgu moich zainteresowań - teraz nawet on się uśmiechnął, a mi kamień spadł z serca.

\- To dobrze... - podrapał się po głowie i wycofał w kierunku drzwi. - Um, Louis?

\- Tak?

\- Czy dla mnie... też byłbyś gotów zaryzykować?

Bez wahania przytaknąłem.

\- Zrobiłbym dla ciebie to samo, Zee.

Omal nie jebłem śmiechem, gdy wychodząc z wielce zadowoloną miną, mruknął pod nosem "Jesteś w elicie Zayn".

***

I oto nastała nowa era!

Harry zabierał mnie na randkę. Nie, to nie sen, ja naprawdę siedziałem w samochodzie i odpierdzielony w granatową koszulę i czarne rurki, jechałem samochodem, trzymając go za rękę.

\- Czy ta opaska na oczach jest naprawdę niezbędna? - spytałem z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. - To uwłacza mojej godności! Jestem twoim chłopakiem do kurwy nędzy!

Poczułem jak gładzi mnie kciukiem po nadgarstku. To nie tak, że ta opaska mi jakoś szczególnie przeszkadzała. Ona miała głębszy sens, a mianowicie taki, ze Harry w dalszym ciągu mi nie ufał. O dobry argument!

\- W ogóle mi nie ufasz... - usłyszałem ostre syknięcie. - Nie sycz na mnie żmijo, bo wiesz, że mam rację. Niby jak mamy zbudować poważny związek, skoro nie ma w nim zaufania? Ostatnio rozmawia... H-Harry?

\- Louis, zamknij choć na chwilę te swoje sprośne usteczka, a może dostaniesz mały bonusik.

I jak miałbym go nie posłuchać, skoro właśnie postanowił lekko urozmaicić naszą podróż? Sprawne palce rozpięły mi rozporek i już po chwili, mój penis cieszył się wolnością.

\- A kierowca? - szepnąłem, bardziej dla zasady, niż faktycznie się tym przejmując.

\- Nikt nie patrzy... - to mówiąc, objął ustami mojego kutasa, praktycznie od razu przechodząc do rzeczy.

Wplotłem palce w jego włosy i z każdym ruchem jego głowy, zaczynałem ciągnąc za nie coraz mocniej. Jego język był dosłownie wszędzie, drażnił wrażliwą główkę, by po chwili masować całą moją długość.

\- Ach... kurwa, Hazz... - odchyliłem głowę do tyłu.

Ta pieprzona opaska w końcu na coś się przydała. Nie mogąc nic zobaczyć, wszystkie bodźce odbierałem o wiele intensywniej. Poczułem, że to nie potrwa długo, ale zamiast go ostrzec przed zbliżającym się orgazmem, docisnąłem jego twarz do siebie tak mocno, że ledwo był w stanie oddychać. Wystarczyły dwa ruchy językiem i doszedłem z głośnym jękiem, w gorących ustach mężczyzny. Pozdrowienia dla kierowcy.

Odsunął się i schowawszy mój sprzęt do spodni, cmoknął mnie w policzek.

\- Czy teraz mój chłopczyk będzie grzeczny? - spytał pieszczotliwie.

Ciekawe jak teraz wyglądał. Jego policzki na pewno są zaróżowione, a te śliczne usteczka opuchnięte. A loczki... nie, stop.

\- Pożyjemy, zobaczymy - gwałtownie nabierałem powietrza, nadal nie mogąc się uspokoić.

Gdy dojechaliśmy na miejsce, trochę mnie zaskoczył widok podziemnego garażu. Liczyłem na to, że uda mi się zlokalizować swoje położenie. Jak widać byłem naiwny. Harry złapał mnie za rękę i delikatnie pociągnął w stronę drzwi. Szliśmy przez jakieś biura, następnie przez kuchnię, aż w końcu trafiliśmy do restauracji. W środku aż ociekało przepychem, a złoty blask żyrandoli był równie oślepiający, jak blask złotych botków mojego chłopaka. Poważnie, chciałbym żeby ktoś uwiecznił minę, jaką miałem, gdy je zobaczyłem.

\- Panie Styles, zapraszam - kelner jak widać był już przygotowany.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, ale nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Patrzył jedynie na Harry'ego, całkowicie ignorując moją osobę. Poczułem się trochę urażony, no bo kurwa, też jestem tu jakby klientem. Zaprowadził nas do stolika i oczywiście bardziej odosobnionego miejsca już chyba nie było. Harry odsunął mi krzesło, na co zamrugałem, bo czy to przypadkiem nie jest obowiązek obsługi? I jak na zawołanie kelner odsunął  _jego_  krzesło. A może jak zwykle wszystko wyolbrzymiam...

\- Czy życzą sobie panowie coś na początek? - spytał, wyciągając maleńki notatnik i złote pióro. No jasne.

\- Na co masz ochotę skarbie? - brunet uśmiechnął się do mnie, gładząc opuszkami wierzch mojej dłoni.

\- Wino - przekrzywiłem głowę, spoglądając na niego z oczekiwaniem.

Byłem kurewsko ciekawy, czy przyzna się przed panem kelnerem, że właśnie jest na randce z nieletnim. Jakby czytając mi w myślach, zwrócił się do faceta.

\- Dwie lampki Chateau Trotanoy z 97'.

Zacmokałem z dumą, że taki z niego znawca i korzystając z okazji, rozejrzałem się po sali. Wszystkie stoliki były zajęte, a ci którzy je zajmowali, wyglądali jak z okładek czasopism o ludziach sukcesu. Zwróciłem uwagę na jedną kobietę, która właśnie z uznaniem wpatrywała się w swój talerz. Była bardzo ładna, rude włosy zawinęła w kok, a czerwona sukienka uwydatniała jej kształtne atuty. No co, jestem gejem, ale umiem docenić kobiece piękno. Wychyliłem głowę i zauważyłem, że na talerzu miała jakiś smacznie wyglądający deser. Jak na zawołanie zaburczało mi w brzuchu, a ona spojrzała mi w oczy.

\- Louis? - Harry przyglądał mi się w skupieniu, a ja z zawstydzenia spuściłem wzrok.

To głupie, niby dlaczego miałbym się wstydzić, że patrzę na ludzi. Po to w końcu ma się oczy. Wypiliśmy wino, zjedliśmy obiad, który swoją drogą był nieziemski i koniec końców było naprawdę miło. Do czasu, aż znowu nie pojawił się kelner, proponując nam desery. Kończył spisywać zamówienie, gdy już nie wytrzymałem.

\- Przepraszam pana, czy ja jestem niewidzialny? - wypaliłem prosto z mostu.

Jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdy gościu nagle przełknął ślinę i... odszedł bez słowa. Z otwartą buzią spojrzałem na Harry'ego, który aktualnie na twarzy miał jeden wielki wyrzut.

\- O co ci chodzi? On mnie kurwa olał!

\- I prawidłowo - warknął, mimo wszystko nie podnosząc głosu. - Zostali uprzedzeni, żeby nawet na ciebie nie patrzeć.

\- Ale dlaczego?! - ja nie zamierzałem być cicho.

\- Bo ja tak sobie życzę, jasne? Koniec dyskusji.

Przez chwilę mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem i naprawdę w tym momencie, miałem wielką ochotę mu przywalić. To było po prostu poniżej pasa. To wszystko było nie tak! Z głośnym brzdękiem, odsunąłem się od stołu.

\- Muszę do toalety - myślałem, że mi na to nie pozwoli, ale szybko przywołał do siebie jednego z ochroniarzy, stojących w kącie.

\- Louis musi skorzystać z łazienki. Pilnuj go.

Czułem, że zaraz autentycznie dostanę szału. Pierdolę takie randki i pierdolę taki związek! Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji i nie wybuchnę tutaj, żeby mógł mnie obezwładnić, na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi. Dam radę i poczekam z tym do domu. Tam mnie popamięta.

Misiek otworzył mi drzwi i chciał się wślizgnąć do środka, ale nim zdążył to zrobić, odwróciłem się i mocno złapałem go za krocze.

\- Robimy tak, dla świętego spokoju sprawdzasz czy ktoś tam jest, a potem zostajesz za drzwiami. W przeciwnym wypadku, powiem Harry'emu, że się do mnie dobierałeś - facet przez chwilę rozważał moje słowa, po czym skinął głową i zrobił tak, jak mu kazałem.

Gdy zostałem sam, z całej siły przywaliłem z pięści w twarde płytki. Nie pomogło. Spojrzałem w kierunku kabin i z rezygnacją zamknąłem się w jednej z nich, siadając na zamkniętej klapie. Nie chciało mi się siku, po prostu musiałem przez chwile pobyć sam. To wszystko było takie beznadziejne. Dlaczego zawsze coś musi się spierdolić? Podskoczyłem, gdy zza drzwi dobiegł mnie szmer.

Z głośno bijącym sercem schyliłem głowę, by zobaczyć, czy ktoś jest na zewnątrz.

\- Masz paranoję - szepnąłem sam do siebie, czując jak robi mi się słabo.

Zebrałem się na odwagę i przekręciłem zamek w drzwiach. Przeczucie mnie nie myliło, nie byłem sam. Mężczyzna stał w rogu i wyciągał do mnie ręce.

\- Tata?


	26. Rozdział 24

_\- Tata?_

\- Louis... nareszcie cię znalazłem - mówił szeptem, zapewne by nie zdradzić ochroniarzom swojej obecności. - Musimy uciekać.

Patrzyłem na niego jak oniemiały, nieświadomie bujając się na boki i próbując ogarnąć sytuację. Przez głowę przetoczyło mi się właśnie milion pytań, z pośród których jakoś nie potrafiłem wyselekcjonować tego najważniejszego. Nim zdążyłem choćby otworzyć usta, podszedł do mnie i złapał za rękę, ciągnąc za sobą w stronę uchylonego okna. To mnie trochę otrzeźwiło, bo choć nie wiedziałem dlaczego, to coś mi tu za cholerę nie pasowało. Czyżby szósty zmysł?

\- Tato, poczekaj - wyrwałem mu się, odsuwając się nieco na prawo i niepewnie zerkając w stronę drzwi.

Co jest ze mną nie tak? To mój ojciec, powinienem go słuchać, a tymczasem... jebany Styles zrobił mi pranie mózgu i teraz nie ufałem już nawet samemu sobie. W końcu jednak podjąłem decyzję i już zamierzałem pognać w kierunku wyjścia do restauracji, gdy poczułem silne uderzenie w głowę i nagle zapanowała ciemność.

***

\- Obudź się synku.

Poczułem jak coś zimnego i mokrego dotyka mojego czoła. Otworzyłem oczy, od razu napotykając te jego. Zadrżałem na wspomnienie ciosu, jaki mi zadał.

\- Cii, leż spokojnie. Przepraszam za to - ponownie namoczył szmatkę w misce z wodą i przyłożył ją do rany. - Musiałem to zrobić. Sam rozumiesz, że nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na zwłokę.

\- T-tato, o co tu chodzi? Jak mnie znalazłeś, gdzie my jesteśmy? - moje usta zmieniły się w karabin maszynowy, wyrzucający z siebie całą serię pytań.

Uniosłem lekko głowę, spostrzegając, że znajdowaliśmy się w jakimś mało luksusowym pokoju. Ściany pomalowane były na najbardziej znienawidzony przeze mnie kolor, czyli sikową żółć. Być może to jakiś przydrożny hotel, naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia.

\- Jesteśmy w bezpiecznym miejscu, Lou. Tutaj nie powinien nas tak szybko znaleźć - odparł spokojnie, zabierając się za zakładanie mi opatrunku. - Musimy przeczekać najgorsze i wtedy ruszyć w dalszą drogę.

Chwilę mi zajęło żeby się zorientować, że mówiąc to, miał na myśli Harry'ego. Na sam dźwięk jego imienia w mojej głowie, serce omal nie wyskoczyło mi z piersi. Przełknąłem ślinę, biorąc od ojca kubek z herbatą, który zdążył mi w międzyczasie podać. Zanurzyłem w nim usta, czując jak przyjemne ciepło rozchodzi się po całym moim ciele.

\- Louis, jak się czujesz? Nie skrzywdził cię? - pokręciłem głową i przymknąłem oczy, wdychając lekko miętowy zapach.

\- Było w porządku.

\- W porządku?! - ojciec wstał na równe nogi, patrząc na mnie, jakby właśnie między oczami wyrósł mi kaktus. - Co ty w ogóle mówisz? On cię porwał i nawet nie chcę myśleć o tym, co z tobą robił.

\- Nic, na co sam nie miałbym ochoty - odparłem natychmiast, co spotkało się z jego dość jednoznaczną dezaprobatą. - Daj spokój, tato. Nic o mnie nie wiesz, nie masz bladego pojęcia o moim życiu. Przez te kilka miesięcy zżyłem się z moim porywaczem bardziej, niż z własną rodziną. Trochę to przykre, prawda?

Patrzyłem jak zaciska dłonie w pięści i wali nimi w ścianę. Czyli jednak mieliśmy ze sobą coś wspólnego.

\- Zamknij się! - warknął. - Nie chcę tego słuchać.

\- Tak samo jak nie chciałeś słuchać o tym, że pan Lambert mnie zgwałcił! - spojrzał na mnie załzawionymi oczami, tocząc wewnętrzną walkę z moim wyznaniem. - Dobrze słyszałeś. To stało się w szkolnej toalecie i wiesz... potem zrobił ze mnie swoją dziwkę na posyłki. Czuł się bezkarny, bo przecież byłem tylko dzieckiem, które znikąd nie miało wsparcia.

\- J-ja nie wiedziałem... - łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach, ale szczerze mówiąc, mało mnie to ruszało. Moimi łzami wtedy, jakoś się nie przejął.

\- Teraz to już nie ma znaczenia. H... - zaciąłem się, nie wiedząc, czy ojciec zna w ogóle jego imię. - Mój porywacz wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i jestem pewien, że pan Lambert nie zrobi już krzywdy żadnemu dzieciakowi.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, na wspomnienie jego przerażonych oczu.

Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi i to był dosłownie ułamek sekundy. Ojciec sięgnął do szuflady i wyjął z niej pistolet, podchodząc do nich i chwytając za klamkę. Gdy je uchylił, zamaskowana postać weszła do środka, a ja nie zdążyłem nawet pisnąć, bo wsadzono mi do ust szmatę i zawiązano oczy. Ktoś szarpnął mną mocno, ciągnąc za sobą, zapewne na korytarz. Zacząłem wierzgać kończynami jak pająk w opałach, ale silna dłoń zacisnęła się na moim gardle, skutecznie mnie tym sposobem unieruchamiając.

\- Bądź grzeczny słoneczko, to może nic ci się nie stanie.

Poczułem lodowaty dotyk spluwy przy mojej skroni, więc szybko pokiwałem głową na znak, że się zgadzam. Szliśmy przez dłuższą chwilą i starałem się wytężyć wszystkie zmysły, by cokolwiek z tej drogi zapamiętać.

Schody w dół.

Skręt w lewo. Znowu schody.

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Musiały być stare, bo skrzypiały niemiłosiernie.

Twarda ściana.

Uniesiono mi dłonie w górę i moje nadgarstki przywitały się z bezlitosnym metalem kajdanek. Po kilku godzinach męczarni, w końcu zemdlałem.

***

\- Niezły jest.

\- Ale podobno strasznie pyskaty.

\- Dopóki jest zakneblowany, nie mam z tym problemu - zaśmiał się.

Nie miałem nawet siły, by unieść głowę. Ręce całkowicie mi zdrętwiały, a w ustach zaschło z braku wody. Jak na zawołanie, ktoś wyjął z nich szmatę i po chwili poczułem na spierzchniętych wargach dotyk szkła.

\- Pij.

Pociągnąłem łyk i omal się nie zakrztusiłem, czując smak wódki.

\- Pij, pij, będziesz łatwiejszy - jego głośny śmiech odbił się echem w mojej głowie.

\- On jest łatwy, tylko ty pierdoła.

Nagle rozwiązano mi oczy i zamrugałem gwałtownie, usiłując zyskać pewną ostrość obrazu. Spojrzałem na stojących przede mną mężczyzn, ale jedyne co mogłem o nich powiedzieć, to to, że byli średniego wzrostu i mieli czarne maski. Przy drzwiach stał jeszcze ktoś i ściskał w rękach... karabin. Boże jedyny.

\- C-co zrobiliście z moim ojcem? - udało mi się wydukać, omal nie przypłacając tego wymiotami.

Jeden z mężczyzn złapał mnie za szczękę i uniósł ją lekko, by móc spojrzeć mi w oczy. Te jego wyglądały jak błotniska sadzawka. Ohydne na maksa.

\- Jak miło, że pytasz. Twój tatuś ma się dobrze, nic się nie martw - mówiąc to, polizał mnie po policzku.

Ze wstrętem odwróciłem twarz, usiłując wytrzeć to paskudztwo w ramię. Zerknąłem w górę i zobaczyłem, że moje ręce zaczynają sinieć, a od palącego metalu popękała mi skóra. Nie wiedziałem, ile jeszcze wytrzymam w takiej pozycji.

\- Proszę, zdejmijcie mnie... nie będę uciekał - szepnąłem słabo.

Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni nóż i przystawił mi go do szyi.

\- Gdybyś miał cycki, dałbym ci obciągnąć i jeśli byś się sprawdził, to być może, przystałbym na twoją prośbę - wolną rękę zacisnął na moim kroczu. - Ale masz jebanego kutasa kochanie. Nic tu nie poradzimy.

\- Za to ja nie mam nic przeciwko kutasom - drugi z porywaczy mrugnął do mnie znacząco i zaczął rozpinać swój rozporek.

\- N-nie... - potrząsnąłem głową i zacisnąłem usta, łudząc się, że to mnie w jakiś sposób ochroni.

Żółć napłynęła mi do gardła, gdy zobaczyłem, jak wyjmuje ze spodni swojego penisa i pociera go w dłoni.

\- To ja wam nie będę przeszkadzał - mężczyzna z nożem cofnął się, by zrobić miejsce swojemu koledze.

Poczułem, jak moje spodnie robią się mokre...

\- Kurwa! Patrz na to! Młody posikał się ze strachu - obydwoje parsknęli śmiechem, a ja zapragnąłem umrzeć. I to możliwie jak najszybciej.

Wybuch sprawił, że na moment ogłuchłem. Ktoś złapał mnie w talii i uniósł w górę, dzięki czemu kajdanki zsunęły się z uchwytu, na którym byłem zawieszony. Zewsząd rozlegały się strzały, ale nie obchodziło mnie już absolutnie nic, poza silnymi ramionami Harry'ego. Rozpoznałbym go nawet wtedy, gdyby wydłubano mi oczy.

\- Już dobrze kotku... mam cię - niósł mnie jeszcze kawałek i po chwili dotarliśmy do samochodu.

Wczepiłem się w niego tak straszliwie mocno, że chyba siłą będą musieli mnie odrywać.

\- Poczekaj tu chwilę, zaraz wrócę - szepnął w moje włosy i wtedy dostałem ataku.

Zabrakło mi powietrza, a całe moje ciało zaczęło niekontrolowanie dygotać.

\- N-NIE! NIE ZOSTAWIAJ MNIE! BOŻE HARRY, BŁAGAM! NIE ZOSTAWIAJ! - krzyczałem tak głośno, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

Nie mogłem zobaczyć jego twarzy, bo przed oczami miałem wielką, czarną plamę. Przytulił mnie do siebie jeszcze mocniej i zaczął gładzić moje plecy.

\- Louis uspokój się, nie zostawię... nie zostawię cię. Przysięgam, tylko się uspokój.

Powtarzał mi to przez całą drogę, aż do momentu, w którym zaniósł mnie do mojego pokoju i położył na łóżku. Zdjął ze mnie przemoczone spodnie wraz z majtkami, nawet nie komentując tego, co zobaczył i okrył kołdrą, tuląc do swojej piersi. Nie wiem ile czasu upłynęło, odkąd trwaliśmy w tej pozycji, ale mój oddech w końcu się unormował.

\- Skarbie, naprawdę muszę wyjść. Pójdę tylko do gabinetu wykonać kilka telefonów i zaraz do ciebie wrócę - spojrzał mi w oczy, ale widząc malującą się w nich niepewność, włożył mi do ręki telefon. - Gdyby coś się działo, dzwoń natychmiast.

Pokiwałem głową, czując, jak z każdym jego krokiem w kierunku drzwi, moja panika narasta. Bałem się kolejnego ataku, bałem się, że po prostu zwariuję.

\- Harry... - mój głos brzmiał tak żałośnie, jakby należał do malutkiego dziecka. - Czy... czy mógłbyś zostawić mi swoją koszulę?

Przez chwilę po prostu stał i na mnie patrzył, ale w końcu sięgnął dłonią do guzików i zaczął je rozpinać. Wyciągnąłem po nią ręce i momentalnie opadłem na poduszki, wciskając w nią nos. Nie przejmowałem się tym, że jest lekko przepocona... najważniejsze, że czując jego zapach, miałem złudne wrażenie, że nadal jest przy mnie. Spojrzałem na Harry'ego, który nadal tkwił w tym samym miejscu i byłem przekonany, że jego oczy lekko się zaszkliły.

Nawet nie wiem, kiedy odpłynąłem.

***

\- Zostaw mnie! Kur... puszczaj!

\- Louis!

\- Nie chcę! Zostaw!

\- Louis to ja!

Otworzyłem oczy, gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze i rozglądając się na boki. Byłem w swoim pokoju, a obok siedział Harry, unoszący ręce w poddańczym geście. Odetchnąłem głęboko, przecierając dłońmi zmęczoną twarz. Spojrzałem na swoje poranione nadgarstki, biedne nie miały szczęścia co do właściciela.

\- Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć - delikatnie odgarnął włosy z mojego czoła, na którym w dalszym ciągu tkwił opatrunek. - Czujesz się na siłach, żeby opowiedzieć mi, co się tam właściwie stało?

Naprawdę nie chciałem do tego wracać, ale pomyślałem, że to może być dla niego ważne. W końcu mnie uratował. Powiedziałem mu wszystko, nie opuszczając najdrobniejszych szczegółów, a gdy skończyłem, przez chwilę siedział i wpatrywał się w ścianę.

\- Co z moim ojcem? Znaleźliście go?

Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się diametralnie, a ja trochę pożałowałem swojego pytania.

\- Nie znaleźliśmy - odparł w końcu, mrużąc groźnie swoje zielone oczęta. - Ale spokojnie, to tylko kwestia czasu. Um, Louis, gdyby twój ojciec w jakikolwiek sposób się z tobą skontaktował, natychmiast mi o tym powiedz, dobrze?

\- Ale dlacz...

\- Obiecaj mi to! - zamarłem, ale szybko wyjąkałem, że nie ma problemu.

Nastała cisza, podczas której wsłuchiwałem się w jego oddech. Gdy na niego spojrzałem, dotarło do mnie to, jak bardzo był spięty.

\- Hej, wszystko okej? - przejechałem palcem po jego policzku, sprowadzając go na ziemię.

Zamrugał i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Tak... ja tylko... - ucinanie zdań, nie było dla niego typowym zachowaniem. Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło. - Wiele razy powtarzałeś, że mi nie zwiejesz, ale po naszej kłótni... pomyślałem, że może tego właśnie chciałeś.

\- Jesteś psycholem i czasem zachowujesz się, jak zazdrosna primadonna... - zagryzł wargę, a czerwień oblała jego policzki. - Ale gdy ojciec zaproponował mi ucieczkę, myślałem tylko o tym, że mógłbym cię już więcej nie zobaczyć. I wiesz co, wtedy zrobiło mi się trochę smutno.

Puściłem mu oczko, a on rzucił się na mnie z głośnym warknięciem.

\- Ty mały, wredny gnomie! - zagrzmiał i cmoknął mnie prosto w roześmiane usta. - Jesteś jak pryszcz na tyłku, którego ni chuja nie można wycisnąć!

\- Hazz, przystopuj z tymi komplementami, bo zaraz rzygnę tęczą! - obydwoje parsknęliśmy śmiechem, turlając się po łóżku jak idioci.

I narzuciłem grubą kotarę milczenia na wielki, czerwony neon z napisem „Coś tu śmierdzi", który pojawił się w mojej głowie, podczas dotknięcia z Harrym tematu mojego ojca. Przysięgam, że kiedyś się dowiem, o co tu do cholery chodzi.

Tak, dowiem się i gorzko tego pożałuję.


	27. Rozdział 25

Nie mam bladego pojęcia, ile czasu zabrało mi uporanie się z tą całą traumą. Faktem było, że przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy, Harry praktycznie stał się moim współlokatorem. Nie żeby narzekał, w końcu na jego miejscu sam bym ze sobą zamieszkał. Choć z początku nie było mu do śmiechu, gdy niemal każdej nocy budziłem się z krzykiem, a kilka razy zdrowo oberwał, gdy pomyliłem go z kimś niepowołanym. Koniec końców, wszystko się unormowało i można powiedzieć, że wracałem do względnej normalności.

Czy coś się zmieniło? Chyba tylko jedna rzecz, a mianowicie moje uczucie do Harry'ego. Przywiązałem się do drania, jak huba do swojego ulubionego drzewa i czasem aż mnie mdliło od nadmiaru tej swojej chorej miłości. Myślę, że i jego uczucie do mnie się pogłębiło, chociaż nigdy nawet go nie określił. Wraz ze słowem „kocham", wychodzącym z jego ust, prawdopodobnie sam szatan zstąpiłby z piekieł i złożył mi serdeczne gratulacje na nowej drodze życia. Chociaż jakby się tak nad tym zastanowić, to wcale nie powinno mnie to jakoś specjalnie dziwić. Styles miał wszystko, urodę, pieniądze, władzę... mógł też mieć każdego, na kogo akurat miałby kaprys. Aktualnie jego kaprysem byłem ja i gorąco liczyłem na to, by jeszcze chociaż przez jakiś czas tak pozostało.

Mój plan dotyczący Nialla rzecz jasna wypalił. Nie żeby mnie to jakoś wielce zadziwiło, w końcu byłem prawdziwym mistrzem w knuciu intryg, ale wiem też, że Zayn musiał się nieźle nakombinować, żeby przekonać Harry'ego do zmiany zdania. To uradowało mnie chyba jeszcze bardziej.

Za dwa dni miało mieć miejsce wydarzenie na skalę iście światową, moje egzaminy i zdobycie świadectwa. I w sumie nie wiem co przerażało mnie bardziej, pisanie ich, czy fakt, że spotkam ludzi, którzy są tak daleko od tego całego syfu, jak to tylko możliwe. Styles zagwarantował mi samochód, ochronę i zdawanie w ostatniej kolejności. Miałem złudną nadzieję, że przed wejściem na salę, zdążę sobie jeszcze co nieco powtórzyć, chociaż według Smith'a, byłem przygotowany wzorowo, jak się wyraził. Nauka języka z Tay szła mi świetnie; laska była niesamowita i do tego często zdarzało jej się podśpiewywać, co ze względu na jej piękny głos, zawsze wprawiało mnie w dobry nastrój. Czasami nawet wpadała, żeby wspólnie pooglądać filmy czy po prostu pogadać o pierdołach, a ja wręcz szczałem, jak na widok Harry'ego za każdym razem paliła buraka. W dalszym ciągu było jej głupio za tę sytuację w gabinecie i żadne tłumaczenia, że zrobiła to w słusznej sprawie nie pomagały.

Właśnie siedziałem nad książką do angielskiego, gdy wszedł Niall. Jak zwykle bez pukania, no bo po co.

\- Jest sprawa.

\- Jaka? - oho, Horan i jego trudne sprawy. Będzie ciekawie.

\- Przez dosłowny przypadeczek nabyłem wiedzę, iż Lima ma dziś urodziny.

Uniosłem brew, bo po pierwsze, od kiedy Niall mówi tak na Liama, a po drugie, od kiedy w ogóle się nim przejmuje? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?

\- No i co w tym związku?

\- To, mój drogi adonisie, że musimy mu zorganizować imprezkę - zaklaskał wesoło.

Czyli tajemnica szybko została wyjaśniona. Po naszej ostatniej libacji z okazji imienin Świętej Brygidy, podczas której narzygał Harry'emu na ulubione buty, dostał oficjalny zakaz spożywania napojów wysokoprocentowych. Hazz wliczył w to nawet wiśnie w likierze i syropy do naleśników. Blondyn usiłował go jakoś ugłaskać, twierdząc, że to zbyt wiele jak na jego nerwy i że na trzeźwo nie jest w stanie ogarnąć swojego życia, ale nawet moja interwencja nie pomogła. A nie, przepraszam, pomogła w tym, że zyskał wyśmienite towarzystwo w odbywaniu swojej karnej abstynencji. Niech go szlag!

\- Phi, liczysz na to, że to wypali? - moja wina wyrażała szczere powątpiewanie.

\- Oczywiście, że wypali! Nie siej defetyzmu Tomlinson - okrążył pokój, stukając palcem wskazującym w podbródek. - Zresztą, mój plan przewiduje przyjęcie niespodziankę i jeśli Harry nie będzie chciał wyjść na buca, po prostu przyjmie to na klatę.

\- On woli na klatę przyjmować coś innego... - wypaliłem, a Niall jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, lekko poczerwieniał.

\- Daruj sobie szczegóły, moja dupa praktycznie zarosła już błoną dziewiczą. Nie wiem, czy już o tym wspominałem.

Spojrzałem na zegarek.

\- Raptem ze dwie godziny temu. Słuchaj ziom, naprawdę nie możesz sobie kogoś wyrwać? Malik nie jest jedynym facetem na tej planecie, a przecież tobie absolutnie niczego nie brakuje.

Chłopak przystanął, wpatrując się we mnie uważnie.

\- Może Harry by się zgodził - mruknął pod nosem, a ja momentalnie pozieleniałem.

\- CO KURWA?! TO TWÓJ KUZYN, POJEBAŁO CIĘ?

\- Rany Louis, miałem na myśli to, że może wyraziłby zgodę na moją randkę z którymś z ochroniarzy. Może z takim Nick'iem? Oficjalnie przecież nie ma na to zgody, ale może gdybym z nim pogadał... a tak w ogóle to FUJ!

W dalszym ciągu siedziałem naburmuszony i spoglądałem na niego nieufnie. Mówił fuj, ale kto go tam wie. Styles też kiedyś twierdził, że mnie nie ruszy, a tu proszę.

\- Dobra, to jaki jest ten plan? - spytałem w końcu.

***

\- NIESPODZIANKA! - krzyknęliśmy z Niallem, gdy wszyscy goście, o wyznaczonej godzinie znaleźli się w salonie.

Harry wybałuszył na nas oczy, a reszta po prostu w milczeniu czekała na jego reakcję. Tak zwany standard, moi drodzy parafianie. Nie chcąc stwarzać mu okazji do wybuchu, rzuciliśmy się Liamowi na szyję, odśpiewując mu sto lat. Mężczyzna był w takim szoku, że dopiero gdy ujrzał pod sufitem wielki transparent ze swoim imieniem, zorientował się o co chodzi.

\- R-rany to naprawdę dla mnie? - spojrzał na nas z wielkim uśmiechem, a ja żarliwie pokiwałem głową, skutecznie omijając wzrokiem swojego chłopaka. - Dziękuję! Nikt nigdy tego dla mnie nie zrobił! Nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek będzie o tym pamiętać.

Chwyciłem go za ramię i pociągnąłem w stronę legowiska, z którego byłem cholernie dumny. Sofy i ławę dosunęliśmy do ścian, a na ziemi leżały kolorowe poduszki i miękkie koce, ułożone w kółeczku tak, by wszyscy mogli się widzieć. Na samym środku leżały prezenty urodzinowe, a w niedalekiej odległości prowiant i... trunki. Rozsiedliśmy się i poczułem ciarki, gdy Harry przysunął usta do mojego ucha.

\- Jeśli myślicie, że to się wam upiecze to jesteście w błędzie.

Ależ panie sędzio, jam niewinny... to nie była moja ręka! Um, nie, nic.

\- To co, toaścik? - Niall skierował to pytanie do swojego kuzyna, który tylko zazgrzytał zębami, ale skinął głową na tak.

Po godzinie wszyscy byliśmy już nieźle wstawieni i jak to bywa w takich sytuacjach, poszły w ruch niekoniecznie mądre pomysły.

\- Cicho, teraz ja mówię - Horan wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, w której dzierżył pustą butelkę. - Co powiecie na zabawę w prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Ja pierdolę, czy my mamy po szesnaście lat? - Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Dzięki kochanie - warknąłem i z wściekłością wyrwałem blondynowi rekwizyt. Może i nie miałem szesnastu, ale siedemnaście jest jakby dość blisko tej granicy, czyż nie? - Ja zaczynam.

Strzeżcie się! Puściłem ją w ruch i padło na Liama.

\- Prawda czy wyzwanie? - spytałem z zadziornym uśmieszkiem.

\- Hmm, niech będzie prawda.

\- Czy w tym pokoju znajduje się osoba, która nie jest Zaynem, a którą chętnie byś przeleciał? - Payne z wrażenia aż otworzył usta.

Nie takiego pytania się spodziewał. Zapomniałem dodać, że wszystkie chwyty były dozwolone. Ups, moja wina.

\- Prawda - odparł po chwili i z zachwytem obserwowałem, jak twarz Malika nabiera dziwnego kolorytu.

Liam zakręcił butelką i tym razem padło na Harry'ego.

\- Wyzwanie - rzucił bez namysłu.

\- Doprowadź Nick'a do erekcji, bez dotykania go.

Co za chuj! Jeszcze tego pożałujesz Payne!

Spojrzałem na Stylesa, usiłując jakoś mu przekazać, żeby tego nie robił, ale... było już za późno. Zawiesił swój wzrok na Nick'u, który spiął się tak, jakby właśnie ujrzał ducha. Z zapartym tchem patrzyliśmy, jak klęka przed ochroniarzem i w boleśnie powolnym tempie, zaczyna rozpinać swoją czerwoną koszulę. Chłopak nerwowo przełknął ślinę, wiercąc się lekko na swojej poduszce.

\- Chciałbyś zobaczyć więcej Nick? - Harry oblizał wargi, sunąc opuszkiem palca po swoim sutku.

Zaraz. Komuś. Przypierdolę.

\- A może wolałbyś mnie dotknąć? - spytał, wydając z siebie niski pomruk i sugestywnie łapiąc się za krocze.

\- N-niech szef już przestanie. Nie dość, że mam erekcję, to zaraz spuszczę się w swoje spodnie - szczerość tego chłopaka robiła wrażenie.

\- Nie będziesz sam - zaśmiał się Malik, a reszta (poza mną) mu zawtórowała.

\- Nawet ty? - szepnąłem w stronę Horana, na co tylko wzruszył ramionami, artykułując bezgłośnie „posucha".

Chwyciłem Harry'ego za szlufkę i brutalnie pociągnąłem do tyłu.

\- Zadanie wykonane w czterystu procentach - Payne puścił mi oczko, gdy zmarszczyłem brwi. - No co, po sto za każdą erekcję - wyjaśnił.

Teraz była kolej Harry'ego, który zdążył wrócić na swoje miejsce i po chwili wylosował swojego kuzyna.

\- Prawda!

\- Czy gdybyś miał możliwość stania się całkowicie inną osobą, skorzystałbyś z takiej okazji?

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, czekając na jego odpowiedź. Pytanie było podchwytliwie niewinne, ale doskonale wiedzieliśmy, że miało swoje drugie dno.

\- Fałsz - bez spoglądania na nas, zakręcił butelką.

Tym razem wypadło na Zayna i już szczerze mu współczułem. Gdy wybrał zadanie, w oczach Horana błysnęły kurwiki, a twarz przeciął wielki uśmiech.

\- Wyzywam cię, żebyś pocałował Louisa. Z języczkiem - dodał.

\- Co kurwa?! - zagrzmiałem, nie wierząc własnym uszom. - Ja się nie zgadzam!

\- Twoim zadaniem jest siedzieć na dupie i milczeć. Dasz radę to zrobić? - blondyn był bezwzględny w swoim postanowieniu, a ja nie miałem pojęcia, czym sobie zasłużyłem na taką karę...

Spojrzeliśmy na siebie z Zaynem i aż zbladłem, gdy ruszył w moim kierunku. Czy on naprawdę zamierzał to zrobić? Kątem oka zerknąłem na Stylesa. Przyglądał mi się z niejednoznaczną miną, ale nie wyglądało na to, by chciał zaprotestować. Zajebiście, to ja dostaję żółtej gorączki, gdy on po prostu dotyka się przed kimś innym, a on nie zamierza reagować, gdy ktoś zaraz ma mi włożyć język do ust! Skoro bawimy się w róbta co chceta, to proszę bardzo.

Malik uniósł mi brodę do góry i kładąc jedną z dłoni na mojej talii, zbliżył się, by złączyć nasze usta w pocałunku. Spojrzałem w jego intensywnie brązowe oczy i zobaczyłem w nich lekkie rozbawienie, zabarwione ciekawością. Czyli kolega Malik chce zaszaleć. Poczułem jak delikatnie napiera swoim językiem na moją dolną wargę, więc nie chcąc utrudniać mu wykonania zadania, lekko rozchyliłem usta. Wsunął swój język i jego koniuszkiem zahaczył o ten mój, łagodnie go masując. Skłamałbym, gdybym stwierdził, że było chujowo. Co innego całować go, gdy był nieprzytomny, a co innego...

\- Uuu Harry, chyba rośnie ci konkurencja - zapiał Niall i to był błąd.

Psychopata Styles powrócił i w ułamku sekundy odepchnął Zayna na bok, złapał mnie w talii i przerzucił przez ramię jak worek ziemniaków, klnąc pod nosem i praktycznie wybiegając z salonu.

\- Kurwa zwolnij! - krzyknąłem, gdy na którymś zakręcie zrobiło mi się niedobrze.

Uniosłem głowę, zauważając, że ominął korytarz prowadzący do mojego pokoju i kieruje się wyżej.

\- Idziemy do ciebie? - spytałem, ale jedyną odpowiedzią było mocne uderzenie w pośladek.

Miałem rację, wszedł ze mną do swojego pokoju i zamknął drzwi na klucz. Wylądowałem na łóżku, obserwując jak wyjmuje coś z szuflady i podchodzi do mnie z tą swoją słynną pianą na ustach.

\- I jak ci się podobało? - spytał.

\- Co takiego?

\- Całowanie z Zaynem - wspiął się na materac, a ja zastygłem, bojąc się poruszyć. - No słucham.

\- Myślę, że było porównywalnie przyjemne, jak twoje obmacywanie się przed Nick'iem - wysyczałem, powoli tracąc cierpliwość. - Masz mnie tak bardzo w dupie, że to aż boli! W ogóle cię nie obchodzę, więc nie wiem skąd teraz ta nagła zazdrość. Chociaż, czekaj... już wiem, zareagowałeś, bo byli tam twoi koledzy! No jakie to kurwa oczywiste!

\- Co ty pierdolisz?! - usiadł na piętach, autentycznie zdumiony moimi słowami. - Widzę, że decyzja, dotycząca zakazu picia była słuszna.

Z bezsilnej złości rzuciłem w niego poduszką, ale w porę ją złapał i zdzielił mnie nią po głowie.

\- Nawet nie zareagowałeś na to, że Malik ma mnie przelizać! Ja nie chciałem, żebyś ty pobudzał ochroniarza, a ty w mojej sprawie nie zrobiłeś kompletnie nic!

\- Przecież ty również w żaden sposób mnie nie zatrzymałeś - stwierdził i nie szło się z tym nie zgodzić, ale...

\- Ale naprawdę tego nie chciałem - poczułem w gardle wielką gulę, która coraz dotkliwiej uniemożliwiała mi swobodne oddychanie. - Ja chcę tylko ciebie... tylko ciebie.

Spuściłem głowę, czekając na dalsze oskarżenia, jednak zamiast nich otrzymałem solidny uścisk jego ramion.

\- Wiem kotku, ja też chcę tylko ciebie - wyszeptał w moje włosy. - A to najbardziej bezsensowna kłótnia w moim życiu.

\- Ja miewałem bardziej bezsensowne - stwierdziłem, mimo wszystko zdobywając się na uśmiech. Byłem już naprawdę zmęczony tymi krzykami. - Co tam masz? - spytałem, wskazując na przedmiot w jego ręce, który wciąż ukrywał.

\- Taki mały gadżet - mrugnął do mnie, kładąc to przede mną. - Jeśli chcesz.

\- Oh inspektorze, oczywiście, że chcę! - rzuciłem szybko, żeby czasem się nie rozmyślił.

I chociaż po raz kolejny nie usłyszałem nawet jebanego przepraszam, jak również niczego sobie nie wyjaśniliśmy, to chyba nie mogłem narzekać. Przynajmniej nie dzisiejszej nocy.

***

_Zayn's Pov_

Dochodziła druga, gdy kończyliśmy kolejną butelkę wódki. Nick przeżył taki stres, że po wyjściu Larry'ego szybko udał się do swojego pokoju, w celu „załatwienia problemu". Spojrzałem lekko zamglonym wzrokiem na Liama, który dziwnym trafem ułożył głowę na moich kolanach. Co dziwniejsze, na jego kolanach spoczywała blond czupryna Nialla.

\- Co powiecie na kolejną rundkę naszej zabawy? - Horan zrobił przerwę w sączeniu drinka, by móc zadać pytanie.

\- Ale została nas tylko trójka - burknąłem, nie widząc w tym sensu.

\- W trójkę też można w to grać - odparł, jakby to było takie oczywiste.

\- Ta...

\- Ja z chęcią zagram - Payne uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco, na co tylko pokręciłem głową.

I to niby Louis był tutaj jedynym dzieckiem.

\- Niech wam będzie - poddałem się, sięgając po butelkę. - Zaczynajmy.


	28. Rozdział 26

_Zayn's Pov_

\- Mam was serdecznie dość! – wrzasnąłem, kopiąc ze złością bogu ducha winną butelkę.

\- O co ci chodzi? To nie nasza wina, że ciągle pada na ciebie – ten cholerny blondas jeszcze śmie się odzywać.

Przez nich, w ciągu ostatniej godziny zdążyłem wypić olej, zlizać bitą śmietanę ze stopy Liama oraz odwalić striptease. A to najmniej upokarzające rzeczy z całej serii idiotyzmów, jakie dla mnie przygotowali.

\- Pierdolę to, idę po Nick'a. Ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni – warknąłem w ich stronę i wyszedłem z salonu.

Jeśli istniała choćby najmniejsza szansa, że chłopak jeszcze nie spał, musiałem to wykorzystać. Dwóch na dwóch, przynajmniej będzie sprawiedliwie. Stanąłem przed jego drzwiami i cicho zapukałem. Otworzył mi po dobrej minucie, lekko chwiejąc się na swoich nogach. Nie zrażony, chwyciłem go za szmaty i pociągnąłem za sobą na korytarz.

\- C-co robisz? – wyjąkał, teraz już chyba nieźle przestraszony, bo jego oczy zamieniły się w dwa spodki. – Louis ci to zlecił? Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem się z wami bawić.

Z nami bawić? Kurwa, czy my jesteśmy w przedszkolu? Ale to nie ten fragment spowodował, że aż zwolniłem.

\- Chwila, chwila, wyjaśnijmy coś sobie Nick. Jedyną osobą, która może mi cokolwiek zlecać jest Harry. Poza tym, odpowiedź brzmi nie. Musisz mi jedynie w czymś pomóc.

\- W czym?

\- Zaraz się przekonasz – mrugnąłem do niego znacząco.

Weszliśmy do salonu i z miejsca omal nie puściłem pawia.

\- W TYM?! – wskazał palcem na dwóch, półnagich mężczyzn, którzy aktualnie przerwali sesję całowania, by spojrzeć na nas znudzonym wzrokiem. – O nie, nie, nie! Lubię was, naprawdę, ale szanuję swoje zdrowie psychiczne.

Jego głos, z dość niskiego i dźwięcznego, przeszedł na zdecydowanie wyższy poziom i podejrzewałem, że gdybym teraz się odezwał, mój własny mógłby brzmieć podobnie.

\- Bawcie się dobrze, ale beze mnie – wyminął mnie i puścił się pędem na górę, zostawiając mnie samego na skraju załamania.

\- Będziesz tak stał Zee? – spytał cicho Niall, sapiąc, gdy ktoś, nazwijmy go Jebanym Chujem, wgryzał się w jego szyję. – A może chcesz dołączyć?

Patrząc na nich, na przemian robiło mi się zimno i gorąco, a oddech stał się płytki. To uczucie zaczęło niebezpiecznie zbliżać się do tego, którego doświadczałem za każdym razem, patrząc w oczy swoich ofiar. Jedno wiedziałem na pewno, muszę stamtąd jak najszybciej wyjść. Przetarłem twarz dłonią i dźwigając ciężkie jak z ołowiu nogi, poszedłem do kuchni napić się wody. Niech sobie robią co chcą, w końcu oboje są wolni i dorośli.

Odkręciłem kran, a woda tragicznie wolnym strumieniem, wlewała się do wysokiej szklanki. Nawet ona usiłowała mnie wkurwić.

Oparłem się o blat i z zamkniętymi oczami wypiłem wszystko do dna. Następnie podszedłem do szuflady, wyjąłem cztery najostrzejsze noże i poszedłem przed siebie.

\- Niall, zmieniłem zdanie. Chętnie do was dołączę – rzuciłem od progu, zastając ich już w samej bieliźnie.

Ich usta były zaróżowione, majtki pełne, a oczy wlepione w moich starych, sprawdzonych przyjaciół. Zaśmiałem się, czując jak wzrasta we mnie adrenalina.

\- Z-Zayn, co ty... - blondyn nie zdążył nawet pisnąć, gdy jeden z noży przeleciał centymetr nad jego głową.

\- Proszę opanuj się! – Liam usiłować wstać, ale zamarł gdy wymierzyłem drugi raz i to w jego kierunku. – Wysłuchaj mnie...

\- MILCZEĆ! – wrzasnąłem, krzywiąc się na widok malinki na jego szyi. Na szyi, która od zawsze należała tylko do mnie.

\- Pozwól mu wyjść, pogadajmy – poprosił, ledwo zauważalnie popychając Nialla w stronę wyjścia.

\- A co, czyżbyście już nie chcieli kontynuować? No dalej, zróbcie mi pokaz! – kolejny nóż wbił się idealnie pomiędzy ich ciała. Mieli szczęście, że nawet po pijaku byłem w tym świetny.

Popełniłem jednak malutki błąd. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, z histerycznym śmiechem strąciłem szklany wazon, pechowo znajdujący się w zasięgu mojej ręki. Jak już być wandalem to pełną gębą, co nie? To jednak dało Liamowi czas na wyrzucenie Nialla z salonu i powalenie mnie na podłogę. Był ode mnie większy, jednak to ja od małego byłem szkolony w zabijaniu. Wystarczyło kilka sekund, by leżał pode mną z nożem przy tętnicy szyjnej.

\- No dalej, zrób to. Będziemy mieć to z głowy – wyszeptał, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Właśnie tak lubiłem najbardziej.

Docisnąłem ostrze i z jego delikatnej skóry popłynęła stróżka krwi.

\- Nie płacz – usłyszałem jego spokojny głos i zastygłem, prawdopodobnie nawet nie oddychając. – Nie chcę, żeby ostatnim co zobaczę, były twoje łzy.

Puściłem jego ramię i przesunąłem wierzchem dłoni po swoim policzku, w szoku odkrywając, że był mokry. Jak to możliwe, że nawet tego nie poczułem. Odrzuciłem nóż na bok i bezradnie opadłem na ziemię. On sprawiał, że czułem się słaby i potrzebujący, zawsze mnie to dołowało. Ale było coś jeszcze, tylko on sprawiał, że byłem szczęśliwy. Tak naprawdę wraz z sobą, zabrał mi wszystko, co kiedykolwiek miało dla mnie znaczenie. Poczułem jak mnie obejmuje i wplata długie palce w moje włosy, przyciskając moją twarz do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Kocham cię Zayn... tak cholernie mocno. I nigdy nie przestałem.

\- Przed chwilą omal nie przeleciałeś Nialla... - wydukałem, przygryzając wargę na samo wspomnienie tej masakry.

Odsunął mnie lekko od siebie i chwycił moją twarz w obie dłonie.

\- Z tobą nie da się inaczej – zmarszczyłem brwi. – Pamiętasz jak zaczął się nasz związek? Krążyliśmy wokół siebie jak ćmy, zapraszałem cię na randki, kupowałem prezenty i chuja to dało. Dopiero gdy zobaczyłeś, jak rozmawiam z Chrisem, wkurzyłeś się i napadłeś na mnie w moim własnym pokoju. Pamiętasz?

\- Więc... wykorzystałeś Nialla? – na moje słowa tylko się zaśmiał.

\- To był jego pomysł kochanie. Tylko nie przewidział, że twoja reakcja będzie tak... drastyczna?

Spuściłem wzrok na swoje dłonie. Dlaczego Horan miałby to zrobić? Jaki miał w tym cel, jeśli twierdził, że jest we mnie zakochany?

\- Pewnie uważasz, że jestem popierdolony – stwierdziłem.

\- Uwierz mi, że nie. Jesteś po prostu chłopakiem z popierdoloną przeszłością, który potrzebuje ciepła i miłości. I ja chciałbym być tym, który ci to wszystko da. Ale musisz mi na to pozwolić.

Spojrzałem mu w oczy, widząc w nich szczerość i troskę. Tak cholernie za nim tęskniłem. Dotknąłem jego zranionej szyi i kciukiem starłem krew, następnie oblizując palec.

\- Dobrze – Payne ze świstem wciągnął powietrze i rzucił się w kierunku swoich spodni.

W osłupieniu patrzyłem, jak wyciąga z kieszeni małe pudełeczko i otwiera je tuż przed moim nosem.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś przyjął go z powrotem – skinął na pierścień, który był mi tak dobrze znany.

\- Liam... nosiłeś go przy sobie cały ten czas? – spytałem, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. – I to po tym wszystkim co robiłem? Przecież byłem dla ciebie takim dupkiem!

\- Jak widać miłość jest ślepa, głucha i wszystko wybacza. Spójrz tylko na Hazzę i Louisa – uśmiechnął się do mnie słodko, a moje serce na moment stanęło, gdy pomyślałem o chłopakach i o tym co się stanie, jeśli... – Wyjdź za mnie Zayn. Obiecuję, że jutro z samego rana, poinformuję cały świat o naszej decyzji.

Bez namysłu włożyłem pierścień na palec i rzuciłem się na chłopaka z taką siłą, że wylądował na plecach, a ja na nim.

\- Kurwa, nie wierzę – westchnąłem, odnajdując jego usta i zachłannie je całując. – Idziemy do mnie?

Za odpowiedź wystarczył mi jego gardłowy pomruk, gdy zacisnął dłonie na moich pośladkach, unosząc mnie do góry. Na korytarzu oczywiście wpadliśmy na Harry'ego. Oczywiście, że tak, przecież był pieprzony środek nocy i kto by tam myślał o spaniu. To wręcz nudne i przereklamowane.

\- Um, Hazz my... - zacząłem, ale machnął na nas ręką.

\- Spadajcie, nie mam teraz na to czasu.

Zacząłem się wiercić, chcąc żeby Liam postawił mnie na ziemi, ale chyba raczej nic z tego.

\- Co się stało? – spytałem w końcu, rezygnując z dalszej walki. – A tak na marginesie, to nie powinieneś być teraz z Lou?

\- Chwilę pogadaliśmy i potem zadzwonił Nick, twierdząc, że ma sprawę nie cierpiącą zwłoki. Odesłałem małego do siebie, włączając w to zakaz opuszczania pokoju. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem mnie posłucha – stwierdził, przeczesując palcami włosy. – Nie przewiduję problemów, ale w razie czego, będę z Nick'em w swojej sypialni. Bądź w gotowości Zayn, a póki co, życzę upojnej nocy.

Nim zdążyłem się odezwać, Liam wzmocnił uścisk i zaniósł mnie na górę.

***

_Louis's Pov_

Obudziłem się w środku nocy cały zlany potem i nadal pijany w trzy dupy. Chciało mi się pić, a jak na złość na szafce stała pusta butelka, którą zapewne wypiłem przed snem, postępując zgodnie z zasadą „nie chcesz mieć kaca, dolej wody do pełna". Zasada okazała się gówniana i swoją drogą, żywiłem głęboką nadzieję, że ten gnom Niall czuje się podobnie.

Nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru, zrzuciłem z siebie kołdrę i postanowiłem ominąć zakazy, szukając ratunku w kuchni. Kręcenie się po domu o tej porze nie było najrozsądniejszym pomysłem, ale mając do wyboru to, a umrzeć na suchoty, zdecydowanie wygrywała opcja numer jeden. Najciszej jak mogłem uchyliłem drzwi i wyszedłem na ciemny korytarz, nasłuchując czyichś kroków. Cisza. Chociaż ten jeden raz mam szczęście.

Stąpając na paluszkach, zszedłem ze schodów i skręciłem w lewo, gdzie raptem kilka metrów dzieliło mnie od miejsca wybawienia. Niczym wielbłąd, mający przed sobą miesiąc tułaczki po pustyni, rzuciłem się do lodówki.

Błogie „ja pierdolę" wyrwało się z moich ust, a woda ściekała mi po brodzie. Chwyciłem jedną butelkę na zapas i udałem się z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Już miałem wchodzić, gdy pijany mózg podrzucił mi pewien świetny pomysł. Zachichotałem głupawo i kurczowo trzymając się barierki, podążyłem na ostatnie piętro.

Drzwi do jego pokoju były uchylone, co już wydało mi się dziwne, bo nigdy nie spał przy otwartych. Zajrzałem do środka. Światło było zapalone, ale nikogo tam nie było. Obrażony na cały świat zrobiłem krok w tył, odwróciłem się na pięcie, zachwiałem i upadłem na tyłek. Dziękowałem Bogu za brak koordynacji, gdyż dosłownie w tym samym momencie z pokoju dobiegły głosy. Musieli wcześniej siedzieć w łazience.

Co do...?

\- Mam tego dość rozumiesz? Dla ciebie to tylko zwykła gierka, a ja naprawdę się w ni...

\- Skończ już ten temat do cholery! Mamy chyba ważniejsze rzeczy do omówienia, czyż nie?

\- To jest ważne! Nigdy o nic cię nie prosiłem, ale... chcę żeby poznał prawdę. Nie wiesz jak mi ciężko.

Poczułem jak włosy jeżą mi się na głowie. Doskonale znałem drugi głos, bo ilekroć go słyszałem, miałem ochotę chwycić strzelbę i rozwalić jego właściciela. Chyba ktoś czytał mi w myślach, bo właśnie usłyszałem dźwięk odbezpieczanej broni. Dobrze, że już siedziałem, bo pewnie w tym momencie nogi odmówiłyby mi posłuszeństwa. Aż podskoczyłem i zdusiłem krzyk, gdy nagle coś z całej siły uderzyło w drzwi, prawie je zamykając.

\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie i radzę ci dobrze zapamiętać moje słowa...

Mężczyzna ściszył głos do szeptu i musiałem przysunąć się bliżej, żeby móc usłyszeć dalszą część rozmowy. Ryzyk fizyk, w sumie i tak nie mam nic do stracenia, a ciekawość zżerała mnie od środka.

~.~

Butelka wyleciała mi z dłoni i potoczyła się po podłodze... nie mogłem złapać tchu. Alkohol wyparował ze mnie w ułamku sekundy, ale ból głowy wzrósł dziesięciokrotnie.

_To jakiś żart?_

Adrenalina pozwoliła mi wstać i pognać do siebie. Chociaż tyle, bo gdy byłem już w pokoju, wszelkie siły mnie opuściły. Padłem jak długi na ziemię, a po policzkach spłynęły mi łzy. Pierwsze od pięciu lat.

Nie wiem jak długo tak leżałem, ale gdy zaczęło się przejaśniać, powoli wstałem i poszedłem do łazienki. Stanąłem przed lustrem i gdy spojrzałem na swoją twarz, wybuchnąłem śmiechem niczym rasowy psychopata. Wyglądałem jak manekin, a to jak się czułem w tym momencie...

Zdradzony? Wykorzystany?

To jest to, co powinienem czuć, ale tak naprawdę była tylko pustka. Czarna dziura wypełniająca moje serce. Mój wzrok podążył na leżące przy zlewie nożyczki. Nadal się śmiejąc, otworzyłem je i chwyciłem w dłonie od wewnętrznej strony.

_„Ciekawe co zrobisz, gdy on się dowie o kamerze..."._

Mój śmiech zamienił się w gwałtowny szloch.

_„Gdy dowie się, że wszystko widziałeś"._

_„ On ci nie wybaczy"._

Ostrze nożyczek pokryło się krwią. Myślałem, że już bardziej nie mogę zostać skrzywdzony. Myliłem się.

Lecz nagle w mojej głowie zrodził się pomysł. Wróciłem do pokoju, otworzyłem szufladę i zamiast pociąć się na kawałki, zacząłem pisać.

_Drogi Panie Styles,_

_Piszę do Pana ten list, ponieważ już raczej nie będziemy mieć okazji, by porozmawiać w cztery oczy, a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję..._


	29. Rozdział 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pająk Cyprian to autentyk, proszę o docenienie jego ważnej roli

Od dobrych kilku minut mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem. On z lekkim strachem, niepewny swojej dalszej egzystencji, ja z mieszaniną fascynacji i obrzydzenia. Minimalnie zmniejszył odległość, jaka nas od siebie dzieliła, a ja wstrzymałem oddech, zastanawiając się, co by zrobił, gdybym podniósł na niego rękę. W końcu jednak zrezygnowałem z tego jakże barbarzyńskiego pomysłu i wtuliłem się mocniej w poduszkę.

\- A tam, żyj sobie Cyprianku - zawyrokowałem.

I tak oto nadałem imię wielkiemu, chudemu pająkowi, wijącemu sobie gniazdko na moim stoliku nocnym. W głowie zakiełkowała mi myśl, że chyba w końcu wypadałoby tutaj posprzątać, ale zaraz potem przypomniałem sobie o planach na najbliższą przyszłość i stwierdziłem, że jednak nie warto. Moje ciało niekontrolowanie drgnęło, gdyż właśnie dobiegł mnie dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i ktoś wszedł do środka. W mgnieniu oka ten ktoś wlazł na moje łóżko i usiłował wtargnąć pod kołdrę, w którą byłem zawinięty. W sumie, to nie była moja kołdra. To nawet nie był mój pokój, nic tu nie należało do mnie... a zwłaszcza on.

\- Skarbie, śpisz? - spytał, wpychając rękę pod moją koszulkę.

Nie kochanie, zwiedzam...

Zacisnąłem powieki i stłumiwszy w sobie chęć natychmiastowej ucieczki, sięgnąłem za siebie i pogłaskałem go po policzku. Zamruczał na ten dotyk, a nikczemne i jawnie zdradzieckie serce, wbrew mojej woli odegrało hosannę.

\- Czyli nie śpisz - jego usta odnalazły moją szyję, by po chwili pozostawić na niej wilgotny, czerwony ślad.

Delikatnie odwrócił mnie w swoją stronę, a szeroki uśmiech opuścił jego twarz. Cholera.

\- Płakałeś?! - tak, dla mnie to też był szok. Nie mniejszy, niż najświeższe rewelacje na swój temat.

Przeczyściłem gardło, zmuszając się do najbardziej szczerego, jak na moje możliwości, uniesienia kącików ust do góry. Oby tylko nie zechciał dokładniej obejrzeć moich dłoni.

\- Daj spokój... Hazz - grunt, to zachować wiarygodnie przyjazną postawę. - Całą noc bolała mnie głowa i nie mogłem spać. Do tego chyba mam jakąś alergię, bo strasznie szczypią mnie oczy.

\- Moje maleństwo - otarł o siebie nasze nosy i ucałował moje czoło. Jeeebany. - Mogłeś do mnie przyjść, pomógłbym ci.

\- Przecież zabroniłeś mi wychodzić z pokoju - pewnie zrobiło mu się głupio, bo nagle zaczął unikać mojego wzroku. Ciekawe dlaczego.

\- Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, to zawsze możemy przełożyć twój egzamin. Oczywiście jeśli chcesz.

Spiąłem się, ale musiałem zachować pełną kontrolę, inaczej wszystko poszłoby na marne.

\- Nie chcę tego przekładać - powiedziałem, obserwując, jak promienie słońca odbijają się w jego oczach. Mój ukochany rodzaj drogocennych kamieni z drobinkami złota. - Dam radę.

\- Wiem, że dasz - nachylił się, przykładając wargi do moich ust i pozostając tam przez dłuższą chwilę. - Louis... może miałbyś ochotę się trochę odstresować?

Błagam, tylko nie to.

\- J-ja chyba... - uśmiechnąłem się przepraszająco. - Wybacz, ale jakoś nie mam do tego głowy. Może jak wrócę?

Dłoń Harry'ego zacisnęła się na moim pośladku, a gdy jego długie palce wślizgnęły się pod bieliznę, wiedziałem, że już mi się raczej nie upiecze.

\- Wtedy możemy zrobić to raz jeszcze - mówiąc to, koniuszkiem języka polizał moją górną wargę. - To co słonko, pozwolisz mi się sobą zająć?

_„Powiedz mi Harry, co czułeś, gdy widziałeś, jak on powoli traci siły? Jak mdleje na naszych oczach. To tylko dzieciak, ale czy warto było tak ryzykować jego życiem?"_

Słowa, które usłyszałem tamtej nocy, wyryły się w mojej głowie i za cholerę nie chciały jej opuścić. Tak samo jak nienawiść do tego, który mi to wszystko zrobił i pogarda do samego siebie za to, jak naiwnym gnojkiem okazałem się być. Dać się tak omamić jakiemuś facetowi, wprost niepojęte.

\- Zgoda, ale... robimy to po mojemu - zsunąłem z tyłka bokserki i położyłem się na brzuchu, wciskając twarz w poduszkę.

Proszę, zauważ, że coś jest nie tak... proszę.

\- Ja pierdolę, Lou... - Harry najwidoczniej lubił takie klimaty, bo zdawał się być wręcz zachwycony moją uległą postawą. Szkoda tylko, że nie słyszał rozpaczliwego krzyku, który aż wyrywał się w jego stronę. - Uwielbiam jak taki jesteś... cały mój. Słodki, kochany chłopczyk, cały tylko dla mnie.

_„Obiecuję ci, że ta cała szopka skończy się, gdy tylko dorwiemy jego tatusia. Wtedy obydwoje będziemy mogli żyć długo i kurewsko szczęśliwie. Do tego momentu wszystko zostaje po staremu, jasne?"_

Nawet nie wiem, kiedy z moich oczu popłynęły łzy. Płynęły, kiedy obcałowywał każdy skrawek mojego ciała. Płynęły, kiedy z należytą czcią i dokładnością rozciągał mnie swoimi palcami. Płynęły, kiedy powiedział, że jest mnie pewien i chce się ze mną kochać bez zabezpieczenia, a także wtedy, gdy się na to zgodziłem. Płynęły, gdy wchodził we mnie, najpierw delikatnie, by nie zrobić mi krzywdy, a później z całą mocą i stanowczością, na jaką było go stać. Płynęły, gdy dochodziłem z jego imieniem na ustach, czując, jak moje ciało powoli spada w nieuchronną przepaść.

Przytulił się jeszcze raz do moich wilgotnych pleców i wkrótce wyszedł, prosząc, bym jak najszybciej zszedł na śniadanie. Nie miałem siły by się podnieść, więc tylko lekko uniosłem głowę, a następnie z niesmakiem zrzuciłem na podłogę doszczętnie mokrą poduszkę. Z sobą powinienem zrobić to samo, bo przecież byłem tylko kawałkiem zużytej, nikomu nie potrzebnej szmaty...

***

\- Chcielibyśmy wam coś ogłosić! - spojrzałem mętnym wzrokiem na Zayna, który z podniecenia aż przebierał nogami. - To znaczy Liam chce, a ja tu tylko sobie stoję.

Payne parsknął śmiechem, mierzwiąc mu włosy i przyciskając go do swojego boku. Zwołali do salonu wszystkich obecnych na terenie posiadłości, nawet ogrodnik stał w rogu, trzymając konewkę i zerkając niepewnie w stronę Harry'ego.

\- My... tego, zaręczyliśmy się.

Standardowo, wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli na Stylesa, który zastygł z bliżej nieokreśloną miną. W końcu jednak puścił moją rękę i podszedł do chłopaków, bez słowa zgarniając ich w ciasny uścisk. Zewsząd rozległy się głośne brawa i wiwaty, nawet Niall zdawał się być zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Nie do końca mogłem pojąć jego tok rozumowania, ale ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że jeśli się kogoś kocha, to zrobi się wszystko, żeby ta osoba była szczęśliwa. Nawet za cenę własnego szczęścia. I nagle dotarło do mnie, że ja i Horan tworzylibyśmy świetną parę.

\- Teraz kolej na was, Harry - Malik mrugnął w moją stronę, a ja natychmiast spuściłem głowę, powstrzymując torsje i korzystając z chwili nieuwagi, zwiałem do łazienki.

Oparłem drżące dłonie na zimnej umywalce, a następnie ochlapałem twarz wodą. Tak, tylko ich zaręczyn mi teraz brakowało. Chociaż może to i lepiej, może Zayn w końcu znormalnieje i przestanie się zachowywać jak pieprzony Ridge Forrester.

\- Tutaj jesteś - przełknąłem ślinę, spoglądając w lustro i obserwując, jak moja cera zmienia barwę z po-prostu-bladej, na zielonkawotrupio-bladą.

Harry oparł się brodą o czubek mojej głowy i objął mnie w pasie, kołysząc nami na boki.

\- Tak się wzruszyłeś, że aż musiałeś wyjść? - zaśmiał się, ale chwilę później na jego twarzy pojawiła się powaga. - Słuchaj, chciałbym ci coś dać.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi i... wstrzymałem oddech, gdy zdjął sygnet z najmniejszego palca i przysunął go do mojej twarzy, bym mógł mu się lepiej przyjrzeć.

\- Nie bój się, to nie są oświadczyny - chwycił moją prawą dłoń i włożył mi pierścień na palec. - Chciałbym, żebyś miał coś, co zawsze ci będzie o mnie przypominać.

Zamrugałem, niepewny, czy on czasem wie o czymś, o czym nie powinien. Ale nie, o ile nie potrafi czytać mi w myślach, to nie jest możliwe.

\- Dziękuję - wydukałem, odnosząc wrażenie, że lada chwila coś po prostu rozerwie mnie na strzępy.

\- Louis! Kurwa mać, jak zaraz nie wyjedziesz to spóźnisz się na egzamin! To kawał drogi - Niall wpadł na łazienki jak burza z piorunami i nie zwracając uwagi na nasze zdziwione miny, wypchnął mnie na korytarz. - Masz tu swoją torbę.

Zajrzałem do środka ze zgrozą odkrywając, że jej wnętrze prezentuje się jakoś inaczej, niż je tam zostawiłem.

\- Zastanawiasz się co się zmieniło? - blondyn prychnął, kręcąc głową. - To, mój drogi zwie się porządek. Już ci mówiłem, to trudne słowo, ale warto je sobie zapamiętać. A teraz szybciutko, buzi Harry'emu i zmiataj do auta.

Pokazałem mu język i spojrzałem na Stylesa, który jak na zawołanie zniżył głowę, zamknął oczy i ułożył usta w śmieszny dzióbek. Pot spłynął mi po karku, ale ostatkiem sił wyłączyłem mózg i podszedłem do niego, obejmując dłońmi jego piękną twarz. Gdybym tylko mógł zrobić mu chociaż jedno, malutkie zdjęcie...

\- Harry, spójrz na mnie - szepnąłem, a on natychmiast to zrobił. Patrzyłem mu w oczy, nie mogąc pogodzić się z oczywistą porażką. - Trzymaj kciuki, żeby wszystko poszło zgodnie z moim planem.

Uśmiechnął się i złączył nasze usta w krótkim pocałunku. Chwilę później wsiadałem do samochodu i można powiedzieć, że nawet ucieszył mnie widok czarnej opaski, leżącej na siedzeniu obok. Nie miałem ochoty oglądać świata i tak naprawdę, to straciłem ochotę za cokolwiek. Kochałem tego skurwysyna całym sobą i wszystko we mnie błagało, bym zmienił swoją decyzję i kazał mu się z tego wytłumaczyć. Nawet teraz łudziłem się, że może nastąpiła jakaś fatalna pomyłka...

***

Jak na mój stan psychiczny, egzamin poszedł mi zaskakująco dobrze. Byłem niemal stuprocentowo pewien, że go zdałem i trochę to przykre, że po tylu miesiącach nauki, nawet nie zobaczę swojego świadectwa. Minęło jakieś pół godziny, odkąd rozpoczęliśmy podróż powrotną, więc zadecydowałem, że już najwyższa pora, by zacząć działać. Raz jeszcze pomacałem kieszeń, w której znajdowała się kartka papieru, ołówek i telefon.

\- Panie kierowco, chce mi się siku! - wrzasnąłem ile fabryka dała. A sądząc po tym, jak auto gwałtownie skręciło, dała całkiem sporo.

\- O nie, Louis! Jest mi niezmiernie przykro, ale niestety musisz wytrzymać - byłem przygotowany na taką odpowiedź, więc bez wahania odpiąłem pas bezpieczeństwa i zacząłem rozpinać rozporek. - C-co ty robisz?!

\- Nie umiem wstrzymywać, więc jeśli nie chce się pan zatrzymać, zrobię to tutaj. Mój chłopak, a pański szef raczej nie będzie z tego zadowolony, no ale cóż... pana wybór - zwolniłem ruchy, czekając na jego reakcję.

\- Poczekaj! Zaraz powinien być jakiś zjazd - no i było cwaniakować?

\- A moglibyśmy jednak zatrzymać się na stacji? Kupiłby mi pan jakiegoś hod-doga? Jestem głodny, a mój chłopak Harry zawsze dba o to, żeby moje potrzeby były spełnione i wie pan...

\- DOBRA! - uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, żałując, że nie mogę zobaczyć jego wzburzonej miny.

Kilka minut później skręciliśmy w lewo i nie pytając nikogo o zgodę zdjąłem z oczu opaskę. No co, teraz byliśmy między ludźmi, trzeba więc było zachować pozory normalności. Postawny mężczyzna otworzył mi drzwi i nakazał swojemu towarzyszowi stanąć przy samochodzie. Odwrócił się do mnie, zapewne po raz kolejny chcąc obwieścić mi zasady, ale w porę złapałem się za krocze i zacząłem zrzędzić, że pobrudzę nowe spodnie.

Zirytowany kierowca pociągnął mnie za sobą do niewielkiego budynku i po chwili stanęliśmy pod kibelkiem.

\- Masz pięć minut złotko, później wchodzę i wyciągam cię stamtąd nawet z siusiakiem na wierzchu - ostrzegł.

\- Skończ fantazjować i lepiej zajmij się zamawianiem mi jedzenia. Ma być świeże i gorące, bo inaczej powiem mojemu chłopakowi...

\- Tak wiem! Twojemu chłopakowi Harry'emu... kurwa, nie jestem idiotą i wiem z kim się spotykasz! - poczerwieniał na widok środkowego palca, którym wskazałem na ladę z jedzeniem. - Powiedziałbym ci coś, ale zaraz polecisz na skargę do swoje...

Zatrzasnąłem mu drzwi przed nosem i... okej, tylko spokojnie. Szybko wyjąłem kartkę, umieszczając ją na skraju małej umywalki. Następnie otworzyłem wąskie okno i dziękując Najwyższemu za swoją drobną posturę, wychyliłem się na zewnątrz, zaliczając bolesny upadek na łokcie. Trudno, poskleja się. Dźwignąłem się na nogi i popędziłem wzdłuż ściany, przy okazji wrzucając komórkę przez uchyloną szybę, do czerwonej osobówki z zagraniczną rejestracją.

Kątem oka zauważyłem, jak kawałek dalej zaparkował jakiś stary rupieć. Mając tę jedną, jedyną szansę, podbiegłem i otworzyłem drzwi od strony pasażera, wręczając małe zawiniątko wielce zdziwionej starszej pani.

\- Za ten zegarek kupi pani ze sto takich gablot, ale błagam, proszę mnie stąd zabrać - obejrzałem się za siebie, modląc się w duchu o więcej czasu.

\- Wskakuj mały - kobieta cmoknęła z aprobatą na prezent i gdy tylko wsiadłem, ruszyła z piskiem opon.

Oparłem głowę na kolanach, żeby czasem mnie nie zauważyli i powoli zacząłem dopuszczać do siebie myśl, że w końcu coś mi się udało. Choć tak naprawdę, właśnie przegrałem całe swoje życie.

***

_Zayn's Pov_

\- Znowu nie odebrał - wychyliłem głowę zza gazety, spoglądając na Harry'ego, który chyba zaraz wyjdzie z siebie i stanie obok.

\- Może zasnął, sam mówiłeś, że nie spał całą noc - mruknąłem, mając już serdecznie dość jego biadolenia. Uznałem, że to dobry moment, by poruszyć z nim wrażliwy temat- Słuchaj Hazz, nie musisz już więcej kłamać przed Liamem, że robisz nocne interesy z Nick'iem. Nie patrz tak na mnie, nad ranem wpadliśmy na Daniela i sam się zorientował, że to o niego chodziło. Musiałem mu co nieco powyjaśniać, ale wiedz, że ręczę głową za jego dyskrecję.

\- W takim razie w porządku - przeczesał palcami włosy, nerwowo zerkając na zegarek. - Mówię ci kurwa, że coś jest nie tak. Mam złe przeczucie... wręcz chujowe - wstał na równe nogi, odbierając telefon po milisekundzie. - Gdzie jesteście? CO TAKIEGO?!

Natychmiast znalazłem się tuż obok niego i dotknąłem jego ramienia, ale strącił moją dłoń, niczym natrętną muchę.

\- NIC MNIE TO NIE OBCHODZI! MACIE GO KURWA ZNALEŹĆ! - schyliłem się, unikając ciosu w głowę, gdy niespodziewanie znokautował powietrze.

Nie musiał nic więcej dodawać. Odłożył telefon na szafkę i po prostu sobie stał.

\- Harry...

Jedno jego spojrzenie wystarczyło, by zmrozić mi krew w żyłach.

\- On nie uciekł - stwierdził w końcu. - Coś musiało się stać. Nie zrobiłby mi tego... on mnie kocha.


	30. Rozdział 28

_Zayn's Pov_

Musiałem chyba posiadać jakąś nadludzką moc, skoro udało mi się przekonać Harry'ego, by jednak nie wsiadał za kółko. To mogło skończyć się tragicznie nie tylko dla niego, ale też dla ludzi, którzy mieliby niesamowitego pecha go spotkać. Aktualnie był kompletnie nieprzewidywalną maszyną do zabijania, wkurwionym tygrysem na amfie, który tylko czeka na swoją ofiarę. Przypominał mi tego samego bezwzględnego człowieka, jakim się stał po akcji z Caroliną, a którego Louisowi udało się przepędzić. Nie miałem pojęcia, co ten gówniarz znowu odpierdala. Miał tu wszystko czego mu trzeba, łącznie z zajebistym chłopakiem i byłem pewien, że jeszcze trochę, a Harry pozwoliłby mu wyjść do ludzi. Poprzewracało mu się w dupie, nie ma innego wytłumaczenia.

\- Panie Styles...

Do gabinetu wszedł Mitchum i Barbara, którzy byli odpowiedzialni za transport Tomlinsona na egzamin. Nim zdążyłem choćby mrugnąć, Harry chwycił za broń i strzelił do Barbary, który runął jak długi.

\- Hazz kurwa! - rzuciłem się do przodu i nie licząc się z konsekwencjami, osłoniłem chłopaków własnym ciałem. - Uspokój się i daj im mówić! No chyba, że nie chcesz się dowiedzieć, co się tak właściwie stało?

Mitchum całym ciałem przylgnął do drzwi, umieszczając dłoń na klamce, co i tak nie zwiększało jego szans na przeżycie. Modliłem się, by nie wpadł na głupi pomysł, czyli próbę ucieczki i jeszcze głupszy, czyli umieszczenie drugiej ręki na własnej broni. Harry zrobił krok w moim kierunku i omal nie zabił mnie wzrokiem, gdy już otwierałem usta w pytaniu. Wyminął mnie i podszedł do chłopaków, klękając przy Barbarze, który właśnie odzyskał przytomność i zaczął jęczeć, trzymając się za krwawiący bok.

\- To tylko draśnięcie, przeżyjesz - stwierdził chłodno. - A teraz gadaj.

Mężczyzna opowiedział o ich wyprawie, nie omijając najdrobniejszych szczegółów, a gdy doszedł do momentu postoju na stacji benzynowej, po raz kolejny musiałem interweniować. Sporo ryzykowałem, ale nie mogłem pozwolić Harry'emu na tak pochopne działania, nawet jeżeli spieprzyli po całości. To byli jego ludzie, a my nie zabijamy swoich, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wypowiedzenie wojny rodzinie jest tylko kwestią czasu. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest zdrada, wtedy nie ma litości dla nikogo.

\- Z-zostawił to na zlewie... - Mitchum podał Stylesowi jakąś kartkę, a ten tylko na nią zerknął i natychmiast wyszedł na korytarz.

\- Zaprowadź go do lekarza i bierz się do roboty - facet skinął głową i pomógł Barbarze wstać, a ja pognałem za Harrym.

Wpadł do pokoju Louisa i jednym szarpnięciem wyrwał z biurka całą szufladę wraz z prowadnicami i rzucił nią o ścianę. Pomyślałem, że najprawdopodobniej zwariował, ale udało mi się odczytać napis na zmiętej kartce, którą musiał upuścić i teraz leżała na podłodze.

_Mój pokój - biurko - szuflada :)_

Trochę mnie przeraziła ta emotka na końcu, ale jeszcze bardziej przerażał mnie widok drżących dłoni przyjaciela, które w pośpiechu wertowały każdy zeszyt i książkę jaką napotkały. W końcu z jednej z nich wypadła koperta z jego imieniem, nagryzmolonym w prawym dolnym rogu. Przez chwilę po prostu na nią patrzył, aż w końcu rozdarł krawędź i wyjął z niej list. Zielone oczy w skupieniu śledziły tekst, a ja przełknąłem ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę, że mogę niemal usłyszeć bicie jego serca. Nie, ono nie biło, ono napierdalało. Gdy przeczytał całość, ponownie sięgnął po kopertę, studiując każdy jej skrawek, ale nawet ja wiedziałem, że nic tam nie ma.

\- Co napisał? - spytałem, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać.

Spojrzał na mnie, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z mojej obecności i bez słowa podał mi kartkę.

_Drogi Panie Styles,_

_Piszę do Pana ten list, ponieważ już raczej nie będziemy mieć okazji, by porozmawiać w cztery oczy, a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję._

_Na wstępie chciałbym coś wyjaśnić: to co między nami było, było jednym, wielkim KŁAMSTWEM. Wszystko co mówiłem i co robiłem, każdy pocałunek czy miłosne wyznanie, było podyktowane jedynie chęcią uzyskania wolności. To chyba logiczne, że nie mógłbym pokochać takiego potwora, prawda? Nawet Pan, będąc człowiekiem inteligentnym, musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Po tym wszystkim na co Panu pozwoliłem, czuję do siebie tak ogromny wstręt, że nie wiem jak mam spojrzeć w lustro. Jedyne co mnie pociesza, to fakt, że dzięki temu zdobyłem Pana zaufanie i udało mi się zwiać. Coś czuję, że najlepsze szkoły aktorskie stoją przede mną otworem :) Gdyby jednak zdarzyło się tak, że jakimś niefortunnym zrządzeniem losu się spotkamy, proszę mnie po prostu zastrzelić._

_Serdecznie dziękuję za wspólnie spędzony czas i naprawdę żałuję, że nie mogę teraz zobaczyć Pańskiej miny. Musi być bezcenna. Chociaż chyba będzie jeszcze lepsza, gdy Zayn pokaże Panu pewne zdjęcie (o ile go oczywiście nie skasował)._

_Ps. Gdyby miał Pan jakieś wątpliwości, co do prawdziwości słów zapisanych w tym liście, pozostawiam jeszcze mały bonusik:_

_„Trzymaj kciuki, żeby wszystko poszło zgodnie z moim planem" - to będą ostatnie słowa, jakie do Pana wypowiem._

_Pozdrawiam cieplutko -_ _Louis T._

\- Harry... - zacząłem, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle.

\- Zdjęcie?

Z wahaniem wyjąłem telefon i odnajdując w jednym z folderów paskudny dowód zbrodni młodego, podałem go Stylesowi. Zagryzł wargę tak mocno, że poleciała z niej krew, a ja zamknąłem oczy w oczekiwaniu na swój nieuchronny koniec. Jednak gdy nic się nie wydarzyło, uchyliłem powieki i zauważyłem, że Harry wpatruje się w jeden punkt, w mój pierścień zaręczynowy.

\- Wyjdź stąd - tak też zrobiłem.

Oparłem się o drzwi i osunąłem na podłogę, żałując, że jednak mnie nie zabił.

\- Jezu Zayn, co się dzieje? - zdenerwowany Liam pędził w moim kierunku.

\- Nie mamy na to czasu, trzeba jak najszybciej podwoić ochronę i wezwać dodatkowe jednostki poszukiwawcze - spojrzałem na narzeczonego i obydwoje jednocześnie podskoczyliśmy, gdy coś walnęło w drzwi. - Musimy znaleźć Louisa i to jak najszybciej.

Liam skinął głową i delikatnie mnie pocałował, by po chwili pobiec nadać rozkazy. Ja zostałem na swoim miejscu, z niepokojem oczekując na to, aż w pokoju w końcu zapanuje cisza. Minęła dobra godzina, nim sytuacja jakby się uspokoiła i powoli wszedłem do środka. Widok jaki zastałem złamał mi serce. Z pokoju nie zostało praktycznie nic, meble, sprzęt, ubrania... wszystko rozpieprzone w drobny mak. Usiadłem na podłodze obok Harry'ego, który wtulił się w ulubiony sweter małego, a jego policzki były mokre od łez.

\- Przysięgam, że między mną a Louisem niczego nie było. Nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobił, musisz mi uwierzyć. To zdjęcie... to naprawdę nie było to, na co wygląda - nawet nie mrugnął, ale byłem pewien, że przyjął moje słowa do wiadomości. - Znajdziemy go, Hazz. Choćbym miał wysłać chłopaków na jebany Księżyc to... - wyszeptałem, ale wtedy na mnie spojrzał.

\- Wiem, a teraz mnie przytul... po prostu mnie przytul, Zayn.

Chwyciłem jego praktycznie bezwładne ciało w ramiona i wplotłem palce w długie, bujne włosy. Kiedyś często spędzaliśmy tak wolny czas, ale potem wszystko się zmieniło. Tak strasznie mocno brakowało mi mojego Harry'ego...

\- Jestem pewien, że on kłamał. Nie wiem jaki miał cel w napisaniu tego całego gówna, ale nie ma opcji, żeby nie był w tobie zakochany. Nikt nie jest aż tak dobrym kłamcą.

Harry wstrzymał oddech i po chwili delikatnie pocałował moją szyję. Jak zwykle dostałem gęsiej skórki.

\- Ja muszę go zobaczyć.

\- Wiem - odparłem, czując jak znowu zaczyna drżeć.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi i do środka zajrzał Nick.

\- Chodźcie, mamy coś.

***

Minęły dwa tygodnie, odkąd Louis uciekł. Przeczesywaliśmy każdy kawałek terenu, sprawdzaliśmy każdy najdrobniejszy ślad, ale wydawało się, że chłopak po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Gdy natrafiliśmy na sygnał jego telefonu pojawiła się nadzieja, ale szybko się wyjaśniło, że spryciarz pozbył się go jeszcze na stacji, a nowy nabywca nieświadom zagrożenia, spróbował go użyć. Któregoś dnia postanowiłem, że pora odebrać przysługę od jednego kolesia z policji, ale nawet oni od tamtej pory na nic nie trafili.

Harry aktualnie znajdował się w stanie głębokiej depresji. Nie spał, nie jadł, a ostatnio przestał w ogóle wychodzić ze swojego pokoju. Byłem jedyną osobą, którą do siebie wpuszczał i nawet Nialla za każdym razem odprawiał z kwitkiem.

\- Kochanie, obudź się.

To musiał być zły sen. Przecież Liam nie mógł być takim chujem i budzić mnie z samego rana, skoro położyłem się do łóżka o trzeciej.

\- Za godzinę musimy być w centrum. Dostaliśmy cynk od tego twojego psa i trzeba to jak najszybciej sprawdzić.

Uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na niego zaropionymi oczami.

\- Nie możesz jechać sam? - pokręcił głową, mierzwiąc mi włosy.

\- Nie skarbie, dobrze wiesz, że on rozmawia tylko z tobą.

Westchnąłem ciężko na swój los i uniosłem się na łokciach by wstać, ale jakoś tak wyszło, że z powrotem opadłem na pościel.

\- Jeszcze pięć minut - wyjąkałem.

\- Nie ma mowy - Payne był nieprzejednany, dlatego po krótkiej walce udało mu się wywalić mnie z łóżka.

Nie było to oczywiście równoznaczne z tym, że postanowiłem wstać. Ja po prostu rozłożyłem się na podłodze. Liam warknął i usiadł na moich biodrach, umieszczając dłonie po obu stronach mojej głowy.

\- Jesteś rozpuszczony jak dziadowski bicz. Chyba najwyższy czas, żeby ktoś cię w końcu przytemperował.

\- Oj uważaj, bo się przestraszę - zachichotałem, jednocześnie robiąc zeza.

Tak naprawdę uwielbiałem się z nim droczyć. Był dla mnie idealny pod każdym względem, troskliwy, delikatny, ale jak trzeba było to umiał przyłoić.

\- Ty mnie jednak nie kochasz... - burknął obrażony.

\- Kocham... najbardziej na całym świecie - objąłem go za szyję i przyciągnąłem do mokrego pocałunku.

Pozbyliśmy się naszych ubrań i po wyjątkowo szybkiej rozgrzewce, Liam ustawił się między moimi nogami.

\- Myślałem, że się spieszymy... - wysapałem, ledwo mogąc złapać oddech. - Ach... że gdzieś jedziemy...

Krzyknąłem, gdy wszedł we mnie do połowy.

\- Ja zaraz się przejadę. Na tobie Zayn - zarzucił moje nogi na swoje ramiona i zaczął mnie pieprzyć z zabójczą prędkością.

\- Błagam, zrób to... oh kurwa, tak!

Opadł na mnie, z impetem wgryzając się w moje usta, więc objąłem go nogami w pasie, by nie przestawał się poruszać. I robił to coraz mocniej i szybciej, a nasze ciała niemal stały się jednością.

***

_Louis's Pov_

\- Michael kolacja!

Jak zwykle zajęło mi chwilę, żeby ogarnąć, że te słowa były skierowane do mnie. Ale wolałem nie używać swojego prawdziwego imienia, tak było bezpieczniej.

\- Już idę! - odkrzyknąłem i szybko odłożyłem książkę na szafkę, kierując się na schody. - Co szef kuchni dziś poleca? - zaśmiałem się, patrząc na krzątającą się kobietę.

I choć w moich myślach nazywałem ją babinką, to starsza pani nie miała z takową absolutnie nic wspólnego. No może poza wiekiem.

\- Zrobiłam chleb w jajku z ketchupem, pasi? Jeśli nie to wiesz, tynk ze ścian też jest niczego sobie - a nie mówiłem?

\- Dobra jest, chociaż chyba muszę pomyśleć nad złożeniem reklamacji. Obiecano mi cztery gwiazdki, a tu jest co najwyżej jedna i to mocno naciągana.

\- Pyskaty gnojek - zacmokała, jednak na jej twarzy gościł uśmiech. - Wszelkie zgłoszenia rozpatruję w terminie czternastu dni od daty ich złożenia, ale któż ci tam broni - podeszła z patelnią i nałożyła mi jedzenie, na które wręcz się rzuciłem. - Dobrze się dzisiaj spisałeś, naprawdę doceniam twoją pomoc mały.

\- Ne ma spawy.

Wszystko potoczyło się naprawdę szybko. Ellen, czyli kobieta, która pomogła mi w ucieczce, okazała się być zajebistą babką. Mieszkała w małej miejscowości i prowadziła sklepik z kosmetykami, które sama robiła. Rodzinne receptury i te sprawy. Po tym, jak za sprzedaż mojego zegarka otrzymała dziesięć patyków, stała się moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i zaproponowała mi pracę, w zamian za pokój i wyżywienie. Nie wpieprzała się w moje życie, nie zadawała pytań, a i ja nie zadręczałem jej takowymi. Poprosiłem jedynie, by swoim ewentualnym znajomym przekazała, że jestem jej dalekim krewnym i tyle w temacie.

\- Pychotka - pogłaskałem się po brzuszku, szczerząc zęby i wstając z krzesła. - To do jutra babuniu!

W odpowiedzi usłyszałem przekleństwo, którego tak zacna dama z całą pewnością nie powinna nawet znać. Wziąłem prysznic, założyłem pidżamę, na widok której Harry dostałby zawału...

Kurwa!

Zacisnąłem dłonie na poduszce, czując, że to znów się zaczyna. Przejmujące zimno, powodujące dreszcze na całym ciele. Przykryłem się szczelnie kołdrą, dodatkowo zarzucając na nią koc. W pokoju było pewnie z trzydzieści stopni, ale każde wspomnienie jego osoby, czy choćby imienia, powodowało, że stawałem się kupką nieszczęścia.

Wygrzebałem spod poduszki mały ołówek i jak co wieczór, niczym w transie obserwowałem ślady po ugryzieniach na jego końcówce. Kiedyś poszedłem do jego gabinetu z prośbą o pomoc w zadaniu z matmy. Podałem mu zeszyt i usiadłem na biurku, majtając w powietrzu nogami. Wyjął z szuflady ołówek i z tym swoim słynnym marszczeniem brwi, zaczął robić notatki, co jakiś czas wsadzając go między zęby. Powiedziałem wtedy, że ładnie wygląda, gdy ma coś w buzi. On się zaśmiał i już po chwili miał w ustach coś innego. Stwierdził, że to znacznie lepsze niż głupi kawałek drewna, a ja oczywiście się z nim zgodziłem...

\- Michael? Coś się stało? - Ellen nieśmiało weszła do pokoju, a ja przez łzy ledwo widziałem jej twarz.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy zacząłem szlochać tak głośno, że usłyszała mnie aż z saloniku na parterze, gdzie zawsze spędzała wolny czas.

\- W-wszystko okej. To tylko... to nic - wychrypiałem, odwracając się na drugi bok.

Nazajutrz o ósmej byłem już na nogach. Posprzątałem zaplecze i aktualnie stałem przy jednym z regałów, układając na półce flakony z olejkami. Mały dzwoneczek przy drzwiach obwieścił mi, że ktoś wszedł do środka, więc włożyłem na twarz uśmiech i odwróciłem się do klienta.

\- Louis...


	31. Rozdział 29 cz.1

_\- Louis..._

Szklana buteleczka z czymś fioletowym w środku, wypadła mi z ręki i roztrzaskała się o płytki. Zrobiłem krok w tył, czując jak moje usta samoistnie otwierają się i zamykają. Ostatni dzień mojego życia nadszedł szybciej niż się spodziewałem.

\- Michael co się... - Ellen wyszła z zaplecza i szybko oceniając sytuację, sięgnęła pod ladę, gdzie znajdowała się broń.

\- Nie rób tego! - krzyknąłem natychmiast, patrząc na nią błagalnie. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby zginęła w mojej obronie. - El proszę, zostaw nas samych.

Nie sądziłem, że mnie posłucha, ale jednak była mądrzejsza niż myślałem, bo po kilku sekundach wyszła. Odetchnąłem z niejaką ulgą, powracając do stojącego w drzwiach mężczyzny.

\- Nie doceniłem was - mruknąłem, krzywiąc się lekko, ale on nadal wpatrywał się we mnie z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

Rzekłbym, że była w tym wydarzeniu pewna dramaturgia, która na swój pokręcony sposób mnie rajcowała. Dla ludzi mojego pokroju, najgorsza ze wszystkich zmor tego świata, była stagnacja. To uczucie, gdy życie przecieka ci między palcami, a ty nie możesz z tym nic zrobić. Możesz jedynie patrzeć i modlić się o jakieś potężne trzęsienie ziemi.

\- Powinienem cię zabić - warknął, przesuwając palcem wskazującym po spuście.

\- Śmiało, nie mam nic przeciwko - moja arogancja zawsze doprowadzała go do szału, więc czemu by z niej nie skorzystać. - Żyj szybko, umieraj młodo, jak to mówią.

\- Pieprzony egoista! - zbliżył się do mnie i teraz ta mała nutka nienawiści w jego oczach, przemieniła się w całe jej morze. - Miałem nadzieję, że zżerają cię wyrzuty sumienia, ale widzę, że ciebie obchodzi jedynie czubek własnego nosa.

Prychnąłem, siląc się na obojętność, ale w środku aż się we mnie gotowało. Jeśli liczyłem na to, że będzie chciał mnie wpierw wysłuchać... najwyraźniej się pomyliłem. Jak zwykle zresztą.

\- Zasłużyłeś sobie na wszystko co cię spotkało - skwitował i owszem, zabolało. Opuścił broń, umieszczając ją za skórzanym paskiem - Za dziesięć minut masz być w kawiarni „Del Solo".

_A jeśli nie przyjdę?_

\- Radzę ci nie kombinować - zerknął jeszcze na drzwi, za którymi zniknęła kobieta, a ja jasno zrozumiałem aluzję.

Gdy odwrócił się żeby wyjść, nie wytrzymałem.

\- Wiesz co mnie zastanawia Zayn? - spojrzał na mnie, marszcząc brwi. - Ile ty tak naprawdę wiesz.

\- Na jaki temat?

Pokręciłem głową i bez słowa ruszyłem w kierunku zaplecza. Nie miałem o czym z nim rozmawiać. Koniec naszych dobrych stosunków był dla mnie oczywisty, bo jeśli o wszystkim wiedział, to był jeszcze większym hipokrytą niż Styles, a jeśli nie wiedział, to właśnie wylał na moją głowę wiadro pomyj. Nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi, ale jednak przez ten wspólnie spędzony czas, stał się dla mnie kimś ważnym. Łączyła nas dość specyficzna relacja, której nikt normalny by nie zrozumiał, ale my zawsze czuliśmy się z tym dobrze. Cóż, chyba najwyższy czas pogodzić się z tą stratą. Wszedłem do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, gdzie przy małym, okrągłym stoliczku siedziała Ellen, paląca czwartego papierosa z rzędu, sądząc po popielniczce.

\- Żałuję, że nie mam skręta - burknęła, widząc moją zdegustowaną minę.

\- Bóg nie popiera narkotyków.

\- Pedałów tym bardziej.

Oboje parsknęliśmy histerycznym śmiechem, co odrobinę rozładowało ciążące nam napięcie. Któregoś dnia, babinka ni z gruchy, ni z pietruchy wyskoczyła do mnie z tekstem, czy idę do kościoła, bo jest jakieś tam zajebiście ważne święto, na co w odpowiedzi dostała dziesięciominutowy wywód o podłożu stricte ateistycznym. Natomiast ja, zupełnym przypadkiem odkryłem, że w jej starym komputerze znajdę więcej folderów z gejowskimi fanfikami, niż mógłby się tym pochwalić niejeden znawca tematu. Może i nie poznaliśmy na swój temat żadnych strategicznych faktów, ale spędziliśmy razem miesiąc i o czymś przecież trzeba było rozmawiać.

\- El przepraszam, nie chciałem cię w to mieszać - zdjąłem z siebie biały fartuch i na jego miejsce włożyłem grubo-pleciony, brązowy sweter, należący do jej byłego pracownika. - Naprawdę nie chciałem...

\- Nazywasz się Louis? - spytała, poprawiając na nosie okulary, a ja skinąłem głową. - Ładnie.

\- Posłuchaj, gdy stąd wyjdę, pojawi się tu pewien człowiek, który zacznie cię o mnie wypytywać. Może być mało przyjemny, ale po prostu będzie chciał sprawdzić ile wiesz... - kobieta zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem, zapewne zastanawiając się, co za typa spod ciemnej gwiazdy przygarnęła pod swój dach. - Tak czy inaczej, nie musisz się niczego obawiać. Kiedy odkryje, że mówisz prawdę, da ci spokój.

Babinka zaciągnęła się po raz ostatni i wstała, przykładając zimną dłoń do mojego policzka.

\- Nie o siebie się boję mały - poczułem się tak, jakby w moim sercu ktoś zapalił świeczkę. - Trzeba było mnie nie powstrzymywać, rozwaliłabym mu tę śliczną facjatę.

Zaśmiałem się na jej słowa, ale jednocześnie zerknąłem na zegar wiszący na ścianie, który oznajmiał, że mam cztery minuty na dostanie się do kawiarni. W pośpiechu ucałowałem jej czoło, dziękując za wszystko i wybiegłem na ulicę.

Już zbliżałem się do swojego celu, gdy tuż obok mnie zatrzymał się autobus. Przystanąłem, szacując swoje szanse na ewentualną ewakuację i... wtedy to zobaczyłem. Przynajmniej cztery samochody z obcą rejestracją, zaparkowane po obu stronach ulicy, facet z gazetą, dwóch typków przy warzywniaku. Przez chwilę zwątpiłem w swój zdrowy rozsądek, posądzając się wręcz o paranoję, ale gest gościa z gazetą był jednoznaczny. A było nim wskazanie mi palcem kawiarni. Nie miałem najmniejszych szans, miasto było otoczone. Ciekawe co też takiego dla mnie zaplanowali. Szczerze liczyłem na tę długo wyczekiwaną przeze mnie akcję, rodem z Tarantino, co byłoby niezwykle efektownym zakończeniem żywota. Odczytałem szyld, wiszący tuż nad ciężkimi, wysłużonymi drzwiami, które były otwarte na oścież i pewnym krokiem wszedłem do środka. Mój wzrok od razu padł na lekko zgarbione plecy i charakterystyczne brązowe loki, opadające na ramiona. Mogły należeć tylko do jednej osoby.

Harry.

Trzeba było jednak wbić to tego jebanego autobusu...

Harry tu był.

Zagryzłem wargę, nie mogąc ruszyć się z miejsca i jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywałem się w tył jego głowy. Uniósł rękę i spojrzał na zegarek, po czym wstał i wtedy spotkaliśmy się twarzą w twarz.

\- Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz - na dźwięk jego głosu, kolana się pode mną ugięły.

Momentalnie zapragnąłem do niego podbiec i rzucić mu się w ramiona, błagając by powiedział, że to wszystko co nas spotkało, było jedynie złym snem. Nie tak miało być!

\- A miałem jakiś wybór? - przez chwilę milczeliśmy, ale potem wskazał mi krzesło, stojące przy jego stoliku.

Rozejrzałem się po sali i odkryłem, że byliśmy zupełnie sami, choć rzecz jasna, nie powinno mnie to specjalnie dziwić. Zasada zero świadków aktualna jak cholera. Usiadłem, z impetem zakładając nogę na nogę i utkwiłem spojrzenie w cukierniczce, choć jeśli ktokolwiek zadałby mi pytanie, jaki miała kształt czy też kolor, nie umiałbym na nie odpowiedzieć.

\- Lou, proszę spójrz na mnie... - zaskoczyło mnie zdrobnienie, jakiego użył. Czy nie powinien być zły? Czy nie powinien właśnie do mnie mierzyć?

Wyglądał, jakby dopiero co przeszedł jakąś straszną chorobę. Schudł, jego usta były niemal sine i całe popękane, a w szmaragdowych oczach malował się ból, wymieszany z rosnącą frustracją. Mimo tych rys, był najpiękniejszym człowiekiem na świecie, a ja miałem ochotę się zajebać, że właśnie zacząłem gnoja żałować.

\- Dostałeś mój list? - spytałem profilaktycznie, na co przytaknął. - Zatem, gdzie twoja broń? Zayn chciał cię wyręczyć, ale pewnie wolisz zrobić to osobiście.

\- Louis...

\- No dalej kurwa! Zrób to! - grzmotnąłem pięściami w stolik, aż zatrzeszczał. - Na co kurwa czekasz?!

Moje postanowienie, by na tę okoliczność zachować zimną krew, właśnie się zesrało. A on zrobił coś, czego w życiu się po nim nie spodziewałem i może właśnie dlatego, w pierwszym momencie nie wiedziałem jak zareagować. Pochylił się do przodu, złapał moją dłoń i uniósł ją do swoich ust, składając na niej pocałunek.

_Co do..._

\- Lou, przysięgam, że już ci to wybaczyłem - wyszeptał, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. - To wszystko co zrobiłeś... wybaczyłem ci i proszę, żebyś teraz wrócił ze mną do domu. Tak bardzo się za tobą stęskniłem.

Z wrażenia zaschło mi w gardle, a z mojego biednego mózgu została jedynie papka. Wyrwałem rękę z jego uścisku i z obrzydzeniem wytarłem miejsce po pocałunku o swoje spodnie.

\- A ja za tobą nie! W dupie mam twoje wybaczenie i nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru nigdzie z tobą wracać. Chyba, że w trumnie.

\- Ja pierdolę, dlaczego jesteś takim kutasem?! - teraz i on walnął w bogu ducha winny mebel.

Mój ironiczny śmiech, zabrzmiał tak chujowo, że równie dobrze mogłem sobie tego darować. Dlaczego całe moje ciało zaczęło nagle niemiłosiernie swędzieć, domagając się jego dłoni, a usta niemal czuły jego słodki smak? Dlaczego nie umiałem tak po prostu przestać go kochać?

\- Uczyłem się tego od najlepszych.

Ponownie chciał mnie dotknąć, ale gwałtownie odsunąłem się wraz z krzesłem.

\- Łapy przy sobie, Styles - warknąłem wściekły, że on dalej zamierza ciągnąć te swoje gierki. - Już nigdy więcej mnie nie tkniesz.

Wstrzymał oddech, zaciskając, a następnie rozprostowując swoje palce, a ja rozpocząłem odliczanie. Trzy. Dwa. Jeden.

\- Dość tego Louis - nareszcie... - Nie będę tolerował takiego zachowania. Całujesz Zayna, zostawiasz mnie bez słowa, a do tego wypisujesz jakieś pierdolone brednie. To nie mieści mi się w głowie, ale tak jak powiedziałem, nie chowam urazy i nie mam zamiaru robić ci o to wyrzutów. Stało się, a teraz po prostu spakuj to co musisz i wracamy.

Wstałem na równe nogi i nawet nie wiem kiedy cisnąłem w niego cukierniczką, przed którą bez najmniejszego problemu się osłonił. Nastąpiła kumulacja wszystkich negatywnych emocji, jakie od dawna we mnie siedziały. Jednym słowem, armagedon.

\- Pierdol się ty i twoje „nie chowam urazy"! - wrzasnąłem z całych sił. - Co do bredni, jak je nazywasz, to wszystko było szczerą prawdą. Nie kocham cię i nigdy nie kochałem. Byłeś jedynie facetem, którego miałem zadowolić na tyle, żeby dostać to czego chcę... a z Malikiem to była czysta przyjemność.

Upadłem na podłogę, trzymając się na piekący policzek. Z oczu momentalnie popłynęły mi łzy, a do tego powietrze stało się nagle niesamowicie ciężkie.

\- Gówno prawda! - usłyszałem tuż nad sobą. - Ty naprawdę myślisz, że jestem w stanie ci w to uwierzyć? Unikasz mojego wzroku, trzęsiesz się jak galareta, a na twoim palcu, w dalszym ciągu znajduje się pierścionek, który ci podarowałem. Widzę, że za wszelką cenę usiłujesz mnie zranić, Louis. Tylko nie rozumiem dlaczego.

Powoli uniosłem głowę i zobaczyłem, że jego oczy również są zaszklone.

\- J-ja wszystko wiem... - wydukałem przez ściśnięte gardło. - Wiem co zrobiłeś.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - przez jego twarz przemknął cień niepokoju, co dodało mi nieco odwagi.

\- Słyszałem waszą rozmowę. Twoją i Daniela - wycofałem się pod ścianę, chcąc być w tym momencie jak najdalej od niego. - Wiem, że mnie wykorzystałeś. Że byłem ci potrzebny tylko po to, żeby dotrzeć do mojego ojca.

\- To nie tak...

\- NIE TAK?! - wybuchnąłem płaczem, ze wstydu kuląc się jeszcze bardziej. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nasza randka nie była sprytną akcją, mającą na celu zwabienie go? Że wcale nie dostałeś wcześniej cynku z lokalizacją miejsca, w którym ci bandyci będą mnie przetrzymywać i wcale nie zainstalowałeś tam wcześniej kamer?

Harry ostrożnie usiadł na podłodze na wprost mnie, nie spuszczając ze mnie oczu, ale z jego ust nie wydostało się absolutnie nic.

\- Jak mogłeś mi to kurwa zrobić? Doskonale widziałeś co się ze mną działo, co mi robili. Zemdlałem z wycieńczenia, a ty nadal czekałeś, aż on się pojawi... - naciągnąłem rękawy swetra po same czubki palców i przetarłem nimi twarz. - A później, gdy zrozumiałeś, że plan nie wypalił, bohatersko mnie uwolniłeś i postanowiłeś wesprzeć biednego chłopczyka po przeżytej traumie. Jak sobie przypomnę, z jaką troską wypytywałeś o to, co się tam wydarzyło... pewnie dostałeś niezłej piany, jak usłyszałeś, że był tuż pod twoim nosem. Czy nie tak było Harry? Daniel miał rację, zaryzykowałeś moim życiem dla własnych interesów.

Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, jakby coś sobie uświadomił.

\- Kochałeś się ze mną... tego dnia, zanim uciekłeś. Mimo, że wiedziałeś...

\- My się nie kochaliśmy - wyszeptałem, ledwo klecąc ze sobą słowa. - Dałem ci się zerżnąć, a to zasadnicza różnica.

\- Boże... - w jednej sekundzie znalazł się przy mnie i zgarnął mnie w swoje ramiona. Nawet nie protestowałem, po prostu nie miałem już na to siły. - Przepraszam Lou. Tak strasznie mi przykro.

\- Czy ciebie i Daniela coś łączy? - na samą myśl zrobiło mi się niedobrze, ale niektóre fragmenty ich rozmowy były bardzo dwuznaczne. To jedno akurat musiałem wiedzieć.

Harry złapał mnie za ramiona, a następnie delikatnie uniósł moją głowę.

\- Nie mam i nie miałem nikogo oprócz ciebie - wyglądało na to, że mówił szczerze. To pocieszające, że mimo wszystko nie dorobił mi rogów.

\- Mnie już nie masz Harry - usiłował mnie pocałować, ale w ostatniej chwili zdążyłem się odwrócić.

\- Nie rób mi tego! Ja ci to wszystko wytłumaczę, tylko mi na to pozwól. Obiecuję, że odpowiem na każde twoje pytanie.

\- Mam to gdzieś - omal nie zaryłem czołem w płytki, gdy Styles niespodziewanie wstał i ustawił przede mną krzesło.

\- W tej chwili masz tu usiąść i ze mną porozmawiać. W przeciwnym razie klnę się na wszystkie zbrodnie mojej rodziny, że spalę całe to pierdolone miasto wraz z korzeniami.

I to był ten moment, gdy dotarło do mnie, że to zaszło za daleko i nie ma szans, żebym poradził sobie z tym sam. Chociaż ten jeden raz musiałem schować w kieszeń swoją dumę i przynajmniej spróbować zachować się dojrzale. Inaczej pozabijamy się wzajemnymi oskarżeniami, z których na końcu i tak nic nie wyniknie, bo każdy ma swoją rację. Już nigdy nie będziemy razem, ale może będziemy w stanie chociaż zamieszkiwać wspólnie jedną planetę.

\- Dobrze, porozmawiajmy.


	32. Rozdział 29 cz.2

_\- Dobrze, porozmawiajmy._

Z uwagą śledziłem jak mężczyzna siada na swoim krześle i trochę nerwowo zaczyna bawić się pierścionkami, zdobiącymi jego palce. To skłoniło mnie do pewnej refleksji nad powodem, dla którego jednak nie zdecydowałem się pozbyć tego drobnego upominku. Być może była to wina pięknego szmaragdu, otulonego delikatną, złotą otoczką, z ledwo zauważalnym „H", wygrawerowanym po jego prawej stronie. Musiał mieć w sobie jakiś rodzaj magii, skoro sprawiał, że nawet w nocy znacznie lepiej mi się spało, gdy czułem jego słodki ciężar na palcu. Ostatecznie jednak wolałem myśl, że najzwyczajniej w świecie się do niego przyzwyczaiłem i żadne podejrzane inklinacje nie mają tu nic do rzeczy. Nawet gdyby ktoś o to spytał i tak nie zamierzałem się tłumaczyć.

\- Lubisz go? - Harry skinął głową w kierunku błyskotki.

\- Lubię. Jest piękny - fakt, że po tym wyniszczającym moje serce huraganie, nastąpił gwałtowny przeskok w stronę stoickiego wręcz opanowania, w ogóle mnie nie zdziwił. - Za to ty wyglądasz koszmarnie.

Mężczyzna prychnął i zamaszystym gestem poprawił swoje włosy, będąc ewidentnie urażonym moimi słowami.

\- Patrząc na to jak się czuję, uważam, że i tak wyglądam świetnie.

\- O proszę, czyli rozmawiamy o uczuciach - nawet nie próbowałem się uśmiechać, bo na samą myśl o tym aż bolała mnie twarz - No to słucham.

Obydwoje doskonale wiedzieliśmy, że żadne pogadanki na takie tematy nie wchodziły w grę. On był jebanym tchórzem z dumą sięgającą kosmosu, a ja prędzej wyrwałbym sobie jelita, niż miałbym słuchać jak to mu jest strasznie przykro, że tak wyszło.

\- Świetnie. To skoro już sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy, proponuję przejść do konkretów - mój głos ociekał sarkazmem i widząc, że Harry lada moment mnie rozniesie, uniosłem dłonie w geście kapitulacji. - Dobrze, już nie będę - odchrząknąłem. - Może zacznijmy od początku, co? Powiedz mi jak to się w ogóle zaczęło.

\- Louis... uwierz, że naprawdę nie chciałem żebyś się o tym dowiedział. Robiłem wszystko, żeby trzymać cię od tego jak najdalej.

_Może mam ci jeszcze podziękować?_

\- Konkrety, Styles.

To co działo się wokół, gęstymi oparami spływało po moich ramionach, tak jakby dotyczyło zupełniej innej osoby. Bycie kimś innym... aktualnie chyba nie było dla mnie piękniejszego marzenia.

\- Twój ojciec i Tom Teasdale sprawowali pieczę nad nieruchomościami mojej rodziny - ucieszyłem się z tego rzeczowego tonu, bo wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały na to, że w końcu pogadamy jak dorośli. - Jednego z naszych ochroniarzy zaniepokoiły ich dziwne telefony i nieplanowane spotkania, dlatego też zdecydowaliśmy się na przeprowadzenie kontroli. Okazało się, że od ponad roku współpracowali z zagraniczną konkurencją, która zaoferowała im znacznie wyższe stawki i dodatkowo zleciła zrobienie wokół nas dymu. Gdy wszystko się wydało, Tom natychmiast dokonał fikcyjnej sprzedaży działek i uciekł z naszymi pieniędzmi.

\- Mój stary też was okradł?

\- Uknuli to razem, ale on niestety miał pecha. Nie dość, że Teasdale zawinął się z jego częścią, to jeszcze sam wpadł w ręce Asha - skrzywił się nieznacznie na to imię, a długie włosy przesłoniły mu twarz, gdy opuścił głowę.

\- Kim jest Ash? - zmarszczyłem brwi, starając się za tym wszystkim nadążyć.

\- Brat mojej mamy i taka... głowa rodu, jeśli można to tak nazwać.

Coś mi się tu nie zgadzało, tylko jak zwykle nie wiedziałem co.

\- Kim wy do cholery jesteście? To jakaś mafia, prawda? Chociaż jak kiedyś spytałem o to Malika to mnie wyśmiał - naburmuszyłem się, ale coś czułem, że mam do tego pełne prawo. - Myślałem, że szefem jesteś ty, a nie jakiś stary pierdziel.

\- Czy wystarczy jeśli powiem, że to nie mafia? - moja mina zdradzała wszystko, dlatego tylko głośno westchnął. - Nasza działalność jest całkowicie legalna. Jedynie środki, którymi czasami musimy się posłużyć, by coś osiągnąć są... dość kontrowersyjne.

\- Ja pierdolę - ręce opadywują. - Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale coś mi obiecałeś.

\- Wiem, ale...

\- Nie obrazisz się, jeśli wsadzę sobie to „ale" do tego samego worka, w którym znajduje się już twoja deklaracja o wzajemnym zaufaniu?- warknąłem, nie mając ochoty na kolejne bezsensowne tłumaczenia. - Następne pytanie. Skoro wtedy go schwytaliście, to jakim cudem on nadal żyje? Wydaje mi się, że za takie działania ma się gwarantowany wyrok śmierci, czyż nie? - nagły przebłysk bólu w jego oczach upewnił mnie, że trafiłem w sedno.

\- Moja rodzina dysponuje koneksjami i majątkiem, o jakim co poniektóre mocarstwa mogą sobie jedynie pomarzyć, Lou. Skradziona suma była spora, ale nie na tyle, by go w jakikolwiek sposób uszczuplić. Chodziło o sam fakt - zamruczał coś w nieznanym mi języku i otarł wierzchem dłoni spocone czoło. - Twój ojciec dostał się do niewoli, a jego egzekucja rzeczywiście była już kwestią godzin. Ash chciał jej dokonać osobiście, by w ten sposób dać do zrozumienia reszcie, że nie warto z nami pogrywać. Spotkał się z Tomlinsonem i wtedy ten zaoferował mu coś znacznie lepszego, aniżeli zwrot pieniędzy i własne truchło. Coś co sprawiło, że Ash ostatecznie darował mu życie. Kozłem ofiarnym oficjalnie został Tom, więc nikt nie mógł się przyczepić, że sprawa została zamieciona pod dywan.

Ciężki, gruby sznur paniki owinął się wokół mojej szyi, zaczynając się na niej zaciskać coraz mocniej i mocniej... tym samym powodując, że do moich płuc zaczęło napływać coraz mniej powietrza. Nie powiem, żebym już wcześniej nie brał takiej opcji pod uwagę, ale miało to raczej charakter czysto teoretycznych rozważań.

\- On... zaoferował mnie - ciche potwierdzenie wbiło mnie w siedzenie.

Zasłoniłem twarz długimi rękawami swetra, nie chcąc by Harry oglądał mnie w takim stanie. Jednocześnie zrobiło mi się żal samego siebie, za takie durnowate myślenie. Ten jeden, brakujący element trafił właśnie na swoje miejsce w układance i pozwolił mi na przyjrzenie się temu z właściwej perspektywy. To wszystko było winą mojego ojca. Jego wyjazdy, telefony w środku nocy, dziwni znajomi, nagłe pojawienie się w domu rok temu, a w końcu sztuczna troska o mój los. Każde jego działanie było z góry zaplanowane i podyktowane jedynie chęcią ratowania własnego tyłka. Byłem pionkiem w grze, na którą nigdy się nie pisałem, a moja matka właśnie przewracała się w grobie.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro... - ledwo zarejestrowałem, gdy po raz kolejny odgarnął do tyłu swoje włosy, nieznacznie przysuwając się w moją stronę. - Ludzie Asha mieli porwać cię po cichu, kilka dni po słynnym obiedzie u żony Toma, ale...

\- Poczekaj... daj mi chwilę - pokręcił głową i kontynuował.

\- Ale wszystko się skomplikowało, gdy postanowiłeś zgrywać bohatera. I powiem ci jedno Louis, miałeś kurewskie szczęście, że to zrobiłeś - dodał z niejaką ulgą. - Ja o tym całym syfie dowiedziałem się dopiero wtedy, gdy znalazłeś się pod moim dachem.

O ile sprawa ojca trochę się wyjaśniła, o tyle udział Harry'ego wciąż pozostawał dla mnie zagadką.

\- Więc postanowili przekazać mnie... tobie?

\- Pobudka! - pstryknął mi palcami przed nosem tak, że aż podskoczyłem, boleśnie zdając sobie sprawę z obecności letargu, w jakim się pogrążyłem. - Słyszysz co mówię, ale mnie nie słuchasz! Powiedziałem przecież, że ze sprawą dotyczącą ciebie, nie miałem absolutnie nic wspólnego. Zresztą nikt, poza samymi zainteresowanymi o tym nie wiedział. Trafiłeś do mnie tylko dlatego, że sam wystawiłeś się Danielowi, a moim zadaniem było przetrzymanie zakładnika, czyli tej małej.

\- A czy ten Ash nie próbował mnie odzyskać? Bo na pewno szybko do niego doszło, że jestem u ciebie.

Harry zaśmiał się, a po moich plecach przeszły ciarki.

\- Jeszcze o to pytasz?! Zabójstwo mojej siostry, zaoferowanie nagrody za moją głowę i cała masa innych gówien, z którymi muszę się borykać, a o których ty nie masz zielonego pojęcia. To może wydawać ci się kuriozalne, ale jemu nikt nigdy się nie sprzeciwił, a już tym bardziej nikt z najbliższej rodziny. Jesteśmy na krawędzi wojny, bo nie pozwoliłem zrobić z ciebie jego dziwki.

_Za to zrobiłeś ze mnie swoją._

Wiedziałem, że to nieprawda, bo przecież niemal od początku, sam z własnej woli pchałem mu się do łóżka. Robiłem to już tyle razy, że ten jeden raz więcej nie robił mi wtedy różnicy. Nie spodziewałem się, że będę w stanie się w nim zakochać. Że pewnego dnia, ten obcy człowiek będzie dla mnie całym światem.

\- Dlaczego jednak postanowiłeś mnie przy sobie zatrzymać? - mężczyzna zastukał palcami w blat stolika. - Gdybyś tego nie zrobił, nie miałbyś tylu problemów.

\- A ty już byś nie żył! - fuknął, ale w jego zachowaniu nie było agresji. Wydawał się być po prostu bardzo smutny. - To i tak była tylko kwestia czasu. Od dawna miałem z nim na pieńku i prędzej czy później by do tego doszło - nim zdążyłem zaprotestować, że to nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie, do środka wszedł krępawy rudzielec z naprawdę dziwną facjatą.

\- Panie Styles, najmocniej przepraszam, ale chyba powinniśmy już jechać - rzucił na mnie okiem, nie wiedząc ile może przy mnie powiedzieć. - Nasz patrol na granicy miasta zauważył kilku ludzi Asha. Nie wiemy co kombinują, ale Dean przypuszcza, że może być gorąco.

Harry pokiwał głową i wstał na równe nogi.

\- Wracaj na pozycję, już idziemy - zwrócił się w moją stronę, wyciągając do mnie rękę. - Wybacz Lou, ale musimy się zbierać i chyba nie damy rady pożegnać się z twoją nową przyjaciółką.

Poziom mojego rozgoryczenia właśnie przekroczył stan alarmowy i choćbym policzył w myślach do pierdyliarda, nic by to nie dało.

\- Chyba sobie w tym momencie żartujesz! - z całej siły ścisnąłem oparcie, a nogami oplotłem metalowe nogi krzesła.

Jeśli ten drań myśli, że może tak ze mną pogrywać, to przepraszam bardzo, ale nie ten adres!

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wyniesienie ciebie razem z tym, nie stanowi dla mnie problemu? - on chyba też miał już dosyć, bo żyłka na jego czole pulsowała jak na dopingu.

\- Powiedziałem, że nigdzie z tobą nie jadę i zdania nie zmienię! - Harry w ułamku sekundy uniósł mnie do góry, a gdy zacząłem się szamotać i miotać bluzgami, delikatnie odstawił mnie na ziemię.

Już otwierałem usta, gdy niespodziewanie padł przede mną na kolana i chwycił w dłonie moją twarz.

\- Kocham cię Louis, ale jeśli zaraz nie umieścisz swoich czterech liter w moim samochodzie, będę zmuszony zaciągnąć cię tam siłą. Nie ma opcji, że wrócę do domu bez ciebie, rozumiesz?

Łzy ponownie napłynęły mi do oczu, a policzek zapiekł, jakby właśnie teraz przypomniał sobie o uderzeniu. Tak długo czekałem, aż usłyszę od niego te dwa słowa i musiało to nastąpić akurat w najgorszym możliwym momencie. Liczyłem na to, że gdy w końcu je wypowie, wszystko zmieni się na lepsze, zupełnie jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. Ale niestety, ani on nie był księciem, ani ja księżniczką, a ta bajka nigdy nie będzie miała szczęśliwego zakończenia.

\- Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem? - załkałem, a mój głos był słaby, ledwie słyszalny. - To ty powinieneś w końcu zrozumieć, że ja tego nie chcę. Nie chcę być dłużej twoim więźniem, nie chcę żebyś mnie bił i traktował jak śmiecia, którym kurwa nie jestem. Mam tego dosyć!

Wiedziałem, że nie mam najmniejszych szans wygrać tego pojedynku. Może i byłem sprytny, ale to on zawsze miał przewagę. Uniosłem głowę, chcąc dodać jakiś mocniejszy akcent do swojej wypowiedzi i wtedy coś przykuło moją uwagę.

\- Harry...

\- Skarbie przysięgam, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Od dzisiaj wszystko się zmieni, tylko proszę żebyś... - zamilkł, gdy gwałtownie przyciągnąłem go do siebie i odgarnąłem mu włosy za ucho, by dobrze mnie słyszał.

\- Kazałeś swoim ludziom obstawić budynek? - wyszeptałem, bacznie obserwując jeden punkt.

\- Mieli być w pobliżu, ale nie bezpośrednio przy...

\- Za oknem na drugiej czai się kilku typów - obejrzał się przez ramię i w tym samym momencie dobiegł nas dźwięk odbezpieczanej broni. - No to zajebiście.

Rozległy się strzały, a my jak na komendę przeczołgaliśmy się do służbowego pomieszczenia i zabarykadowaliśmy drzwi. Ze zgrozą odkryłem, że nie było stąd żadnej drogi ucieczki. Projektanci wnętrz nie mają za grosz wyobraźni, powinni przewidywać takie sytuacje! Spojrzałem na Harry'ego, który oparł się o ścianę i sprawdzał ilość magazynków, jakie miał przy sobie.

\- Robimy tak, ty włazisz pod stół i udajesz, że cię tu nie ma, a ja spróbuję się ich pozbyć - zmarszczyłem brwi, bo według mnie plan był totalnie chujowy. Choćby był samym Rambo, nie da rady rozwalić ich wszystkich jednym pistoletem.

Nie zdążyłem zaprotestować, bo znów zrobiło się gorąco. Drzwi zostały podziurawione od góry do dołu, a Styles miał szczęście, że w ostatniej chwili powaliłem go na ziemię. Pod palcami poczułem wilgoć i omal nie zacząłem krzyczeć, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie ja oberwałem.

\- Zostaw to, nic mi nie jest! - odpychał mnie, gdy usiłowałem dociec skąd leci krew. - Właź pod stół idioto!

\- Spierdalaj! - wyrwałem mu z ręki Glock'a i aż jęknąłem, spoglądając na rękojeść. - Kurwa, musiałeś zamontować tu tę cholerną nakładkę w rozmiarze L?

\- Bez niej źle mi się go trzyma... ugh... - syknął, ściskając swoje ramię.

Chciałem je obejrzeć, ale wtedy ktoś z impetem wyważył drzwi, wpadając do środka.

To był impuls.

Gdy zobaczyłem lufę, wycelowaną prosto w głowę Stylesa, bez namysłu wstałem, by go osłonić i zacząłem strzelać. Raz za razem, pocisk za pociskiem. Nie widziałem twarzy, tyle cele, które należało zlikwidować. Działałem jak automat. W pewnym momencie skończył mi się magazynek, więc schyliłem się, żeby sięgnąć po następny.

\- Louis! - jak przez mgłę usłyszałem czyjś głos, ale przecież nie mogłem pozwolić im go zabić. Po prostu nie.

\- Skarbie już dobrze - zamrugałem, odzyskując zmysły, które pewnie w skutek niesamowitego hałasu nieco się przytępiły. - Już po wszystkim.

Dym powoli opadał, a gdy spojrzałem w tamtą stronę, zauważyłem trzech zdecydowanie martwych mężczyzn i stojącego nad nimi Zayna, który wpatrywał się we mnie z otwartą buzią.

\- Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?! - wypalił, podchodząc do nas i niepewnie zerkając na broń, którą nadal ściskałem w dłoni.

\- Dwa lata na strzelnicy. Byłem najlepszy - próbowałem wzruszyć ramionami, ale ból spowodowany dość mocnym odrzutem mi to uniemożliwił. Jak widać odrobinę wyszedłem z wprawy.

\- Ale jak? Kiedy? - Harry najwyraźniej też był w szoku, bo oczy niemal wychodziły mu z orbit. - Jesteś niepełnoletni, nie mogłeś...

\- Jeśli sypiasz z właścicielem, wiek nie ma większego znaczenia - kucnąłem przy nim i w końcu udało mi się dokopać do tej cholernej rany. Kamień spadł mi z serca, gdy zobaczyłem, że to faktycznie nic groźnego. - Co z resztą tych skurwieli? - spojrzałem na Malika.

\- Same trupy, ale lepiej będzie jeśli szybko się stąd ulotnimy.

No tak, z tego całego zamieszania zapomniałem o najważniejszym.

\- Zayn, zostawisz nas na chwilę samych? - ku mojemu zdziwieniu skinął głową i wyszedł. Przez całe moje ciało przepłynęła fala niezdrowego podniecenia.

\- Zgodzę się wrócić, ale pod pewnymi warunkami. Chcę móc swobodnie wychodzić z domu. Chcę spotykać się ze znajomymi, chodzić do szkoły i na imprezy. Chcę zacząć żyć tak, jak każda normalna osoba w moim wieku, bez miliona zakazów i nakazów - wyliczałem, bojąc się choćby złapać oddech, by czasem mi nie przerwał. - A jeśli któryś z ochroniarzy lub twoich pracowników, w jakikolwiek sposób mnie obrazi, chcę żebyś go wyjebał na zbity pysk. Mam dość bezkarnego nazywania mnie gówniarzem i zabawką pana Stylesa.

Niemal fizycznie poczułem, jak jego serce przyspieszyło. Tak samo jak to moje, gdy znajdował się tak blisko, że wystarczyło jedynie się nachylić, by przypomnieć sobie jak smakowite były te malinowe usta.

\- Zgoda - a to szok. - Ale ja również mam jeden warunek, Lou.

Odsunął się nieznacznie, uważnie patrząc mi w oczy. Byłem pewien, że błyszczały z taką ekscytacją, jakbym co najmniej zaraz miał ssać jego kutasa.

\- Chcę, żebyś przebywał w domu między dwunastą w nocy a szóstą rano. Bez znaczenia dokąd byś nie jechał, noce masz spędzać w swojej sypialni. Czy to jest dla ciebie jasne?

\- Jak słońce - czyżby jakimś cudem nie dosłyszał części o imprezach? - Jest jeszcze coś, co musimy sobie wyjaśnić. Między nami wszystko skończone i chcę, żebyś to zaakceptował.

\- Słucham?! - jego głos uniósł się o kilka oktaw. - Niby jak miałbym to zrobić?

\- To już nie jest mój problem - cofnąłem się, gdy wyciągnął do mnie zdrową rękę. - Powiedziałeś, że wybaczyłeś mi ucieczkę i list. W takim razie wiedz, że i ja właśnie wybaczam ci wszystko co mi zrobiłeś. Masz u mnie czystą kartę i mam nadzieję, że z twojej strony mogę liczyć na to samo.

\- Co ty bredzisz? Przecież doskonale wiem co do mnie czujesz! Chcesz mnie zranić? O to ci teraz chodzi?

\- Wiesz jaka jest między nami różnica, Harry? Ty potrafisz ze spokojem patrzeć na moje cierpienie, a ja wolałbym żeby to mnie pokroili na kawałki, niż żeby tobie spadł choćby jeden włosek z głowy - wstałem z ziemi i wskazałem palcem na martwe ciała. - Oto dowód.

Odwróciłem się do niego plecami i uważając, żeby nie nadepnąć na nic niepowołanego, wycofałem się w kierunku czekających na nas ludzi. Na mój widok wszyscy zamilkli, a Nick prawie potknął się o własne nogi, gdy otwierał przede mną drzwi do samochodu.

Czasy, w których dawałem sobą pomiatać, właśnie odeszły w niepamięć. Stary Louis umarł i nie miałem zamiaru już nigdy więcej go oglądać.


	33. Rozdział 30

\- Nie chciałbym być nieuprzejmy czy coś, ale może mógłbyś mi to jakoś wytłumaczyć? - i pomyśleć, że już zaczynałem się uspokajać. - Harry, na suficie raczej mnie nie znajdziesz. Na podłodze tym bardziej...

\- Oj bo ty się od razu musisz tak denerwować.

\- W moim pokoju wybuchła bomba, a ty uważasz, że wszystko jest cacy? - ze złością zazgrzytałem zębami, przenosząc pioruny na stojącego obok Nialla. - To może szanowny pan Horan raczy mi powiedzieć, komu zawdzięczam to niespodziewane przemeblowanie?

Blondyn westchnął przeciągle, ale nie umknęło mojej uwadze krótkie, acz jednoznacznie opierniczające spojrzenie, jakie posłał w kierunku swojego kuzyna.

\- Harold ma rację, jesteś stanowczo zbyt nerwowy. Może powinieneś wypróbować medytacji albo...

\- Albo po prostu wyjadę na Alaskę - warknąłem, mimo wszystko decydując się na wkroczenie w strefę wojny, by móc dokładniej ocenić straty.

Widok był nieprzeciętny i podejrzewam, że nawet najlepszy pisarz nie poradziłby sobie z ubraniem tego w odpowiednie słowa. Pozostańmy więc przy bezwzględnym opanowaniu i przemilczeniu tej masakry.

\- O nie... - chwyciłem w rękę coś, co do niedawna było moją ukochaną koszulką, a teraz nadawało się jedynie do szorowania podłóg.

\- Kupię ci nową Lou, będzie dokładnie taka sama - Niall usiłował załagodzić sytuację, ale coś słabo mu to wyszło.

Wymachując szczątkami materiału, wskazałem palcem na bruneta.

\- Ty! - winowajca przygryzł wargę i zaczesał do tyłu swoje włosy. - Masz to kurwa posprzątać!

\- Nie krzycz na mnie, zaraz powiem chłopakom...

\- Żadne chłopakom! - przerwałem mu, tocząc pianę z ust- Ty zepsułeś, ty naprawiasz. Pora żebyś zaczął brać odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny, Styles.

\- Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić, Tomlinson - głos miał opanowany, ale jego dłonie gwałtownie zacisnęły się w pięści.

Postanowiłem nie bawić się w podchody i szybko pokonałem dzielącą nas odległość, stając z nim twarzą w twarz.

\- A właśnie, że będę - zrobił taką minę, że aż nabrałem ochoty na więcej - Dopóki tego nie załatwisz, śpię z Niallem.

\- Po moim trupie - syknął, zniżając głowę i lekko niepewnie lustrując moją twarz, jakby usiłował dociec czy nie żartuję. - Louis przestań, dobrze wiesz, że na to nie pozwolę.

\- Wyprostuj się, bo jeszcze garba dostaniesz - słodki uśmiech zawitał na mojej twarzy. Alleluja, jednak powrócił!

Policzki Harry'ego stały się wręcz purpurowe, a on sam zakołysał się na swoich stopach, jakby nie był pewien co ma teraz zrobić ze swoim ciałem. Wiedziałem, że było mu bardzo ciężko i jak wiele wysiłku kosztuje go to, by nie dać mi się sprowokować. Z niepokojem zerkałem na jego drżące ręce, naprawdę nie chcąc sobie przypominać, z jaką siłą potrafią zadawać ciosy. Wychwycił to i natychmiast schował je do kieszeni.

Mijały długie sekundy, podczas których słychać było jedynie nasze przyspieszone oddechy.

\- Dobrze... posprzątam.

Mój uśmiech przeżywał właśnie coś w rodzaju renesansu i miałem nieodparte wrażenie, że za moment po prostu rozerwie mi twarz. I tak, wszystko co powinienem teraz zrobić, to zostawić go w spokoju i ulokować swój tyłek w najdalszej części tego domu. Bo kto jest na tyle głupi, żeby podejść do wkurwionego lwa i posypać mu solą krwawiącą łapę? Otóż mój drogi wszechświecie, ja. Tyle, że w pomieszczeniu znajdował się też drugi lew, i to równie wkurwiony.

\- Grzeczny chłopiec - wymruczałem, pilnując się, by czasem nie pogłaskać go po głowie.

Nie żeby to było jakoś szczególnie zabawne. Nawet nie miało takie być. Po prostu te wszystkie emocje, które we mnie siedziały i to wszystko co mi powiedział... potrzebowałem dowodu. Chciałem zaryzykować i na własnej skórze przekonać się czy mówił prawdę. Że faktycznie już nigdy więcej nie zrobi mi krzywdy.

\- Harry nie! - krzyk Nialla rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, a ja mogłem jedynie biernie obserwować, jak brunet bierze szeroki zamach... i uderza w już wcześniej połamane drzwi, mojej niegdyś pięknej szafy.

\- Ałaaa! Ja pierdolę, kurwa jego mać! - usiadł na ziemi, trzymając się za zabandażowane ramię. - Kilka miliardów ludzi na świecie, a ja musiałem się zakochać akurat w takim pyskatym, bezczelnym smarkaczu. I to nawet nie będąc gejem... - zmierzył mnie morderczym wzrokiem. - Tak, nazwałem cię smarkaczem! Możesz mnie zwolnić, mam to gdzieś.

Szlag! Jak mogłem zapomnieć o jego ranie?

\- No dalej, pokaż mi to - kucnąłem obok niego, usiłując dojrzeć cokolwiek przez te jego długie paluchy. - Harry, znowu zaczynasz?

\- Jeszcze nawet nie zacząłem - odpyskował, ale posłusznie odsunął rękę.

\- Tekst godny dorosłego faceta... cholera - zmarszczyłem brwi na widok czerwonej plamy, która już zaczynała pokrywać jasny materiał. Co za kretyn. - Brawo łosiu, przez twoje dzikie zapędy znowu krwawisz.

Czy to określenie nie zabrzmiało jakoś tak... pieszczotliwie? Odchrząknąłem, mając nadzieję, że tylko ja odniosłem takie wrażenie.

\- Bardzo cię boli? - Harry spojrzał mi w oczy i pokiwał głową, krzywiąc się przy tym niczym pięciolatek, który właśnie spierdzielił się z huśtawki.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo... - wyszeptał.

Prychnąłem, doskonale wiedząc, że nie o ból ramienia tu chodzi. Już miałem wstać, gdy przytrzymał mnie swoją zdrową ręką.

\- Jak mi poszło? Zdałem?

\- O czym ty...

\- Nie udawaj Lou, oboje dobrze wiemy, że mnie testowałeś - rumieniec wstydu wypłynął mi na pysk. Nie powinienem był ignorować jego inteligencji. Nigdy.

\- Jakbyście nie mogli się po prostu bzyknąć... - Niall chwycił mnie pod pachami i ustawił do pionu. - Dobra, wy tu gadu gadu, a pokój sam się nie posprząta.

Omal nie zapomniałem, że on też z nami był. Nie odwracając się za siebie wyszliśmy na korytarz i dopiero tam mogłem zacząć swobodniej oddychać. To tak, jakby Styles w jakiś sposób zabierał mi powietrze. Chociaż... zabrał mi już wszystko, więc co to za różnica.

\- O co tu chodzi Lou? - blondyn nawet nie czekał, aż zamkną się za nami drzwi do jego sypialni. - Dlaczego zwiałeś i gdzie się do cholery podziewałeś przez cały ten czas?

No tak, on o niczym nie wiedział. Podczas drogi powrotnej dowiedziałem się wielu ciekawych rzeczy, na przykład tego, że Niall był jedynym, który nie został wtajemniczony w podłe spiskowanie za moimi plecami. Domyślałem się, że gdyby Harry się przed nim wysypał, ten w życiu nie pozwoliłby mu na takie działania. Horan był wspaniałym gościem i teraz już wiedziałem, że był jedyną osobą, której mogę zaufać. Usiadłem na skraju jego wielkiego łóżka, nie wiedząc od czego by tu zacząć.

\- Nie wiem od czego zacząć... - stwierdziłem zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Może od tego, dlaczego tak nagle zostawiłeś mojego kuzyna - podsunął, stając przede mną z dłońmi opartymi na biodrach. - Wybacz, ale nic nie wskazywało, żeby między wami było coś nie tak. Wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Ty również masz zamiar spalić mnie na stosie? - tak, mój ton był nieco zaczepny. - Malik już szykuje rozpałkę.

\- Nie przejmuj się nim - uniosłem brwi, szczerze zdziwiony jego stwierdzeniem. Czy pod moją nieobecność stał się cud i Niall w końcu przejrzał na oczy? - Ale z drugiej strony, powinieneś spróbować postawić się na jego miejscu - dźwignąłem się, by zrobić mu miejsce obok siebie. - Uważam, że jesteś na tyle mądry i na tyle zakochany w Harrym, że nie zrobiłbyś mu tego bez wyraźnego powodu. Jestem daleki od oceniania cię, ale chciałbym żebyś wiedział co się tutaj działo pod twoją nieobecność. To był prawdziwy koszmar, a Zayn znajdował się w samym jego centrum. Hazz nie dopuszczał do siebie nikogo poza nim i nic dziwnego, że jest na ciebie wściekły.

\- Może mnie cmoknąć - nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru mu współczuć, ale gdzieś w głębi serca wkurwiała mnie ta cała sytuacja. - Zresztą, jak mnie wysłuchasz, sam przyznasz mi rację.

\- W takim razie zamieniam się w słuch.

***

To była długa noc, pełna rozmów, wina i seksu. Jeśli oczywiście żałośnie desperackie obciągnięcie sobie w kiblu, podczas gdy za drzwiami stał Horan śpiewający jakiś nieznany mi numer o powolnych dłoniach, podchodził w ogóle pod tę kategorię. Nic dziwnego, że w końcu zacząłem widzieć potrójnie, a czułe ramiona Morfeusza objęły mnie i ukołysały do snu.

\- Hej misiaku, mam dla ciebie lody. Truskawkowe, takie jak lubisz.

_Że co?_

Wygrzebałem się spod puchowej pierzyny i spojrzałem prosto na Nicka, dzierżącego w dłoniach stertę jakichś opakowań. Na mój widok wszystkie upadły na ziemię, a on znalazł się pod przeciwległą ścianą, równie blady jak i ona.

\- L-Louis? Co ty tu robisz? - wyjąkał, rozglądając się po pokoju. - Gdzie Niall?

Drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się jak na zawołanie.

\- O siema - blondyn zaśmiał się głupawo, ale delikatny róż wypłynął na jego policzki, tym samym zdradzając to, co chyba chciał zachować w tajemnicy. - Dzisiaj nie dam rady, mam pidżama party z Lou.

\- Aha - Nick przeskakiwał wzrokiem między nami i w końcu zreflektował się na tyle, żeby pozbierać z ziemi to co mu zleciało. - To ja... yyy, spadam. Tak.

\- Przecież możesz zostać, ja mam bardzo mocny sen. Naprawdę nie będziecie mi przeszkadzać - uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem, nie bardzo kumając o co mu chodzi i czemu tak dziwnie się zachowuje. Wyglądał, jakby chciał się stąd jak najszybciej ulotnić.

\- N-nie spoko... do jutra Niall - i już go nie było.

Spojrzałem na Horana, który właśnie zrzucił z siebie tęczowy ręcznik i zaczął wkładać na tyłek świeże bokserki.

\- Co to było? - podrapałem się po głowie, czując jak ponownie ogarnia mnie senność. - I od kiedy Nick Grimshaw w środku nocy przynosi ci lody?

\- Od kiedy ja robię je jemu - puścił mi oczko.

\- Ty umiesz robić lody? - z powrotem opadłem na poduszki i gdy tylko poczułem jak mięciutki materiał zetknął się z moim policzkiem, zmęczenie zaczęło brać górę nad ciekawością.

\- No jasne i podobno jestem w tym całkiem niezły.

Gdzieś tam we mgle usłyszałem cichy chichot, ale już nie miałem siły tego analizować.

\- To ja też chcę ich spróbować.

***

\- Wstawaj.

To absolutnie niemożliwe, żeby było już rano. Położyłem się zaledwie godzinę temu i dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że miałem rację.

\- Louis nooo...

Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem przed sobą parę ślicznych tęczówek. Nie było to dla mnie nic niezwykłego, bo przecież od mojej sławetnej ucieczki, noc w noc mnie one prześladowały. Aha, czyli wychodziło na to, że ja jednak w dalszym ciągu śpię.

\- Cześć Harry - mruknąłem pod nosem, dziwiąc się, że mój głos brzmi tak realistycznie.

\- Twój pokój jest już gotowy.

\- Co za nudny sen... - przewróciłem się na drugi bok, ale ktoś brutalnie zerwał ze mnie kołdrę i włączył światło. - Co do... czy ciebie już do reszty pojebało?!

\- Może trochę grzeczniej, co? Harowałem sam przez kilka godzin i fajnie by było, jakbyś raczył to docenić.

Usiadłem, intensywnie przecierając swoje zaropiałe oczy. Spojrzałem w górę i tym razem oślepił mnie blask jebitnie jasnej żarówki. Świetnie.

\- Już wstaję, tylko weź to zgaś, na miłość boską - jęknąłem z rezygnacją, na ślepo macając podłogę w poszukiwaniu kapci.

Z ulgą powitałem ciemność i lekko chwiejnie podreptałem za brunetem do swojej sypialni.

\- I jak ci się podoba? - spytał, dumnie opierając się o framugę.

Pokój robił wrażenie. Wszystko lśniło i pachniało nowością, a na widok śnieżnobiałego łóżka aż zachciało mi się westchnąć. Widać było, że nieźle się przy tym napracował i gdyby było inaczej, dostałby za to całkiem hojny napiwek. Ale że było, jak było...

\- Może być - nie czekając na jego, z pewnością bardzo miły komentarz, ułożyłem się wygodnie na materacu i po raz kolejny tej nocy, przykryłem się kołdrą. Niech mnie ktoś jeszcze raz zbudzi, a przysięgam, że gorzko tego pożałuje.

\- Mogę się obok ciebie położyć? - spytał cicho, a mnie po prostu zatkało. - Chociaż na chwilę... obiecuję, że cię nie tknę.

Nie mam pojęcia co mną kierowało, gdy pokiwałem głową na znak, że się zgadzam. Nie powinienem mu na to pozwalać. Ustaliliśmy, że nic nas już nie łączy i pozostajemy na stopie koleżeńskiej. No okej, ja to ustaliłem, a Harry wyraził swój sprzeciw, ale to nie znaczy, że prawo nie weszło w życie. Chwilę później poczułem, jak jego palce delikatnie przeczesują mi włosy.

\- Miałeś mnie nie tykać - burknąłem, wbijając w niego oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

\- Ja tylko sprawdzam, czy jakość poszewki jest odpowiednia. Nie moja wina, że leżą na niej twoje włosy.

\- Ta, jasne.

\- Jakie masz plany na jutro? - szybko zmienił temat, co mogło nam wyjść tylko na dobre.

\- Zabieram Nialla na spotkanie z moją nową przyjaciółką, jak ją nazwałeś. A potem sam nie wiem, wyjdzie w praniu.

\- Mhm... uważajcie na siebie, dobrze?

\- Wiesz gdzie możesz sobie wsa...

\- Louis, jutro widzę się z Ashem i scenariusze mogą być naprawdę różne. Dlatego proszę, żebyś był ostrożny - momentalnie oprzytomniałem i uniosłem się łokciach.

\- I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz?! - miałem ochotę mu przywalić. - Co to w ogóle za durny pomysł, żeby się z nim spotkać?

\- Chcę zrezygnować.

\- Ale... - zabrakło mi słów. Jeśli wcześniej mnie zatkało, to teraz już naprawdę nie wiedziałem jak to nazwać.

\- Za daleko to wszystko zaszło. Nawet się nie zorientowałem, gdy stałem się dokładnie taki sam jak oni wszyscy. I pewnie nadal bym sobie żył ze świadomością, że to co robię jest słuszne, gdyby nie ty - zamrugałem, chcąc jakoś odgonić te cholerne łzy. - Myślałem, że postępuję właściwie, bo przecież chciałem dobrze, prawda? Wychowano mnie w poczuciu wyższości nad innymi. Każdy przejaw współczucia, czy też troski o czyjeś życie wybijano mi z głowy, poprzez przystawienie do niej naładowanej broni... ale to nie ważne. Wiem, że już cię straciłem, ale chciałbym zapewnić ci choć minimalne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i spokój. Dlatego chcę to zrobić.

_Dla mnie._

_Ryzykuje swoim życiem._

_Swoją przyszłością._

Zamknąłem oczy i przestałem przejmować się tym, że on widzi jak po raz kolejny się rozklejam. Przez następną godzinę wciąż głaskał mnie po włosach, a ja udawałem, że to jedynie czysty przypadek. Taki sam jak to, że nagle mocno mnie przytulił i został tak do samego rana.


	34. Rozdział 31

Pieprzony Styles.

Przez te jego wyśmienite pomysły, kompletnie nie potrafiłem się cieszyć z dopiero co odzyskanej wolności. No dobra, może to nie była wolność w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu, ale chociaż jakaś jej namiastka. Zamiast zająć się podziwianiem widoków, jak otępiały wpatrywałem się w ekran komórki, a w mojej głowie zapanował prawdziwy rozpierdolnik. Przed oczami przelatywały mi setki makabrycznych obrazów, a wyobraźnia sama podsuwała najgorsze scenariusze.

I po cholerę on tam jechał? Przecież spokojnie mogło zostać tak jak jest. Ochrony mieliśmy tyle, że sam premier mógłby nam jej pozazdrościć, ale nie. Nie. Podjąłem już decyzję, tak będzie lepiej, bla bla bla... Tylko szkoda, że nikt nie pomyślał, by zapytać mnie o zdanie. On robi to co słuszne, a ja mam siedzieć na dupie i się nie przejmować. Jakoś mi się nie wydaje, żeby Ash należał do ludzi, którzy gładko przyjmują newsy w stylu „było fajnie, ale składam wymówienie". Na samą myśl o tym, jak mężczyzna faktycznie może zareagować, aż zalewał mnie zimny pot. Przecież Harry może zginąć. Dzisiaj.

\- Jesteś?

\- Wcale się nie martwię! - krzyknąłem, nawet nie dosłyszawszy pytania.

Niall zmarszczył brwi i tylko pokiwał głową.

\- Ta, jasne. Pytałem, czy ta Ellen wie o naszym przybyciu.

\- Nie, to ma być niespodzianka - i miałem szczerą nadzieję, że będzie jedną z tych miłych.

W sumie to nawet nie zapytałem Stylesa o to, jak potoczyła się jej rozmowa z jego wysłannikiem. Wolę nazywać to rozmową aniżeli zwykłym przesłuchaniem, bo brzmi zdecydowanie dużo lepiej. Tak czy inaczej, wszystko wyjaśni się w pierwszej minucie po tym, jak El mnie zobaczy. Albo rzuci mi się w ramiona i zacznie odmawiać dziękczynne zdrowaśki, albo rzuci we mnie chodakiem i każe w podskokach wypierdzielać z jej posesji. Z tą kobietą wszystko było możliwe.

\- A tak na marginesie... co zrobisz jeśli Harry faktycznie dogada się z Ashem? - Niall znów sprowadził mnie na ziemię. - On w tym momencie straci wszystko, na co tyle lat ciężko pracował. Ale mówimy tu nie tylko o stanowisku. Straci całą ochronę, koneksje, a aktualni znajomi przestaną nimi być. Stanie się zwykłym Harrym.

Jakoś nie chciało mi wierzyć w to, że Styles kiedykolwiek miałby być kimś „zwykłym". On miał w sobie coś takiego, że czasem zdawał się być wręcz nierealny. Taka postać z bajki, tyle że tej dla dorosłych.

\- To jego życie i jego decyzje. Może robić co mu się żywnie podoba - burknąłem, bo wcale nie podobało mi się to, dokąd ta rozmowa zmierza.

Właśnie wyjechaliśmy z autostrady i sądząc po tablicach informacyjnych, umieszczonych przy drodze, powinniśmy być na miejscy za niecałe pół godziny. Kierowca pruł jak szalony, ale został wcześniej poinformowany, że chcemy posiedzieć u El nieco dłużej, a do domu musi nas dostarczyć o ludzkiej porze. Po co nam więcej problemów.

\- On liczy na to, że z nim zostaniesz Louis - spojrzałem na niego, jakby się z choinki urwał.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakbym miał w ogóle jakiś wybór. Dobrze wiesz, że nie ma szans, by pozwolił mi odejść.

\- A chciałbyś? - spytał z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

\- Pomyślmy... czy ty sobie ze mnie jaja robisz, Horan? To raczej dość logiczne, że nie zastanawiałbym się ani sekundy! - prychnąłem jak koń na wyścigach. - Odzyskać pełną swobodę, móc o sobie decydować i... pewnie udałoby mi się od niego wycyganić jakiś grosz na początek - dodałem, susząc zęby. - W końcu coś mi się chyba za to wszystko należy.

\- Wiesz co, głupi jesteś. On zresztą też, ale przynajmniej na sam koniec poszedł po rozum do głowy. Nie to co poniektórzy z klapkami na oczach.

Sięgnąłem po słuchawki i ostentacyjnie umieściłem je w uszach, podkręcając głośność do maksimum. To mój ulubiony sposób na kończenie wszelkich nieciekawych dyskusji. Będzie mnie wyzywał, arogant jeden. Chociaż może i miał odrobinę racji, może za decyzją Stylesa szły znacznie poważniejsze zmiany niż dotychczas sądziłem. To mogła być moja szansa na zaczęcie wszystkiego od nowa. Zresztą nie chodziło tu tylko o mnie. Harry, Niall i cała reszta bandytów, również będą mogli skończyć z tym całym gównem. Jeśli tylko sami będą tego chcieli...

\- Co do cholery? - jęknąłem, gdy zamiast anielskiego głosu Bowiego, dobiegł mnie głośny warkot silnika.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu księżniczko.

\- Nareszcie - nie czekając aż ktoś łaskawie otworzy mi drzwi, wygramoliłem się z samochodu i grzecznie poczekałem na swojego towarzysza, który postanowił wysiąść z drugiej strony.

Stanął na chodniku i zaczął się rozglądać, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu widział na oczy zapadłą dziurę. Rzekłbym, że z tym wieśniackim beretem na głowie wyglądał całkiem jak tutejszy. Nie no, tak tylko się zgrywam. Miasteczko było świetne, małe, przytulne, a mieszkańcy znali się ze sobą od dziecka. Tutaj naprawdę mógłbym zamieszkać, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że otworzyłbym jakiś porządny klub gejowski, bo podejrzewałem, że raczej takowego brakowało.

\- Ładnie tutaj - Niall obdarzył mnie szerokim uśmiechem. - Mają Starbucksa?

\- Jak se narysujesz na kubku ich logo, to możesz się poczuć, jakbyś w nim był - nastała jedna z tych chwil, w których nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, jak bardzo ten chłopak był oderwany od rzeczywistości.

Ale chwilę później przypominała mi się jego przeszłość i dochodziłem do wniosku, że sam dałbym mu gwiazdkę z nieba, jeśliby o nią poprosił. Stanąłem przed masywnymi drzwiami, prowadzącymi do jej sklepu i nacisnąłem klamkę, ale ani drgnęła. Zajrzałem w szybę. Nic. Wyglądało na zamknięte.

\- Dziwne. Może jest chora, czy coś... - podrapałem się po nosie, patrząc na blondyna, który aktualnie też zaglądał do środka.

\- Daleko mieszka?

\- Tutaj - wskazałem palcem na sklep. - Tyle, że wejście do domu jest od drugiej strony.

\- To chodźmy.

Kazaliśmy kierowcy zaparkować i poczekać aż wrócimy, a sami udaliśmy się w głąb dość obskurnego podwórka.

\- Jej samochód stoi.

Stara, wyżarta przed rdzę gablota znajdowała się raptem kilka metrów od nas. Zatem Ellen, jeśliby nie było jej w mieszkaniu, nie mogła odejść daleko. Nie z jej problemami z biodrem. Pokonaliśmy kilka schodków i gdy okazało się, że dzwonek nie działa, zaczęliśmy walić w drzwi i wołać ją po imieniu. W pewnym momencie wpadłem na genialny pomysł i po prostu przekręciłem gałkę, a gdy nie poczułem najmniejszego oporu, wszedłem do środka. Od dnia, w którym ktoś usiłował ją obrabować, kobieta miała prawdziwego fioła na punkcie bezpieczeństwa, a jej drzwi uzbrojone były w cały szereg różnych zamków. Dlatego tym bardziej mnie to zdziwiło.

\- Ellen? To ja Louis! - zrobiłem krok do przodu. - Ten za mną to kolega, nie strzelaj.

\- Louis... - Niall złapał mnie za łokieć, a gdy na niego spojrzałem, znacząco pociągnął nosem.

Faktycznie, smród był obłędny, ale nigdy wcześniej nie czułem czegoś takiego.

\- Lou, proszę chodźmy stąd - wyrwałem rękę z jego uścisku i podążyłem dalej.

\- Ellen! Jesteś tam? El... - stanąłem w progu kuchni, a żółć podeszła mi do gardła. - O Boże...

Kobieta siedziała na krześle, a jej ręce i nogi były do niego przywiązane za pomocą ciężkich, metalowych łańcuchów. Rzuciłem się do niej, odpychając blondyna, który chciał zablokować mi drogę.

\- Kurwa mać! - ująłem w palce jej twarz i niemal natychmiast ją puściłem.

\- Daj spokój Louis, ona nie żyje. Spieprzajmy stąd, błagam! - obrócił mnie w swoją stronę i dopiero wtedy mogłem zacząć logiczniej myśleć.

\- Harry? - to był ledwo szept, ale chłopak gwałtownie potrząsnął głową.

\- Harry tego nie zrobił, jestem tego pewien na milion procent. Zresztą rano sam mnie poprosił, żebym z nią porozmawiał i zaproponował pomoc...

\- To kto to kurwa zrobił?!

\- Pod ścianę. Obaj.

Niall złapał mnie za rękę i powoli ciągnął w stronę, którą wskazywał stojący w wejściu mężczyzna.

\- T-to niemożliwe... przecież ty jesteś z nami. Harry powiedział, że jesteś z nami - powtarzałem jak mantrę, ale gdy tylko wyszedł z cienia, mogłem dostrzec, jak mocno były zaciśnięte jego usta, a czerwone, załzawione oczy patrzyły na nas bez jakichkolwiek emocji.

Jego twarz to pozbawiona życia maska i wtedy nabrałem pewności co do tego, że nasz los jest przesądzony.

\- Przykro mi, Louis...

***

_Zayn's Pov_

\- Więc twierdzisz, że chcesz od nas odejść, drogi Hamidzie.

\- Harry...

\- Oh przestań, to takie... pospolite. Będę nazywał cię imieniem, jakie przy narodzinach nadała ci twoja matka a moja siostra. Powinieneś być z niego dumny, a tymczasem jawnie okazujesz brak szacunku względem swoich korzeni i tradycji. Nie tak cię wychowaliśmy chłopcze.

Spojrzałem na Harry'ego, którego policzki już zaczynały pokrywać się czerwienią. Nie wolno mu stracić nad sobą panowania, na pewno nie teraz. Przez całą drogę do rezydencji usiłowałem wbić mu do głowy, że niezależnie od tego co usłyszy z ust swojego wuja, musi zachować spokój. Mimo, iż nie zgadzałem się z jego decyzją, postanowiłem wspierać go do samego końca. Chcąc dać mu jakiś znak, delikatnie otarłem o siebie nasze buty, ale to oczywiście zwróciło uwagę Asha.

\- Zayn - po raz kolejny wykonałem pokłon, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej zaogniać sytuacji. Mruknął coś pod nosem i powrócił do Stylesa. - Wydawało mi się, że jesteś zadowolony ze swojego życia. Spełniłeś swoje marzenie i wyjechałeś do Europy - ostatnie słowo wypluł ze wstrętem. - Interesy idą świetnie i widzę, że się rozwijasz. Dlatego naprawdę nie rozumiem, co takiego się stało, że nagle chcesz to wszystko porzucić.

\- Nie spotkałem się z tobą po to, by rozważać moją decyzję - Harry dumnie uniósł głowę. Jako najbliższa rodzina i następny w hierarchii, nie musiał okazywać mu swojej uległości, a wręcz nie powinien tego robić. - Chciałem ci ją jedynie przekazać i ustalić plany na przyszłość.

Ash zaniósł się śmiechem.

\- Plany na przyszłość? A to ciekawe - pomarszczonymi palcami pogładził swoją długą, siwą brodę. - Czyżby dotyczyły one pewnego młodzieńca, do którego jak się zdaje, nie masz żadnych praw?

\- Louis jest wolnym człowiekiem - wtrąciłem, zanim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język.

Ash uniósł się ze swojego legowiska i obszedł niski stolik, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Zagryzłem wargę, będąc świadom tego co się zaraz stanie.

\- Jak śmiesz się do mnie odzywać, ty psie!

Bardziej niż samo spoliczkowanie, zabolała mnie ta obelga. Była najgorszą, jaką w tym świecie ktoś mógł cię obdarować. Ash dał mi do zrozumienia, że dla niego jestem zwykłym śmieciem, niegodnym oddychania tym samym powietrzem co oni. Nie usłyszałem tego po raz pierwszy, ale każdy jeden robił na mnie piorunujące wrażenie. Tak jak się spodziewałem, Harry chciał stanąć w mojej obronie, ale cicho poprosiłem, by tego nie robił. Mieliśmy do załatwienia naprawdę ważne rzeczy i moja duma mogła z tym zaczekać.

\- Widzę, że nic się nie zmieniło. Gdyby nie mój siostrzeniec, już dawno sprzedałbym cię najgorszemu z wrogów - Ash obrzucił nas pogardliwymi spojrzeniami. - Wracając do młodzieńca, myślę, że jednak powinieneś przemyśleć swoje stanowisko. Nie chcę zapeszać, ale już wkrótce rzeczony osobnik nie będzie stał na twojej drodze do potęgi.

Z niepokojem obserwowałem, jak twarz Stylesa tężeje.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Powiedzmy, że w dniu dzisiejszym odbędzie się pewne wyjątkowo owocne spotkanie. Trochę szkoda, że nie będziecie mieli okazji się pożegnać... zdaje się, że jesteście ze sobą dość blisko. A raczej byliście - starzec ze stoickim spokojem powrócił na swoje miejsce. - Trzeba go było do mnie odesłać, Hamidzie. Tak jak rozkazałem.

Harry w panice chwycił telefon i wybrał numer Louisa. Przepuścił kilka sygnałów, ale w końcu udało mu się z nim połączyć.

\- Lou, słyszysz mnie? W tej chwili wracajcie do domu! - wrzasnął do słuchawki, ale zamiast wysokiego głosu chłopaka, usłyszeliśmy czyjś kaszel.

\- Cześć Harry.

Oniemiały spojrzałem na Asha, który sprawnie tłumił swoją radość i co jakiś czas macał jedną z poduszek. W niej lub tuż pod nią, musiała być ukryta jego broń.

\- Gdzie jest Louis?! Jeśli coś mu zrobisz to przysięgam...

\- Ash o wszystkim wie. Jeśli nie zrobię tego o co prosi... zabije Asifa. Nie mogę na to pozwolić, przepraszam.

Dobiegł nas krzyk, odgłos wystrzału i połączenie zostało przerwane. W jednej sekundzie zarówno Harry, jak i starzec dobyli broni i wycelowali je w swoje głowy. Ja mogłem jedynie stać jak słup, gdyż mój pistolet został mi odebrany tuż przed wejściem do pokoju. Styles oddychał tak gwałtownie, jakby jego płuca właśnie skurczyły się do rozmiaru orzecha.

\- Zabijesz własnego syna? - wychrypiał w stronę wujka.

\- Jeśli będzie trzeba. Powiedz Hamidzie, czy naprawdę myślałeś, że się nie domyślę? Sprytny plan, naprawdę bardzo sprytny. Zrobić z Daniela podwójnego agenta. Kazać mu rozkochać w sobie mojego syna, tak abyś ty miał dostęp do tajnych informacji. Tylko nie przewidziałeś tego, że Daniel naprawdę się zakocha i powie Asifowi prawdę.

\- Sam z tym do mnie przyszedł i po długiej rozmowie przekonał mnie do swoich racji. Ja sam mu na to pozwoliłem.

Pycha na twarzy Asha uleciała w niepamięć, a jego ręka wyraźnie drgnęła.

\- To już nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Sądzę, że kryzys właśnie został zażegnany - mężczyzna odłożył pistolet na stolik i pociągnął łyk kawy. - Gdybym wiedział, że z takiej błahostki zrobi się tak wielki problem, nigdy nie zgodziłbym się na układ z panem Tomlinsonem. Proponuję, żebyśmy się pogodzili, a w dowód moich dobrych intencji, przekażę ci swoje udziały w całej Azji.

Przełknąłem ślinę, spoglądając na Harry'ego i przeklinając w duchu fakt, że nie umiałem odczytać jego myśli. Wkurwiała mnie rola biernego obserwatora i gdybym tylko mógł cokolwiek zrobić... W pewnym momencie Harry odłożył broń na ziemię.

\- Dobrze wujku - szepnął, a Ash wyciągnął do niego dłonie.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie wolno spisywać cię na straty, Hamidzie. Od zawsze byłeś wyjątkowy... masz ogromny talent i charyzmę, co czyni cię moim idealnym następcą - położył swoje brudne paluchy na gładkiej twarzy Stylesa. - Niech ten pocałunek będzie przypieczętowaniem nowego układu.

Połączyli ze sobą swoje wargi, a mi zebrało się na wymioty. To zdecydowanie najgorsza rzecz, na jaką kiedykolwiek przyszło mi patrzeć. Nagle Ash stęknął, a całe jego ciało zgięło się w pół.

\- To za moich rodziców, za Gemmę, za Louisa... za całe moje pierdolone życie i za te wszystkie krzywdy jakie nam wyrządziłeś. Zdychaj, jebany kundlu.


	35. Rozdział 32

\- Dwie osoby nie żyją. Dwie pozostałe są ranne, z czego jedna nie reaguje na bodźce. Jej stan oceniam na bardzo ciężki, ale bez natychmiastowej operacji nie widzę szans na przeżycie.

\- ... ostrożnie, uważajcie na rękę.

\- Zawiadomiłeś policję?

\- Tak, są już w drodze. Cholera, uciskaj...

\- Już... przytrzymaj mi to. Tutaj nie damy rady, pakujcie się i jedziemy.

Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale założona na twarz maska z tlenem skutecznie mi to uniemożliwiała. Z poczucia bezsilności miałem ochotę rozpłakać się jak dziecko. Wściekałem się na nich, mimo, że nie byli niczemu winni, a wręcz przeciwnie - pomagali.

\- Hej mały, wszystko będzie dobrze. Uratujemy go - spojrzałem na starszego mężczyznę w białym kitlu.

Ktoś usłyszał strzały i od razu wezwał pogotowie. To właśnie ten lekarz dotarł na miejsce jako pierwszy. Gdyby nie on... nawet nie chcę myśleć, co by się stało. Powoli uniosłem swoje dłonie, które jeszcze chwilę temu obejmowały Nialla. Były całe we krwi. Zresztą nie tylko one.

Zamknąłem oczy, niemal natychmiast otwierając je z powrotem. Miałem w głowie helikopter, a stan żołądka również nie prezentował się najlepiej. Po co ryzykować. Tak naprawdę, jedyne co mnie teraz trzymało przy zdrowych zmysłach, to nadzieja, że Harry jednak mnie nie posłucha. Wcześniej poprosiłem go, by tę całą sprawę z Ashem załatwił jak najbardziej polubownie, ale teraz... teraz liczyłem na to, że bez najmniejszych skrupułów wypruje mu flaki i rozwiesi je po całej okolicy. To irytujące, że jakiś stary pierdziel, którego nawet nie widziałeś na oczy, wpierdala się w twoje własne życie i bruździ w nim tak, że lepiej już się chyba nie da. W międzyczasie poczułem kilkakrotne ukłucie strzykawki, a już po chwili bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zmorzył mnie sen.

\- Pobudka, jesteśmy na miejscu. Teraz zabierzemy cię na prześwietlenie, dobrze? - błękitne oczy lekarza lustrowały moją twarz. - To mi nie wygląda na nic groźnego, ale musimy sprawdzić, czy nie masz żadnych urazów wewnętrznych. Nic się nie martw, to tylko standardowa procedura. I przede wszystkim powinieneś porozmawiać z psychologiem.

Obejdzie się.

Dobrze wiedziałem, że gadka o urazach wewnętrznych to ściema. Moją ranę wystarczyło jedynie zaszyć, a poza delikatnym rozcięciem sobie wargi, i to przez własną głupotę, nie działo się ze mną nic niepokojącego. Wszystko co robili było grubą przesadą, ale rozumiałem, że do momentu przyjazdu policji jakoś musieli mnie tu zatrzymać. Nie zamierzałem się jednak wykłócać, bo zależało mi przede wszystkim na pozostaniu jak najbliżej Nialla. Tak cholernie się o niego bałem, to była moja wina. Powinniśmy stamtąd wyjść, tak jak zasugerował, być może wtedy nic by się nie stało.

Po serii bezsensownych badań, opiekę nade mną przejęła młodziutka pielęgniarka w wielkich okularach. Dokładnie mnie obejrzała i wzięła się za spisywanie jakiegoś formularza. Nie czułem się najlepiej i oddałbym wszystko za chwilę odpoczynku.

\- Ile masz lat? - zerknąłem na kartkę i proszę wybaczyć, ale nie było tam absolutnie nic, co dotyczyłoby mojej osoby.

Ciekawe co tym razem...

\- Dwanaście.

\- Nie żartuj. Jesteś stąd? - spytała, modulując swój głos tak, by brzmiał jak najbardziej seksownie. Przekrzywiłem głowę, siląc się na wredny uśmiech.

\- Czy przesłuchanie już się zaczęło? Jeśli tak, to wolałbym jednak poczekać na swojego adwokata.

\- To nie jest żadne przesłuchanie - obruszyła się. - Pytam czysto prywatnie.

\- Czy pani mnie podrywa?

\- A jeśli tak to co? I nie pani, tylko Alice - zatrzepotała wymalowanymi rzęsami.

Przyznaję, to był dla mnie lekki szok. Bo owszem, bycie podrywanym to u mnie chleb powszedni, ale przez dziewczynę? Tutaj nawet moja wybujała wyobraźnia gubiła zasięg.

\- Alice... piękne imię - szczera prawda. - Piękne imię głupiej dziewczyny - niezwykle głośno nabrała powietrza, a jej wąskie usta całkowicie zniknęły z horyzontu. - Jestem ledwo przytomny, ujebany we krwi najlepszego kumpla, który swoją drogą nie wiadomo czy przeżyje, a za drzwiami na pewno czeka już policja, zastanawiająca się czy aby nie jestem mordercą. Jeśli to cię kręci, to jesteś bardziej popierdolona niż mój były. Więc z łaski swojej, rób co masz robić i nie zawracaj mi gitary.

Platynowa blondynka oblała się rumieńcem i do końca całego procesu nie odezwała się już ani słowem. Gdy tylko wykonała swoją powinność, wyszła na korytarz i jak na zawołanie do gabinetu wparowało dwóch mundurowych. Wdziali na twarz identyczne miny, a ich sposób poruszania się zasługiwał na salwę gromkich oklasków. Oto przede mną stało dwóch, niezwykle groźnych stróżów prawa, którzy z każdego wycisną zeznania i którym nie podskoczy żaden kryminalista. Poprosili by im nie przeszkadzano i usiedli przede mną na małych krzesełkach. Wyglądali tak podobnie, że reszta kolegów musiała mieć niezły zgryz, żeby ich ze sobą nie pomylić. Wielcy, łysi i solidnie umięśnieni, co było doskonale widoczne nawet w pełnym rynsztunku. A może szczególnie w nim.

\- Nazywam się Johnson - skinął głową na partnera. - A to jest sierżant Marlow.

\- Miło mi panów poznać - kłamca, kłamca.

\- Miło by było, gdybyś ty również nam się przedstawił - podsunął sierżant.

\- Możecie mi mówić Smith.

\- Ale to nie jest twoje prawdziwe nazwisko, czyż nie?

_Brawo Sherlock'u._

W głowie zaczęło mi pulsować, a mroczki przed oczami zwiększyły intensywność swojego dryfowania. Czym oni do cholery mnie naszprycowali?! A może to jakaś nieznana mi wcześniej forma reakcji na stres?

\- Jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać tutaj, będziemy musieli zabrać cię na komisariat. Sam rozumiesz, że konieczne jest złożenie wyjaśnień - Marlow zmarszczył brwi i oparł swoje wielki dłonie na kolanach, wyginając się lekko w moją stronę. - Są dwa ciała, a ty jesteś jedyną przytomną osobą, która może nam powiedzieć co się stało.

\- Dzięki tym wspaniałym lekom, nie taką do końca przytomną - odparłem grzecznie, czując jak moje ciało powoli topnieje. Bardzo dziwne uczucie - Niedobrze mi...

\- Czekaj! Johnson wiadro!

***

\- Wybudza się... całe szczęście.

\- Michael? - w głowie mi szumiało, ale rozpoznałem ten głos. - Kochanie, wszystko w porządku? Jak się czujesz?

\- Wprost cudownie... - usiadłem, jak się okazało na szpitalnym łóżku i przetarłem oczy. Moja ręka ważyła tonę.

Chwila moment... Michael? Kochanie?

\- To dobrze. Wkładaj buty i jedziemy do domu.

\- Ale on musi zostać na obserwacji! To zbyt niebezpieczne, a w dodatku policja chce jeszcze....

\- Policja otrzymała już odpowiednie dokumenty w tej sprawie, a pana zdanie, to ja proszę pana mam w głębokim poważaniu. Omal nie zabiliście mi jedynego dziecka - warknął, na co przyspieszyłem zawiązywanie sznurówek. - Możecie być pewni, że całe to przedstawienie zakończy się w sądzie, a moja kancelaria już zadba o to, by każdego kto tu zawinił, spotkały odpowiednie konsekwencje.

\- Ale...

\- Żegnam!

Objął mnie w pasie i wyprowadził z pokoju. Gdyby nie jego pomoc, to na bank zwaliłbym się na podłogę.

\- Liam, zwolnij trochę... nie mam siły żeby tak biec.

\- Wybacz, ale musimy stąd wyjść, zanim ci idioci się zorientują, że papiery zostały podrobione .

\- Chwila! A co z Niallem?!

\- Nie teraz.

Pędziliśmy przez parking i Payne praktycznie wrzucił mnie na tylne siedzenie samochodu.

\- Zapnij pasy - nakazał.

Tuż za granicami miasta wjechaliśmy na przydrożny parking, gdzie stało zaparkowane drugie auto, do którego musieliśmy się przesiąść. Grunt to być cwańszym niż reszta i nie dać się złapać. W pewnym momencie poczułem się na tyle dobrze, że mogłem jechać z przodu i zacząć zadawać pytania.

\- No to słucham... tato - zmarszczyłem brwi, bo to słowo kojarzyło mi się wyjątkowo źle. Ciekawe czemu.

\- Daruj sobie - skręcił w lewo, a że zaczynało się ściemniać, to kompletnie straciłem orientację w terenie. - Sprawy wyglądają tak. Jedziemy do domu, następnie pakujemy niezbędne rzeczy i jeszcze dziś wyjeżdżamy w góry.

\- Chwila, jakie góry? A co z Harrym? I co zrobimy z Niallem? Przecież on nie może zostać w tym szpitalu.

\- Z Horanem są już nasi ludzie i gdy tylko jego stan się ustabilizuje, mają go ulokować w bezpiecznym miejscu. Harry i Zayn są już w drodze do rezydencji. Wyjeżdżamy w czwórkę - westchnął, gdy rozłożyłem ręce, domagając się szczegółów. - Harry zabił Asha, przez co stał się zdrajcą i teraz zarówno on jak i jego najbliżsi, czyli my, jesteśmy na celowniku. Jeśli chcemy jeszcze trochę pożyć, musimy się ukryć i przeczekać najgorsze.

Moje serce napuchło z dumy i mimo tego całego bagna, nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu. Jednak Styles usłyszał moje modlitwy i pozbył się skurwiela raz na zawsze. W żadnym razie nie zamierzałem się przejmować tymi jego zwolennikami, ani groźbą pościnania naszych głów. Dzień jak co dzień. Zresztą, w starciu z naszą czwórką to sam diabeł nie miałby szans.

\- I jeszcze akcja w szpitalu - Payne aż zacmokał, więc było pewne, że miał w zanadrzu coś ciekawego. - Wyobraź sobie, że ci debile z karetki pomylili dawki leków przeciwbólowych i gdybyś sam nie zaczął rzygać, najprawdopodobniej zapadłbyś w śpiączkę. Miałeś też ekspresowe płukanie żołądka.

\- Ja pierdolę... powaga?

\- Całkowita - pokiwał głową, obserwując poszczególne zjazdy z głównej ulicy. - Trzeba przyznać, że masz niezłego farta w życiu.

No raczej, że mam. To fart w stylu - dwustu ludzi na placu, ale lecący w górze ptak osra tylko mój łeb.

\- Strasznie mi przykro z powodu twojej znajomej, Louis - w jednej sekundzie odechciało mi się głupich żartów. - Nie sądziłem, że Daniel się do tego posunie.

\- Daniel tego nie zrobił - mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. - Zanim umarł, poprosił żebym przekazał jakiemuś Asi- _cośtam_ , że go kocha. Powiedziałem mu, że za to co zrobił Ellen, jedyne co przekażę jego kochasiowi to to, żeby mi possał. Na co on złapał mnie za rękę i przysiągł, że to nie jego sprawka.

Liam zacisnął usta i reszta drogi minęła nam w milczeniu i wpatrywaniu się w jadące pojazdy. Do domu dojechaliśmy, gdy było już ciemno, ale pierwsze co od razu rzucało się w oczy to brak ochrony.

\- Liam! - po tym jak Zayn uwiesił się na jego szyi, nie byłem pewien czy facet w ogóle jest w stanie oddychać. - Kurwa mać, tak się o ciebie bałem.

\- Ty o mnie? Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że to ty na własne życzenie wepchałeś się w paszczę lwa!

A potem już było słychać wyłącznie mlaskanie i gorące zapewnienia o wzajemnej miłości. Nie chcąc zarzygać tęczą podjazdu, skierowałem się do środka i niemal dostałem zawału na widok Harry'ego, samotnie siedzącego na schodach. Miał na sobie rozciągnięty czarny sweter i ciemne jeansy, a włosy związał w niechlujnego koka. Wyglądał tak... inaczej. Wtedy do mnie dotarło, że jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go w takim wydaniu.

\- Cześć - wydukałem, chowając ręce za siebie i nakazując nogom, by słuchały moich poleceń. Moich, a nie mojego opętanego serca.

Mężczyzna drgnął, jakbym wyrwał go z głębokiego zamyślenia. Spojrzał na mnie i bąknął coś pod nosem, ale oboje wiedzieliśmy, że nie miałem szans by go usłyszeć. Złapał się poręczy i wstał, kierując się w moją stronę.

\- Spakuj się. Odjeżdżamy za piętnaście minut - i tyle.

Wyminął mnie i wyszedł. Tak po prostu.

Najszybciej jak mogłem wbiegłem na górę i z dzikim zamachem zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Miałem ochotę wdrapać się na łóżko i pójść spać, ale wiedziałem, że stare dobre czasy odeszły w niepamięć. Zdjąłem z siebie przepocone ubranie i narzuciłem coś, co nie waliło jak kuweta. Obok biurka stała niewielka torba podróżna, więc zacząłem wkładać do niej wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Koszulki, bluza, spodnie, bielizna, szczoteczka do zębów... Czy ja prosiłem o zbyt wiele? Nie spodziewałem się, że rzuci mi się w ramiona czy coś... nawet bym tego nie chciał. Ba, jasno i wyraźnie zakazałem mu takich numerów. Więc dlaczego teraz czuję się taki pokrzywdzony? To chore i nielogiczne.

\- Gotowy? - w przypływie szaleństwa nawet nie zauważyłem, że ktoś wszedł. - Masz już wszystko? Bo musimy ruszać.

\- Jasne... - widok napuchniętych ust Payne'a dobił mnie jeszcze bardziej.

Czy wszystkie szczęśliwie zakochane pary, mogłyby mnie łaskawie omijać szerokim łukiem? Albo może niech po prostu wyginą, tak będzie najprościej.

Liam prowadził, a mi przypadło miejsce z tyłu... obok Zayna. On wyglądał na równie zachwyconego tym pomysłem jak i ja, ale z dwojga złego już wolałem jego od Stylesa. Patrzyłem jak mulat powoli unosi swą dłoń, by podrapać się po policzku i niby zupełnym przypadkiem uraczył mnie przy tym soczystym środkowym palcem.

\- Malik, zaraz osobiście ci go upierdolę. Nie życzę sobie takiego zachowania w stosunku do Louisa, zrozumiano? - ostry głos Harry'ego przeszył powietrze niczym sztylet.

\- Przepraszam...

Przełknąłem ślinę, opierając się czołem o lodowatą szybę. Jednak na dłuższą metę taka pozycja nie była zbyt wygodna i chcąc nie chcąc, usiadłem na wprost, mając idealny widok na bok  _jego_  twarzy. Minę miał jakąś zaciętą, a długie palce nerwowo stukały w kolano. Zapowiadał się wyjątkowo ciężki okres i pozostało mi liczyć na to, że wszyscy jakimś cudem wyjdziemy z tego cało. Swoją drogą, ciekawe o czym teraz myślał. Może o tym, jak Louis Tomlinson nieświadomie rozwalił mu życie. No to misiu jesteśmy kwita.

\- Liam zjedź na pobocze.

\- Słucham?

\- Zjedź na to jebane pobocze.

Po kilku minutach udało mi się wygramolić z pojazdu. Leki przestawały działać i powoli zaczynałem odczuwać palenie po szyciu. Okrążyłem samochód i zastukałem w boczne lusterko, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie. Wysiadł i potarł dłońmi ramiona. Wiatr zaczynał swoje swawole, a nasze okrycia znajdowały się w bagażniku.

\- Coś się stało?

Już wolałem go krzyczącego i rzucającego przedmiotami, niż takiego jak teraz. Ten smutek i zrezygnowanie pasowały do niego jak wół do karety.

\- Harry... jestem dumny z tego co dzisiaj zrobiłeś. Tylko ty mogłeś tego dokonać i nawet jeśli przyjdzie nam za to zapłacić, mówi się trudno. Zaryzykowałeś wszystko co masz, ale wiedz, że było warto - otworzył usta, będąc w ewidentnym szoku. Ja sam w nim byłem, bo nie z takim zamiarem postanowiłem się z nim rozmówić. - Musisz wziąć się w garść, bo to jeszcze nie jest koniec świata. Pamiętasz, jak zabroniłeś mi się poddawać i kazałeś walczyć o siebie? Teraz ja proszę, żebyś ty zrobił to samo.

Odniosłem wrażenie, że jego twarz delikatnie się rozjaśniła.

\- Uważasz, że taki potwór jak ja, zasługuje na drugą szansę od życia?

\- Jakby tak na to spojrzeć, to wszyscy jesteśmy potworami - puściłem mu oczko. - I tak... myślę, że na nią zasługujemy.


	36. Rozdział 33

Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia gdzie jesteśmy, a gdy próbowałem dojrzeć cokolwiek przez zaparowane szyby, mgła na zewnątrz stanowiła barierę nie do pokonania. Spać również nie mogłem, bo siedzący obok Zayn pewnie tylko czekał, żeby wbić mi sztylet w samo serce.

\- Już dojeżdżamy - zakomunikował Harry, na co odetchnąłem z nieukrywaną ulgą.

Po naszej krótkiej wymianie zdań, atmosfera w samochodzie stała się o wiele lżejsza i nikt już nie miał ochoty wieszać się na plastikowych uchwytach. W tej chwili byłem tak zmęczony, że głowa kiwała mi się na wszystkie strony, a mimo podkręconego ogrzewania wstrząsały mną nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Liam w końcu zaparkował i wraz z Harrym szybko opuścili pojazd, kierując się do bagażnika po torby. Ja usiłowałem pójść w ich ślady, ale te cholerne drzwi nie chciały ustąpić. Co do diabła...

\- Mam cię wypchnąć? - Malik zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na mnie jak na największą ofiarę losu.

\- A co? Od mojej strony jest przepaść?

\- Tak - mruknął, ale nachylił się nade mną i po kilku próbach udało mu się je otworzyć. - A teraz ładnie utoruj mi drogę.

\- Słucham? - wyszło z moich ust, ale gdy tylko spojrzałem przed siebie, zrozumiałem co miał na myśli.

Niewielki domek znajdował się kilkanaście metrów od nas i zapewne normalnie prowadziła do niego jakaś ścieżka. Tyle, że jak zwykle nie było normalnie i owa ścieżka została zasypana śniegiem, sięgającym na oko z pół metra. Spojrzałem na swoje granatowe vans'y, odkryte kostki i cienkie spodnie. No tak, jechaliśmy w góry. Można więc było wysilić mózgownicę i co nieco wydedukować, ale po co...

\- Um... Harry? - naprawdę, naprawdę nie chciałem tego robić, ale czy miałem jakikolwiek wybór?

\- No dalej, Lou! To tylko śnieg - brunet narzucił na głowę kaptur i szczelniej owinął się szalikiem.

Czy ja spakowałem cokolwiek, co mogłoby mi się tu przydać?

\- Wiem kurwa co to jest - warknąłem, bo moją frustrację dodatkowo pogarszał chichoczący z tyłu Zayn. - Buty mi przemokną.

Mężczyzna westchnął, ale ruszył w moją stronę, ostrożnie stawiając każdy krok.

\- No i co ja mam z tobą zrobić? - spytał, kręcąc głową na widok moich tenisówek.

Zagryzłem wargę i bardzo powoli uniosłem ręce w górę, sugerując co moim zdaniem  _powinien_  zrobić. To nic, że czułem się przy tym jak kompletny kretyn. Harry zdusił w sobie śmiech i schylił się, bez słowa biorąc mnie na ręce. Był tak cudownie ciepły, że momentalnie się w niego wczepiłem, oplatając go nogami w pasie.

\- Tylko bez macania - zastrzegłem, gdy jego dłonie znalazły się na moim tyłku i raczej mi się nie przewidziało, że lekko go ścisnęły.

\- Będę cię trzymał albo tak, albo wcale, twój wybór.

Postawił mnie na ganku i wyjął klucze, a pozostała dwójka już niosła nasze bagaże. Weszliśmy do środka i aż mnie zmroziło. Dosłownie. Nie wiem czy była jakakolwiek różnica pomiędzy temperaturą na dworze, a tą panującą w domku. Jeśli była, to naprawdę minimalna.

\- Boże, poodkręcajmy kaloryfery, bo ja tu zamarznę! - jęknąłem i już miałem zacząć ich szukać, gdy Harry przytrzymał mnie w miejscu.

\- Tutaj ogrzewa się drewnem, Lou - moja mina musiała wyrażać więcej niż tysiąc słów, dlatego momentalnie cofnął rękę. Tyle, że akurat nie o jego dotyk mi teraz chodziło. - Ubierz się ciepło, a my z Liamem rozpalimy w kominku.

Nie, to się nie działo...

Zrezygnowany sięgnąłem do swojej torby i ręce mi opadły. Oczywiście, że wziąłem swetry, tyle że na milion procent nie nadawały się one na takie arktyczne warunki. Kątem oka zerknąłem na Malika, który już narzucał na siebie jakiegoś niedźwiedzia i wkładał na stopy najgrubsze skarpety jakie w życiu widziałem.

\- Co jest? - spytał, czując na sobie mój wzrok.

\- M-masz takie coś... jeszcze raz? - z zimna język stawał mi kołkiem.

Mulat uniósł brew i spojrzał w stronę chłopaków, ale byli zbyt zajęci robieniem rozpałki.

\- Możesz powtórzyć? Tylko po angielsku, proszę - wkurwiłem się, więc podszedłem do niego i mocno szarpnąłem za niedźwiedzia. To chyba było coś na kształt kamizelki.

\- Wziąłeś tego więcej? Trochę tu zimno, jakbyś nie zauważył - objąłem się ramionami, chuchając mu parą w twarz.

\- Przecież masz swoje rzeczy - zaprotestował, a gdy pociągnąłem nosem, cmoknął z niesmakiem. - Haroldzie, twój chłopak potrzebuje pomocy. Jak zwykle zresztą - ostatnie zdanie dodał szeptem, ale i tak wszyscy go usłyszeli.

\- Ja nie mam chłopaka - tak, to prawda. Ale to nie oznacza, że moje serce nie miało prawa wywinąć się w tym momencie na drugą stronę. - Louis, naprawdę nie możesz zacz... co ci jest?

Podszedł, przykładając mi dłoń do czoła, a drugą sięgnął po papierowy ręcznik, stojący na drewnianej szafce.

\- Wytrzyj nos, cały się osmarkałeś - tak też zrobiłem, jednocześnie ze zgrozą obserwując jak Styles klęka obok i zaczyna szperać w moich rzeczach.

\- Poważnie? - uniósł do góry czarną koszulkę z naprawdę sporym dekoltem. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że ją spakowałem.

Ruszył w kierunku swojej torby i wyjął z niej wielki, zielony sweter z kremowym futerkiem od spodu. Spuściłem głowę, czując na sobie potępiające spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych, gdy nagle ciepły materiał przyjemnie otulił moje ciało.

\- Na razie siedź w tym, a jutro podjadę do jakiegoś sklepu i coś ci kupię.

Tej nocy nie będę wspominał najlepiej. Stwierdziliśmy, że dopóki domek odpowiednio się nie nagrzeje, będziemy spać razem w salonie. I tak oto leżałem ściśnięty pomiędzy plecami Harry'ego a plecami Liama, który swoim chrapaniem obudziłby umarłego. Za każdym razem, gdy dyskretnie dawałem mu z łokcia, żeby się zamknął, Zayn jakimś cudem to wyczuwał i oddawał mi z nawiązką. Harry z kolei niemożliwie się wiercił, co mogło stworzył problemy innego gatunku. Wolałem się więc nie obracać w jego stronę. Ot tak, na wszelki wypadek.

***

Marność nad marnościami i kurwa tyle w temacie.

Mijała piąta doba naszego pobytu w górach, a ja leżałem pod dwiema kołdrami, opatuchany kilkoma polarami i czułem, że zaraz wyzionę ducha. Gile waliły mi z nosa litrami, gardło stanowiło dziesiąty krąg piekieł, nie wspominając o rozrywającym płuca kaszlu. A wszystko dlatego, że któregoś pięknego dnia wpadłem na świetny pomysł i postanowiłem ulepić bałwana. Szło mi całkiem nieźle, dopóki nie pojawił się Malik z tą swoją nieustającą chęcią dojebania mi jakimś mocnym tekstem. Skończyło się tak, że wrzucił mnie w ogromną zaspę i zostawił na pastwę losu. Po jakimś czasie udało mi się z niej wygrzebać, z tym, że wieczorem przyszła gorączka, która najwidoczniej stwierdziła, że jej tu dobrze i zostaje na dłużej. Plus tej całej sytuacji był taki, że jełop czuł się winny i po prostu omijał mnie szerokim łukiem. Aż do teraz.

\- Chcesz herbaty? - spróbowałem się odezwać, ale gdy tylko otworzyłem buzię, zaczęło mnie dusić. - Nic nie mów, już robię.

Gdy wrócił, przyssałem się do parującej szklanki, będąc mu wdzięcznym, że nie podał mi wrzątku. Udało mi się zrobić kilka łyków i odstawiłem ją na stolik, z powrotem opadając na przepoconą poduszkę.

\- Gdzie Harry? - wychrypiałem, a łzy poleciały mi po policzkach.

\- Aż tak cię boli? - spytał, ocierając je swoim kciukiem. Pokiwałem głową i spróbowałem przełknąć ślinę, co tylko pogorszyło sprawę. - Um... Harry pojechał na spotkanie, ale obiecał, że wróci najszybciej jak się da.

No tak, wspominał coś o jakimś wyjeździe, ale nie skojarzyłem daty. Miałem trochę ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, jak na przykład przeklinanie wszystkiego co zdrowe i pachnące. Wydmuchałem nos i przymknąłem oczy, w myślach błagając o jakiś cud.

\- Louis, strasznie mi głupio - chyba musiałem się przesłyszeć. - Nie chciałem żebyś się przeze mnie pochorował. Zachowałem się jak dupek i ja... przepraszam.

Zamrugałem, będąc w takim szoku, jakby co najmniej sam papież właśnie zagościł w naszych skromnych progach. Oto jest dzień, który... nie ważne.

\- Okej... - szepnąłem, a on sięgnął do miski z wodą i wycisnąwszy chustkę, przyłożył ją do mojego czoła. Od razu poczułem ulgę. - Dziękuję.

\- Zraniłeś Harry'ego, ale chyba troszkę przegiąłem - przewróciłem oczami na słowo „troszkę", na co tylko się zaśmiał. - No dobra, może więcej niż troszkę... ale to koniec. Obiecuję.

Odchrząknąłem, by móc cokolwiek z siebie wykrzesać.

\- Po prostu... - kaszel. - Nie wchodźmy sobie w drogę - kaszel i smarknięcie.

\- Jak chcesz.

\- Ty tego chciałeś, Zayn. Miałem cię za przyjaciela, a tym... - musiałem usiąść, a mulat opukał mi plecy, żebym mógł złapać powietrze. - A tymczasem okazałeś się kłamcą i krętaczem. Oby twoje dziecko przejęło charakter po Perrie.

\- Perrie poroniła - wzruszył ramionami, a mnie dosłownie ścięło z nóg.

\- Boże... tak mi przykro. Nie wiedziałem... - ponownie wzruszył ramionami. - Dlaczego to robisz? Udajesz, że cię to nie obeszło? W życiu w to nie uwierzę - czułem potrzebę natychmiastowego położenia się, ale nie mogłem się na to zebrać.

Patrzyłem mu w oczy, nie dostrzegając w nich żadnej emocji. Kompletna pustka.

\- To nie tak, że mnie to nie obeszło. Bardzo chciałem tego dziecka, ale... cóż, zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić, że nie spotyka mnie nic dobrego.

\- A Liam? - kącik jego ust nieznacznie uniósł się ku górze.

\- Liam już raz mnie porzucił. Myślisz, że takie życie mu pasuje? On marzy o rodzinie. O wybudowaniu domu, zasadzeniu drzewa i innych tego typu pierdołach. Zresztą już ci to chyba kiedyś tłumaczyłem. Ja jestem realistą i wolę być przygotowany na to, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym stwierdzi, że to nie jest tego warte i postawi mi ultimatum - podał mi szklankę i teraz nie zamierzałem się już z nią rozstawać. - Niestety nic na tym świecie nie jest stałe, a kto sądzi inaczej, po prostu się jeszcze o tym nie przekonał.

Odebrało mi mowę, bo... cholera. To chyba najsmutniejsza rzecz, jaką w życiu słyszałem. Widziałem jak Liam na niego patrzył i nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że ponownie mógłby chcieć go skrzywdzić. Byłem pewien, że oboje świata poza sobą nie widzieli.

\- Koniec pogaduszek. Masz, popij - wręczył mi kilka tabletek i butelkę z wodą. - A teraz się kładź, bo jak ci się pogorszy to już nic mnie nie uratuje.

Odwróciłem się na drugi bok, ale zanim zasnąłem, wysłałem Payne'owi wiadomość.

***

Minęły dwa dni od wyjazdu Harry'ego i właśnie kończyłem jeść obiad, gdy niespodziewanie wszedł do salonu i przysunął sobie jedno z krzeseł.

\- Cześć Lou, jak się czujesz?

\- Bywało lepiej, ale dzi...

\- Zayn! Liam! Chodźcie tu - niech mi ktoś raczy wyjaśnić, po chuj się kogoś o coś pytać, skoro i tak nie interesuje cię odpowiedź?!

Chłopaki zeszli na dół i teraz we trójkę wpatrywaliśmy się w bruneta, usiłując wyczytać cokolwiek z jego twarzy. Był bardzo skupiony, ale nie wyglądał na osobę, mającą nam obwieścić, że elita morderców właśnie jedzie, by zrobić z nami porządek.

\- Sprawa wygląda tak - zaczął. - Zdecydowana większość kontrahentów opowiedziała się za tym, żebym to ja przejął stery. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mam zbyt wielkiego wyboru i będę musiał się na to zgodzić, dlatego poprosiłem, żeby dali mi tydzień na sporządzenie planów i wytypowanie współpracowników - tu spojrzał na Malika. - Mogę na ciebie liczyć?

\- Jasne. Przecież wiesz... - jego głos lekko się zawahał i nerwowo podrapał się po brodzie, którą chyba postanowił zapuszczać. - Tylko... domyślam się, że będziesz musiał tam wyjechać. A chodzi o to, że my... to znaczy Liam i ja, chcielibyśmy wziąć urlop.

\- I ślub - Payne kaszlnął, puszczając mi oczko i już wiedziałem, że mój tajny sms przyniósł właściwe efekty.

\- Jak z terminami? - Styles zmarszczył brwi, przygryzając kciuk.

\- Najpóźniej za tydzień.

\- Dobrze. W takim razie zostajemy tu jeszcze cztery dni i w tym czasie musisz mi pomóc. Później wracamy do domu i ja szykuję się do wyjazdu, a wy macie wolne.

_A co ze mną?_

To pytanie zawisło w powietrzu i Harry jakby je usłyszał, bo dosłownie w tej samej sekundzie szmaragdowe spojrzenie przeniosło się właśnie na mnie.

\- A z tobą porozmawiam na osobności.

***

Denerwowałem się jak jasna cholera. Nienawidziłem sytuacji, w których zupełnie nie wiedziałem co się dzieje. Dlaczego nie chciał mi tego powiedzieć przy nich? Czy to było aż tak straszne? Drgnąłem, gdy drzwi do mojej sypialni się uchyliły i usłyszałem niski głos Harry'ego.

\- Śpisz?

\- Nie. Czekałem na ciebie - usiadłem na łóżku i obserwowałem jak i on siada na samym jego skraju. Jak najdalej ode mnie. - Masz jakieś wieści od Nialla? Co z nim?

\- Przeszedł operację, ale jego stan jest stabilny. Mówią, że za trzy tygodnie powinien móc wyjść ze szpitala. Nick nie odstępuje go na krok.

Kamień spadł mi z serca. Nie wiem co bym zrobił, gdyby przez moją głupotę ktoś tak cudowny stracił życie.

\- To może... powiedz dokąd masz wyjechać.

\- Do Al-Ahsa. To miasto w Arabii Saudyjskiej, gdzie się urodziłem.

\- Na jak długo? - starałem się brzmieć na tak opanowanego, jak to tylko było możliwe, ale nic nie mogłem poradzić na to, że aż swędziały mnie ręce.

\- Przynajmniej rok, jak sądzę. Właśnie dlatego chciałem pogadać - włosy opadły mu na twarz, więc szybko zaczesał je do góry. Podążałem za jego ruchami jak zahipnotyzowany. - Chciałbym żebyś mi towarzyszył... ale nie zamierzam cię do tego zmuszać.

Zdębiałem, jednak po chwili dotarło do mnie jedyne możliwe wyjaśnienie. To o czym pomyślałem w pierwszej kolejności, było po prostu zbyt nierealne.

\- To znaczy, że mogę zostać w domu i czekać aż wrócisz, tak? - spytałem, a on delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie Louis. To znaczy, że jeśli ze mną nie pojedziesz, zwrócę ci wolność - bacznie lustrował moją twarz i chyba coś mu się nie zgadzało. - Co jest, nie cieszysz się? Czy nie tego właśnie pragniesz?

Szybko pokręciłem głową, chowając dłonie pod kolana, bo jeszcze chwila, a zacząłbym czymś rzucać. Żebym tylko mógł zrozumieć siebie i swoje myśli, to byłoby już całkiem nieźle. Wcale nie byłem zdziwiony tym, że i on nie ogarniał mojego zachowania. Do tego potrzeba przynajmniej trzech fakultetów i doktoratu z psychiatrii, a i tak nie gwarantowałoby to sukcesu.

\- Po prostu... nie spodziewałem się tego. Nic poza tym - bąknąłem, patrząc gdzieś w bok.

\- Ostatnie wydarzenia pokazały, że mogę ci zaufać. A skoro ja mogę, to ludzie, którym mógłbyś przysporzyć problemów, tym bardziej nie powinni się obawiać. Oczywiście nie zamierzam zostawiać cię z niczym. Dostaniesz mieszkanie i trochę kasy na początek. Studia będziesz miał z góry opłacone, także pozostanie ci tylko wybranie odpowiedniego kierunku. Jestem pewien, że dasz sobie radę.

\- Mówiłeś, że nigdy nie pozwolisz mi odejść - słowa same wypłynęły z moich ust i brzmiały jak taka typowa pretensja.

Nienawidziłem tego. Siebie. Całego tego jebanego w dupę świata.

\- A ty powiedziałeś, że zasługujemy na nowy start i nowe życie - podparł się na rękach i wstał, powoli kierując się do wyjścia. - Bardzo bym chciał żebyś się zgodził i postanowił być przy mnie, ale nie chcę odbierać ci tej drugiej możliwości. Dlatego przemyśl to proszę i daj mi znać, jaka jest twoja decyzja.

\- Harry... mogę ci ją przedstawić już teraz.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.


	37. Rozdział 34 cz.1

_\- Jesteś pewien?_

_\- Tak._

_\- Zatem po powrocie do domu zaczynamy się pakować._

_Pokiwałem głową, patrząc jak uśmiecha się pod nosem i powolnym ruchem sięga za siebie. Gładka skóra ociera się o klamkę._

_Wychodzi._

***

Postanowiłem odrobinę się poświęcić i zrobić coś pożytecznego dla ludzkości, toteż aktualnie znajdowałem się w kuchni, przy zlewie zawalonym garami i z uporem maniaka skrobałem jeden z kilkunastu czekających na mnie zapleśniałych talerzyków. Po tym jak Liam się zbuntował i powiedział, że nie po to kończył studia prawnicze, żeby teraz usługiwać bandzie rozleniwionych księżniczek, jednogłośnie orzekliśmy, że jego rolę przejmuje Zayn. Decyzja okazała się być niezwykle pochopna, gdyż w przeciągu zaledwie doby, z przytulnego domku zrobiło się prawdziwe pobojowisko. Serio, jeśli Liam chce kiedyś zamieszkać sam na sam z Malikiem, będzie musiał zatrudnić sprzątaczkę. I o ile nie chce przedawkować kanapek z żółtym serem, kucharka też im się przyda.

\- Lou jedziemy do sklepu, chcesz coś? - Zayn usiadł na krześle i zaczął wiązać swoje glany, co zawsze zabierało mu sporo czasu, bo pieścił się nad każdą dziurką.

\- Piwo – odparłem bez namysłu i aż podskoczyłem, gdy drzwi od łazienki, znajdującej się w korytarzu, otworzyły się z łoskotem i wychyliła się zza nich mokra głowa Harry’ego.

\- Żadnego alkoholu! Tomlinson poczuł się lepiej i już cwaniakuje.

\- Moczysz podłogę - wskazałem palcem na drewniany parkiet.

\- Co to ma do rzeczy?

Bądź miły, pamiętaj bądź miły…

\- Moczysz podłogę, którą dosłownie chwilę temu umyłem, więc jeśli szanujesz moją pracę i nie chcesz oberwać z tej oto ścierki, radzę ci szybko wrócić tam skąd wyszedłeś – mój ton był wyjątkowo uprzejmy, a na sam koniec dorzuciłem jeszcze uśmiech, także myślę, że można to uznać jako sukces.

Harry bąknął pod nosem ciche przepraszam i szybko zamknął się w łazience.

\- Spokojnie maluchu, kupimy ci czekoladki z likierem. Tego tatuś chyba nie zabronił – mulat puścił mi oczko i przy okazji pacnął w tyłek przechodzącego obok Payne’a, który nie pozostał mu dłużny i bezpardonowo złapał go za penisa.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, wystarczą mi zwykłe ciastka – skrzywiłem się na odgłos znajomego mlaskania i momentalnie powróciłem do swojego fascynującego zajęcia. - Moglibyście zrobić to dziś w samochodzie?

\- A co? Rąsia boli? - Zayn rechotał jak pojebany, ale Liam już ciągnął go w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Raczej uszy...

\- Zgłoś problem Harry’emu, on z chęcią ci pomoże!

Dzięki Bogu wyszli zanim zdążyłem odpyskować, bo moja misja by być grzecznym i opuścić do urocze miejsce w całkowitej zgodzie i porozumieniu, ległaby w gruzach. Jutro rano mieliśmy wrócić do domu, a zaraz potem czekało nas wszystkich pakowanie. Po co dodatkowo stresować się jakimiś głupotami.

\- Co to za problem, z którym mogę ci pomóc? - odwróciłem głowę i od razu napotkałem zielone tęczówki.

Mężczyzna stał tuż za mną, z dłońmi umieszczonymi na blacie po obu stronach mojego ciała. Musiałem być głuchy skoro nie usłyszałem jak wszedł i znalazł się aż tak blisko.

\- Um… nie ma żadnego problemu – przełknąłem ślinę, usiłując nie zjechać spojrzeniem w dół.

\- Na pewno?

\- … - odchrząknąłem, by odzyskać głos. - Na pewno.

\- Niech ci będzie – odepchnął się i podszedł do lodówki, wyjmując z niej mleko i pociągając wielkiego łyka ze szklanej butelki.

Biała struga, cienkim strumieniem spłynęła po jego brodzie, kończąc swój kurs w zagłębieniu gładkiej szyi… Ciekawe jak bardzo złe by to było, gdybym go teraz wytarł. Na przykład językiem. Wypił wszystko do dna, na sam koniec oblizując wilgotne wargi i jestem pewien, że nikt nie zwróciłby uwagi na to, jak zbereźny był to widok. Nikt poza mną.

\- Louis, wszystko z tobą w porządku?

W jednej sekundzie oprzytomniałem, zdając sobie sprawę z poważnego problemu, jaki nagle zaistniał w moich spodniach. Zakręciłem wodę i odstawiłem brudne naczynie tam, gdzie na pewno nie było jego miejsce, ale teraz to akurat nie miało dla mnie większego znaczenia. Nie zważając na wiszące w powietrzu znaki zapytania, w kilku krokach pokonałem schody i znalazłem się w swojej sypialni, oddychając najgłębiej jak tylko się dało. Przed oczami wciąż miałem te niesamowite tatuaże, wdzięczące się na wyrzeźbionych mięśniach, niemal błagające bym na nie patrzył. Bym pragnął ich dotknąć… Parszywe stop-klatki robiące mi kisiel z mózgu.

Cóż, pewnie przydałby mi się teraz długi, zimny prysznic. Choć zważając na dopiero co przebyte zapalenie oskrzeli, pomysł ten mógłby mieć swój finał w najbliższym szpitalu. A tak na marginesie, po jaką cholerę on paradował po chacie na golasa? Dobra, może niezupełnie na golasa, ale na swoją obronę dodam, że wcale nie było tu aż tak gorąco, a ten cieniutki materiał bielizny od Kleina naprawdę nie pozostawiał zbyt wiele miejsca na wyobraźnię. Poczułem się oszukany, bo po naszym rozstaniu swoim wyglądem powinien przypominać otyły pasztet z głęboką depresją, a nie pieprzonego boga seksu. Pewnie gdyby był kobietą to tak by się właśnie stało, ale kto powiedział, że świat jest sprawiedliwy?

\- Oh yeah...

Co znowu? Wytężyłem słuch, usiłując dociec skąd dochodzi ten niepokojący dźwięk. Nastała chwila ciszy, a potem znowu to samo. Coś jak...

\- Oh Haaaarry - tym razem usłyszałem to głośno i wyraźnie.

Ktoś tu się chyba świetnie bawił, a ja nawet wiedziałem kto. Zrezygnowany opadłem na łóżko i wsunąłem dłoń w spodnie, usiłując się odrobinę zrelaksować, choć doskonale wiedziałem, że o jakimkolwiek orgazmie nie ma w tej chwili mowy. Nie ze Stylesem jęczącym tuż pod moimi drzwiami.

\- Harry, o taaak!

Kurwa mać, gnój sam prosił się o śmierć.

\- Nudzi ci się? – syknąłem, teraz już patrząc bezpośrednio na bruneta, który opierał się o ścianę na wprost mnie, a na jego twarzy widniał zadziorny uśmieszek.

\- W sumie to nie. Wybacz, na pewno miałeś teraz jakieś ciekawe plany, ale wiesz... przypomniał mi się pewien film – jeśli znalazłby się ktoś, kto potrafiłby nadążyć za jego tokiem rozumowania, chętnie bym mu pogratulował. – I zgadnij kto grał w nim główną rolę.

\- Czyżby jakiś sławny aktor? – jego zachowanie zaczynało ostro działać mi na nerwy. A było już tak dobrze.

\- Mój ulubiony – zniżył głos do szeptu. - To byłeś ty, kotku.

\- Błagam, tylko bez takich. Poza tym, naprawdę nie wiem o czym mówisz - skoro i tak już zrobiłem mu niezłe przedstawienie swoim jednoznacznym namiotem w dresowych spodniach, to równie dobrze mogłem po prostu zatrzasnąć mu drzwi przed nosem. Ale nie wiedząc czemu, nadal stałem jak słup i w napięciu oczekiwałem na dalszy ciąg.

Niech żyje chorobliwa ciekawość. I zamiłowanie do obsesyjnych prowokatorów.

\- Była taka scena... siedziałeś sam w pokoju i nagle postanowiłeś przenieść się na łóżko. Wszyscy widzowie zamarli, gdy w pewnym momencie zacząłeś się pieścić – rumieniec wypełzł mi na policzki, bo sytuacja, którą opisywał była jakoś dziwnie znajoma. – Myślałeś wtedy o pewnym przystojnym brunecie, prawda? Wtedy jeszcze nic was nie łączyło, ale czy ktoś mógłby ci zabronić tej drobnej chwili przyjemności? To tylko fantazja, a przecież fantazja to nie grzech.

\- Harry, proszę...

\- Dokładnie! – klasnął w dłonie, a jego oczy błyszczały jak sterta gwiazd porozrzucanych w świeżo skoszonej trawie. – To ta scena, Lou. Widzę, że nawet pamiętasz kwestię.

W korytarzu zrobiło się stanowczo zbyt ciasno jak dla dwóch osób, dlatego bez słowa odwróciłem się na pięcie i wszedłem z powrotem do sypialni. Nie pierwszy raz się ze sobą droczyliśmy, ale teraz sytuacja zdawała się mnie przerastać.

\- Coś się stało? Nie chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – oczywiście, że poszedł za mną. No przecież, że poszedł... - To był naprawdę świetny film.

\- Dość! Miałeś tego nie oglądać.

\- Oh, doprawdy? – przechylił głowę, zgrywając wielce skruszonego. - Czyżbym cię zawstydził?

\- Nic a nic – skłamałem, zastanawiając się co ja mam teraz do cholery zrobić. Wiedziałem, że sam z siebie nie ustąpi, ale może gdyby tak udało mi się odwrócić sytuację? – W porządku, jeśli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy to porozmawiajmy. Zatem, drogi Harry… czy może Haaaarry – zajęczałem jak tania dziwka, na co wręcz oniemiał. – Co czułeś, gdy tak patrzyłeś jak pieprzę swoją własną dłoń myśląc o tobie? Podobało ci się?

Jednym ruchem pozbyłem się koszulki i podążyłem palcami po swoim nagim torsie, boleśnie powoli schodząc nimi w dół i z satysfakcją obserwując, jak wygłodniałym wzrokiem śledzi moje ruchy. Odgarnął do tyłu brązowe kosmyki i sapnął cichutko, gdy przygryzłem wargę, jednocześnie masując swoje krocze przez miękki materiał. Choćby nie wiem jak bardzo tego chciał, nie był w stanie ukryć przede mną swojej erekcji, a ja poczułem satysfakcję, że nie byłem jedynym napalonym frajerem pod tym dachem.

\- Bardzo... bardzo mi się podobało.

\- Założę się, że oglądając to, sam robiłeś sobie dobrze. Mam rację, Styles? – nagle zmarkotniał i zwiesił głowę, co potwierdziło moje przypuszczenia, ale też dość konkretnie zbiło mnie z tropu. Nie chciałem wygrywać walkowerem, chciałem trochę powalczyć.

– Ja… tylko się zgrywałem Lou, przepraszam.

I wtedy dotarło do mnie, że ostatnią rzeczą jakiej pragnąłem na tym świecie, było oglądanie jego smutnej miny. To zastanawiające, jak wspólne spędzenie czasu na kompletnym odludziu, potrafiło tak diametralnie pozmieniać nasze myślenie o sobie nawzajem. Na przykład taki Harry; w wielkich, kolorowych swetrach, jasnych jeansach, potarganych koczkach i okularach na nosie, które wkładał do czytania, wcale nie przypominał tego bezwzględnego świra jakim w rzeczywistości był. Wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiał wrażenie całkiem sympatycznego człowieka. I to jak siorbał wrzącą herbatę z tęczowego kubka, czy śmiał się sam z własnych, niezrozumiałych dla nas dowcipów. Jak to się stało, że pokochałem go, nie mając pojęcia o istnieniu tej drugiej, lepszej strony? Chyba, że to po prostu ze mną było jeszcze gorzej niż sądziłem.

Odgoniłem od siebie ten natrętny potok myśli i powróciłem do teraźniejszości, składającej się z Harry'ego, niepewnego i zagubionego jak nigdy dotąd. Wzrokiem uciekał gdzieś w bok, a mi osobiście zaczynało się to coraz bardziej podobać.

\- Mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić? - zacząłem, zdobywając jego uwagę.

\- Co takiego?

\- Stań pod ścianą – nie wierzyłem w to co właśnie robię, tak samo jak w to, że Harry raczy mnie posłuchać. Ale jednak to zrobił.

Przyglądał się jak podchodzę i lekko drgnął, gdy westchnąłem prosto w jego klatkę piersiową.

\- A teraz uklęknij – brwi podjechały mu pod samą linię włosów.

\- Słucham? - usłyszałem w jego głosie nutkę podejrzliwości, więc dla podkreślenia, że wcale nie robię sobie z niego jaj, opuściłem spodnie do kostek.

– Czy teraz wyraziłem się jasno?

\- Przecież miałem cię nie...

\- To nie ty będziesz dotykał mnie, ale ja ciebie, okej? – zero reakcji. – No dalej, kolejny raz nie powtórzę.

\- Chcesz... dominować? – spytał z rosnącą konsternacją, ale mimo to posłusznie opadł na kolana.

\- A nawet gdyby, to co? Miałbyś coś przeciwko?

\- Ja... yyy, to znaczy... chyba jednak...

\- Wyluzuj, tym razem to ja się zgrywam – zaśmiałem się, ale moje wnętrzności fiknęły koziołka na samą myśl o takiej zamianie. – Chciałbym żebyśmy zapomnieli o tym wszystkim... choć na jedną krótką chwilę. Dasz radę? Jesteś w stanie mi zaufać i zrobić to o co poproszę?

Bez namysłu skinął głową i przeniósł spojrzenie na mojego stojącego na baczność kutasa, który znajdował się idealnie przed jego twarzą. Przełknął ślinę i dosłownie w tym samym momencie chwyciłem go za włosy i wepchnąłem mu go do ust. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał, bo aż się zakrztusił i chciał odskoczyć, ale zdołałem go przytrzymać, dając tym samym znak, że ma pozostać w miejscu. Odczekałem chwilę, by złapał oddech, a następnie zacząłem ostrożnie wypychać biodra do przodu.

\- Ręce do tyłu, Hazz. Trzymam cię – oparłem się czołem o chłodny beton, przeczuwając, że to raczej nie potrwa długo.

Widok mojej męskości, pojawiającej się i znikającej w jego pulchnych ustach, spychał mnie na samą krawędź. Jakby tego było mało, co jakiś czas spoglądał na mnie z dołu tymi swoimi pięknymi, szklistymi oczami... doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak to na mnie działa.

\- Jesteś taki piękny... – zassał wrażliwą główkę, a gdy przejechał językiem po szczelince mrucząc z rozkoszy, nogi dosłownie się pode mną ugięły. – Idealny.

Wyjąłem penisa z jego ust i nakierowałem je na swoje jądra, sugerując, by teraz zajął się właśnie nimi.

\- Boże... - stanąłem szerzej, dając mu do siebie lepszy dostęp. – O kurwa, tak... cudownie.

Zawładnęła mną ochota, żeby tym swoim gorącym języczkiem zaszedł w jeszcze jedno miejsce, jednak za nic na świecie bym go o to nie poprosił. Wpierw musiałbym się zdrowo nawalić, naćpać czy cholera wie co jeszcze. Musnąłem palcami koniuszek jego mokrej brody, a następnie oblizałem je łapczywie, smakując jego własnej śliny. Było tak wiele rzeczy, których chciałbym teraz spróbować.

Owszem, wiedziałem, że właśnie złamałem cały szereg swoich postanowień i wyszedłem na jebanego hipokrytę, ale zawsze można zrzucić to na karb młodego wieku i braku jakichkolwiek moralnych wzorców, prawda? A zresztą, czym ja się w ogóle przejmuję. Czy osoba w mojej sytuacji miała cokolwiek do stracenia?

\- Weź go z powrotem do buzi kochanie – poprosiłem, sapiąc jak nagrzana lokomotywa.

Ciężko to jakoś logicznie wytłumaczyć, ale nagle poczułem się niesamowicie szczęśliwy i załamany jednocześnie. Chwyciłem się go jeszcze mocniej i zacząłem pieprzyć jego usta bez opamiętania. Cały drżał, zaciskał powieki, a policzki miał mokre od łez, ale nie mogłem przestać. Nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać. Miałem go tu i teraz, i tylko to się liczyło. Zauważyłem jak z całej siły zaciskał dłońmi swoje nadgarstki, żeby zatrzymać je na plecach. Myśl, że ktoś taki jak on klęczy teraz przede mną i wypełnia moje polecenia sprawiła, że w tym samym momencie nadszedł mój koniec. Chciałem się odsunąć, ale jęknął, patrząc mi w oczy z tak ogromną determinacją, że zdążyłem jedynie gwałtownie nabrać powietrza, nim mój krzyk rozniósł się po pokoju, a potężny orgazm wstrząsnął całym moim ciałem.

***

_Zayn 's Pov_

\- Powinniśmy im powiedzieć, że już wróciliśmy?

Przewróciłem oczami, nakładając do glinianej miski wielką porcję lodów czekoladowych. Całe szczęście, że Louis zdążył umyć chociaż ją.

\- Zayne, mówię do ciebie. Może zacznę głośno kaszleć, czy coś...

\- Daj im spokój, niech sobie na spokojnie pogadają - nie, same czekoladowe to zdecydowanie za mało jak na wydarzenie takiej rangi.

Sięgnąłem do zamrażarki, wykładając na blat również cytrynowe, waniliowe i o smaku toffi. 

\- Przydałyby się jeszcze truskawkowe - mruknąłem.

\- Czy ty głuchy jesteś?! - Liaś stał na środku kuchni, komicznie wymachując rękami. - Który z tych odgłosów wygląda według ciebie na rozmowę?

Kocim krokiem podszedłem do swojego mężczyzny i zarzuciłem mu ręce na szyję.

\- To tajemny język miłości, mój drogi - oboje parsknęliśmy śmiechem, a jego dłonie momentalnie ścisnęły moje pośladki.

\- To może i my porozmawiamy?

 - Ej, ej, bo lody mi się rozto...

_\- Boże, Haaaarry!_

\- Samochód? - zaproponował, od razu przerzucając mnie przez ramię.

\- Skoro nalegasz.


	38. Rozdział 34 cz.2

Ostatni raz rzuciłem okiem na piętrzące się przede mną bagaże. Pozostało mi już tylko upchnięcie gdzieś fioletowej bluzy, która niestety była na tyle gruba, że zabierała w cholerę miejsca.

\- Pakowanie to zło – stwierdziłem, wycierając z czoła niewidzialny pot, gdy w końcu udało mi się zapiąć suwak, bez wcześniejszego wyrwania go.

Z parapetu dobiegły mnie głośne oklaski.

\- No brawo Tomlinson, pękam z dumy. Ale musisz przyznać, że bez mojej pomocy już dawno pobiegłbyś z płaczem do Harry’ego.

\- Tak Zayne, twoje wrzaski i groźby nakopania mi do dupy okazały się być wręcz nieocenione – wzdrygnąłem się na samo wspomnienie tej kilkugodzinnej masakry.

\- Liczy się efekt, nie droga do celu. A spójrz tylko jak...

Coś tam sobie jeszcze biadolił, ale w tym samym momencie mój wzrok zatrzymał się na maleńkim siniaku, zdobiącym mój nadgarstek. Prawdę mówiąc odkąd wróciliśmy do rezydencji, nie mogłem nad sobą zapanować i wciąż powracałem myślami do tego dnia. Dnia, w którym tak wiele się zmieniło, a jednocześnie wróciło na stare tory.

**~**

- _Ja. Pierdolę – cóż więcej mógłbym dodać._

_Starałem się jakoś uspokoić, ale delikatny dotyk dłoni Harry’ego na moich plecach zamiast pomóc, tylko pogarszał sytuację. Siedzieliśmy tak już jakiś czas i im dłużej to trwało, tym brutalniej dochodziło do mnie to, co się właśnie wydarzyło. A wydarzyło się coś naprawdę konkretnego. Z początku odczułem jedynie lekkie zażenowanie, jednak chwilę później nadeszły potężne wyrzuty sumienia i wstyd jakiego świat nie widział. Co ja sobie tak właściwie myślałem?! Zagryzłem wargę i uniosłem głowę, by zmierzyć się z pewnym wszechwiedzącym spojrzeniem._

_\- J-ja... o mój Boże – wyjąkałem, płonąc niczym pochodnia. – Nie wiem co to było...to nie..._

_\- Daj spokój, Lou – jego głos był zniszczony chyba w równym stopniu co moja duma. – Byłeś napalony, ja się napatoczyłem i samo tak wyszło. Przecież to i tak bez znaczenia._

_\- Słucham?! – nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co właśnie powiedział. W jego oczach byłem aż taką świnią? – To wcale nie tak!_

_\- Nie tak? – spytał, ściągając brwi. – Zatem jak?_

_\- Nie wiem, ale na pewno nie podoba mi się sposób w jaki o tym mówisz. Jakby nic już cię nie obchodziło i jakbyś myślał, że rzuciłbym się na każdego faceta, bo nagle naszła mnie ochota._

_\- Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem._

_\- Czyżby?! – przeklinałem samego siebie za ten zbyteczny dramatyzm, ale skłamałbym mówiąc, że mnie to nie ruszyło._

_\- Czasami jest mi cholernie trudno za tobą nadążyć - warknął, jednak kontynuował już odrobinę spokojniejszym tonem. - Mam więc rozumieć, że chodziło ci właśnie o mnie, tak?_

_Panie świeć nad moją duszą._

_\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – usiłowałem wstać, ale zaplątałem się w swoje nadal opuszczone do kostek spodnie i wylądowałem gołym tyłkiem prosto na jego kolanach. - Jakie to kurwa typowe._

_Pogrążanie samego siebie najwidoczniej opanowałem już do perfekcji._

_\- Louis, spójrz na mnie – wolałbym nie. - Czy ty nadal coś do mnie czujesz? I tylko mi nie mów, że nigdy tak nie było, bo w życiu w to nie uwierzę._

_Cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź, a ja po prostu siedziałem i na niego patrzyłem. Czułem się podobnie jak wtedy, gdy żegnałem się z nim tuż przed swoją słynną ucieczką. Tyle, że tym razem nie zamierzałem uciekać. A nawet gdybym chciał, to i tak nie miałbym szans w starciu z ośnieżonymi szczytami i krwiożerczymi yeti._

_\- Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale chyba zapominasz, że ja również w tym siedzę – zawahał się, ostatecznie jednak biorąc moją dłoń w swoje. - Posłuchaj, naprawdę nie masz się czego obawiać. Nie mam zamiaru cię oceniać ani tym bardziej prawić morałów. Jesteśmy tu sami i cokolwiek mi powiesz, zostanie to wyłącznie między naszą dwójką._

_Uczucie bezradności zalęgło się w moich myślach, bo przecież nie byłem głupi i wiedziałem, że miał rację. Tak bardzo jak pragnąłem odwlec tę rozmowę, miałem również świadomość, że nie ruszymy do przodu pozostawiając wszystko takim, jakim jest. Wiele już sobie wyjaśniliśmy, ale ta rozmowa również musiała się odbyć._

_\- Harry, ja… - opuściłem głowę, przez co poczułem się jeszcze większym tchórzem i natychmiast uniosłem ją z powrotem. - Nie chodzi o to, że się czegoś boję. Ja po prostu nie chcę cierpieć, rozumiesz?_

_\- Oczywiście, że rozumiem i nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak boli mnie fakt, że to ja jestem przyczyną twoich załamań._

_\- Oj przestań, mojemu tacie byłoby bardzo przykro, gdyby się dowiedział, że przypisałeś sobie wszystkie zasługi – wtrąciłem, nie mając ochoty na powtórne wysłuchiwanie tych jego pseudo wyrzutów sumienia._

_\- Ale jest jedna rzecz, która mnie pociesza – kontynuował i nawet mnie nie zdziwiło, że olał mój wykwintny dowcip. Słuch wybiórczy to jedna z cech charakterystycznych u tegoż osobnika. - To wszystko co się stało ukształtowało twój charakter i zrobiło z ciebie mężczyznę. Bo oboje dobrze wiemy, że nie jesteś już tym zagubionym chłopcem co kiedyś. To fakt, że często na ciebie narzekam, jednak musisz wiedzieć, że nie zmieniłbym w tobie ani jednej rzeczy._

_\- A co z moim upiornym charakterem?_

_\- Ani jednej - uśmiechnął się po nosem i umknęłoby mi to, gdyby nie drobne zmarszczki, które pojawiły się wokół jego oczu. - Jesteś naprawdę wyjątkowy, Lou. Pod każdym względem._

_Gula w moim gardle urosła do rozmiarów pięści i zrobiłem jedyną rzecz, jaka wydała mi się w tym momencie słuszna; przytuliłem się do niego najmocniej jak potrafiłem. Jeśli każdy człowiek posiada jakieś swoje szczęśliwe miejsce, moje było właśnie tutaj. W tych silnych, szerokich ramionach._

_\- Za to ja zmieniłbym w tobie tak wiele... – wyszeptałem mu prosto do ucha i nim zdążył zapowietrzyć się z oburzenia, z namaszczeniem ucałowałem jego blady policzek. - Kocham cię Hazz. Mimo wszystko nadal tak bardzo cię kocham…  i nawet gdybym chciał, nie umiałbym przestać._

_\- Wiem skarbie. I właśnie to mnie w tym wszystkim dobija najbardziej – delikatnie wplótł palce w moje włosy. - Znam cię lepiej niż myślisz._

_Zaciągnąłem się przyjemnym zapachem mężczyzny i przechyliłem głowę w poszukiwaniu jego ust._

_\- Przestań - odsunął się, nim zdążyłem się w nich zatopić. - Nie zaczynaj czegoś, czego nie masz zamiaru skończyć._

_\- Zdaje się, że zacząłem to już wtedy, gdy wsadziłem ci..._

_– Ostrzegam cię! Ja również mam pewne granice i nie będę się w nieskończoność powstrzymywał._

_Kiedy nareszcie udało mi się skopać spodnie, całkowicie nagi usiadłem okrakiem na jego biodrach. To już nie było zwykłe pożądanie, a coś znacznie większego._

_\- No dalej, pocałuj mnie głupku._

_\- Głupku?! - zbulwersował się, a ja postanowiłem nie marnować okazji i sprzedałem mu soczystego buziaka w sam środek tych jego ponętnych warg. - Ostrzegam… - i kolejnego. - cię… - i następnego. - po raz ostatni – i jeszcze jednego._

_\- Powtarzasz się... aaa! - zapiszczałem jak wystraszona dziewczynka, gdyż Harry nagle postanowił unieść mnie do góry i wepchnąć nas oboje na łóżko._

_Ciężar jego ciała odebrał mi oddech, ale mimo to oplotłem go nogami w pasie i nie pozwoliłem odsunąć się ani na milimetr. Spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy i w tym samym momencie poczułem to na co tak długo czekałem, smak jego ust. Chociaż prawdę mówiąc, ciężko to nawet nazwać pocałunkiem. Skupialiśmy się bardziej na odczuciu tej wzajemnej bliskości, aniżeli na samym akcie._

_\- Nie zamierzam się z tobą cackać – ostrzegł, zsuwając z tyłka swoje bokserki._

_\- I bardzo dobrze – uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie, skubiąc zębami jego nosek. - Pokaż mi kto to rządzi panie Styles._

_**~** _

\- Ziemia do Tommo!

Podskoczyłem jak oparzony, łapiąc się za serce, podczas gdy Malik zanosił się śmiechem, niemal wpadając na walizki.

\- Czy ciebie już do reszty pojebało?! Mogłem dostać zawału.

\- Zawału powiadasz – zamruczał, układając usta w dzióbek. - O czym tak rozmyślałeś misiaczku?

\- Nie twój zasmarkany interes turkaweczko – fuknąłem, odwracając wzrok i nawet nie zauważyłem Liama, stojącego w progu.

\- Wasze konwersacje są jak miód na moje serce, ale lepiej się pospiesz, bo Harry już czeka przy samochodzie.

\- Okej, już schodzę. Uhm… weźmiecie moje bagaże? - spytałem, od razu kierując się do drzwi i nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Wyszedłem na korytarz i dopiero gdy zostałem sam, dotarło do mnie, że to już naprawdę koniec. Że nastał moment o jakim śniłem od nieco ponad roku. Nie było odwrotu.

Złapałem się drewnianej balustrady i z całych sił musiałem zmuszać swoje nogi, by wykonywały kolejne ruchy. Jak w jakiejś hipnozie dotarłem do wyjścia i mój wzrok od razu padł na niego. Wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna o najpiękniejszych oczach na świecie. Mój Harry.

\- Już się zastanawiałem, czy nie wysyłać do was koronerów – wymruczał w moje włosy, następnie odsuwając się nieco, by móc na mnie spojrzeć. - Nie becz, wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- W-wiem – wytarłem mokre policzki, coraz intensywniej pociągając nosem.

\- Lou, jeśli nie jesteś pewien, pamiętaj, że jeszcze wszystko można cofnąć. Jeśli tylko chcesz… - dodał z niejaką nadzieją.

\- Nie Harry, nic się nie zmieniło – pokręciłem głową, ale jakby zaprzeczając samemu sobie, uniosłem się na palcach po pocałunek.

Jego usta były miękkie, delikatne, stanowiące zupełne przeciwieństwo tych moich, które niemal ociekały pragnieniem i zaborczością. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie chichocząc jak dwie nastolatki.

\- Będzie mi ciebie brakowało – wyznał, podchodząc do auta i otwierając mi drzwi, podczas gdy Liam już zdążył umieścić moje torby w bagażniku.

\- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz… - zagryzłem wargę, nie będąc w stanie wykrzesać z siebie ani słowa więcej. Ale nie musiałem kończyć, bo i bez tego Harry wiedział co chciałem powiedzieć.

Pomachałem jeszcze Malikowi i zająłem miejsce na tylnym siedzeniu, momentalnie pogrążając się w błogiej nicości.

**~**

- _Taki jesteś cwany? - bez najmniejszego wysiłku wyswobodził się z moich objęć. - W takim razie przygotowujesz się sam. A ja sobie popatrzę._

_Krwista czerwień wypłynęła na moje policzki, ale jeśli myślał, że nie podejmę wyzwania to się grubo mylił. Ułożyłem się wygodnie na poduszkach i pośliniłem palce, natychmiast kierując je w dół swojego ciała. Sapnąłem, gdy jeden z nich zagłębił się w moim wnętrzu._

_\- Pokaż mi więcej - zerknąłem na Harry’ego, który dziwnym trafem był teraz znacznie bliżej, niż jeszcze parę sekund temu. - Więcej Louis, chcę więcej._

_Jego silna dłoń coraz szybciej pracowała na twardym kutasie, ale nie miałem zamiaru ułatwiać mu zadania. Nogi w dalszym ciągu dociskałem kolanami do siebie, więc musiałby się nieźle nagimnastykować, żeby cokolwiek dojrzeć. Dokładałem kolejne palce i aż wygiąłem się w łuk, gdy wreszcie odnalazłem właściwy kąt i natrafiłem na swoją prostatę._

_\- Stop – brutalnie odepchnął moją rękę i nim zdążyłem ogarnąć sytuację, przeturlał mnie na brzuch, łapiąc moje biodra i unosząc je do góry._

_\- Nie! Harry, nie chcę tak! - spojrzałem na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. - Potrzebuję cię widzieć! Proszę… - byłem gotów się rozpłakać, ale on zrobił minę jakby właśnie takiej reakcji ode mnie oczekiwał. - Co to ma znaczyć?_

_\- Musiałem mieć pewność, że tym razem naprawdę mnie chcesz._

_Sięgnąłem pamięcią do naszego ostatniego zbliżenia i cóż... mógł mieć po nim pewną traumę i nie mogłem go za to winić. Jednak prawda była taka, że ja zawsze go chciałem. Nawet wtedy, gdy dowiedziałem się co mi zrobił._

_\- Chcę – to krótkie słowo wystarczyło, żeby nasze usta ponownie się ze sobą złączyły, a ciała splotły w namiętnym uścisku._

_Po omacku sięgnąłem do szuflady, wygrzebując z niej lubrykant, czego Harry na szczęście w żaden sposób nie skomentował. Byłem już odpowiednio rozciągnięty i wystarczyła chwila, żeby wszedł we mnie kilkoma mocnymi pchnięciami. Ból był nieznośny, zwłaszcza po tak długiej przerwie, ale wiedziałem, że zaraz cała przyjemność jaką jest gotów mi dać, uderzy we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą._

_\- Mój chłopiec – wyszeptał, lustrując moją twarz. - Mój ukochany chłopiec._

_Jego słowa działały na mnie jak najsilniejszy afrodyzjak. Cały kosmos mógł mi się teraz zwalić na głowę, ale gdy był tak blisko; gdy trzymał mnie tak cholernie mocno w swoich ramionach, nic innego nie miało znaczenia._

_Chciałabym móc zapamiętać ten moment do końca życia._

_**~** _

Gorzkie łzy moczyły mi kurtkę, ale zwróciłem na to uwagę dopiero w momencie, w którym kierowca zaoferował mi coś do picia.

\- Jeśli nie ma pan tu wódki to raczej podziękuję – wychlipiałem, nie racząc go nawet spojrzeniem.

\- Wódki brak prze pana – okej, ten akcent był na tyle dziwny, że zwrócił moją uwagę. - Wybiera się pan na studia, tak? Szkoła to nic fajnego, ale żeby od razu tak rozpaczać?

\- Myślisz, że jestem na tyle głupi, żeby przejmować się szkołą?

\- Czyli chodzi o uczucia. Pan Styles to zły człowiek. Porywacz - na sam dźwięk jego nazwiska zrobiło mi się słabo. - Bardzo dobrze pan robi opuszczając to miejsce i tych ludzi.

\- Zajmij się lepiej jazdą, a nie moim życiorysem – jeszcze słowo, a gościu straci jedynki. - To śmieszne, że go obrażasz, a jakby nie patrzeć sam dla niego pracujesz.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam, nie chciałem pana urazić – odchrząknął, poprawiając się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu. - Odrobinę podkręcę ogrzewanie, także może się pan rozodziać.

Rozodziać?

Chcąc nie chcąc, postanowiłem zrzucić z siebie kurtkę (bo chyba to miał na myśli) i… wtedy to zobaczyłem. Z kieszeni wystawał mi kawałek jakiegoś sztywnego, złożonego w krzywą kostkę papieru, którego ja na pewno tam nie umieściłem. Drżącymi dłońmi go rozprostowałem, a moim oczom ukazała się uśmiechnięta twarz Harry’ego. Zerknąłem na drugą stronę i aż parsknąłem.

„Tylko nikomu nie pokazuj. Ma straszyć wyłącznie Ciebie”.

Tyle co zostało z mojej wielkiej miłości: pierścionek, pogryziony ołówek, pomięte zdjęcie i złamane serce.   
I nie zamieniłbym tego na nic innego.


	39. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tak oto dzielnie dotrwaliśmy do końca :)

_Rok później._

Czy to przypadek, że jego tęczówki mają taki właśnie kolor, a ciemne, nieco posklejane od panującej tu wilgoci włosy, opadają tuż za ramiona? Reszta szczegółów absolutnie się nie zgadzała, ale te dwie cechy w zupełności wystarczyły żeby wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi. Równowagi, o którą tak zaciekle walczyłem przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy.

\- Pierwsze ponaglenie. Skup się i rób co do ciebie należy.

Drgnąłem, jeszcze mocniej zaciskając obie dłonie na broni i mierząc prosto w swój cel. Miał rację, musiałem wziąć się w garść i przezwyciężyć chęć zadania podstawowego pytania - dlaczego to właśnie on. Moja twarz skrywała się za czarną maską, ale miałem zbyt charakterystyczny głos, żeby mógł go poznać. Szansa na ucieczkę to jak jeden do stu milionów, ale zawsze pozostawała taka ewentualność.

\- B-błagam... nie słuchaj ich. Ja nic nie zrobiłem, przysięgam! Mam żonę i dwójkę małych dzieci - mężczyzna przykuty do metalowego krzesła, bezskutecznie próbował się wyswobodzić, jednak oboje wiedzieliśmy, że przed pewnymi rzeczami po prostu nie ma już odwrotu.

Zginie albo z mojej ręki, albo z ręki kogoś innego. Chętnych było wielu.

\- Proszę! Nie... - zapłakał... i wtedy padł strzał.

Bezwładne ciało przechyliło się lekko w bok i wraz z meblem runęło na betonową posadzkę. Po kilku głębokich wdechach, zabezpieczyłem pistolet i przekazałem go w ręce stojącego przy drzwiach strażnika.

\- Dowódca czeka na zewnątrz - usłyszałem i rzuciwszy ostatnie spojrzenie za siebie, wyszedłem na korytarz.

Gdzieś w środku czułem, że są ze mnie zadowoleni i raczej na pewno zakwalifikowałem się do następnej rundy. Lubiłem traktować to jako grę, a poszczególne etapy nazywać rundami, gdyż ich właściwe nazwy były długie, nudne i jakieś takie zbyt zasadnicze. A tak się składało, że nie pałałem sympatią do żadnego z tych przymiotników. Właściwie to moja sympatia do czegokolwiek i kogokolwiek uleciała w bliżej nieznane mi rejony. Może to i lepiej.

\- Louis Tomlinson - postawny, brodaty mężczyzna koło sześćdziesiątki zdjął mi maskę i bacznie przyglądał się mojej twarzy. Zbyt długo przebywałem w ciemnościach, dlatego też jego śnieżnobiałe odzienie niemal mnie oślepiło. - Moje gratulacje, twoja ciężka praca się opłaciła i właśnie zyskałeś szansę o jakiej marzą wszyscy, a tylko nieliczni dosięgają zaszczytu, by o nią zabiegać.

Pokiwałem głową, starając się za wszelką cenę ustać prosto, a co najważniejsze nie zwymiotować na jego bose stopy. Byłoby to raczej mało fajne.

\- W tym roku zasady uległy zmianie, dlatego wiedz, że oficjalnie zatwierdziłem wam miesięczną przepustkę - hurra? - Na twoje konto została już przelana suma piętnastu tysięcy funtów... nie, nie obawiaj się, to tylko na drobne wydatki. Mieszkanie i samochód masz już opłacone. Na więcej trzeba sobie zasłużyć, ale jesteś na dobrej drodze chłopcze.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie zapytasz? - wysiliłem wszystkie szare komórki jakie mi jeszcze pozostały, jednak za cholerę nie wiedziałem o co miałbym go zapytać. - Mam na myśli człowieka, którego przed chwilą pozbawiłeś życia. Nie jesteś ciekaw kim był? Co takiego zrobił?

\- A czy te informacje mogą cokolwiek zmienić? Nie wiem... magicznie gościa ożywią? - odparłem, nawet nie rejestrując momentu, w którym zarzuciło mnie na ścianę.

\- Ile dni nie spałeś?

\- Cztery.

\- Całkiem nieźle - w jego głosie można było wyczuć coś na miarę uznania. - Przełóżmy tę rozmowę na kiedy indziej, a teraz udaj się proszę do swojego pokoju i spróbuj się trochę przespać. Theodore już wie, że ma ci nie przeszkadzać. Za kilka godzin przyjdzie po ciebie strażnik i zaprowadzi cię na oficjalny poczęstunek, a później będziesz mógł opuścić miasto.

***

Kilka godzin zamieniło się w półtora dnia, z czego nie bardzo byłem zadowolony. Straciłem całe półtora dnia ze swojej drogocennej przerwy, w czasie której każdy był na wagę złota. Zanim tak twardo odpłynąłem w objęcia Morfeusza, bite dwie godziny turlałem się po łóżku nie mogąc znaleźć właściwej pozycji. Wbrew temu co wszyscy tu sądzili, nie byłem potworem. Oni mieli tak o mnie myśleć, takie było główne założenie, ale realia odbierały mi rozum z każdym kolejnym zadaniem. Wyjrzałem przez zakratowane okno, wypełniając płuca suchym, pustynnym powietrzem.

\- Gotowy do drogi? - Theo, mój lider (jeśli można to tak nazwać), stał w drzwiach i raz po raz podrzucał do góry wielki pęk kluczy, niemożliwie przy tym hałasując.

\- Prawie - sięgnąłem po jedną z książek ze swojego stolika i przewertowałem strony w poszukiwaniu zakładki, na widok której zawsze dostawałem migreny.

Upewniwszy się, że była na swoim miejscu, upchnąłem książkę do wypełnionego już po brzegi plecaka i ruszyłem w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Do zobaczenia za miesiąc Lou - mężczyzna poklepał mnie po ramieniu, lecz gdy tylko zobaczył mój niezbyt przychylny wzrok, szybko cofnął rękę.

\- Czego nie rozumiesz w sformułowaniu "nie mów do mnie Lou"? - straciłem już rachubę, ile to już razy powtórzyłem mu swoją prośbę, ale mów do dupy a cię osra. Zupełnie jak H... nikt.

\- Nie złość się... to po prostu tak świetnie brzmi.

\- Ale nie w twoich ustach - mruknąłem, jednocześnie siląc się na mały uśmiech. Koniec końców nie zamierzałem sobie u niego nagrabić - Do zobaczenia.

Dwóch, uzbrojonych po zęby strażników otworzyło mi bramę i przeszedłem wąskim tunelem pomiędzy budynkami, na końcu których miał stać przygotowany dla mnie samochód. Kierowca, standardowo owinięty jakimiś szmatami już czekał w środku, ale jakoś nie kwapił się, by pomóc mi z bagażami, toteż sam musiałem je wtaszczyć do ciasnego bagażnika. Czerwony i spocony jak ruski termos, opadłem na tylne siedzenie, modląc się o jak najszybszy powrót do kochanej, deszczowej Anglii.

\- Coś ty zrobił z włosami kocie?

Moja dusza w ułamku sekundy opuściła ciało i przez dobrą chwilę zastanawiała się, czy aby na pewno ma dokąd powrócić.

\- H-Harry? - wydukałem, obserwując jak mężczyzna powoli pozbywa się nakrycia głowy. Ujrzałem tak dobrze znaną mi twarz i pękła ta cała skorupa wrednej mendy, jaką wdziałem specjalnie na tę okazję. - Ja pierdolę Harry, to naprawdę ty!

Wyskoczyłem z auta jak oparzony i natychmiast usadowiłem się z przodu, by być bliżej niego.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem?! - zaśmiał się, wyciągając rękę, by pogłaskać mnie po policzku, przez co poczułem się jak małe, naiwne dziecko.

\- Chyba nie myślałeś, że na jakimkolwiek etapie twojego życia, nie będę miał wiedzy na temat tego gdzie jesteś i co robisz. Aż tak mnie nie doceniasz? - puścił mi oczko, a moje serce zabiło po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna. - Nawet gdy oboje, zapewne z wielkim hukiem, odejdziemy z tego świata i miną miliardy lat, chcę wiedzieć na której chmurce popierdalasz z aniołkami. Rozumiemy się?

Kiwnąłem głową, oblewając się jeszcze większym rumieńcem. Bo niech skonam, ale to było słodkie.

\- Więc... co tu tak właściwie robisz? - mój mózg był niemal rozsadzany huraganem pytań, ale aktualnie to było najistotniejsze.

\- A nie widać? Porywam cię - odparł ze śmiertelną powagą, nawet nie próbując kryć się z tym jak mnie obczaja. - Zmieniłeś się.

To akurat była prawda i czasami ja sam ledwo siebie rozpoznawałem. Ściąłem się prawie na zero, zapuściłem pseudo wąsa, a moje ciało nabrało większej masy. Nie takiej żeby nazwać mnie pakerem, broń Boże, ale takiej, żeby ze spokojem można było zobaczyć zarys mięśni. Nie miałem pojęcia czy moja zmiana przypadła mu do gustu i naprawdę nie powinno mnie to obchodzić. Nie powinno, kurwa mać.

\- Plan jest taki - kontynuował, w końcu uruchamiając silnik. - Pierwszy tydzień spędzamy na Hawajach, a na pozostałe dni wracamy do Londynu i potem sam osobiście cię tu przywiozę. Może być?

\- A co z twoją pracą?

\- Praca nie zając, a poza tym... rok to cholernie długo, Lou - nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i w tym samym momencie zwróciliśmy uwagę na fascynujący krajobraz, jaki się przed nami roztaczał.

Za nic w świecie nie chciałem teraz rozmowy o  _nas_  i jak widać on również.

\- To może opowiesz mi co się u was działo przez cały ten czas? - podsunąłem, będąc już zmęczonym nieustanną ciszą. - Co u chłopaków?

\- Maliki po długich pertraktacjach w końcu wzięli ślub...

\- Błagam, tylko mi powiedz, że Liam przyjął nazwisko Zayna! - przerwałem mu, niemal parskając śmiechem na tę sugestię.

\- No raczej, że tak - Harry również się wyszczerzył. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że w tej kwestii Malik nie ustąpi i biedny Liam straci swojego Payne'a.

\- Jeeebany - pokręciłem głową, snując plany na uroczyste powitanie młodej pary. - A Niall?

Styles zacisnął wargi w wąską linię, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Coś było nie tak.

\- Niall... - szepnął. - Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć. Po wyjściu ze szpitala zamieszkał z Nick'iem, ale jakiś miesiąc później oznajmił mu, że się wyprowadza i mamy go wszyscy zostawić w świętym spokoju. Oczywiście próbowałem z nim porozmawiać, z tym że za każdym razem kończyłem boso na korytarzu, wyzwany od wścibskich skurwieli - zerknął w moją stronę, gorączkowa nad czymś rozmyślając. - Wiem, że musisz teraz odpocząć, ale liczyłem na to, że jak pojedziemy do Londynu to może ty przemówisz mu do rozumu. Strasznie się martwię.

\- Jasne, że tak - z nerwów znowu zacząłem skubać paznokcie.

To była moja wina, to ja niemal doprowadziłem do tragedii i to przeze mnie Niall się załamał. Myślałem, że Nick mu pomoże, że nie będzie sam, ale jak widać nic z tego nie wyszło.

\- U mnie też wszystko świetnie - stwierdził nagle, skręcając tak gwałtownie, że musiałem złapać się uchwytu nad szybą, żeby na niego nie polecieć. - Coś jeszcze cię interesuje Lou? A może to ty chciałbyś mi o czymś powiedzieć?

Ja? Cóż, w zasadzie to nie, ale skoro już pytasz...

_Wyjechałem na studia, podczas których zaznałem tej swojej upragnionej wolności. Nauka szła mi całkiem nieźle, nawet była szansa na otrzymanie stypendium, bo jednak myśl o byciu twoją utrzymanką nie okazała się taka rajcowna, jak z początku sądziłem. Miałem współlokatora o nazwisku Miles, który całymi wieczorami opowiadał mi o tym, ile to dup w swoich życiu nie zaliczył. Gdyby tylko wiedział z jakim ekspertem przyszło mu dzielić pokój... mniejsza. O, raz nawet umówiłem się na randkę. Chłopak był bardzo miły i jak na dżentelmena przystało, zaprosił mnie do kina i na romantyczną kolację. Tak się denerwowałem, że w przeciągu godziny opróżniłem dwie butelki wina, po których ledwo udało mi się dojść do jego samochodu. Jak się zapewne domyślasz - nie zadzwonił ponownie. Może to i lepiej, bo za każdym razem gdy się do mnie uśmiechał, mogłem myśleć tylko o tym, jak twoje oczy pięknie mieniły się zielenią podczas naszych wspólnych wieczorów. Zabawne nieprawdaż?_

_Jak się skończyła moja historia na uczelni to już zapewne wiesz. W wielkim skrócie: draka z rektorem, ktoś kogoś nazwał pieprzonym homofobem, bijatyka na meczu, spotkanie u szkolnego psychologa, ktoś kogoś nazwał niedopieszczoną suką, kolejna kłótnia z rektorem i po zawodach._

_Wylądowałem w Londynie, w mieszkaniu które mi załatwiłeś, gdzie każdy kąt krzyczał do mnie "jesteś nikim, nic nie potrafisz". I tęskniłem... bardzo tęskniłem. Tak bardzo, że nawet nie potrafiłem logicznie myśleć. Czy w tamtym momencie żałowałem swojej decyzji? Jak jasna cholera. Gdyby nie strach przed tym jak zareagujesz, natrafiając na mnie, stojącego pod twoimi drzwiami z miną zbłąkanego kundla, już dawno bym do ciebie wrócił. Myślałem, że to wszystko minie, moje uczucie, ta cała obsesja._

_Aż nadszedł dzień, w którym postanowiłem dać sobie kolejną szansę. Szansę na życie według własnych zasad, a nie pod twoje dyktando Harry. Nie miałem złudzeń i wiedziałem jak to wszystko by się dla mnie skończyło. Właśnie wtedy przypomniało mi się, jak Zayn opowiadał o pewnym szkoleniu, które jako dzieci musieliście przejść. Wspominał, że to was ukształtowało i stworzyło takimi jakimi jesteście teraz. W związku z tym, skontaktowałem się z jednym gościem z uczelni i po krótkiej rozmowie z jego wujem, otrzymałem bilety i odpowiednie dokumenty, by przepuszczono mnie przez granicę. I tak oto trafiłem w miejsce, z którego do twojego obecnego domu było raptem dwieście kilometrów. Nikomu tutaj nie chwaliłem się tą znajomością, nie chciałem wybierać łatwiejszej drogi "po znajomości", wolałem sam do czegoś dojść. Może nie tyle dojść, co móc zrozumieć ciebie i twoje postępowanie. Przy okazji odkryłem, że jestem w tym naprawdę dobry. Mówią, że gdy ukończę wszystkie etapy na tym samym poziomie co teraz, będę mógł kiedyś zostać dowódcą i przydzielą mi swój własny oddział. Kto wie, może kiedyś przyjdzie mi ochraniać właśnie ciebie podczas jakichś ważnych wydarzeń._

_I oto teraz siedzisz tuż obok, sunąc smukłą dłonią po kierownicy i nie domyślasz się tego, jak bardzo jestem żałosny w tej swojej miłości._

\- Louis? - ocknąłem się, momentalnie powracając do rzeczywistości.

\- Ja... zasugerowałeś, że śledzisz moje życie na bieżąco, więc chyba nie mam już nic do dodania.

Przez chwilę skupił na mnie wzrok, ale miałem nadzieję, że nie wyczyta absolutnie nic poza zimną kalkulacją. Tyle by mi wystarczyło.

\- Zobaczysz, jeszcze wszystko mi wyśpiewasz - stwierdził. - Mam caluteńki miesiąc, żeby obedrzeć cię ze wszystkich brudnych sekretów, jakie tak starannie przede mną skrywasz.

\- Zrób to - zacisnąłem palce na jego udzie, które pod moim dotykiem, z całą mocą się napięło. - Proszę...

_Mam nadzieję, że ci się uda._

 

 

Koniec


End file.
